Psycho remnant
by Nightstalker33
Summary: Alex fissure also known as the Omni ranger has been working with the plumbers to track down the notorious psycho rangers having lead him to remnant facing old and new enemies alike with the help of team RWBY can he save remnant from destruction at the hand's of the Psycho rangers
1. A new world

**First off, I own nothing except my OCs this is my first fanfiction so enjoy read and review negative comments are welcome to help me improve this enjoy**

(Plumber high command)

"keep firing" rook yelled

"you don't have to tell me twice" squawked Astrodactyl as he and three other plumbers began firing at the energy wall

"how is it coming? "asked psycho green

"the others are meeting us at the vault just seal off the hallway" barked psycho red

"no problem" answered psycho orange as he pulls out a detonator cackling as explosions echoed through the hallways forcing the plumbers to flee for their lives as the hall began to collapse

"MOVE! "max cried while sealing a blast door

"how did the psycho society get inside?" one of the Plummer asked

"I don't know but they sealed us off from the weapons vault "max tension replied before his com came online

"Magister I have eyes on psycho blue, pink and yellow there all converging on the weapons vault" Alex said

"Alex we're sealed off at the moment we'll find another way there just keep your distance" Astrodactyl said before he took of heading down another hallway

Alex put his plumber badge back in his back pocket while the lost galaxy morpher appeared on his wrist

"GO GALACTIC" Alex cried while sprinting after psycho blue, pink and yellow he was surrounded by a white light as his ranger suit appeared his suit is primarily green with white elbow length gloves and boots, a white chest piece with black tooth like design across his helmet his black visor it's open mouth with two red slit eyes above

"Astro Cycle" Alex cried before a condor themed motorcycle appeared under him he revved the throttle taking off down the hall way

(weapons vault)

"this is too easy" cackled psycho gold as he worked on the machine alongside psycho silver

"so what universe do you want to go to I personally want a dark one" asked psycho purple as she sharpened her twin daggers their conversation was interrupted when psycho red orange green blue pink and yellow came through the door sealing it behind them

"we got company" green yelled before the vault door was blown off its hinges

"miss us "Alex said while rook and Ben came in behind him weapons ready

"psycho society you are under arrest for breaking into plumber HQ assaulting multiple plumbers as well as numerous crimes across the galaxy" rook declared holding out his plumber's badge

"I don't think so green, blue, yellow make them extinct" red said while crossing his arms

" rook you take blue he's got the speed but so do your Ben take green you and he have the range yellow and I have a score to settle "Alex said readying his quasar Saber

"psycho whip "green cried wrapping a barbed emerald whip around Astrodactyl left leg pulling it out from under him

"ok two can play at that game" squawked Astrodactyl as energy whips sprung from his arms whipping them at psycho green who barely rolled out of the way

"psycho axe" psycho blue cried clashing blades with rook's proto tool "Rook Blonko the first and most likely the last Revonnhaganders plumber assigned as Ben Tennyson partner" psycho blue said applying more pressure upon rook's sword with his axe

yellow fired multiple blasted of lightning at Alex who deflected them using his quasar Saber getting close enough to land a slash on psycho yellow knocking her back "quasar Saber energize" Green lost Galaxy ranger cried raising the blade above his head as energy built up inside before bringing it down on yellow delivering devastating strike sparks exploded from her body as she collapsed to her knees

"it's over" Green lost Galaxy ranger said while psycho yellowed pulled herself to her feet

"Hahaha, you idiots we were just the distraction "yellow said Alex looked over to the machine where psycho gold and silver were standing

"your too late" psycho gold said before pressing a key a pulse of energy shot out from the machine throwing Ben, Alex and rook into the wall a black portal opened behind psycho navy and black "green, blue yellow come on "silver yelled while he and gold ran through followed by the other psycho rangers

"got it "the trio said before entering the portal

"till next time ranger "psycho red said slamming his fist down destroying the console before entering the portal

"oh no you don't! "Green lost Galaxy ranger yelled leaping through the portal after them before the machine exploded

"ALEX!" Rook and Ben yelled

XXXXXX

(unknown location)

A black rift opens up in a dark alley way throwing Alex into some trash cans

"ow" he muttered picking himself up off the ground

"ok that was an experience power down "Alex said he wore grey jeans a black/green T shirt with white sneakers and a black jacket, Green eyes and Auburn hair.

"ok where….am…. I "Alex said as he stared up at the sky the moon above him was shattered with chunks floating around the center as a response Alex removed his plumbers badge activating the communications channel

"this is Alexander fissure does anyone read me? "Alex asked there were three responses available to him a voice confirming he was still in his world static meaning the coms were down or option three the worst of all silence which is all he was receiving

"So, I really am in another world "Alex said to himself

Alex noticed a group of five men four wearing matching black suites and fedoras while one most likely the leader wore a bowler hat with a red band a white dress coat along with black dress pass Alex had been doing the whole superhero/Plummer gig for a while now and he could spot something that meant trouble Alex began following the group at a good distance to avoid detection as they reached the corner the group made a left Alex hugged the wall peeking out watching as the men entered a small one story building a plaque above the door read 'From dust till Dawn' Alex watched as the five men piled inside the small store with the elderly balding owner behind the counter

XXXXXX

(inside from dust till dawn)

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late the red head asked while one of the thugs pointed a weird looking gun at the owner

"Please just take my lien and leave "the owner pleaded

"Calm down was not here for your money… grab the dust "the red head said the goons then began draining this multicolor sand from the containers on the wall

'This dust and lien must be the currency and resources of this world' Alex thought to himself

"Hey boss there's someone else back here" one of the thugs said gesturing to the girl siting in the back wearing a red hood

"Then deal with it" the red head said face palming

Said thug moved to the back of the store drawing a large red sword

"All right kid put your hands where I can see them (girl ignores him) hey I said hands in the air you got a death wish or something "the thug said grabbing the girls hood causing her hood to drop reviling a girl around 15 years old with black hair with red highlights and silver eyes annoyed the thug gestors to the girl's head set which she removed

"Yes?" the girl asked

"I said put your hands in the air"

"Are you robbing me?" she asked

"Yes! "the thug said annoyed

"Oh" the girl said giving a playful smile

(outside from dust till dawn)

The thug was sent flying as the girl crashed through the stores front window reviling her outfit to be a black blouse and black skirt with red trimmings wielding a large red sniper rifle or at least that's what Alex thought because in a matter of seconds the weapon had unfolded into a scythe with a long crescent blade the girl then spun the scythe before planting it into the concrete in a bring it on pose

"Okay" the red head said while all his goons wore stupefied looks on their faces

"Get her "ordered the red head bringing them back to reality the thugs began surrounding the girl Alex grabbed one of the thugs flipping him over his shoulder before delivering a kick to the face knocking him out

"Need a hand?" Alex asked the girl

"Who's this guy?" one of the thugs asked

"Your worst nightmare" Alex said summoning the white Drago morpher

"White ranger Dino power!" Alex cried as the Drago morpher's beak opened and its eyes flashed red

Morphing sequence

Alex is swept up in an arctic whirlwind sucking in shards of ice and stone forming his ranger suite below his neck as he lands in a crouched stance his helmet forms while the Drago zord roars in the back ground

end of morphing sequence

"Drago power: white ranger" white dino ranger cries his suite is primarily white with a black diamond pattern on his legs arms and torso with a gold belt and a black and white shoulder patch shield his helmet is white with a crimson X visor with a black frill with two green eyes at the base

"AWESOME! "gawked the girl

"Drago sword "white dino ranger called out charging forward engaging one of the goons with a feather like sword

"Hey, wait up "the girl yelled catching up to Alex she planted the blade of her scythe into the concrete lifting her body onto the scythe spin kicking the first approaching thug in the face she then retrieves her weapon firing off a round propelling her towards another thug using the butt of her weapon hitting him sending him flying right into another goon. bringing the side down on another goon while using the speed given to her from the recoil getting close enough to the final goon knocking him into the air before following him up and slamming him into the ground

"Drago zord: laser arrows" white dragon ranger called out spinning the feather like dagger wielding it much like a quill creating multiple streaks of energy which began to break apart and form multiple golden arrows letting them fly the arrows struck the goons and the ground around the hired thugs resulting in multiple small explosions the leader stood over them a look of annoyance plastered on his face

"You were worth every sent truly you were" he sarcastically both teens turned to face him weapons ready "well white, red it's been an eventful evening "the red head said as he drops his cigar extinguishing it with his cane

"And as much as I'd like to stick around "he raised his cane pointing it at the two before a crosshair popped up confirming it was a weapon" I'm afraid this… is where we part ways "he said firing a shot at the two who both managed to doge the initial attack and explosion that followed only to find he was gone

"Up there" White Dino ranger pointed out spotting the red head climbing a ladder up a nearby building

"You ok if we go after him" the girl asked

The shop keeper gave a quick nod before she wrapped her arm around white dino ranger's waist "what are you..." white dino ranger was cut off when she fired her weapon propelling the two of them up to the roof

XXXXXX

(rooftop)

"Warn me next time ok" white dino ranger said as they landed

"Sorry" the girl said

The two turned to face the red head "where do you think you're going!" white Dino ranger said

He stopped "persistent" he muttered under his breath the girl in red braced herself in case he tried to shoot them again but instead a large aircraft rose from the other side of the building the size of the craft seemed simple the design resembled a bowing v-22 boarding he turned back to face the two

"End of the line kiddies "he said throwing one of the stolen crystal in front of the two before firing another explosive round at it Alex quickly shielded the girl with his own body feeling the heat and the defining sound but was left un harmed white dino ranger turned around finding a woman with pale blond hair casting a protective barrier with a riding crop Alex had met some of the members of the mystic force even learning a thing or two from them so the display hadn't really surprised him the woman adjusted her glasses before unleashing a barrage of pure energy throwing the aircraft side to side

"We got a huntress "the red head yelled to the pilot who got up and headed to deal with the problem making the red head take control. The huntress glowed purple before aiming another blast above the ship resulting a dark storm clouds forming above the ship

"The hell?" the red head said as shards of ice began pummeling the ship one breaking through the cockpit almost taking the red heads head clean off the pilot reached the back of the Vitol she was clearly female that was for shore but what she looked like was unknown as her face was concealed in the shadows only showing her cold amber eyes

The female pilot started lighting up like fire aiming a burst of energy at the huntress who blocks it the flames splatter against the ground glowing a vibrant amber, the woman raised her hand as the concrete became molten rock the huntress back flipped away from the explosion gathering the shards of concrete she formed an arrow and sent it towards the ship, as a response the pilot shattered the arrow with several blasts, the huntress then reforms the pieces into more arrows that encircle the ship.

The woman in red summoned several glowing rings around her self-expanding them around the ship and destroying the arrow's Alex and the teenage girl began firing upon the women the girl in red with her sniper rifle and Alex with a barrage of laser arrows which seemed to have more affect against the woman as it seemed more difficult for her to block them but it wasn't enough

"Ok time to power up SUPER DINO MODE" cried white Dino ranger the black diamonds on his arms legs and shoulders began to extend into large menacing spikes while his helmet roared like the Drago zord

"WHOA" gawked the girl as the huntress narrowed her eyes containing her shock

"Drago zord: laser arrows "white Drago ranger called out creating at least three dozen of the golden arrows letting them fly some planting themselves into the outside of the aircraft while the pilot managed to block them white her hands the resulting explosion threw her into the other side of the ship rising to her feat she shot a death glare right at white Drago ranger holding her burned limb in her hand, forming several blazing rings around her opponent's the huntress telekinetically pushed the two teens aside and rolls herself away from the explosion's radios looking up at the ship the hatch closed as it flew off

'This isn't over' Alex thought, staring at the open sky he was never one to just let bad guys get away he would find them along with the psycho society eventually with that he turned towards the other two before crossing his arms "power down" Alex said his range suite vanishing the girl in red holster her weapon on her back, under her cape she stood there in silence for a moment but when she spoke it was barely a whisper

"That was…. AWESOME!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice her silver eyes seemed to radiate brighter than any star Alex had seen she shot forward leaving a trail of rose petals behind her stopping right in front of Alex making him take a step back a large smile plastered on her face while she bounced on the balls of her feet

"Oh my god that was amazing how did you do that is it like an ultra-rare technique you can do? can you teach me? Or is it like a super-secret weapon? Where did you get it is there only one or are there more? would you mind if I tried it out? "it took Alex a few seconds to process what she had just said now he knows how ben feels when dealing with fan girls

"Ahem "the fake coughed the huntress as the girl turned towards her giving her the exact same look

"You're a huntress, right? can I have you autograph? "she asked eagerly

'Really' Alex thought as he faces palmed

XXXXXX

(questioning room)

Alex and the girl sat in a dimly lit room sitting at a small metal table the girl was no longer smiling while the huntress was here questioning them

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly "the woman said pacing around the table

"But they started it" grimaced the girl

"Hold up we stopped those guys and were the ones on trial what kind of justice system is this?" Alex asked in disbelief

The woman scowled at him for a moment before responding "the two of you put yourselves and others in danger "she said

"Of course, we put ourselves in danger that's what being a ranger about. Risking your own skin to protect other people and who exactly did we put in danger? honestly that place could be considered a ghost town" Alex said crossing his arms

"Yea what he said" the girl said halfheartedly

"You still need to consider the collateral damage you caused. Also, you both charged in recklessly without taking into account, your opponent's greater powers and numbers" she said

"Ok one I don't think that four thugs could be considered to have 'great power' those guys were out cold ten seconds into the fight and two you didn't seem to be concerned with collateral damage to keep you from fighting Miss... " Alex said

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch and the only reason I got involved was to protect the two of you "she said scowling at Alex

"Well then Miss Goodwitch are you going to throw the book at us or not" Alex asked unconcerned/politely Glynda gave a sigh while the girl in red tensed up

"If it were up to me you'd both be sent home with a pat on the back..."

'Wait for it' Alex thought

"And a slap on the wrist!" glynda said slapping the end of her riding crop against the table almost making the girl in red jump out of her seat

"But there's is someone who wants to see the two of you "glynda said as she stood aside as a man with silver hair a green scarf, glasses holding a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other

"Ruby rose..." the man paused leaning in closer to the girl before continuing "…you…have silver eyes"

"Uh "trailed off ruby not knowing how to respond to that

"So where did you learn to do this "the man asked indicating to a recording of their attempt to stop the store heist

'That was being recorded great' Alex thought

"S-Signal academy" ruby answered timidly

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed" he asked

"Well one teacher in particular" ruby answered

"I see "he said placing the plate of cookies down in front of them. ruby wasted no time and began to inhale the baked goods one after another.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow" added the man ruby nodded in response her mouth still stuffed with what looked like three cookies

"Faff miy uncll crof (swallows) sorry that's my uncle crow he's a teacher at signal I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing now I'm all like" ruby said striking possess from old kung Fu movies Alex couldn't help but smile at her immaturity

"So, I've noticed" them man said sitting down across from them

"And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors? Asked the man

"Well… I want to be a huntress" ruby said cautiously

'Huh must be this world versions of plumbers'

"You want to slay monsters "he inquired

"Yea I only have two more years of training left at signal, then I'm going to apply to beacon you see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress and I want to help people our parents always taught us to help other's so I thought might as well make a career out of it I mean the police are all right but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exiting and cool and…. well you know "ruby explained getting really existed about her future career

"Do you know who I am" the man asked

"Your professor Ozpin, you're the head master at beacon "ruby said as ozpin gave a small smile

"Hello "Ozpin said introducing himself

"Nice to meet you" Ruby said politely

"You want to come to my school" he asked

"More than anything" ruby said eagerly ozpin looked over to glynda who simply looked away obviously disagreeing with his decision

"Well ok" ruby's face lit up like Christmas she had achieved her goal joining most likely the best combat school on the planet

"So, what's your story young man" Ozpin asked

"My story's is a bit crazy" Alex said ozpin simply folded his hands and stared directly at Alex

"Try me" ozpin dared Alex looked over finding ruby inhaling the rest of the cookies as they spoke rolling up his sleeve reviling a tri-claw tattoo

"First off I got my training from the Pai Zhuq a combat school that specializes in multiple forms of hand to hand combat and weapons training "Alex said

"I've never heard of this school" Ozpin said

"I doubt you would the school is highly secretive its location high in the mountains and only handpicked students may enter its walls" Alex said getting them ready for the bomb shell he was most likely about to drop "along with the fact that it's in another dimension "Alex added

In response ruby did the one thing she never thought she would do spit out a cookie ozpin merely raised his eyebrows while Glynda's calm calculated expression was shattered as her jaw just hung open

"That's… un expected although it does explain your abilities please elaborate. "ozpin said

"My powers come from a special network called the morphing grid which is where all power rangers get their powers

"Power… what" ruby asked

"A power ranger is a person regardless of species who selflessly protect the innocent at the risk of his/her own life by using special weapons and vehicles proof of being a ranger is a morpher a device which is activated by different voice commands" Alex clarified

"So that's what you used" ozpin mused rewinding the footage showing Alex's morpher

"Where did it go" ruby asked looking down at Alex's wrist in a small flash of light the morpher reappeared

"cool" ruby beamed

"I can summon them mentally from the morphing grid unlike my predecessors I can morph into rangers from other universes "Alex explained

"Interesting so for what purpose do you have for coming to our world "Ozpin asked

Alex let out a heavy sigh while pulling out his plumber's badge displaying a hologram of the psycho society glynda and ruby tensed slightly even though they were in no danger

"They are the psycho society a group of inter galactic criminals wanted for more crimes then I can count they broke into a military instillation using a teleporter to send themselves to a random universe I followed them through and ended up here" Alex explained

"How dangerous are they" glynda asked staring at the demonic beings

"They've destroy countless planets in their quest for universal domination they have thirteen members each with their own elemental ability's, weapons and their member psycho pink is capable of resurrecting monsters "answered Alex grimly while the others sweated nervously

"I take it once you've completed your mission you'll return to your world" ozpin asked

"Hopefully but it may take longer than you think I've fought each of them only once, and they've been in hiding for the past year so I'm back too square one" Alex said

"I want to make a deal with you Alex" ozpin said

"Ok" Alex said

"I want you to attend beacon "ozpin said Glynda's eyes widened in disbelief

"So, I can learn about your world, protect your students and track down the psycho's "Alex said while ozpin nodded

"I'd be honored" Alex said

"Excellent the semester starts tomorrow both of you will be driven to transports first thing in the morning until then I suggest you prepare yourselves." ozpin said as he and glynda left

"Wait class starts tomorrow! "Alex asked ruby

"Yep" ruby answered

Great..." Alex grimaced

* * *

 **hello readers I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of psycho remnant I will hopefully be able to get the next chapter up by the end of the week**

 **I got the idea about writing this when I saw the advertisement for the new power rangers movie in 2017 I'll be honest this was rather a bitch to write trying to come up with a decent enemy so I thought I'd bring back the psycho rangers I was a large fan of in space and lost galaxy when I was younger and the psychos rangers were one of my favorites I will elaborate on who the other psychos are and their origins along with Alex's beef with psycho yellow in future chapters if you have any suggestions or comments please voice them and finally I own nothing except my OC's see you all on the flip side**


	2. Welcome To Beacon

**(Taxi)**

"And that's how Keven, Ben, Gwen, rook and I fought off an incursion invasion Alex finished currently he and ruby were sitting in a taxi heading to an airship port to catch a ride to beacon to pass the time Alex told her about the day he became the Omni ranger and a few others about his adventures a subject she was more than curious about...seriously she looked like she was about to have a spaz attack her jaw just hung there while her eyes were wide as plates

"Y-you did that all on your first day?" she asked astounded while Alex simply shrugged

"They weren't that tough" Alex said recalling the mutant To'kustar or way bad as Ben put it discussing the megazord had just about blown Ruby's mind

"That's amazing I mean fighting a giant alien with a giant robot that's the stuff you only hear about in comics" ruby squealed

"I didn't do it alone Ben and the others had my back" Alex

"I know but the things you've done are so cool that's what being a huntress can do for me... despite you know fighting aliens" ruby said

"Hate to tell you but being a hero isn't as glamorous as they say it is people can get hurt " Alex warned ruby gave a small nod

I know fighting monsters and bad guys is dangerous and bad things can happen when you least expect it... trust me I know" ruby sighed her usual upbeat attitude was gone as she stared out the window at the city passing by a pained look in her silver eyes and a slightly sad expression any one could see something bad had happened to her in the past

"So, you said your sister was going to beacon?" Alex asked trying to move on from the subject Ruby's mood reverted back to its cheery self

"Yea her name is yang she was two years ahead of me but now were in the same grade" ruby said her expression turning back to normal

"How did she take the new" Alex asked

"Oh, I already called her last night she's really happy for me and she seemed really eager to meet you" ruby said

"I'm not surprised her little sister called and tells her she's coming to beacon with a guy she met that is going to raise a few red flags don't you think" Alex said ruby was silent for a moment until it dawned on her

"Oh no what have I done!" ruby said

Alex laughed slightly while looking out the window he saw what looked like flying airship that resembled a luxury cruise liner surrounding it were four aircraft similar to the one that they had tried to top last night

"That our ride" Alex asked

"Yep" ruby said after calming down

"Listen ruby its vital that you don't tell anyone about who I really am it could put them in allot of danger deal " Alex said his tone now serious

"Deal" ruby said a stern look in her eye

 **(Airship)**

It didn't take the two long to board. to Alex's surprise there weren't that many students on board which begged the question why it was meant to be so big

"Do you see your sister yet" Alex asked

"She said she'd be here...what if she got stuck in traffic and didn't get here before we took off" ruby said anxiously

"Don't worry I'm shore she's here" Alex assured her

"RUBY!" a voice called out the two turned to find a girl around 17 years old running towards them she had lilac eyes and long messy blond hair that could put gold to shame she wrapped ruby in a massive bear hug squeezing the life out of her

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sisters going to beacon with me this is the best day ever!" yang cheered squeezing harder

"Please...stop" ruby chocked out

"But I'm so proud of you" yang said

"Really sis it was nothing besides I had a little help" ruby said gesturing to Alex yang looked the guy up and down before smirking

"Well hello handsome" she said wiggling her eye brows seductively Alex leaned in a bit closer to ruby so only she could hear him

"Is she always this foreword with guys" Alex asked while yang just stared at him

"Yang!" ruby yelled breaking the older girl out of her fantasy

"Anyway, what do you mean it was incredible" yang said clearly excited for her sister" everyone at beacons going to think you're the bee's knees"

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees" ok I don't want to be any kind of knees I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees " ruby said raising her voice slightly

"What's with you aren't you excited?" yang asked

"Of course, I'm excited...I just... I got moved ahead to years I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" ruby said

"But you are special" yang said wrapping an arm around her sister but a news broad cast interrupted there moment

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal roman Torchwick who continues to evade authority if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the vale police department back to you Lisa" the anchorman said

"Thank you, Cyril, in other news this Saturdays faunas civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."the news anchor was cut off as a hologram of Glynda appeared and began addressing the new arrivals

"Hello and welcome to beacon..."

"Who's that" yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh" yang said

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of attending this prestigious academy. our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world" informed the image as the image faded the students came over to watch the view of the city.

"Wow" ruby beamed as the three stared down at the city below yang and Alex followed her admiring the view

"Now that's a view " yang said Alex couldn't help but nod

"look you can see signal from up here" ruby said

"I guess home isn't that far after all "ruby said

"beacons our home now " yang said

"Amen to that" Alex said

However, the moment was interrupted when a blond guy rushed passed the three his hand clamped over his mouth

"And there goes the moment" Alex said

"I guess the view isn't for everyone " yang said

"It was a nice moment while it lasted " ruby said

"So, who do you think we're going to meet " yang asked

"I just hope there better then vomit boy" ruby said before she noticed something

"Oh, yang gross you have puke on your shoes" ruby yelled

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross " yang chanted

"get away from me get away from me get away from me" ruby yelled

 **(beacon academy)**

The airship finally landed at beacon academy, the blond guy ran out of the airship heading towards the nearest trash can before losing his lunch

"There we go that's it let it all out" Alex said patting the poor guys back before heading off with his friends the three teens stared up at what lay before them at the end of a grey brick road was a huge castle like structure that had a very medieval feel to it

"The view from vales got nothing on this" yang said

"You can say that again" Alex added

Several other students who were disembarking walked past the trio giving ruby the chance to marvel at their weapons

"Ooh! Ooh! sis! Alex! that kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" ruby yelled grabbing her sisters arm and pointing at said weapons

Yang grabbed ruby by the hood pulling her back earning a few ow's from the young reaper

"Easy their little sister there just weapons" yang said

"Just weapons their extensions of ourselves there a part of us oh there so cool" ruby swooned

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon aren't you happy with it?" yang asked

"She's got you their rubes " Alex said as ruby pulled out her scythe cradling it like a teddy bear

"Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose I just really like seeing new one's it's like meeting new people but better " ruby said just before yang tugged ruby's hood over her head

"Ruby come on why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked

"But why would I need friends when I have you two" Ruby asked

'Huh here only 12 hours and I'm already making friends' Alex thought to himself

"Well... actually my friends are right here...gotta go catch up c'ya bye" yang said darting of spinning ruby silly

"Shit" Alex said as he lost his balance

"Wait where are you going aren't we supposed to go to our dorms...do we have dorms I don't know what I'm doing " Ruby said before falling into a pile of luggage

"Ok what just happened" Alex asked before an unknown voice spoke up

"What are you doing!" said a girl dressed in all white

"Your make ups fine don't go crazy on us miss..." Alex said

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee and this isn't make up you dolt " Weiss said

"Don't ever call me that...EVER!" Alex yelled glaring at her

"Uh...sorry..." ruby said

"Sorry do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused" Weiss said

"Uhhh" ruby said as she handed one of the luggage to Weiss

"Gimme that this is dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry" Weiss said

'Oh, great another spoiled rich kid' Alex thought to himself recalling a certain ten-year-old with a massive ego problem

"Uhh" ruby said again rubbing the side of her head

"What are you braindead!?" Weiss said

'God, she is a bitch' Alex thought to himself

"Dust! fire, water, lightning, energy "she yelled wile waving the vile around spilling some of the continence witch ruby breathed in

"Uhh miss" Alex said

"Uhhh"

"Are you even listening to me is any of this sinking in?" Weiss yelled

"Miss" Alex said again

"What do you have to say for yourself!?"Weiss demanded

"MISS!" Alex yelled

"WHAT!?"she snapped but it was too late ruby sneezed causing an explosion of fire, ice and lightening

"*cough**cough* never mind" Alex said face palming

"Unbelievable this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss said

"I'm really, really sorry"

"Ugh your complete dolt" Weiss said

"Don't call her that either" Alex said

"What are you even doing here aren't you a little young to be attending beacon this isn't your normal combat school you know where here to fight monsters " Weiss said

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess" ruby yelled

"Yea can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?" Alex asked

"Don't you start with me" Weiss snapped at Alex

"Oh, its only just began bitch!" Alex retorted

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Weiss yelled glaring daggers at Alex

"a bitch because you talk like one act like one and are one any questions princess" Alex said as the two-glared back

"It's Heiress actually" said a voice

The group turned to find a girl with raven black hair and amber eyes holding a book and Weiss missing vile.

"Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" she said

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said

Alex leaned a little closer to ruby "she's still a bitch " he whispered

Ruby nodded while the girl continued " the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable businesses partners"

"What... how dare... the nerve of. Uhh" Weiss grunted before snatching the vile from her and marched off

"I promise ill make this up to you" ruby yelled to her

"No rubes you don't have to" Alex said

She sighed "I guess were not the only ones having a bad first day"

"Anyway, thanks for..."Alex turned to find the same raven-haired girl walking away without saying a word

"Ok...bye then" Alex muttered while ruby slopped down to the ground in sorrow "welcome to beacon..."

The two teens sighed until the same blond guy from the air ship came up offering ruby a hand

"Hey I'm jaun"

"Ruby and that's Alex" she said taking his hand before she snickered

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" she asked Alex couldn't help but laugh

XXXXX

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on" jaun said

"Look, I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby said

"Oh, yea what if I called you crater face" jaun said

"Hey! that explosion was an accident " ruby exclaimed

Alex listened as he walked with them

"Well the names Jaun Arc! short sweet rolls off the tongue lady love it" Jaun said

'God this guy need some serious help with women' Alex thought

"Do they?" ruby asked

"They will well I hope they will... I mean my mom always says that... never mind " jaun said

'Yep this kid defiantly needs help' Alex thought

"So, I got this" ruby said as she pulls out crescent rose the blade planting itself into the concrete

"Whoa! is that a scythe?" jaun asked

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle. "ruby said

"A wha-?" jaun asked

"It's also a gun" ruby said pulling back the slide

"Oh, that's cool" jaun said

"So, what've you got?" ruby asked

"Oh-uh I got this sword" Jaun said

"Ooooooh" ruby said

"Nice" Alex said

"Yea I've got a shield too!" jaun said

"So, what do they do?" ruby asked

Jaune fumbled around with it for a moment almost dropping it a few time before saying "well...the shield gets smaller... so... when I'm tired of carrying it... I can just put it away"

"But wouldn't it just way the same?" ruby asked

"Yea it does" he said with some disdain

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little over board designing it " ruby said drooling over crescent rose

"Wait you made that?" jaun and Alex asked

"Of course, all students at signal forged their own weapons. didn't you make yours" ruby asked

"It's a hand-me-down my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war" jaun said

"...sounds more like a family heirloom to me! well I like it! not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days " ruby said

"Yea consider it an honor to carry your family legacy" Alex said

"Yea the classics" jaun said

"So, why'd you help us out back there, in the court yard?" ruby asked

"Eh why not my mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" jaun said

"Well that's definitely a way of looking at it" Alex said

"Hmm hey where are we going?" ruby asked

The trio looked around finding they were lost "god dammit" Alex remarked

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you guys. you think there might be a directory? maybe a food court? some sort of recognizable land mark is uh... is that a no.?" jaun asked

"It's a no "ruby and Alex said

(To be continued)


	3. a night to remember

**(Beacon academy amphitheater)**

The trio finally arrived at the auditorium where the other students were gathered

"Ruby! Alex! over here I save you guys a spot" yang yelled out to the two

"Hey, we gotta go! we'll see you after the ceremony!" ruby said darting off

"Hey, wait oh great where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to" Jaune said

"Oh, I think you'll be fine" Alex said noticing a redhead that had taken interest in jaun before Alex began walking away

"So, how's your first day going guy's?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded" Ruby said

"Wow melt down already" Yang said

"No, she literally exploded" Alex said

"Yea I literally exploded a hole in front of the school...there was fire... and I think some ice" ruby aid

"Are you guy's being sarcastic?" yang asked

"Ugh I wish" the two said in unison

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed! and then I exploded! and then she yelled again and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" ruby said unaware of said girl coming up behind her

"Uh ruby" Alex said

"YOU!" Weiss yelled

"Oh god its happening again" ruby yelled jumping into yang's arms

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" Weiss said

"Oh my god you really exploded" yang said

"Told ya" Alex said

"It was an accident " Ruby said hopping out of her sister's arms approaching the heiress

"Yea can't you just forgive her " Alex said Weiss the held up a pamphlet with the words 'Dust for Dummies' written on the front

"What's this?" ruby asked

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee dust company product although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to dust application and practice in the field" Weiss said

"Uhhh" was all ruby could say

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked

"Absolutely" Ruby said

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again" Weiss said

"Look it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot why don't you start over a try to be friends ok" yang suggested

"Yea great idea sis hello Weiss I'm ruby want to hang out we can go shopping for school supplies" ruby said

"Yea and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blond and scraggly over there "Weiss said her voice dripping with sarcasm while pointing her thumb at jaun who took notice of her comment

'Geese this girl really needs to just chill out'

"Oh, wow really?" ruby beamed

"No" Weiss said coldly

Professor ozpin stepped up to the stage "Ahem... I'll keep this brief."

The students then look towards him before he continues " you have traveled here in search on knowledge. to hone your craft and acquire new skills. and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people"

Ruby grinned at the statement

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose direction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only take you so far. it is up to you to take the first step" ozpin said

"Man, that was depressing" Alex said

"He did seem kind of off" yang said

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" ruby said

Glynda then approached the microphone "you will gather in the ball room tonight tomorrow your initiation begins... be ready you are dismissed " she said

 **(beacon ballroom)**

All the students laid sprawled about in sleeping bags Alex took a spot next to a window overlooking the courtyard Alex took of his jacket and shirt revealing a rather muscular upper body immediately catching the attention of some of the female students and a set of glares from the male students who were trying to impress the girls he looked around the room ruby was busy writing in what looked like a journal until yang dropped down next to her

"It's like a big slumber party" yang shouted while crashing down next to ruby

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys" Ruby said

"I know I do " yang purred as she looked over the male students before jaun walked into view wearing rabbit footy pajamas making her groan and turn her attention back to ruby

"What's that?" yang asked

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going" ruby said

"Oh, that's so cute~ " yang squealed before a pillow hit her in the face courtesy of Ruby

"Shut up I didn't get to take my friends to school with me it's weird not knowing anyone here "ruby said a slightly angry expression on her face

"What about Jaun he's... nice there you go plus one friend that's a one hundred percent increase add Alex and you've got another one hundred percent increase! that's two hundred percent! that's two-hundred percent increase in total" she said trying to cheer ruby up

"Pretty shore Weiss counts as a negative friend back to one" ruby said as she lay on her back

"There's no such thing as negative friends "yang replied, "you just made two friends and one enemy!" she said not realizing that didn't help her sisters situation, until she received another pillow to the face "look it's only been a day. trust me, you've got friends all around you. you just haven't met them yet" yang said a small light turning on got the girls attention looking over at the source finding a familiar raven-haired girl reading a book at candle light

"That girl" ruby said

"You know her?" yang asked in sudden interest

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything" ruby said

"Well now's your chance" yang said before grabbing her little sister and dragging her towards the midnight reader

"Wait what are you doing! "ruby cried in protest struggling to get free

Alex couldn't help but laugh at this he stared out the window into the star lit night sky

'Looks like this is home for now' he thought closing his eyes

 ***CLANG***

Alex eyes shot open looking around some of the students clearly herd the noise but quickly brushed it off and went back to what they were doing Alex looked down into the court yard finding at least a dozen white humanoids with bronze armor and mechanical body parts marching off somewhere

'Grinder here the psychos are already making there move' Alex thought to himself while making his way to the door but not without getting the attention of four girls

XXXXX

Alex kept to the shadows following close behind the grinders until they entered beacons locker room Alex hugged the wall before looking round the grinders were busy trying to pry the lockers open while a robot with large tools on his back and arms. his triple red eyed silver face on a bronze gear attached to another gear on his chest is a gun barrel

"Now let's see how these humans fair without their weapons" laughed the leading robot

A group of grinders pointed towards the entrance getting his attention "what is it now you fool's" scowled the leader before turning towards the doorway "aw butter biscuits!" scowled the robot while Alex stood there with his arms crossed

"Sup cog so the psycho society revived you after the pirate legacy rangers destroyed you" Alex said recalling when professor cog joined forces with the armada to concur an alternate version of earth

"Correct power ranger but this time ill defeat you after all your outnumbered. grinders destroy him!" cog ordered as the grinders charged foreword

"I don't think so" Alex said summoning the cell-shifter morpher and engine cell inserting the cell he thrust the morpher foreword before moving it to the side

"RPM" presses the gold button "Get in gear" thrusts morpher foreword

* **Morphing Sequence***

Alex slides through three holograms before spinning as his ranger suite form bellow his neck. Alex pumped his arms away as two silver seat belts flew over his shoulders locking into his belt buckle his zord road over him before his helmet formed around his head

* **End Morphing sequence ***

"RPM red ranger!" Alex cried out his suit is primarily red, including his boots. his boots and white gloves have a black tire each from the entrance point his helmet is eagle/ vehicle themed along with an eagle stylized 1 on his chest

"An RPM ranger quick protect me!" cog cried as the grinders charged foreword a grinder swung its sword at red RPM ranger who slid under the blade knocking the grinders legs from out under it before spin kicking another grinder in the chest and punching it in the head he retrieved his weapon from its holster "Nitro blaster" he cried as he cut don three of the grinders

"You may not be in Corinth anymore" punches two grinders in the head " but now the power of Corinth" kicks another in the chest "has come to get rid of you " Red RPM ranger cried before double punching a grinder in the chest sending it crashing into a pillar suddenly two black ropes wrapped around his wrist restraining his arms taking advantage of his situation a grinder swung his sword at Red RPM ranger who griped one the black rope with his hand pulling it in the direct of the grinders attack as he ducked his head the grinders sword severed the rope restraining him grabbing the grinder he delivered three knees to the gut before burning the remaining rope off with the tire on his arm

A group of grinders formed a firing line and fired at red RPM ranger who handsprings to the side avoiding the blast creating a series of explorations behind him "Nitro saber!" Red RPM ranger cried cutting down two grinders before punching another two in the head before flipping the blade into a back handed griped the two tires on his boots began two spin emitting a red energy " time to get in gear" red RPM ranger cried before zooming foreword cutting down the remaining grinders before skidding to a halt their bodies began to spark and spasm before exploding

"That really grinds my gears" professor cog roared as red RPM ranger patted his nitro saber against his palm

"Its late Cog can we wrap this up" Red RPM ranger said

"My mission is a failure I have no reason to remain here" Professor cog said before running off Red RPM ranger sighing heavily de-morphing

"Ugh please no more surprises tonight " Alex said before heading back to the ball room unaware that people were watching him

XXXXX

After Alex's battle with professor cog Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang stood in the entrance to the ballroom each with mixed expressions on their faces Ruby seemed awed by what she had seen when Alex took out the robots with speed that could match her own. Weiss had a look of both shock and confusion after watching a spandex wearing teen take down a squadron of robots in less than a minute. Blake although she didn't show it she was rather interested by the events that transpired the robots the suit and this Corinth all seemed to be linked. Yang simply stood there dumbfounded after witnessing said eagle themed warrior take down the robots with ease.

"Ok I'll be the first to say that was so cool!" ruby exclaimed

"How is this even possible where on remnant did those robots come from?" asked Weiss

"It does seem a bit strange, although rather interesting at the same time" Blake said

"I am so confused right now I mean how the heck did he do all that?" yang asked

"I think it would be best if we wait until morning to get answers" Blake suggested

"That we can all agree on" Weiss said before the four returned to their sleeping places

Blake stared at Alex who had returning to his sleeping area turning in for the night 'who are you?' she wondered


	4. Initiation part 1

(Ballroom)

Alex opened his eyes he could tell it was still early judging by all the other students asleep except Blake who sat reading her book and was also dressed and ready to go

"Huh thought I was the only one who ate up at this hour " Alex said walking up to her

"It's a force of habit what about you?" she asked

"Same I guess the Pai Zhuq training is still drilled into my head "Alex said

"The what?" Blake asked that when Alex realized what he said

"The Pai Zhuq they were a school I trained under. there not like beacon there secretive when I told ozpin he didn't believe me at first plus their kind of brutal I remember one time they had me balance on one hand on top of a 20ft pole" Alex said remembering his time spent in training

"Your serious? "Blake asked

"Oh, yea it was to test endurance and balance…. I fell flat on my face within the first ten minutes " Alex said surprisingly Blake laughed

"Wow…I never thought you would be the laughing type " Alex said

" I even surprise myself sometimes "Blake said as yang approached the two

"Hey, could you guy's give me a hand waking up ruby?" yang asked gesturing back towards Ruby's slumbering form.

"Yeah I think I have an idea "Alex said walking towards ruby while yang and Blake started talking.

"What did you guys talk about?" yang asked

"He told me about the school where he trained under the Pie Zhuq" the word felt very foreign to the two of them

"Never heard of it" yang said

"Nether have I but the way he talked about it he definitely wasn't lying" Blake said

"Weird" yang said

Alex approached the sleeping reaper keeling down next to her "Ruby wake up we make cookies!" he said

"Cookies!" ruby yelled as she shot up

"Sorry rubes no cookies seemed like the only way to wake you up" Alex said

"Ugh "Ruby grumbled a small pout settling on her lips.

/

(locker room)

After breakfast Alex met up with the other students inside the locker room, each of them had been assigned a locker to store their equipment and weapons. The lockers themselves were capable of being sent to any desired location after being summoned by a scroll which had been handed out to the student.

What surprised Alex the most was the lack of damage that had been present the night prior it had been repaired and the remains of any remaining grinders were gone.

'Ozpin' Alex thought as he began walking to the exit he passed Blake Weiss ruby and yang

"Good luck with initiation" he said as he passes

"Same to you" nodded Blake

"Thank you "Weiss said

"You too" Ruby said

"Yea sea you out there, soldier boy. " Yang said

Alex stopped dead in his tracks as those words echoed through his mind

/

(FLASHBACK)

Alex stared down at his helmet his face reflecting back at him in the black visor, it had been roughly two weeks since he'd graduated Plummer academy, working alongside his partner Katelin Walsh.

The two had been inseparable throughout the whole term, there had been a few jokes, some light teasing here or there, it didn't bother him or her for that matter. This was meant to be there first assignment shadowing a senior officer, it was common for most recruits fresh out of the academy, the whole thing was meant to teach them the ropes, simulations were fine but a hands-on experience was always better.

The Anur system was known for being dangerous, but they were meeting up with Scout, the Plummer stationed on the planet below, Anur transyl a world occupied entirely by what a lot of people back home would call monsters.

They weren't monsters despite how they looked, they were just people trying to live their lives, the real monsters… they were far away from here.

"Hey" Alex glanced up at his partner her slim dark burgundy armor that stood out compared to the ships white and green interior. Kate leaned against the doorway her helmet resting under her left arm a small smirk present on her lips.

"You done brooding or what?" She asked brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I wasn't brooding" Alex rolled his eyes in response to her words.

"Alright" Kate shrugged "You finished up logging our report to the magister."

"You mean the report we both have to sign off on."

"Lighten up, soldier boy" Kate said punching him in the arm as she walked off towards the exit ramp. Alex stood up applying his helmet he followed her out int the ships armory grabbing their weapons, two of the new mark fourteen techadorian multiblasters.

"Why do you always call me that " Alex said checking over his rifle securing it to his back he followed her out into the ships airlock.

"Because it annoys the living hell out of you plus the your all orders and by the books most of the time." Kate said listing the reasons of on her fingers as he deployed the exit ramp, before putting on her helmet.

"All right I get it...and remember don't take your helmet off these people are kind of jumpy around humans" Alex said as the ships landing pad closed behind

"I got it" She replied

"Glad to see some new faces out here it gets lonely from time to time" A voice spoke up from there left, the duo turned to face the new arrival, the pristine white plumbers armor he wore didn't leave much to the imagination to who this was.

"Sir" Alex and Kate greeted simultaneously, giving a stiff salute to the labowen.

"At, ease you two" Scout said waving their salute off. "Welcome to Anur transyl" He said before gesturing for the two of them to follow " Come on, ill fill you in on your assignments back at base. "Scout said

"Yes sir" Alex and Kate said as they began to follow him

The three of them walked down the aerially lit street getting a few looks from the residence who quickened their pace when passing them.

"The people are still getting used to the ideas of having Plummer here but things have been pretty quiet lately so don't worry….by the way are the rumors about you being those ranger guys everyone's been talking about, true? " scout asked

"I didn't realize we were that well know this far out" Alex replied

"Word travels fast kid" Scout shrugged "I always thought you guys were just a myth" scout said

"Were as real as they come, sir" Kate said

'You can drop the sir, it's just scout kid." Scout replied

"Yes, si-Scout" Kate amended

"So….Scout, whats the situation like out here?" Alex asked

"Quiet mostly" He replied "The occasional gang activity but nothing too serious, still I don't mind the extra help, Frank and Cassandra certainly won't either."

"Reports say this place is pretty quiet, whats the worst that could happen?" Kate asked

A sound shattering boom echoed in the distance. The ground beneath their feet shook followed by smoke rising over the buildings a few blocks away.

"You just had to say it " Alex sighed

"What the hell was that?!" Kate asked

"Trouble" scout said as the three ready's their weapons

FLASHBACK ENDS

Alex rounded on the blond a snar forming on his face "What did you just call me" he demanded, Yang's widened as she took a step back.

"Would all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation! Again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately" a voice over the inter com said earning a sigh of relief from yang as Alex walked off trying to calm down

"What was that all about?" Yang asked

"I have no idea why did he get that angry "Weiss said

"It wasn't just anger did you see his eyes, whatever you said defiantly brought back a bad memory" Blake said

"Maybe we should give him time to cool off before we ask about what happened last night" ruby said while the others nodded in agreement

(Beacon cliffs)

The beacon student all gather at the cliffs an hour later each future huntsman/huntress stood alongside each other on metal platforms while glynda and ozpin stood in front of them

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your skill's will be evaluated in the emerald forest "ozpin explained as he gestured to the forest behind him

"Now I'm shore many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. each of you will be given team mates... today "glynda said

A subtle "What" came from ruby as ozpin picked up where she left off

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well that being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next for years at beacon" ozpin said

"What!" ruby yelled while s the other students muttered between themselves

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition on your way o not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die" ozpin said giving a cold look

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation" the head master continued "but our instructors will not intervene you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff we will regards that item as well as your standing and you will be graded appropriately any questions"

The blond knight jaun raised his hand " uh yeah um sir? how-"

"good "ozpin said as if he didn't hear him "now take your positions"

All the students braced themselves on the platform as they began to click

Jaune raised his hand "Um sir? I've got an um question" he stuttered as the others were launched "so... this landing strategy thing, what is ti are you guys like dropping us off or something"

Ozpin shook his head "No you will be falling"

Jaun paled " Oh, I see so did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy " ozpin replied whatever the boy had to say was replaced by a yelp as he was launched through the air with the others

The two professors watched them go just as Alex stepped onto the platform

"Mr. Fissure due to your arrangement with professor Ozpin you will be serving as a mentor to two teams of your own choosing there for you will be spending most of your time with them also I advise you to pick a relic which suites you best "glynda said

"Yes ma'am " Alex said

"Good luck out there" ozpin said

"Luck can only take me so far " Alex said as he was launched summoning the navy thunder morpher

"Thunder storm Ranger form" Alex cried his entire body was surrounded by a white light

his suite is mainly colored navy with gold Armor plating on his shoulders, shins, forearms and knees with a gold scarab symbol on his chest his helmet has gold metal plating around his visor which leads up to a scarab ornament on his fore head

"Power of Thunder!" navy thunder ranger cried as he descended into the canopy leaping from tree branch to tree branch 'ok keep heading north' Alex thought to himself

(Meanwhile)

Ruby lands in a crouched position before darting of with a single mantra in mid

'Gotta find yang, gotta find yang, gotta find yang, gotta find- she repeated

"Yang yaaang!" shouted ruby

' Oh, this is bad this is really bad...what if I can't find her... what if someone find's her first well there's always jaun he's nice, he's funny... I don't think he's very good in a fight though' Ruby wondered

'oh what about Blake so mysterious so calm plus she like's books oh then again I'm not shore I could hold a conversation with her... ok who else do I know in this school theirs yang jaun bake ... theirs Alex he's great in a fight but kind 'a scary at time's and those morpher's I wonder if I could NO!" Ruby scolded herself

'Stop you're getting distracted now who else do I know…' Time seemed to slow down as ruby skidded to a halt in front of Weiss who turned to face her she stops just in time for their eyes to meet there's is a pause for a moment when Weiss simply turns and leaves as she walks away

"Wait! where are you going?... were supposed to be team mates " ruby trailed of sadly Weiss continued to make her way through the brush only to come across a pinned jaun hanging from a tree she gave him a cold look before swiftly turning around grabbing a depressed ruby and dragging her off

"By no means does this make us friends" Weiss said

"You came back!" ruby cheered celebrating as she was dragged off

"Hey, wait! come back! who's going to get me down from here" jaun yelled

"Jaune do you...have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked smiling up to him jaun did the only thing he could cross his arms and pout

"Very funny "jaun said before smiling slightly

(Back with ruby and Weiss)

"What's the hurry" ruby asked

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow I swear if I get a bad grade because of you-"ruby zipped in front of her leaving a shower of rose petals " what the-" paused Weiss surprised

"I'm not slow see you don't have to worry about me! Weiss just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters your about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss and after its all over your goanna be like "Wow that ruby girl is really, really cool...and I want to be her friend" ruby said before zipping of in a shower of rose petals

The foliage around Weiss began to rustle

"You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time. Ruby? ruby "Weiss asked as two glowing red eyes appeared behind her followed by a low growl slowly several Wolf like Grimm emerged from the brush the closest giving a howl

(meanwhile with yang)

"Helloooooooo?! is anyone out there Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here" yang turns towards some bushes rustling parting the two" ruby is that you?" yang asked as her eyes trailed up

"Nope " she said swiftly rolling aside as a large black-bear Grimm swiped at the area where she had been standing another quickly followed out of the brush yang flicked her wrists her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding ready for use one of the Ursa charged forwards pouncing towards the girl yang pulled back her arm cocking her gauntlet before she buried her fist into its chest unloading as she did so throwing the Ursa back its companion charge foreword yang swiftly uppercut the grim before pointing her fist behind her using the shotgun enhanced kick she sent to the Grimm's midsection

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would ya?" the two-grim stood on their hind legs before giving un leashing a roar "you could have just said no" grinned yang the first Ursa charged at her again swiping at yang who dodged it with a back-hand spring

"Geese you two couldn't hit the broad side of...a..." yang trailed off as a lock of her golden hair flutter down in front of her yang's eyes were over shadowed for a moment while the two Ursa looked at each over in confusion

"You...you...monster! "yang yelled as her eyes turned crimson red as her body was shrouded in flames. she rushed the Ursa that had damaged her hair driving a savage punch into its gut followed by and uppercut before unleashing several savage blows to the creature's torso shotgun blast going off as ever hit made contact sending the Ursa flying through almost a dozen trees in a row of flames she turned to the other Ursa that stood on its hind legs

"What you want some to "bellowed yang a shadow darted down behind the Ursa, the monster fell at the blond feet behind it stood Blake with a small smirk on her face which yang returned

"I could have taken it"

(Back with navy thunder ranger)

Navy thunder ranger stood on a large tree branch looking over at the column of smoke rising in the distance " looks like someone's having a good time" Alex said before continuing to his objective when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the limb under him

"Whoa!" navy thunder ranger cried as he landed rolling out of the way as another bolt of lightning impacts wear he was standing

"Look what the cat caught!" fury bellowed as he charged towards navy thunder ranger who drew his thunder staff blocking a strike from his sword and kicking fury in the gut causing him to stumble backwards as navy thunder range took a fighting stance before the two charged at each over fury slashed at the navy thunder ranger who roll under it jabbing furry in the side while using his staff to block the strike's from fury's blade furry delivered a savage head but knocking Navy thunder ranger back

Quickly recovering navy thunder ranger planted his staff into the earth lifting himself onto it before double kicking fury knocking him to the ground getting back to his feat fury let out a cry of rage his sword built up in power as it began to spark "FURY, S ROAAAAAAAR!" he bellowed with each slash firing off bolts of energy at the ranger who dodged with a back-hand spring before darting foreword drop kicking furry into a tree

Navy thunder ranger's staff began to transform each end of the staff now sported a large jagged blade braking the staff in two he hurled one end like a javelin pinning part of fury's attire to the trunk "skies of wonder power of thunder!" he bellowed as navy thunder ranger leaped into the air the blade unleashed a volley of electricity obliterating the tree line and burying fury under fallen trees he took a moment to catch his breath

"This is bad I gotta find the others " navy thunder ranger said before sprinting towards the ruins he could see in the distance

A fist shot out of the pile of burned wood and fallen trees two glowing yellow eyes filled with rage and anguish watched him speed off before letting out a mighty roar throwing the debris aside

"You can run but you can't hide!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **hello reader I'm back and better than ever I've just not bin feeling it lately and combine that with allot of writers block I just lost my drive but like I said these things are a bitch to write anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to upload more often in the future but until then goodbye**


	5. Initiation part 2

(Forest temple)

A feminine shriek echoed through the forest "some girls in trouble " yang said but was ignored by her partner as her attention was fixed on what was happening above them " Blake did you hear that what should we do" yang asked

"HEADS UP!" a familiar voice called out gaining the groups attention

Yang turned only to find ruby plummeting o her doom as she got closer to the ground jaun flew out from over the tree line colliding directly into her slamming the two directly into a tree

"Did your sister just fall from the sky" Blake asked yang

"I.." was all yang could say before a roar caught their attention towards the tree line a massive Ursa lumbered out standing on its hind legs swinging its claws wildly

"YEE-HAAA!" came a cry of pure excitement the Ursa then flopped over onto the ground face first as Nora rolled of it

"Aww it's broken " she said standing onto of the Ursa and began poking it

Ren appeared from behind the Ursa leaning up against one of the tree panting heavily

"Nora...please. don't ever do that again" Ren said before noticing that she was gone

"Ooh" awed Nora as she grabbed a rook and began singing

"I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle" she sang

"NORA" Ren yelled causing nor to stop dancing with the rook balanced on her head before dropping the rook into her hand

"Coming Ren "Nora said as she happily skipped off to her friend

"did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I" yang tried to say before a screech got everyone's attention Pyrrha sprint's out of the forest with a death stalker hot on her heals as she runs she barely doges the death stalkers pincers as I attempts to catch her

"Jaun! "yelled Pyrrha noticing the blond hanging from a tree

"Pyrrha!" Jaun yelled back

"Ruby!" yang yelled as ruby hopped out of the tree

"Yang!" ruby yelled as the two sisters moved in for a hug only to be interrupted for the third time that day

"Nora!" Nora yelled appearing between the two of them

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked before yang growls and erupts in flames

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" snapped yang there were two seconds of absolute silence

"Um…yang "ruby said tugging on her sister's sleeve before pointing up into the sky

"How could you leave me!" Weiss yelled as she hung onto the talon of a nevermore

"I said jump!" ruby said

"She's gonna fall" Blake said

"She's fine " ruby said

"She's falling "Ren said

Jaun leaped out of the tree line catching the girl bridle style

"Just dropping in "jaun said before he looked down

"Oh god " he said before the two hung onto each over as they plummeted with Jaun landing on his face and Weiss landing directly on his back

"My hero" she said almost mockingly

"My back" jaun said as Pyrrha landed in front of the others in a heap after being struck by the death stalker

"Great the gangs all here now we can die together" yang said dryly

"Not if I can help it" ruby said before sprinting towards the death stalker

Using the recoil from crescent rose to propel herself towards it reeling back her scythe and bringing it down on the death stalker the scythes blade rebound off the death stalkers armor throwing the young reaper to the ground

"d- Don't worry perfectly fine" ruby said staggering to her feat ruby fired a round at the death stalkers face deflecting off its dense armor folding up crescent rose as she began to run trying to put some distance between her and it

"RUBY!" yang yelled running to aid her sister the loud shriek of the nevermore could be herd as it came back around. Flapping its powerful wings launching a barrage of spear like feathers piercing the back of ruby's cloche pinning her there

The rest of the feathers blocked of yang and the larger group who were trying to assist the vulnerable fifteen-year-old "ruby get out of there!" yang yelled trying to get to her

"I'm trying! "ruby yelled attempting to free her cloche from the feather pausing as a shadow loomed over her as the death stalker closed in, its stinger raised ready to end her life.

"RUBY!" yang screamed in terror. With Weiss at her side preparing her rapier ready to save her partners life

XXXXXX

The young girl had closed her eyes and covered her head ready to except her fate. Thinking about her sister, farther, uncle and all the friends she had made in the last day as the stinger grew nearer.

a blue blur shot out from the forest navy thunder ranger double kicked the stinger throwing it off target as it slammed down a meter away from ruby spinning in the air he drew his thunder staff ramming the end through the death stalkers armor plating as the end protruded from under its jaw

Ruby's heard the death stalker scream in agony taking a chance she cracked open a silver eye looking up at her savior he wore a navy body suite with gold armor on his forearms shoulders and shins a large staff was buried into the death stalkers head before its body collapsed with a large thud the figure pulled out his staff with a *slick* flicking it a few time to remove the black ichor before sheathing it on his back

"Picking on a little girl bad idea asshole "the figure said that's when ruby recognized the voice

"Alex?" she asked staring up at him who then turned his head towards the girl

"Power down" he said

"You okay ruby? "Alex asked as he pulled the feather out of her cloche releasing the girl his demeanor immediately turned to one of anger "what the hell were you thinking! you could have been killed! "he yelled making the girl jump

"I just…wanted people to know…that I can do this "she said fighting back tears ruby relaxed when she felt two hands rest on her shoulders

"You don't have to prove anything your perfect just the way you are and whoever gave you the idea you needed to prove it really need's their head examined" Alex said earning a slight laugh from the young reaper as the nevermore began circling back

"Uh that things circling back what are we going to do " Jaune said as he pointed up to the nevermore

"So, what's the plan here I'm open for suggestions" Alex said

"Look there's no sense in dillydallying our objective is right in front of us "Weiss said

"She's right our missions is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff's there's no point in fighting these things "ruby said

"Run and live that is an idea I can get behind "jaun said as ruby retrieved a white night piece of her own while jaun took a rook while Alex took the black night staring at it for a good moment before joining the others ready to depart

"Time to go "Ren said as the nevermore grew nearer

" Right let's go" ruby said yang couldn't help but smile at her sister Blake took notice of this

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Nothing" yang said before following the group Alex stopped for a second before he heard the familiar battle cry

"FURY'S ROAR!"

"Blake lookout!" Alex yelled tackling the girl out of the path of a lightning bolt obliterating a bolder the group turned to face their new adversary but stared wide eyed at what was in front of them

"What is that!" Jaun yelled

Fury began approaching the group sword resting on his shoulder fury began laughing at the sight before him pointing his sword of to the side "how sweet young love" he said

"It can talk!" ruby said before the others noticed what or rather who he was pointing at Blake was currently lying on top of Alex there faces a few inches apart. the two stared at each over for a moment before Blake shot up her face now matching the shade of Ruby's cloche Alex stood up glaring at fury

"Fury" he spat

"you know this thing?" yang asked cocking Ember Celica

"Oh, I see he didn't tell you still trying to keep your little secret in the shadows, I see you've learned after what yellow did to your little girlfriend" fury said

"Alex?" ruby said as all eyes turned upon him each baring a sympathetic look while Alex only looked on in rage

"you know I was only sent here to deal with you but now I get to exterminate these little brats as an added bonus "he said

"you guys get the relics to the cliff ill deal with fury" Alex said taking a few steps towards fury

"r…Right come on " ruby said before rushing off with the others

"one on one just how I like it" fury said

"All right let's do this" Alex said as the two squared off

"DINO charger ready" Alex cried thrusting the Parasaur charge foreword

 **(Morphing sequence)**

Alex spun summoning the Dino charge morpher pulling the hammer back as the bottom jaw opened he inserted the Dino charge before it clamped shut * **para charger engage** * "energy's" he cried sparks flew as he spun the barrel before pointing it skywards "unleash the power firing the spirit of the Parasaur flowed around him before opening its jaws and closing them around him forming his ranger suit below his neck turning to face the reader the jaws closed around his head forming his helmet

 **(Morphing sequence complete)**

"Dino charge Power Ranger Black" he cried his ranger suit is primarily black along with his boots his helmet has a black visor with a silver mouth piece along with two crimson eyes alongside a horn like structure a gold and silver sash leads up to his shoulder the image of a Parasaur is present over his heart his belt buckle doubles as a communicator and stores three other Dino chargers

"the black energem give it to me!" fury demanded

"you want it come take it" Black Dino Charge Ranger shot back

"vivix rise " fury cried as a dozen vivix came into existence behind him "Attack!" fury bellowed as the vivix charged foreword

Black Dino Charge Ranger gives a battle cry before running foreword. a vivix swung its sword at black Dino charge ranger who ducked under before round housing the two vivix behind at punching it in the head leaping into the air Black Dino Charge Ranger spin kicks a vivix knocking it to the ground before body slamming the downed monster

"Dino saber" Black Dino Charge Ranger cried summoning a large gold katana blocking the strike from two oncoming vivix slashing at the two opening the jaw on the Dino saber he retrieved a Dino charger from his belt before inserting it inside before the jaws snapped shut * **para charger engage** * "Dino saber power slash!" Black Dino charge ranger cried slashing his sword emitting a blast of black energy destroying the vivix in a massive explosion

"not bad your almost as good as she was " fury said as he watched the vivix disappear into green mist

"don't you dare talk about her!" Black Dino Charge Ranger spat his grip on his Dino saber tightening

"Come on boy show me what you've got" fury taunted before the two charged at each other their swords raised their blades clashed together sparks flew as they parried and blocked each overs blows "your no match for me black ranger!" furry bellowed kicking Black Dino charge ranger in the chest pushing him back

"Gah!" Black Dino Charge Ranger grunted as fury slashed him across the chest as he turned to slash at fury a lightning bolt struck him in the chest throwing Black Dino Charge Ranger into one of the pillars holding up the old ruin getting to his feat he drew his Dino morpher

"Time to take it up a notch Dino steel armor on! "Black Dino Charge Ranger cried spinning the Dino charge morpher's barrel along his arm forming spiked armor plating covering his shoulder and forearm "para-chopper slash!" Black Dino Charge Ranger cried "Ragh!" furry exclaimed in pain from the strike across his chest "para-chopper blast!" yelled Black Dino Charge Ranger firing a high-powered laser at fury resulting in a small explosion throwing furry to the ground while Black Dino Charge Ranger stood over him

"Why are you doing this fury the psychos are just using you as a means to an end" Black Dino Charge Ranger said

"It's simple, revenge for all the trouble you rangers have caused me! "fury exclaimed swinging his blade unleashing a volley of lighting directly at Black Dino Charge Ranger bringing his arms up in an x block the resulting explosion throwing him into the ruin causing the ancient structure to collapse around him

"I've wasted enough time here we'll settle this later black ranger " fury said before running off

Black Dino Charge Ranger emerged from the fall structure his helmets visor cracked before falling to his knees "power down" he said Alex sat there for a moment taking a few deep breath "gotta get back to the others

 **(Beacon amphitheater)**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. from this day forward, you will work together as...team CRDL(Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester " ozpin congratulated them before they stepped of stage as they left Jaun Pyrrha Nora and Ren walked onto the stage

"Jaun Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... team JNPR (Juniper), led by... Jaune Arc " ozpin said

"Huh? L-lead...by "jaun mumbled

"Congratulations young man" ozpin said

then came the last group...

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and yang Xiao Long. the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. from this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY (Ruby), led by... Ruby Rose." ozpin said ruby stood there in disbelief before yang wrapped her in a bone crushing hug while Weiss looked shocked

'Way to go ruby' Alex thought as he watched

"Alexander Fissure please step up to the stage" ozpin asked before Alex stepped onto the stage

"You retrieved the black knight piece since you are an extra student, and have proved your skills and combat prowess. I am assigning you as a mentor for our year one students you will be working to improve their skills along with your own, congratulations young man" ozpin said

"thank you sir" Alex said shaking his hand ' so much for staying in the shadows I still have a job to do I just hope I'm not too late' he thought to himself

Ozpin looked over the new additions to his school taking a long drink from his mug " looks like things are already shaping up to be an interesting year"

 **(vale)**

Standing on a rooftop overlooking the city of vale a lone figure looked over the city Psycho red looked down on the humans and faunas that walked by blissfully unaware of what they had planned for them they were just so pathetic his gaze drifted over to Beacon in the distance as a figure approached him from behind

"Master" fury said

"What have you found fury?" psycho red asked

"The ranger has enrolled in beacon as you and the others predicted " fury said

"The ranger is second priority for the moment...was your mission a success? " psycho red asked

"Yes, I retrieved the samples of Grimm DNA as psycho gold asked he is analyzing them as we speak " fury said

"Good head back to the hideout I may have another assignment for you soon " psycho red ordered

"As you wish" fury said before walking away

Psycho red took one final look towards Beacon " enjoy what little peace you have Ranger once where done here there will be nothing left but baron rock"

 **/**

 **I hope you are enjoying psycho remnant there are more chapters on the way and I will try to upload more often it's just uggggggghhhhhh like I said a bitch to write but hey what are you going to do now *ahem* (initiate narrator voice)... what does the future hold for our hero will he stop the psycho rangers will team RWBY and JNPR learn of his secret and the evil that has taken root on their home and will ozpin ever get over his coffee addiction toon in next time for psycho remnant chapter 6**


	6. A lesson learned

beacon academy was in flames the building crumbling as demonic laughter filled the air he started running through the halls as they twisted and turned the world around him becoming darker as if it was an eclipse as he turned a corner he found a sight that horrified him laying in the courtyard were the body of team RWBY and JNPR there flesh torn body's burned and distorted suddenly ruby began t whimpering slightly Alex rushed over to her crescent rose lay by her its blade broken in two a large gash running along her abdomen

"ruby" he said kneeling down next to her cradling her in his arms

"Al..ex" she said weakly

"im here ruby im here" he said as he held the girl in his arms blood staining his clothing

"you...said you'd...protect us...be there f..or us" she croaked out as her breathing began to grow faint her silver eyes began to close until she lay still

"no ruby" he said gently shaking her only to have no response she didn't deserve this none of them did why couldn't they have taken him instead he gentle laid her down before getting back to his feat and turning to leave but he stopped when a soft chuckle came from behind him turning he found rubys body had began to move again she looked him dead in the eye her silver eye's gone replaced with soulless black voids staring at him

"you failed us" rubys voice was now raspy and distorted her face twisted into a sadistic grin "poor little Alex always trying to do the right thing but always hurting the people closest to him hmhmhmhmhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" her body began to shift and change growing in size and broadness her eyes shifted into two black visors as her face molded into a familiar helmet, psycho red stood before him

"...after all thats all you've ever been able to do" psycho red said the body of JNPR and WBY began to rise laughing hysterically as they too were replaced by psycho rangers and began to close in on him...

XXXXX

*beep!*

*beep!*

*beep!*

*beep!*

Alex eyes shot up as he rolled off the side and landing face first onto the floor

"Oooooh" he groaned rubbing his head

"sorry you, were thrashing around allot i had to try and wake you up " a child like voice winced looking up from his position a small robotic navy blue owl with bright yellow eyes sat on his desk overlooking him

"it's ok circuit" Alex said standing back up before heading to the wardrobe

"nightmare?" circuit asked with some concern

"yea but dont worry you get used to them after a while" Alex said retrieving the school uniform provided to him by the school before heading to the bathroom the warm water from the shower was soothing on the bruises that fury gave him the day prior exiting the bathroom he sat down at the desk next to circuit placing his plummer badge down a holographic screen appeared Alex began reading through multiple files on the psycho rangers compiling them into a file on the scroll he was given the night prior

"circuit can you scan for anything matching the psycho rangers description in vale?" Alex asked

"it'll take some time but ill see what i can find " circuit responded

"thanks little guy" Alex said before looking up at the clock 8:50

"well i got class if you find anything contact me right away" Alex said

"alright" circuit said before Alex left the room "good luck "

XXXXX

"Monsters! Demons...Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names." professor port began

ruby began snoring slightly Alex merely sighed 'really, ruby'

the professor continued "But i merely refer to them as prey" giving a somewhat hearty laugh that woke ruby up

' he's one of those teachers isn't he ' Alex thought with some disdain the whole class was quiet and professor port continued "Uhh and you shall be to, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as i was saying ,vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world . our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces" and thats where we come in Huntsmen! Huntresses " port clicked his tongue at yang causing her some discomfort before continuing" individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you ask? why... the very world" announced port

"Ayyyyy-Yep!"

every students turned to find a boy standing with his hand held in the air after a few moments he sat back down

"that is what you are training to become. but first a story. A tale of a young handsome man. Me! when i was a boy" Alex pretty much shut him out after that sentence his mind wandered back to earth his friends Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin... Kate no he couldn't think about her...not now at least

his train of thought was interrupted by Weiss shouting "i do sir!"

she had a look of annoyance on her face while she had her hand raised

"well then lets find out " professor port said as he turned towards a cage that appeared to have something inside it

Alex turned towards yang who was sitting in front of him and asked "how did we not see that?"

"i have no idea" she responded

XXXXX

after Weiss got into her battle dress as she called it, she entered her fighting pose and waited for the professors cue

"Gooo Weiss" yang cheered

"fight well" Blake cheered waving a small flag with the teams name

"Good luck!" Alex cheered

"yea, represent team RWBY!"Ruby cheered

Weiss turned towards Ruby in annoyance"Ruby im trying to focus"

"oh sorry"Ruby said

'what's up with her?' Alex thought

then the professor said "Alright let the match begin" as he cut the lock of the cage a grimm resembling a wild boar charged directly at Weiss who doges out of the way while attempting to damage it with her sword although proving ineffective against its natural Armour

"Ha Ha wasn't expecting that were you?" the professor asked

'you are not helping' Alex thought

"Hang in there Weiss" Ruby shouted

Weiss charged foreword at the grimm as it did the same as the two clashed her blade was caught behind its tusks

"bold new approach i like it" the professor said

"come on Weiss, show it who's boss" Ruby cheered

then she was distracted by Ruby's cheering using this to its advantage the grimm then disarmed Weiss

"Oho now what will you do without your weapon?" professor port asked

the grimm charged at Weiss who doges out of the way the grimm crashed into one of the desk and fell onto its back while the grimm was down Weiss then ran towards her sword picking it up and turning to face her foe

"Weiss, go for the belly theirs no armor underneath-" Ruby shouted before Weiss interrupted

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled

The grimm rolled into a ball before shooting of towards Weiss. Weiss formed a glyph stopping the grimm in its tracks knocking it onto its back Weiss propelled herself foreword with another glyph squiring it through the abdomen

"Bravo! Braa-vo! it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. im afraid thats all the time we have for today be shore to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss walked out of the room without uttering a word Alex waited for everyone to leave before heading out himself just in time to see Weiss stomp away from a distraught Ruby

Narrowing his eyes, he summoned the black Dino morpher. vanishing out of sight he followed the heiress to where ever she was going.

at the same time, ozpin had been watching he smiled to himself before making his way over to Ruby.

XXXXX

Weiss made her way out of the school and onto one of the many balconies overlooking the campus. she took a few breaths trying to calm down

"Weiss" she turned to find Alex standing behind her

"what?" she said

"what was your problem with Ruby back in class.?" Alex asked

"It's ruby herself! she's the problem!"

"care to elaborate" Alex said ignoring the heiress hostility

" She's supposed to be a leader but all she's been so far is a nuisance" Weiss said

"what has she ever done to you besides accidentally falling on your luggage she has done nothing wrong" Alex said

"so, its the fact you believe you should have been leader" Alex said the heiress didn't respond so he continued

"it,s only been one day i doubt that ozpin may have made a mistake appointing Ruby as leader " Alex said

"but why? all she's done is act like a child!"

" let me get this straight a fifteen year old get's accepted into one of remnants combat schools two years early and is appointed team leader by the headmaster himself and your pissed because the outcome isn't what you wanted " Alex said

the heiress face dropped as she glared daggers at him"w-what how dare you! where do you get off speaking to me in such a manner?!"

"right there" Alex said pointing at Weiss "that right there is exactly what's causing all the problems. you upset that things didn't go the way you wanted them to so your turning all that anger onto Ruby and doubt Ozpin's decision" Alex said

"so you would blindly follow Ozpin's decision even after you've seen how exceptional i am!?" Weiss demanded

"your skill in battle is only matched by your poor attitude, it's clear you've spent your entire life getting exactly what you wanted. because of that you cant cope with disappointment when things dont go your way " he said calmly

the heiress crossed her arms and turned her nose up, "That's not even remotely true..."Alex raised an eyebrow at her and the heiress faltered " well... not entirely true"

"thew outcome didn't turn out the way you wanted but that doesn't mean you can't make the best out of the situation at hand. at any point did you think acting the way you have would change the headmasters mind" Weiss was silent while Alex continued " each person brings there strength and weaknesses but only together can the truly be triumphant

Weiss didn't know what to say Alex turned to her "you may not be leader but you still play an important role in your team. Ruby is still young with you as her partner your able to teach her what it means to be just that a leader" Alex said with that he began waling away leaving her to her thoughts

Alex began walking back inside the school only to find ozpin, sipping his coffee

" how long were you standing there?" Alex asked

"long enough, that was quite the speech, you gave, there Alexander."

" professor i have to ask why did you make me there mentor?" Alex asked ozpin took a long sip of his coffee before he spoke

"...you have seen and endured many things that no other has. i saw the footage of your battle in the emerald forest you were willing to give your life in defense of your fellow students. i do not think there is one more qualified for the position. "Ozpin said before taking a sip from his coffee" i believe having you as there mentor, will help train them for not only battling the creatures of grimm but for what may come in the future i have faith that with your guidance they will be ready for what come next " Ozpin said before taking his leave

" I hope your right Ozpin... i hope your right " Alex said before heading back inside the school

XXXXX

on earth inside the plumber base, Blukic and Driba, earth's Galvin scientist, were currently examining the recovered parts for the transporter that the plumbers managed to salvage. while the two were members of the most intelligent species in the galaxy, they were rather dimwitted for Galvin slandered's. regardless the two were still rather capable scientist and came through when they had to. although they were having a little trouble figuring out the device in front of them

"have you found anything out yet" Max said as he entered the lab with Ben and Book

"not much" Blukic said with a bit of disappointment

"from what we can tell this was originally a Gen 1 null void projector but its been upgraded with multiple forms of technology Driba explained " they augmented the systems so that instead of sending the user to the null void it can transport them to any dimension of there choosing"

" if we can rebuild the transporter would it be possible to track down the previous users and retrieve them" Rook asked

"Definitely... probably... maybe" Blukic said while adjusting his hat to hide his face

" that's not exactly reassuring" Ben said

"Perhaps i may be of some assistance" a voice said from outside the lab

the plumbers present turned to find a middle aged man with a white coat and cybernetic arm standing in the door way

"professor paradox it's good to see you again" max said as he shook the time travelers hand

"likewise Maxwell" paradox said

"this is perfect you can just bring Alex back" Ben said

"im afraid not" Paradox said

"why not" Ben wined

"Alexanders presence on the world he has been sent to may change it for the better if i were to return him here, that world situation may become dire with the threat of the psycho society combined with the enemies present there"Paradox explained

"so why did you come" Rook asked

" To ease your worry's" paradox said" as well as to tell you if young Alexander requires any aid from outside that dimension, i will bring them there, and that aid may include you so please refrain from touching the transporter before it explodes again"

Blukic and Driba who were analyzing the circuitry quickly took a step back, away from the device before paradox left in a flash his work only juts beginning

 **there we go chapter complete i know this chapter is kinda boring but dont worry i got some big plans coming up i hope you all enjoy wha i have to offer and** **to my faithful readers i wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year**


	7. Secrets

(Beacon academy)

the last match of combat class was coming to a close Jaun was knocked to the floor by Cardin.

Cardin raised his mace ready to bring it down on Jaun

"Thats enough" Miss goodwitch called off the match

"Now students as you can see, Mister Arc's aura is now in the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaun is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match" Miss Goodwitch stated

"Mister Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy." Glynda said sternly as the knight was hunched over, holding his knees and breathing heavily

jaun pulled out his scroll checking his aura levels as the professor continued "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now wood we "Professor goodwitch said

"Feh speak for yourself" Cardin snarked despite being on his best behavior during combat class the larger student was a notorious bully over the resent weeks along with the rest of team CRDL. Especially towards beacons faunus population if there was one thing Alex couldn't stand it was a racist. if only Manny could see this guy he'd have Cardin running for his life

professor goodwitch typed on her scroll before addressing them "Remember every one, the vytal festival is only a few month away. it wont be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in vale,so keep who chose to compete in the comb at tournament will be representing all of vale." Professor goodwitch explained team RWBY and JNPR all had looks of excitement on there face's

the bell rang indicating the end of class everyone began to file out. Jaun picked up his dropped weapon and sulked off the stage followed by Pyrrah with the intention of consoling her partner

XXXXX

"So...there we were...in the middle of the night..." Nora said ominously

Ren interrupted Nora's story " it was day..."

"We were surrounded by Ursai" she continued

"They were beowolves" Ren clarified

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them"

"But they were no match" Nora pressed on ignoring there partner," And in the end, Ren and i took them down and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs"

" She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now" Ren explained

Ruby and Pyrrah were sending worried glances towards Jaun his performance over the last few weeks had been less then exemplary, he was barely scraping by in classes and his combat prowess was questionable

"Jaun, are you ok?" Pyrrah asked

"Uh? oh yea why" jaun replied

Ruby rubbed her hands a bit"its just that you seem a little...not ok"

"Yeah you seem a bit out of it" Alex said

Jaun waved them off" eh, guys, im fine... seriously, look!." he gave them a smile that even a blind man could see was fake. the sound of laughing from across drew the groups attention to team CRDL at another table

"Jaun, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrah said, noticing her partner looking at the other team and clenching his fist

"Who?, Cardin Winchester?" he asked playing dumb "Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know practical jokes" everyone just looked at him like he had just grown a second head

"He's a bully" Ruby said narrowing her eyes

The leader of juniper scoffed "please. name one time he's 'bullied' me" he asked using air quotes

"He knocks your books out of your hands every passing chance he gets" Ren started

"He activated your shield so that you'd get stuck in door on the way to class" Yang said

"Let's not forget the incident where he shoved you in your own locker and launched you off school grounds" Blake finished

"I didn't land that far from the school." Jaun tried to reassure them

"Jaun, you landed in the heart of the emerald forest i had to fight off two Ursa and a nevermore that tried to feed you to it's kids" Alex said every one on the table turned to the blond a look a surprise after learning that particular pice of information while the blond gave him a look of betrayal and frustration

Pyrrah shook her head in concern and laid her hand on her partners "Jaun, you know that if you ever need help you just have to ask" she tried to reason

"OH!" Nora exclaimed "We'll brake his legs!"

"Guys, it's fine, seriously! besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone" Jaun said as if to confirm his statement a pained yelp was heard getting the whole groups attention they turned to find team CRDL harassing a faunus student.

"Despicable" Pyrrah said

the entire group was frowning at the scene Blake appeared the most bothered sending a glare with enough venom to make a death stalker feel inadequate

Alex stood up from his seat "I'll be right back" he said

"Oh, this should be good " yang said with a grin

/

Velvet whimpered from the pain, hoping that the harassment would soon end. her ears were very sensitive and the bully was being to rough

"Please stop..."

"See i told you they were real"

"man, what a freak!"

inwardly velvet sighed just another day at Beacon

"hey!" Cardin, Velvet and pretty much the entire cafeteria turned turned to look at the new arrival. Alex stood there glaring at Cardin who simply scoffed

"Leave her alone or else " Alex said

"or else what" Cardin said as he rose from his seat trying to look imposing

"or else your gonna regret it" Alex said velvet's eye's widened in shock... he was defending her

Cardin simply laughed"oh this will be too easy" Cardin said as he threw a punch

Alex caught his fist before twisting it at a painful angle causing the bully to kneel in an attempt to alleviate the pain

"apologies" Alex said applying more presser on the bully's arm

"I-im sorry" Cardin blurted out

"Good now if I ever catch you bothering her or any other student again expect a visit from me later" Alex said before he released Cardin and the four left without hesitation

turning his attention towards the faunus girl " are you alright Miss.." he asked

"S-scarlatina Velvet Scarlatina. and yes im fine thank you not allot of people would stand up for a faunus like you" she said

"If they cause you anymore trouble come talk to me" with that said Alex made his way back over to the table

/

"That was...Awesome!" ruby beamed

"Totally!" Nora joined in" although it could have used more leg braking, but your way worked "

"i wonder if he learned his lesson" Pyrrah wondered while they watched team CRDL leave

"only time will tell" Alex said as he sat back down

"... why did you do that?" Blake asked quietly

"because judging someone for things beyond there own control doesn't sit well with me." Alex said honestly the girls eyes widened slightly at the response but then she smiled not one of her usual half-hearted smirks a genuine smile and it was...beautiful something caught Alex's attention it was barely noticeable

the large black bow present on her head twitched slightly

'what the..' suddenly it clicked 'ohhhhhhhhh'

but that left one question why did she hide who she truly was...no It wasn't his place to pry she would most likely tell them when she was ready. The two teams went back to what they were doing Jaun looked over to Alex before he sighed defectively to himself picking up his tray and left the cafeteria.

XXXXX

In all his life Alex had seen many things but this certainly took the cake never in his life had he met someone who could talk so fast and move with such speed that could rival even ruby semblance. Bartholomew Oobleck, a historian, journalist and a huntsmen who was as informative as he was eccentric although that was a rather large understatement

Many of the students were hard pressed to even try to keep up with the professor as he zipped around the room talking at a mile a minute, seriously what did this guy put in his coffee.

the current topic of the lecture was the Faunus Rights war. the front of the class was covered in pictures and documents connected by red string's Marking time line's as Oobleck shot around the room as he continued his discussion

"Yes!, Yes prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the faunus war, human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing faunus populations in menagerie. Now while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!. Why the repercussion of the uprising can still be seen to this day!."

Oobleck took a sip of his coffee before speaking again "Now then, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated for you faunus heritage?" a couple of students around the class raised there hands before some of the more hesitant students joined them "Dreadful!, simply dreadful remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. why...why just look what happened to the White Fang.

Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorist believe was the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss hand instantly shot up "yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle" Weiss answered

"Precisely! and, who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin flicked a pice of paper at Jaun's head, causing him to wake up from his bored doze "hey!"

Oobleck took the interjection as an answer " ! finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! what is the answer?"

" Uhhh... The answer... The advantage... Of the Faunus" he peered behind the professor at Pyrrha who attempted to mime out the answer"... had over that guys stuff" she cuffed her hands around her eyes as she attempted to give him the answer " Uhh...Binoculars!" the room burst with laughter Alex saw Pyrrah face palmed while Cardin slammed his fist on his desk

'oh lord' Alex thought while he pinched the bridge of his nose

"very funny Cardin! perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, i know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier" Cardin said

"Your not exactly the most open minded person are you Cardin" Alex said earning a glare from the bully

"what, you got something to prove?" it was no secret Cardin hated Alex the guy had humiliated him in front of the people who were supposed to respect him.

"no he doesn't Cardin, but i have thew answer it's night vision. many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark" the bully growled as Oobleck nodded and smiled at Pyrrha

"General lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faun us in there sleep. his massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." she then turned to Cardin" perhaps if he payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure

Cardin rose from his seat fist clenched " please take your seat" professor Oobleck chided while jaun laughed at his tormentors embarrassment " you and mister Arc can both see me after class for additional readings" Oobleck said

"Oohhhh..." Jaun's grin vanished

"now moving on"

XXXXX

after class was concluded Alex followed team RWBY and JNPR out of the class, but Pyrrha stopped "you go on ahead, i'll wait for jaun" she said her team nodded and continued onward with team RWBY

Pyrrha noticed Alex hadn't left "aren't you going with the others?" she asked

"Not just yet im going to make shore Cardin doesn't do anything stupid" she nods as a reply and the two stood outside waiting for Jaun after a few minutes jaun emerged from he class room but was instantly shoved to the floor by Cardin before sauntered off oafishly.

"ok that guy seriously has it coming" Alex said

"You know i really will break his legs" Pyrrha said as she pulled jaun to his feet while

"I'll second that" Alex said

Pyrrha brightened up and said "i have an idea" she then began to drag jaun away" here come with me!"

"AAAUHA" was all jaun could say while Alex made his way back to his dorm room looking back at the two as Pyrrha dragged him off

XXXXX

Jaun and Pyrrha came out on a balcony over looking the campus the three stared up at the tower illuminated by the green glowing orbs inside

"Pyrrha i know im going through a hard time right now but im not...THAT depressed I can always be a farmer or something..." jaun said

the realization of what he was implying hit her like a truck"N-n-No" she pushes him away from the edge "That's not why i brought you up here! Jaun, i know your having a difficult time in class and your still not the strongest of fighters, so..."Pyrrha takes a deep breath before she speaks" i want to help you!"

"W-what?" he asked in confusion

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said

"you think i need help?" jaun asked

"No-no, thats not what we meant" Pyrrha said

"but you just said it"

"look jaun everyone needs a push from time to time it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us you made it to beacon, speaks volumes of what your capable of! " Pyrrah said

Jaun turned his back to her "your wrong...*sighs* i dont belong here"

Pyrrha replied "thats a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"no i don't!... i wasn't really accepted into beacon " jaun snapped

"Wh-what do you mean?"Pyrrha asked

" I mean, i didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any test! I didn't earn my spot at this academy!" jaun said before turning to face her" I lied I got my hands on some fake transcripts and i lied!"

"what? but...why" Pyrrha asked

" cause this is what I've always wanted to be! My Farther, My Grandfather and his Farther before him were all warriors! they were all heroes i wanted to be one too, I was just never good enough "

"then let me help you" Pyrrha steeped up to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder

Jaun shook off Pyrrha's hand and turned on her angrily I dont want to be the damsel in distress! i want to be the hero!"

"Jaun, I-"

"im tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for there lives! dont you understand if i cant do this on my own... then what good am i?"

Pyrrha reached out trying to console the seething jaun, but he recoiled at her touch

"Just...leave me alone. okay?"

"Pyrrha bowed her head sadly "if thats what you think is best"

Jaun paced back and forth as Pyrrha's footsteps grew quieter he was shaken out of his thoughts by a mocking voice in his ear "Oh, Jaun"

"Cardin!"

"i couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. so you snuck into beacon, huh i got to say, Jaun i never expected you to be such a rebel!"

"Please! Cardin, please, dont tell anyone" Jaun begged

"Jaun, come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!"

Jaun approached him timidly "Uh a friend?"

"of course" he trapped jaun in ahead lock "Were friends now, Jauney boy and the way i see it, as long as your there for me when i need you, we'll be friends for a long time. "the blond crumpled to the ground gasping for air" that being said, i really dont have time to do those extra reading Dr Oobleck gave us today. think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin rubbed Jaun's hair as if he was a dog "That's what I thought" he headed back to the ledge and climbed down back into his room" dont worry Jaun your secret is safe with me"

Jaun sat there rubbing his neck in pain and worry

"we'll that was dramatic" Jaun's head shot up at the new voice

"who's there?" Jaun asked getting to his feet

the air in front of jaun was distorted as a person or what looked like a person emerged it wore full body black Armour except for a white metallic Armour on her shins and forearms with pink highlights on her chest with a white color the helmet was primarily pink with two black visor's and a silver mouth pice partially covered by jagged teeth overall resembling a snarling monster

she walked up to him causing him to step back until he reached the edge he looked down at the pavement below she stood right in front of him she was slightly shorter then Jaun but still all the while still intimidating

"now then im looking for someone and you can help me find him " she said reaching up and gently caressing his cheek Juan relaxed for a moment

" I guess...but who are you?" Jaun asked his voice cracking slightly

she leaned in close and whispered into his ear "call me Psycho Pink" Jaun gulped as she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him away from the edge "now then where is Alex fissure?" Psycho pink said as she yanked him by the tie so she could look him in the eye

"i dont know probably at his dorm room" Jaun said

"Good" she said letting go of his tie "but first" a dark ball of energy formed in her hand

" W-what?" Jaun asked

she turned around and placed her hand over his heart Jaun instantly stiffens and let out a sharp gasp as a darkness entered him his eyes changed from there natural blue to a dark violet " I need a good soldier someone who will follow orders until the time comes that I need you forget about this conversation, forget about me and act like nothing has happened now go "

she released him his eyes reverting to their original colour collapsing the air around Jaun was distorted the last thing jaun felt was landing on his bed before everything went black


	8. Forever fall

Pyrrha stared out the window sadly while Ren looked over Stormflower and Nora bounced on the bed

"How come Jaun gets home so late?" Nora asked

"He has become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin" Ren said

"That's weird...doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? we need our rest!"Nora spun mid air so she would land on her back

"I'm shore our leader know's exactly what he's doing" Pyrrha said with some resentment in her voice

Ren and Nora exchanged glance unaware the person they had been talking about watched them through a crack in the door

"Mmmmm I guess so"

Jaun closed the door hanging his head in shame before he was greeted by a familiar voice

"Hey! Jaun " startled he turned to find Ruby in her pajamas giggling slightly at his reaction "Long time no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

Oh, uh, nope! " he raised his scroll with a bitter laugh " got it"

"so! where have you been lately?"

"I,uh"he tried to lie but it was pointless he sighed heavily" i messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin got me on a leash, and Pyrrha wont even talk to me, and "Jaun sighs heavily" I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea" He pressed his back to the wall and slid down to the floor hanging his head "I'm a failure"

"Nope" Ruby said

jaun looked up at her in surprise"Nope?"

"Nope your a leader now, Jaun you're not aloud to be a failure" Ruby said

"But, what if im a failure at being a leader?" jaun asked

"Mmmm... Nope" ruby replied

the knight chuckled" you know, your not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff"

"Nope" ruby said as she took a seat next to him" Jaun, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have been a failure the first time we met. but you cant be one now. you know why?

"uhhh because?" jaun said scratching his head

"Because it's not just about you anymore." the younger teen said standing back up " You've got a team now Jaun. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second"

"your team deserves a great leader, Jaun. "She continued" And i think that can be you " opening the door to her dorm, she looked back at the blond with a soft smile. "have a good night, Jaun" with that the door closed

Jaun stood up reaching for the door handle to his dorm, before his scroll went off he sighed before opening it "Hey, it's your buddy Cardin. I know your probably still busy with that dust project i gave you. Buuuut, im gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. "jaun squeaked at the request" And make shore they've got some really big stingers it's important, so dont screw this up!"

Sighing in defeat Jaun closed his scroll and began trudging down the hallway, his vision blurred for a second as he grasped at the side of his head his eyes flashing a dark violet before returning to normal groaning slightly Jaun steadied himself against the wall before continuing on his way

XXXXX

The next day the first year students boarded a bullhead that flew towards the forest of forever fall. a place where like the name was implied the fall season never seemed to never pass the leaves of the forest a bright crimson red.

professor goodwitch spoke up as they walked "yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful. but we are not here to sight see professor peach has asked each of you to gather one jars worth of sap. however this forest is filled with the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock have fun" glynda finished

Jaun attempted to sneak back to his team but was quickly grabbed by Cardin "come on buddy - let's go" Cardin said jaun spared a hopeful glance to his team before he was dragged off

XXXXX

CRDL made themselves comfortable. while Jaun returned to the group with six jars of pink so, setting them down before collapsing out of exhaustion

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't to hard now, was it?" Cardin sneered

"I think im allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeat, great, great, so Jaun i bet your asking yourself, " why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?" Cardin asked

Jaun nodded "That is one of the many questions i have asked myself today, yes"

"we'll, come with me, and you'll find out" Jaun gulped as he was dragged off

Now perched on a small cliff over looking RWBY NPR and Alex, as they were in the middle of collecting there jars of sap

"Cardin wh-whats going on?" Jaun asked

there was a moment of silence before he answered "payback"

Jaun's eyes widened in understanding "Pyrrha" he said as his partner collected another jar of sap" wh-what are you-"

Cardin pounded the ground "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's-so-smart... well look it's that fissure guy i guess its two for the price of one, alright boy's..." Cardin pulled out a cardboard box that was buzzing and shaking ominously"Last night old Jaun here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, were gonna put 'em to work. " Jaun laughed nervously at the statement" Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. and im thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two"

Cardin then pulled Jaun up to his feat dropping the jar of sap into his hands

"and your gonna do it."

"do what."

"hit her with the sap!" Cardin leaned in close to him "Either that, or i'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaun looked down at the sap making a decision, he grit his teeth winding his arm back, aiming for Pyrrha

"No"

"what did you say?" Cardin asked

"I said... NO!"

Cardin's chest plate was suddenly covered in the pink tree sap. Jaun instantly recoiled realizing what was about to happen

"oh, you'v done it now "

Dove and Lark pushed Jaun to the ground, Cardin loomed over the terrified student before decking him on the face knocking him on his back

"you know that wasn't very smart Jauney boy" Cardin leaned down and picked Jaun up by the collar "I'm gonna make shore they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces"

" I dont care what you do to me..." Jaun glared at Cardin. "...but you are not messing with my team."

Cardin looked shocked" what you think talk like that makes you tuff You think your a big strong man now"

Jaun smiled in defiance. An enraged Cardin roared and brought his fist down but just as the hit connected, a bright line shone from Jaun's body. Cardin cried out in pain, cradling his injured hand. Jaun, now completely healed, looked at his hands, as they glowed a strange dark aura his eyes began to glow slightly as he stood up changing to a solid violet

"HehehehehehehehheheehHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH" suddenly Jaun's body was engulfed in a purple flame CRDL looked on in shock as the flame licked and spread around his figure as they extinguished they saw what was before them a knight with dark violet Armour, spiked gauntlets and boots gold highlights across his chest plate with two silver wolf heads on each shoulder a small helmet with a black M like visor each tip leading of to a spike in his right hand was a large shield matching his Armour with silver highlights a sword sheathed inside

"w-What the hell?" Cardin said taking a step back

"let's who the real man is" Jaun said his voice like gravel drawing his knight saber ready for a battle

 ** _"ROAR!"_** a gigantic Ursa major leapt from the tree line into the clearing surprising all those present towering over them, it stopped for a moment sniffing at the air its gaze landing on Cardin chest plate where the tree sap was stuck to. the Grimm roared at Cardin as his own teammate's fled. The grimm swung its paw knocking Cardin to the side glancing at the knight before ignoring him and following its nose to its original target

"Hmm" Jaun sheathed the blade and turned to leave Cardin to his fate but he stopped a part of him was... telling him no, demanding him to help Jaun shook his head trying to rid the thoughts from his mind looking back at his former bully. the teen had pulled out his mace but it was swiped away skidding to a halt at his feat. The knight clenched his fist before giving a deep sigh

XXXXX

Alex was knelt down collecting the tree sap when a large roar echoed through the forest "oh no"

Ruby perked up "did you guys hear that?"

suddenly the fleeing members of team CRDL ran into the clearing

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled slamming into yang

"what!" yang hefted the guy by the shirt "where?"

he struggled in the air for a second but managed to point back to the direction they came from " back there! it got Cardin"

Pyrrha's jar of sap hit the ground "Jaun!"

Ruby suddenly became serious "Yang! you and Blake, go get professor goodwitch" Yang nodded dropping Russel and following Blake

Pyrrha pointed at Ren and Nora as she and Ruby unfolded there weapons "you two, go with them! there could be more!"

"we better hurry!" Alex said as he joined the others

Ruby, Weiss, Alex and Pyrrha began to run towards where Jaun and Cardin were at, as well as the Ursa.

After a few seconds of running they arrived at the scene and froze

The dark knight blocked the strike from the Ursa swinging his blade staggering the Grimm who swung it's large paw at him sliding under its attack he sliced the creature across the abdomen, the Ursa let out a pained roar swinging its masive paw landed a blow on him tossing him back. Jaun landed on his feat charging head on at the Ursa blocking a second strike and slashing it across it's bone mask

Both Jaun and the Ursa confronted each over, he gave a battle cry before charging foreword as did the Ursa raising his shield blocking the Grimm strike before swinging his blade and decapitating it.

"whoa" Ruby said

"no not whoa! defiantly not whoa this is really bad " Alex said as Jaun approached Cardin who looked up at him in shock

"holly shi-"

"Raaaagh!" Jaun brought his blade down Cardin but it stopped just above his heart a black glow surrounding it giving Cardin the chance to run

"Jaun!" Pyrrha yelled her hand outstretched surrounded by the same glow

The knight turned towards her growling slightly causing Ruby and Weiss to go for there weapons

"Alex what's going on?" ruby asked looking up at him

"Don't get any closer that's not Jaun" Alex said braking Pyrrha's concentration

 ** _"WOLF ATTACK"_** Jaun thrust his shield foreword as a compartment opened reviling a small gem resembling an eye a dozen spectral wolves shot towards the group. rolling aside the attack obliterated the treeline behind them

"what is wrong with you!" Weiss yelled as she got to her feet

Jaun charged at Pyrrha swinging his sword in an arc being blocked by Milo before Pyrrha delivered a swift kick to his abdomen staggering him back

"Jaun stop! I dont want to fight you" Pyrrha said

"hehehe you think you can beat me...Psycho pink's dark magic has given me more power then i ever could have dreamed!" Jaun yelled earning confused looks from Weiss and Pyrrha(the latter already aware of such ability)

"Who?" Weiss asked not receiving an answer

"Jaun you've got to fight it dont let them control you!" Alex said

"RAAAGHHH!" he charged foreword at them his knight saber colliding with Milo his shield blocking a stike from Myrtenaster and slamming the shield into weiis face before kicking Ruby into Alex turning his attention back towords Pyrrha he began applying more pressure pushing Pyrrha down onto one knee

"Beacon academy will fall by my sword starting with the mighty Pyrrha Nikos **_**Uthe**_ **Sasto**!** " a dark seal appeared under the two both disappearing into it

"no!" Alex yelled

" where are they?...what happened?" Ruby asked running up next to him

"something very bad we need to regroup with the others " Alex said

XXXXX

Coco Adel sat inside professor Ports classroom bored out of her skull listening to another one of his story's or "lectures" as he put it trying her best not to fall asleep while her partner velvet sat next to her taking some notes. " ** _ **Uthe**_ **Sasto!"**** a clash of thunder erupted from above getting everyone attention a dark violet glyph or what looked like a glyph appearing above.

Pyrrha was thrown from the seal slamming into the desk rolling off onto the floor Jaun leapt out from the portal intent on bisecting her Pyrrha quickly rolled to the side into a crouched position as the sword struck the oak desk cleaving it in two, professor port drew his bluderaxe, charging foreword attempting to strike the knight

the blade of his axe was blocked by Jaun's knight saber delivering a knee into ports gut before slamming his shield into Port's face staggering him back thrusting his shield foreword a pulse of dark energy shot out pinning the professor and the other students who had risen out of there seats to aid in the battle to the walls "ill deal with the rest of you later"

Jaun turned to face his opponent the two circling one another "training time's over, this is the real thing!"

Jaun threw his shield into the air before kicking it at her like a projectile , Pyrrha threw Akouo deflecting the shield off to the side embedding itself in the wall while Akouo returned to her in time to block three consecutive kicks Pyrrha slid under a slash from Jaun's Knight saber going for a stab, which he batted aside.

moving for another strike his blade was moved aside by some unseen force his violet eyes narrowed behind the visor as Pyrrha moved in to strike he parried the attack from Milo, knocking Akouo out of her hands before stunning her with a headbutt "those little trick's wont save you" he said grabbing Pyrrha by the throat and throwing her in to the wall across the room

Pyrrha shot back up to her feat slightly dazed by the attack her aura taking the brunt of the damage shifting Milo into it's rifle form and firing at Jaun who in turn rolled off to the side ripping his shield from the wall deflecting the Dust rounds as he charged foreword barreling into Pyrrha and the seal waiting behind her

XXXXX

Ruby Weiss and Alex were in a full sprint back in the direction of the bull head

"Alex what happened to Jaun?" Ruby asked as she ran along side him

"It's called Koragg an entity created using dark magic, who is using Jaun as a host" Alex said

"Magic please that is complete nonsense" Weiss said at the statement

"trust me it exists but only a few people actually know about it's existence look I dont have time to explain all this we need to regroup with the others" the three arrived back at the clearing where the bullhead was stationed

" hey!, guys where are Jaun and Pyrrha" Yang asked as she ran up to them her tone filled with worry

"ask him" Weiss said looking at Alex suspicion written all over her face

"what are you-" before yang could finish a clap of thunder erupted from above as the seal reappearing above

"what the hell is that!" Yang yelled as two figures emerged

Pyrrha slammed into the ground a few meters away from the others

"Pyrrha" Ren and Nora said running over to her, Jaun landed in front of Pyrrha thrusting his shield towards Ren and Nora a pulse of dark energy threw the first year students back Glynda slid back from the attack before readying herself for combat, yang eyes changed to a crimson red Charging foreword ember celica cocked only to plow head first into an invisible barrier slamming her fist into it in rage "what the hell!"

Jaun's gaze drifted over to them "I'll dealt with after im donehere" Jaun turned his attention back to Pyrrha who managed to push herself back to her feat "this is the end" he said

"your right.. we've fought enough" Pyrrha said as she sheathed Milo

"Draw your weapon!" Jaun demanded

"I'm not going to fight you Jaun" Pyrrha said placing Akouo on her back

" pick. it . up!" he raised his sword "or perish" the other looked on in horror unable to do anything

"I know your still in there Jaun you can fight this " she said he seemed to stop for a moment before shaking his head letting out a roar before he swung his sword only for it to stop a few inches from severing her head

"p-Pyrrha gaaaaaaahhhh" Jaun dropped the sword stumbling backwards "get...out of my...grr...head!" his hand gripped the sides of the helmet his head pounding as a dark essence began to flow out of his body taking forming into a living shadow it's piercing red eyes glaring down onto the students and professor below

 **"SSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** its form darted of into the forest Jaun fell to his knees the Armour around his body vanishing in a dark flame before he collapsed into unconsciousness Pyrrha rushed foreword catching the blond knight

"Is he ok" Nora asked she and Ren skidding to a halt next to her teammate he was breathing but barely.

"he's alive" Pyrrha said relived

"What the hell was that thing?" yang asked as she help carry Jaun

"you need to go now!" Alex said his voice was different he sounded afraid

Blake's amber eyes were followed Alex's gaze her eyes widened her hand simultaneously drifted towards Gambleshroud, Glynda raised her riding crop

"guys "Ruby said fear welling up in her chest getting the others attention who only stared on in shock

Alex glared dangerously at the three before them *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "that was quite the display" Psycho pink said as she approached them flanked by Black and Crimson

"Psycho's" Alex said

"can we just kill them and get this over with. that one's head would look nice on my wall" Crimson said pointing the blade of his scythe at Ruby who backed up a little closer to her sister

"try it "yang dared as she stepped in front of her sister

"Ooh feisty" crimson said taking a step towards them his path was blocked by pinks outstretched arm

"no we dont have time for this you hear Reds orders observe them, dont worry youll get your chance" Psycho pink said the air around them become didtorted before the three vanished

"wha...who was that" Blake asked everyone's eyes focusing on Alex

" Glynda can you contact Ozpin I have some exsplaining to do when we get back to beacon " Alex said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **and there we have it i hope you enjoyed this chapter i know not many people read this kind of story but im putting my all into these chapter. anyway i hope you enjoyed please leave a review if you like**

 **#** ** _ **Uthe**_ **Sasto= spell for teleportation used by Koragg and other dark magic users in mystic force series****


	9. The Reveal

what a mess the Psycho society had tried to use Jaun to end his life ending up with Pyrrha having to fight her own friend in the end she had managed to get through to him but the ordeal left him in a coma like state for the past three days while she was being monitored for serious Aura exhaustion along with a number of fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

Beacon itself hadn't been much better while Jaun was under the psycho's control he had attacked professor port and his class although they were unharmed it left allot of questions needing to be answered that responsibility falling upon Alex he stood in ozpin's office over looking vale in the distance

"what are the status of the huntsmen team sent into forever fall" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug

"there has been no sign of the psycho society." Glynda said

"they probably returned to there hideout" Alex said looking over to Glynda "make shore they keep there guard up the psychos wont hesitate to tear them apart "

"how much of a threat do they posses against vale" Glynda asked

Alex was silent for a moment"...your technology and the use of dust would aid you greatly against them each of the psychos alone are formidable in combat but it's not there strength you have to worry about it's there intelligence they mess with there opponents straining them mentally and physically...they break them before killing them"Alex said he let the statement hang in the air letting the two professors know the severity of the situation.

Professor ozpin's terminal flashed alerting him that the elevator was on it's way up with team RWBY and a fully recovered JNPR " it would seem team RWBY and JNPR are on there way up for debriefing" He looked towards Alex whose own vision was aimed at the flour deep in thought

Glynda regarded the young man as well" are you shore it's wise to reveal your origins to them"

"better now then later it's just... how are you supposed to tell someone they might have a target painted on there back. But if they have any chance standing up to the psycho's then they need to know what there capable of along with who i am" Alex sighed heavily "I just hope they understand why i had to keep it from them"

The elevator chimed before the door opened to revile Team RWBY and JNPR The eight walked up to Ozpin's desk Jaun still looked rather tired most likely due to the strain put on his body when he was forced to fight Pyrrha speaking of witch seemed to have recovered well from the fight although her right upper arm was bandage

"you wanted to see us professor" Ruby said

"yes i did miss Rose It regards the events that transpired in forever fall"ozpin looked over to Alex who nodded "and i believe our friend here can shed some light on the situation"

Alex stepped foreword " the creatures you encountered in forever fall are a group of intergalactic criminals from my dimension know as the psycho society who spread mayhem and chaos wherever they go " Alex said causing a few of them to widen there eyes

"Wait aliens? like from outer space?" asked yang looking beyond skeptical. "are you serious?"

"Yes"Alex said in a serious tone

Weiss stepped forward "hold on you said "from my dimension" what are you saying?" Weiss asked

"I believe that is where i come in" a voice echoed around them even Ozpin seemed surprised. everyone looked around trying to find its origin Alex smirked recognizing the voice immediately

A blue portal appeared behind RWBY and JNPR shocking even that of Glynda and Ozpin, stepping out of the portal one none other then the time walker himself Professor Paradox "Hello Alexander" he greeted

"You know i was starting to wonder when you would show up"Alex said taking a few steps towards the time traveler "It's good to see you professor"

"Likewise you are a hard man to track down" Paradox said

"Well it is the multiverse allot of options" Alex said

"Uh" Blake began" who is that?"

"Allow me Miss Belladonna" Paradox said giving a formal bow" I am professor Paradox. I wander across all plains of existence aiding worlds down the path that would be most beneficial as of how i know your name we have most likely met in the future. my apologies time travels makes past, present and future verbs rather irreverent" Paradox said

"Paradox witnesses event outside the order of time what we perceive as the present is already the distant past and future for him" Alex continued" the only real way ive ever been able to tell is that his attire changes every so often, including his robotic arm"

"Onto the more pressing matter how goes your search for the psycho society?" Paradox said

"We encountered them in the forest of forever fall i was in the middle of explaining my situation" Alex said turning back to the others "The psychos were created for one purpose to kill power rangers" Alex said

"Power what's?" Jaun asked

"Power rangers a legion of warriors each sworn to watch over and defend the innocent form harm rather similar to your hunters although on a much larger scale " Paradox said

"Cool!" Nora and Ruby beamed

"So what was that thing back in the emerald forest-" Weiss was cut off

"Fury he's been working under the Psycho's for a while he was most likely sent to test you" Alex summarized

"what do you mean by test us?" Ren asked

"The psycho's most likely wanted to know what you were capable of and your little show back in initiation put you on there hit list" Alex said

"Wait there going to come after us?" Ruby asked worry in her tone

"As far there concerned the people standing in this room are there biggest threat" Alex said

"why didn't you tell us this before?" Pyrrha asked

"To ensure your safety for the time being the less you knew about me the better. besides i didn't know how you would react. it took allot of convincing just to get Ozpin, Glynda and Ruby to believe me" Alex said

"you knew!" Weiss yelled glaring at Ruby who sunk back away from her partner

"I asked Ruby to keep it to herself the less the rest of you knew the better" Alex said looking over to the young reaper that seemed to satisfy Weiss

"I hope this doesn't effect how any of you guys see me" Alex said

"Of course not your our friend" Ruby said placing a hand on his shoulder

"yeah. Alex that doesn't make us hate you or anything after all you did save my little sis back in initiation also...we have have been spying on you when you fought that robot guy in the lockers sowe kind of figured something was up."

"I knew something felt off" Alex said shaking his head a small smile on his face

"But" Yang began enphasizing the B "next time give us a heads up before your worlds enemies try to off us" Yang said the others seemed to agree weather it was verbal or a simple smile or nod

The group turned towards ozpin "Now that we are aware of the situation it is vital we learn all we can about this psycho society"

"I already have a case file ready " Alex said tapping away at his scroll before ozpin's and Glynda's both flashed "this should help"

Ozpin Nodded before taking a sip of his coffee" you are all now excused and may return to your dorms for the evening" He said

"I will be taking my leave then," paradox said a portal appearing behind him " also Alexander if you are ever in the need of aid expect to see me again until then keep your eyes open the psycho society are not the only threat you will encounter while here" with that paradox vanished into another portal

Alex followed the others out of the office heading back to his dorm 'that went better then i thought'

The members of team RWBY and JNPR were heading back to there dorms Pyrrha stopped noticing Jaun was missing Pyrrha stepped out onto the balcony and shore enough he was there, staring out towards the towers Pyrrha walked up next to him and asked "What no Cardin tonight?"

"..."

"Jaun are you alright? " she asked only for him to take a few steps away "Jaun?"

"Pyrrha...how can you just forgive me after what happened?" Jaun asked he couldn't bare to look her in the eye

"Jaun what happened back in the Forever fall wasn't your fault that thing was controlling you" Pyrrha said placing a hand on his shoulder

"But i tried to kill you!" Jaun said

"Jaun you are not to blame for what happened, those creatures the Psycho's there the one's to blame. You can't beat yourself up because of something that was out of you control."

"It's not just that Pyrrha, im sorry I was a jerk. you were only trying to be nice... and i had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Then Jaun was interrupted by Pyrrha, who said " Jaun it's ok"

Jaun smiled at her response and Pyrrha continues, "your team really misses their leader you know"

Pyrrha began to walk away saying "You should come down Ren made pancakes" she said with a singsong voice

She then said "No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaun called out, Pyrrha turned back towards him as he continued

"I know i dont deserve it after all that happened, but would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter."

Pyrrha smirked and began walking back over and shoved Jaun down,catching him by surprise

"Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. you need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha began before helping Jaun up, "Lets try that again"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First off i want to apologize if this chapter is less then my normal standards of writing ive been in a funk lately writers block, exams coming up you know stuff that just stresses people the f*** out. eather way i hope you are enjoying this please R.L.F.F. goodbye


	10. The stray

(Vale)

It was a bright Saturday morning in Vale. Alex was currently walking along side Team RWBY for the tour of Vale. the townsfolk were preparing for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Even the old man from dust till dawn from when he first arrived

"The Vytal festival" oh this is absolutely Wonderful!" Weiss said

"I dont think ive ever seen you smile this much, Weiss" Ruby said before she shuddered "Its weirding me out "

"your not the only one" Alex said taking a few steppes away from the chipper Weiss

"How could you 'not' smile a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament Oh the amount of planning and organisation that goes into this event is simply breath taking."

yang sighed "you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring"

"quiet you" Weiss snapped

arriving at the docks a boat horn sounded "Remind me again why were spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks" Yang said

Ruby grabbed her nose "Ugh, they smells like fish"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss then spun around and continued "And as a representative of beacon, I feel as thought it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom"

"fifty lien says she just wants to spy on them for the tournament " Alex said

"ill take those odds" Yang said

" hey, you cant prove that" Weiss

"whoa" Ruby said getting the others attention it was a dust store the same one the old man owned

" poor guy cant get a brake can he" Alex said as the group walked up to the crime scene

"what happened here" Ruby asked

"Robbery. second dust shop to be hit this week. this place is turning into a jungle." the detective said

Yang scoughs"That's terrible"

Another detective spoke up "they left all the money again."

"Huh?" ruby said overhearing the conversation

"yeah just doesn't make a lick o' sense. who needs that much dust?" o

"I dunno you know what i mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang"

"Ya im thinking we dont get paid enough."

Weiss crossed her arms "Hmph. the White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates."

"Whats your problem?" Blake asked

"My problem? I simply dont care for the criminally insane" Weiss said

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said

"huh i wonder why?" Alex said his voice filled with sarcasm

"what are you talking about?" Weiss asked

"well with the Discrimination that humanity has constantly thrown at them. In fact, Its because of discriminators that the White Fang turned to violence in the first place " Alex said

Blake smiled at what he just said turning back to Weiss "see even Alex agrees there misguided plus he does have a point" Blake turned back towards the store "but even then that doesn't explain why the White Fang would rob a shop in downtown vale "

"Hmm Blake does have a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Alex and I ran into a couple of months ago" Ruby said

"He smoked a cigar right?" Alex asked

"yea why?" Ruby answered

"By the door a crushed cigar. Look at the burn patterns along the walls of the store and the glass"Alex indicated top some shards int the street" the edges are melted and some of them are blackened most likely fire dust. Look that pice still attached to the wall theirs a pice of white fabric probably from Torchwicks trench coat" Alex said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Alex said

"Alex, thats incredible where did you learn to do that?"Weiss asked

"Experience" he answered

"Well this still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum!. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal!"

"That's not necessarily true" Yang said

"Hey stop that Faunus!" a dock worker yelled

they ran back towards the dock and saw two guys chasing a stow away, who was reviled to be a monkey Faunus.

"Thanks for thew ride guys"

He then jumped of the ship into the dock and ran off "You no-good stow-away!"

The faunus hung by his tail from a lamppost " hey! a 'no-good' stow away would have been caught. I'm a great stow away"

"the same two detectives walked up and said "Hey, get down from there this instant"

The faunus threw his banana peel landing on the detectives face. Alex burst out laughing while the others just looked at him

"dont give me that look that was hilarious" Alex said

The faunus leapt into the air and ran off, being chased by the detectives. the faunus then ran by them and winked at Blake

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there it goes" Yang said

"Quick! we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted before dashing off with Yang and Ruby, Alex and Blake stared at each over for a moment before following

Weiss sprinted around the corner and directly into someone and falls over

The fleeing faunus jumped onto a roof and out of sight

"No! He got away!" Weiss said

"uhh, Weiss?" yang said pointing to he ginger haired girl she was still on top off

Weiss looks down and instantly shoots up with a "Euh"

Thew girl still lay there before greeting with a smile "salutations"

'ok thats a little weird' Alex thought

"umm...hello" Ruby said

"Are you..okay?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking" She said

"Are you going to get up now" Alex asked

"Yes"she replied kicking he feet up and getting up Team RWBY instantly take a step back Alex stood there giving them a look

"My name is Penny. it's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said

"Hi Penny im Ruby"

"I'm Weiss

"Blake"

"Alex Fissure pleased to meet you" Alex said

"Are you shore you didn't hit your head" Yang was elbowed by Blake "Oh im Yang"

"It's a pleasure to meet you"Penny said

"you already said that" Weiss said

"So I did" she replied

"well sorry for running into you" Weiss apologized

Ruby then waved "Take care friend"

the five began walking in silence for a moment "She was weird"

"I wouldn't say that she was kind of nice" Alex said

Then Weiss said "Now where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"

the five stopped as penny appeared in front of them "What did you call me?" she asked in a now serious tone

"Oh im sorry i definitely didn't think you heard me" Yang said while Weiss started pointing frantically back where Penny was not understanding how the girl could get in front of them without them knowing

"no not you" she paused and walked up to ruby "You"

"Me!?" Ruby panicked "I-I don't know, I-what um, uh-"

"you called me "friend". am i really your friend?" Penny asked

"ummmmm" Ruby looked towards the members of her team shaking there heads "no" before looking at Alex who gave a thumbs up

"Ya sure why not" Ruby said

Yang Weiss and Blake just collapsed as Penny gets excited

she cheers" Ahaha! Sen-sational!. We can paint our nail's, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boy!

"Ooh is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked

"no she seem's 'far' more coordinated" Weiss said

"trust me ive seen worse" Alex said

"Soo, what are you doing in vale?" Yang asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said

"wait... you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked

"I am combat ready" Penny said with a salute

"forgive me, but you hardly look the part" Weiss said

"your wearing a dress" Alex said

"It's a "combat skirt""Weiss said

Ruby zoomed next to her "yeah!" the two high-fived each other

"wait a minute. if your here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"Oh, here we go again" Alex said rolling his eyes

"The who?" Penny asked

Weiss then pulls out a crude drawing of the Faunus "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asks in anger

"oh boy" Alex thought pinching the bridge of his nose

"Huh?" Weiss asked

"stop calling him a rapscallion. stop calling him a degenerate. he's a person!" Blake yelled

"Oh im sorry would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said

"Stop it!" Blake yelled

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the white Fang." Weiss said

Blake tightened up her fist while Alex shot Weiss a glare " You ignorant little Brat

"How dare you" Weiss yelled

as the shouting match began between the two enraged girls, the others just looked on in concern

XXXXX

(back at beacon)

Alex stood in team RWBY dorm watching Weiss and Blake argue

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem" Weiss said

"That 'is' the problem" Blake said

"you do realize your defending an organization that hates humanity, dont you? the Faunus of the white fang are pure evil"Weiss said

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil!' why do you think they hate humanity so much it's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the white fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake said

"People like me?"

"your discriminatory" Blake yelled

"im a victim" Weiss said

A moment of silence came "you want to know why i despise the white fang why i dont particularly trust the Faunus?"

Weiss walked towards the open window" they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as i can remember. And ever since i was a child ive watched family friend's disappear, board members executed, an entire train car of dust...stolen. and every day my farther would come home furious, and that made a very difficult child hood."

Ruby walked up to console her partner " Weiss I-"

"No!" Weiss yelled

She then turned back to Blake "You want to know why i despise the White Fang?! It's because there a bunch of liars! Thieves and murderers!"

Blake lost what little temper remained "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

The raven haired girls eye's widened in terror at what she had just said "..I-" she dashed out the room

"Blake wait!" Alex yelled chasing after her while the rest of team RWBY stood in shock

XXXXX

Blake didn't stop running until she arrived at Beacons courtyard

although the usual stoic girl kept her emotions concealed she couldn't stop the tears from flowing

Slowly she reached up undoing the bow reviling what lied beneath

A Pair of Black cat ears that twitched slightly in the wind as if happy they finally felt fresh air after so long.

"so thats what that was" Blake froze still as a pillar before spinning around at a speed to mach ruby's to find Alex

taking a step back "n-no Blake im not here to hurt you I've know you were a Faunus for a while now" he said much to her shock

" Blake please, i just... i just want to know why" Alex said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and done I know this chapter is a bit shorter then i usually do it but i have plans BIG plans for the next one as we take a little trip down memory lane along with the return of an old friend from Alex past until then I bid you my readers and any fellow authors fairwell


	11. White Fang

(Vale)

In a small cafe in downtown Vale, Alex sat across from the recently reviled Blake hadn't spoke since the night prior, obviously trying to collect her thoughts on what had transpired leading to her outburst. Over all Alex was just happy she trusted him enough not to bolt off when his back was turned given how anxious she seemed to be about her situation. That being said he waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts witch surprised and equally unnerved the girl. with one last sip of her tea the quiet girl found her voice .

"how long?" she asked

"hmm" Alex replied

"how long have you known i was a faunus?"Blake asked

Alex mewled over the possible answer he could give. But honesty seemed to be the best choice in this situation "Ever since the incident with Velvet and Cardin after you asked why i stopped him your bow twitched slightly" Alex said

"Why did you never bring it up?" she asked

"you had a right to your secrets as i had a right to mine, i thought you would tell us when you were ready" Alex said

"doesn't it bother you? what I am? what ive done?" She asked

"Blake i have nothing against you for who you are it would be rather hypocritical of me a friend of mine back on earth would be counted as a faunus" Alex said

Blake was quiet for a moment" do you miss it?... your home your friends?"

"Yea I do...but one good thing came out of it i dont have to put up with Ben's terrible pun's honestly he and yang must be related somehow" Alex said

"as for you being a part of the white fang ever story has two side's i'd like to hear yours" He said The raven haired girl sat there speechless was she really that used to prejudice from humanity so that now one who wanted to here her out she had no idea how to react.

Would he still think the same after she told him

Blake sighed" I was a member of the White fang for most of my life actually. You could almost say i was born into it. Back then things were different. In the ashes of war, the white fang was meant to be the symbol of peace and unity between Human's and Faunus. Of course despite being promised equality the faunus were subjugated to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser Being. And so the white Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And i was there.I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. and i actually thought we were making a difference but I was just a youthful optimist..." Blake explained

Alex listened closely to her story as she continued

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, And a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking Cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was? it was working. We were being treated as equals but not out of respect... out of fear. So, i left. I decided i no longer wanted to use my skills in there violence. and instead i would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here i am. A criminal hiding in plane view all with the help of a little, black bow."

Alex was silent the White Fang they reminded him to much of the forever knights god the bloodshed that would happen between the two groups if they ever met. But what really confused him was the petty reasons why with a comm on enemy like the creatures of Grimm, Alex couldn't for the life of him understand why they would be at each others throats

His silence only fed the faunus girls paranoia so after a moment of mewling over the answer in his head he spoke "what you've done... took courage more then the average person could ever hope to have. even more so to try and redeem yourself for what you did in your past honestly it's commendable" Alex said

Blake sat there in utter silence he just accepted her like that "huh?" was all Blake could say

"i said it's commendable you saw the wrong you were doing and have been trying ever since to make things right" Alex continued "so what will you do now"

"I cant go back the others probably warned the teachers theirs no place for me at beacon anymore" Blake said

"Blake i may have only known them for a few month but i know the other would never do that there probably worried sick that you and i up and vanished" Alex said

Blake almost scoffed

"yea, right Yang-"

"Is your partner and a reasonable person under all that recklessness" Alex interrupted

"Ruby?" she said Alex looked at the girl giving her a look that said it all 'Your an idiot'

"Are we seriously talking about the same Ruby the girl who doesn't have a single bad bone in her body you seriously think she has anything against you" Alex said

"Weiss?" Blake said

"ill admit she probably isn't taking this well at the moment but remember she has been a victim in all this. Her temper might be a problem but im shore she has had enough time to cool down. Blake just talk to them, Blake at least give them a chance" Alex said

Blake sunk back into her seat "I can't...at least not until im shore the white fang is behind this even with their tern to violence this many Dust store robbery's doesn't make sense I need to find out" Blake said

Alex stood up" then where do we start" Alex said

Blake looked up at him surprised "we?"

"you really didn't think id let you do this alone did you?" Ale asked " the others would kill me if something happened to you"

Blake smiled slightly "Thank you Alex?"

"dont mention it now i'll say again where do we start?" Alex asked

"Maybe I can help" a voice asked

the two turned to find the same monkey faunus from before hanging from the balcony in a flash Alex grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the table

"whoa easy! easy! I'm here to help!" The faunus said

"why were you spying on us" Blake said while giving Alex a look telling him to stop "what do you want?"

"ok, let me start form the beginning. Hi my name is Sun, Sun Wukong I noticed you were a Faunus the other day i was wondering why you were hiding it. When i saw the two of you go into the cafe so i kinda decided to see for myself. I over heard what you guys were talking about I think i can help" Sun said

"how?"Alex pressed

"I figure the best way to see if the white fang are behind these robbery's would be to find something they would steal and I heard from one of the guys on the boat that there just so happen to be a huge Schnee Dust Company shipment coming into Vale tonight" sun explained

"How huge?" Blake asked

sun spreed his arms out to emphasize his point" Schnee Dust Company freighter"

" sounds like a good plan we stake out the delivery and wait and see if the white fang show up" Alex said

"Alright" Blake began" but why are you interested in helping us?"

"well" his eyes darted between the raven haired girl and her companion"isn't it a hunters job to stop bad guy's"

"your a hunter-in-training" Blake stated blankly

"yep, straight out of Haven academy, Sun Wukong leader of team SSSN" he stated proudly

"so wheres your team?" Alex asked

"hehehe still back in Minstrel" he said embarrassed " I kinda wanted to get here ahead of time, you know see the things for the vytal festival being set up" Sun said

"so you stowed away on that ship" Blake said

"I'm not exactly one for following rules" Sun admitted

"it's your call"Alex said turning to Blake

"alright lets go" she said

XXXXX

Later in the evening, the trio found themselves on the rooftop of a warehouse overlooking the dock's where several large containers with the SDC logo on the side were deposited, waiting to see if there quarry would take the bait.

Sun jumped up to the roof a bundle of apples in his arms "Did i miss anything?"

"not much they offloaded the crates but thats pretty much it" Alex said

Sun nodded and said "cool. i stole you guys some food"

"do you always brake the law without a second thought?" Blake asked

"hey, weren't you in a cult or something "Sun said

Blake glared at him Alex face palmed "to soon, man too soon"

Sun gave a nervous laugh looking over at Blake "Yeah, sorry"

suddenly a Bullhead flew over head landing on the pier below. from, it several armed personnel stepped forth the uniform and animal mask's left little to imagine who they were.

"it's them"Blake said disappointed

"you hoped you were wrong, didn't you" Alex said

"no i think deep down i knew. i just didn't want to be right." Blake said

"Hey what's the hold up!" the three turned there attention to the bullhead figure emerged from the ship Alex fist clenched Torchwick

"were not exactly he most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why dont you animals try to pick up the pace" begrudgingly the White fang troops obeyed

" this is wrong, the white fang would never work with a human especially one like that" Blake said drawing Gambolshroud , blake leapt from the roof making a bee line for Torchwick

"oh, great " Alex looked over to sun "go help her, ill deal with any back up they have"

"On, it!" Sun said leaping off the roof into the fray

XXXXX

Blake moved up along the side of a shipping container closing in on her target "No! you idiot! This isn't a leash"

Blake darted out grabbing Torchwick from behind holding Gambolshroud to his throat " What the? Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!"Blake said standing before her former brethren all of which had weapons draw aiming at her

"Whoa! take it easy there little lady." Roman said

Blake reached up removing her bow reviling her feline ears for all to see" Brothers of the white fang. why are you aiding this scum?"

"Heh, oh kid didn't you get the memo?" Roman said in a mocking tone

"what are you talking about?" Blake demanded

"The white fang and I are going in on a joint businesses venture together." Roman said

"tell em what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said edging the blade closer to Romans throat

The thief looked up as the roar of engines filled the air " I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation " as two more bullheads appeared over head taking advantage of Blake distracted state roman fired a red dust round at the floor blowing her back

XXXXX

Alex drop kicked the last grunt into a crate rendering him unconscious, looking back over to where the bullheads were hovering just as a large explosion shook the ground under him

"oh, shit" Alex said sprinting back towards Sun and Blake a wind morpher appearing on his wrist "NINJA-STORM RANGER FORM" he cried

XXXXX

Across Vale

a white portal opened up in an alley a figures exited from the swirling vortex a young man around the age of nineteen he wore black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a grey vest with the collar up and black leather gloves with a red spike on it, his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines.

"now where are you" he said before a column of smoke rose in the distance

"theres a start" he said before darting of in its direction

XXXXX

After the shot form roman Blake managed to get back to her feet just in time to avoid another shot from roman's cane Blake continued to doge the shots using her shadow clones before vanishing out of sight

"here kitty, kitty, kit-ough!" A yellow streak shot out slamming roman into a container to his right

"pick on someone your own size!" Yellow Wind Ranger said his ranger suit is primarily yellow with a large white Lion emblem on his chest his sleeves are grey leading down to a pair of white gloves and yellow Armour across his forearms his helmet is primarily yellow with bronze armor surrounding his black visor

throwing a punch roman ducked down avoiding the fist that slammed into the container behind him swinging his cane Yellow wind ranger easily blocked the strike kicking Torchwick in the gut pushing him back

"you again, do you really think some fancy get up's gonna help you?" Roman said aiming his cane at Yellow Wind Ranger when suddenly a banana peel landed on his hat Sun leapt down from above kicking him" leave my friends alone!"

A group of white fang grunts dropped down from the bullhead Above surrounding Sun " you aren't the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid"

the White Fang members charged foreword at him as yellow wind ranger charged at Roman who turned around only to be kicked int eh face" never turn your back on an opponent"

Blake leapt out from the shadows" he's mine" she yelled swiping at roman using her shadow clones to avoid and counter each of Romans strikes finally roman caught her out striker her with his cane throwing her back sun leapt foreword clashing against him his staff switching into a pair of shotgun-nun-chucks, Blake jumped out from behind sun and knocked him back

"i could have handled that" Yellow Wind ranger said

" It doesn't matter lets finish this" Blake said

Before any of them could react roman fired a round up at the container above them severing the chains holding it up. Blake and sun leapt to the side out of its path Alex smirked behind the visor and caught the container the weight pushing him down on one knee, slowly he rose holding the container above his head much to everyone's shock

"Think fast!" Yellow Wind Ranger yelled throwing the container towards the master thief

A familiar voice called out "hey!" It was Ruby standing on the roof of one of the warehouses Crescent rose drawn "Oh, hello Red! isn't it past your bed time?"

Penny walked out from behind Ruby... wait PENNY!

Ruby turned towards her and Roman took the opportunity firing a shot hitting thew young reaper throwing her back, Yellow wind ranger charged roman only to receive a shot point blank throwing him though two of the containers behind him

Penny stood on the rooftop above them her backpack opened as almost a dozen blades flew out extending fully leaping if the building landing blows on the white fang

two bullheads came overhead there guns firing apron the girl bellow two sword shot back embedding themselves in the wall behind the slender wires pulling her back out of the line of fire landing

taking aim she fired a blast through the swords cutting the bullhead in half the crew and wreckage landing in the water before grabbing onto a Bullhead with her swords pulling it down causing it to crash

"these kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman said as he boarded A bullhead suddenly there was a bright red flash a massive form roars out from behind the warehouse It's massive maw opened chomping down on the escaping bullhead

"what the hell!" Torchwick exclaimed thrown back by the jolt

those on the ground looked up at the creature in absolute shock its was large standing around three stories tall it stood on four legs with six slightly shorter arms three on each side of the body with dark black spikes running up its back leading up to a red skull like head red eyes pulsing

"what the hell is that thing!" Sun yelled

"Koan"Yellow Wind ranger said

Tyrannopede bit into the bullhead tearing it in half before throwing it to the ground the screeching to a halt It turned towards the group on the ground it's body glowed a bright red shrinking down before a blond teen around there age emerged

"you owe me big time Alex" He said

"you know him?" Blake asked

Alex de-morphed chuckling slightly "you can add it to the list" he said

"number twenty three if i remember correctly" Koan said as the two walked up to each other

"i could of handled it" Alex said looking back at the downed bullhead "think he's still alive?"

The hatch on the side of the bullhead opened up as Roman flopped out onto the dock groaning" thats a pretty safe assumption" koan said

" so are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Koan asked when suddenly Ruby appeared in front of them

"that was so Coooooooool! you were all like Raw! and they were all like ah no! how did you do that is it some kind of secret technique a weapon is there only one can i try it "ruby said stars in her eyes

"is she always like this?" Koan asked smirking at the young girls antics

"who is this" Blake asked walking up next to Alex when suddenly Koan was right in front of her " Kaon seinaruyami at your service " he said giving a small bow.

"Easy romeo" Alex said pulling him back much Koans displeasure it wasn't every day you see a hot girl with cat ears why dude?...why?

XXXXX

Roman slowly regained consciousness and began to crawl today was just getting worse first he's dealing with kitty and her friend then ninja boy showed up how many costumes does that kid have and now he's laying in the dirt after some kind of bug-T-Rex tried to eat him

"well what do we have here " Roman looked up only to find a pair of black boots with white armor and red highlights on the shins before everything went blank

XXXXX

Blake, Ruby, Alex, Koan and Penny were sat around on some crates Romans bullhead had crashed yet he still managed to get away with a container full of dust.

Yang and Weiss arrived heading straight for us Ruby began talking to Weiss "Look,Weiss, it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually where a bow she has kitty ears and there actually kind of cute" Weiss stopped directly in front of Blake

"Weiss. I want you to know that im no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when i was-"

"Stop. do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Blake was silent "Twelve hours that means ive had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours ive decided...i dont care"

"you dont care?" Blake asked

"you said your not one of them any more, right?" Weiss asked

"no i haven't been since i was a younger-"

"Upupupupup! i dont want to hear it. all i want to know is that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates and not some... someone else" Weiss said sparing sun a glance

Blake wiped away a few tears "of course"

"yeah team RWBY is back together" Ruby cheered

Weiss then pointed at sun" im still not shore how i feel about you" Sun laughed nervously at the statement

"and who are you" she said pointing at Koan

" Koan Seinaruyami pleased to meet you" Koan said

"hey wait a minute wheres penny?" Ruby asked

"maybe she went home we probably should do the same its way after the curfew at beacon" Alex said before turning towards Koan

"you coming man?"Alex asked

" i'll catch up new world new city im gonna check this place out" Koan said

" just try to stay out of trouble" Alex said

Koan simply smirked "no promises" he said giving a salute before heading off towards the city

XXXXX

In a undisclosed location, Cinder accompanied by her enforcers Emerald and mercury awaited any sign of a certain red haired master thief that was in there employment.

"where the hell, is he" Emerald snapped her arms crossed as she paced back and forth.

"The firefight at the docks is all over the police scanners there talking about some giant Grimm, maybe we got lucky and it ate him"Mercury said as he sat on a near by table

"Quiet"Cinders calm but assertive voice said silencing the two as she continued to look down at her scroll. All her messages and calls had gone unanswered and she was quickly loosing her patience with the criminal she had brought into her fold.

She knew for a fact he wasn't dead, several of her contacts had told her about what happened at the docs the boy from the dust store who managed to hurt her had ally's powerful ones at that. She knew despite what happened Roman was intelligent and knew how to get out of bad situations. Along with knowing better then to keep her waiting.

Which meant something had happened.

Cinders scroll lit up informing her of an incoming call, The ID being one of Romans burn numbers. "Roman you better have a good explanation for not being here." she said sharply into the device

there was silence for a second before she heard someone speak that was not Roman "now, now sweetheart their's no need for that " the voice of a unknown male spoke up

"who is this?" Cinder demanded "where is Roman?"

"Oh dont worry about him he's doing fine in fact he should be there right about-" a burst of dark energy filled the room with a violet light the three preparing for a battle when Roman was thrown out of the vortex landing at Cinders feet he looked like he received medical attention after he crawled out of a battlefield

"Easy you dumb animal the suits been through enough already" the master thief said getting back to his feet staggering slightly still healing from the crash

"like I care " Fury said as he exited the portal much to the rooms occupants surprise

"he was mere moments away from capture we saved him, and now we return him to you as a jester of... good faith" the voice said over the open line " as for your earlier question who i am is no concern to you, know that i am someone who has the information and the resources that could prove useful to your little operation"

Looking at the beast that stood before her with a calculating eye she turned her attention back to the scroll" and what makes you believe we would be willing to make a deal with you?"

A red dot suddenly appeared on her chest checking the surrounding buildings she found the source and her eyes widened

Psycho red stood on a roof top across from the building his future partner was currently in the scroll resting on his shoulder as he held the RPG in his hands it's laser sight pointed directly at her chest lifting one hand he gave a mocking wave

"you've been a very busy woman, Cinder Fall gathering these resources and recruiting aid from the White Fang but you lack the proper means to get the job done. I can help you with that" he said

Cinder was curious, whoever this man was he knew too much for his own good. the fact he could get the drop on her and her people so quickly meant he had the skills to back up his claim

"you have my attention" Cinder said

" what i want form you is simple, a meeting between you and myself at a time and location of my choosing. we can work out the details of our agreement there" the laser locked onto Cinders chest vanished "oh and fury if you would" Fury nodded throwing a black duffel bag onto the table in front of the four criminals before taking his leave through another portal

" Just in case you decide to try to screw with me" Psycho Red said

The four criminals looked at the package "open it" Cinder said

mercury took a step towards the bag slowly unzipping it immediately backing off as the smell of death filled the air "Damn" Roman said his eyes wide Cinders usual stoic look was broken as she stared at the bags contentse

"Those are the heads of Vales white fang lieutenants it took me two hours, want to see what i can get done in a whole evening make no mistake Fuck with me and I will kill you." the call cut off

Mercury ran a hand through his hair " what the fuck was that?"

Cinder didn't respond staring down at the Scroll Curiously as it pinged indicating she received a message. A date time a coordinates that she logged to memory.

All the while wondering what would come of this so called partnership


	12. A deadly alliance

Alex sat in Beacons cafeteria sitting on the left side of Blake devouring the last of the bacon and eggs on his plate he looked down the table to find the others in similar states of boredom. Nora was tossing grapes at yang, who Impressively caught every one in her mouth. Blake was studying from her numerous notebooks

Ruby was hefting a massive binder with all her strength which was surprising as she could leap seven feet into the air with a weapon that probably weighed twice as much as her. Ruby slammed the binder down on the table, catching everyone but Alex off guard

Ruby cleared her throat sharply and gestured to everyone on the table" Sister!...Friends!...Weiss!"

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, i had a dream" Ruby began

"This ought to be good "yang said before catching another grape in his mouth

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had...ever!" Ruby cried

Weiss squinted at the gargantuan binder suspiciously "did you steal my binder?"

"it's kind of Obvious" Alex said gesturing towards the binders cover, the words 'Vytal Festival Activity's, property of Weiss Schnee' had been hastily crossed out and replaced with a new title 'Best Day Ever Activity's'

"I am not a thief "ruby said while making a peace sign

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang" Ruby said

"I always kick my semesters off with a yang! Eh? Guys? Am i right?" everyone present simply groaned before an apple the struck yang in the face

"Boooooooo" Nora jeered

"Look guys it's been a good two weeks, and with more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, Our second semester is going to be great but classes start back up tomorrow. which is why ive taken the time to scheduled in a series of wonderful events for us today"

"I... dont know weather to be proud or afraid of what you have in store" Weiss said Alex silently agree'd while yang the the apple back at Nora

"I dont know. i think i might sit this one out" Blake decided unaware of the ensuing kayos

"sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss began

"I got it" Nora yelled

Weiss stood up" i for one think that-" a banana cream pie hit Weiss square in the face cutting her off mid sentence Alex attempted to stop himself from laughing while everyone's eye turned towards a wide eyed Nora who slowly sat down and pointed at a face palming Ren Pyrrha's hand quickly covered her mouth while jaun just sat there stunned

"oh it's on"

XXXXX

Outside Sun walked along side his long time friend and teammate Neptune Vasilias discussing what had happened at the docks as they neared the cafeteria

"Man that sounds harsh

"So then we were fighting side by side and she was supper fast and a threw a banana at a guy. This guy called Alex was kicking the crap out of a bunch of white fang he even caught a container torchwick dropped on us and threw it back at him saying "think fast" it was so badass then this giant bug T rex showed and knocked torchwick out of the sky then it turned into a guy he and Alex seemed to know each other."

"Nice" Neptune said

"And the best part is she's a faunus!" Sun quickly stopped himself after reviling the secret " But thats a secret ok!"

"Got it" Neptune said

"And not a I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret! I'm talking secret, secret" Sun pressed

"Whoa chill out man ok i got it " sun gave him a look "I got it"

"you better. I just dont want to screw this up, ya know the people here are the coolest no offence to you guys" Sun said

"none taken" Neptune replied

"Ok there just in here I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool ok? your gonna be cool right " Sun asked

"dude" Neptune said indicating to his attire as if the question needed answering

"good point" as Sun reached for the door handle He and Neptune were pulled aside barely avoiding a mob of fleeing students each yelling "FOOD FIGHT"

"You probably dont want to go in there right now" Koan said while he Sun and Neptune peered in through a window

"Another good point" Sun said

XXXXX

"Ahahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora cried now standing on a mountain of tables With the members of JNPR covering her flanks

Ruby stomped on a table pointing at the grinning members of Team JNPR "Justice will be swift Justice will be painful it will be Delicious!" she cried crushing a milk carton in her hands

"YEA!" the rest of RWBY cheered there fists raised in the air

"I dont think this is a-" Alex tried to say when a pineapple hit him in the shoulder squirting juice into his face "alright your going down" he picked up a tomato that rolled in his direction throwing it like a fast fall it made contact with an unsuspecting Jaun

"Off with there heads" Nora cried as her leader was taken down jumping down she along with the rest of JNPR began throwing watermelons.

Ruby pointed to a location off to the side "Yang turkey"

Yang dived towards the two full sized turkeys off to the side of her shoving bother her fists inside, mimicking her ember celica pounded the two together creating a shock wave charging foreword she began to intercept the watermelons that had been launched towards them but was not quick enough to avoid the rest of the mail storm

Alex and Blake jumped over her each intercepting a watermelon Blake grabbed a pair of begets stepping up to face Pyrrha while Alex charged foreword with a pair of leak taking on Ren Blake used her shadow clones to doge strikes from Pyrrha's own beget taking a hit that threw her back over a table.

Alex spun the leaks blocking a strike from Ren counting with his own that struck the green ninja in the face going on the offensive Alex threw the two leaks distracting Ren for a moment before charging foreword swiping a pecan pie of a table ducking under the two celery stick sent in his direction slamming into Ren while simultaneously mashing the pie into his face.

"NO I WILL AVENGE YOU REN!" Nora cried leaping into the air with her watermelon-hammer quickly grabbing a tray the melon-hammer slammed into the makeshift shield sending Alex sliding across the floor on his back, standing back up he was met with the sight of Nora charging at him a feral Grin on her face melon- hammer raised "shit" Alex muttered

Ruby winced as Alex was launched over head, it was time to finish this taking a running stance Ruby shot foreword like a missile leaving behind a whirlwind of red rose petal picking up all food and members of team JNPR slamming them into the wall before pelting them with the storms content leaving what could be described as modern art on the wall.

Suddenly the doors slammed open reviling a very angry Glynda. the instructor growled waving her riding crop through the air the once destroyed objects and tables glued themselves back together sailing through the air before returning to there original positions "Children, please. do not play with your food"

The two teams began to gather in the center of the room

"that was awesome!"

"Again Again"

"no Nora not again"

"Awwwww"

Suddenly Yang crashed through the roof smashing two tables on impact before shooting up giving a thumbs up showing she was ok Glynda growled before Ozpin spoke up "let it go"

Then Goodwitch said "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. so why not let them play the part?" Ozpin began to walk away before he continued "after all it isn't a roll they'll have forever."

XXXXX

Inside a secluded warehouse various White Fang were at work, moving various amounts of crates of stolen dust. Roman Torchwick stood with his back to the large room looking over several readouts across the table.

The sound of footfalls got his attention he turned to find Emerald and Mercury behind him " oh, look she sent the kids again!" he said putting his arms around there shoulders from behind " this is turning out just like the divorce."

Emerald shivered in disgust " spare us the thought of you procreating " she said as she and Mercury pulled away

Roman shrugged "That was a joke and this might just tell me where you two have been all day" he said turning towards the duo holding up a pice of paper

"What!" the mint haired girl checked her pocket only to find the pice of paper missing from it's place

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. pay attention and maybe you'll learn something" he said before looking at what was written on the slip in his hands "where did you get this address?" he asked pointedly

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Asked Emerald crossing her arms.

"Yea I would. Now where have you been all day?" Torchwick asked not in the mood for her lip

"Cleaning up your problems...one of them, at least" mercury said sharply

"I had that under control" Roman said

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise" Mercury continued

Roman got in Mercury face "listen you little punk if it were up to me i would take you and your little street rat friend here and i would-"

"Do what?" asked a voice from above Cinder stood over them on a elevator above her burning amber eyes locked onto them while riding it down to the main floor.

Roman chuckled nervously "I'd uhh...not kill them?"

"Cinder" Emerald said excitedly

The raven haired woman walked across the room her heels clinking as she made contact with the pavement" i thought i made it clear that you would eliminate the wood-be runaway" she said calmly

"I was going to" Roman was cut off by Emerald

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually" Mercury pointed out

"What like a puma?" Emerald asked her partner

"yea, there you go" Mercury replied

"Quiet" they both shut up and looked at there boss who leveled a glare at them" did i not specifically ask you two to keep your hands clean while in vale?"

Emerald swallowed "Uh, yea we just thought that-"

"Don't think, Obey" Cinder spoke her voice leaving no room for defiance earning a 'yes ma'am' from both her subordinates before she turned her attention to roman "And you why wasn't this handled sooner?"

Roman then glared at them all "Uh" he said gesturing to the crates on his right "Eh..?" then those on the left "Eh...?" Then finally the large shipping containers stacked behind him "Ehhhhhh! sorry if ive been a bit busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom"

"Your an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask" Mercury said sarcastically

"Look around kid, I've got this town running scared police camped at every corner, Dust prices are through the roof and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals,vile's and rounds then we know what to do with!" Roman exclaimed " Speaking of which, if any of you would mind letting me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robbery's go a little smoother."

"Oh, Roman have a little faith." Cinder said moving closer stroking his cheek, "you'll know what you need, when you need to know " her eye's glowed briefly causing the master thief to look away with a grunt "besides were done with dust" she said as she turned and started walking away

"Ok" the criminal asked confused "so now what?"

"We're moving. Have the white fang clear out this building. I'll send you the details on the coordinates tonight" Cinder said

"Coordinates" Roman asked

Cinder looked back at him "We're proceeding with faze two" she then turned her attention to Emerald and Mercury " we have a meeting to attend"

XXXXX

(meeting point 3 miles outside of Vale)

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury arrived at the coordinates provided to them, the incident involving the rocket launcher had made her underlings rather weary of there new found partners evidence by how they glanced around there surroundings it was an old Schnee Dust mine outside of Vale shut down after being overrun by the Grimm.

"So this is where we're supposed to meet? " Mercury asked as he stared at the old complex

"We'll this definitely doesn't seem like a trap" Emerald said sarcasm dripping from her voice

Cinder would have berated her underlings for such comments but she couldn't help but agree this area was long since abandoned after the Grimm had overrun the mine's defenses which did in fact beg the question where were the Grimm it was too quiet far to quiet for an area this deep in Grimm territory

The clanking of boots and the sound of gears grinding caught there attention a large android emerged from the entrence to the main building His triple red eyes staring the three down while a group of robots flanked his sides

"So your the one's the masters invited" He said taking a few steps foreword "I cant imagine why they would waist time on a bunch of pathetic humans"

mercury let out a small growl of annoyance only to be silenced by a glare from Cinder before she turned back to the android "We did not come here to be insulted by underlings your masters invited us for a meeting that could benefit both our forces so I would suggest you show respect, i believe you've wasted enough of our time and your masters..."

The android let out a low grumble "Professor Cog, follow me" he said turning towards the entrance the others androids dispersed allowing them entry, despite the compounds outside look the inside seemed rather well maintained Cog lead them along the corridors until the four arrived at a elevator leading into the mine

Cinder stepped on while Emerald and Mercury were hesitant for a moment but followed there leader

By the records she had read on there way here in the Bullhead this facility was said to be a black site a major grimm nest had been unearthed in the mines killing the workers present yet there hadn't been a grimm in site when they arrived perhaps this creature could reveal some information that could benefit them at a later date.

"I was under the impression this area was overrun with Grimm?" Cinder asked innocently Cog turned to her

"It was, the creature were mere pest simple to deal with the Psychos Rangers ensured that they were wiped from the area" Cog said

"The Psycho rangers?" Cinder pressed her curiosity peeked

"My masters the ones you are here to meet" The elevator came to a halt the doors opening to revile a darkened corridor illuminated by lamps hanging over head

"Well that isn't creepy" Mercury said sarcastically while giving Cog a small glare, Cog merely chuckled before stepping off the elevator and continuing on

"This doesn't feel right" Emerald said looking at there surrounding warily

"Don't have to tell me twice this whole place just scream's ambush" Mercury said

"Be on guard we have little knowledge of our host's and i do not wan't any surprises" Cinder said just loud enough for them to hear but for the Professor to be completely unaware. The small tunnel broke out into a large underground chamber the three criminals looked down to the floor below them

"Holy shit" Emerald said at the sight, an army marched below them multiple forms of androids were busy moving crates of supplies, Ammunition and even some Dust crystals at least a dozen drop ships where carrying in more containers from an opening above.

"Stay close some of the being here aren't exactly fond of humans" Cog advised while leading the three towards an overseers deck the sound's of arguing coming from above

four figures stood around a table chart's and layouts of Vale spread across it Psycho red stood over the Table staring down at a map of Vale and the tunnel network that the mine was connected to leading under Vale

"Why are we just sitting around?" Psycho blue asked "we should strike now while there weak"

"Patience i have a contact meeting wit us shortly with our combined forces we can bulldoze Vale and Beacon in the process" Psycho Red said as he stabbed a knife through the map where Beacon was

"What about the Omni ranger" Psycho Yellow asked leaning against a few crates

"He will be dealt with in time until then we focus on Vale" Psycho red said turning to face the new arrivals

Cinder eyes scanned the creature in front of her

"I was starting to wonder when you would show up" Psycho red said leaning back against the table

"She's the contact this pathetic sack of meat!" Psycho Purple clenched her fist Cinder's amber eyes lit up like an inferno glaring at the one who dared to insult her as Emerald and Mercury ready for a fight

"ENOUGH!" Psycho red barked making Purple back down" leave us" he commanded with a tone of finality the Psychos present let out a low growl of annoyance leaving there leader's side

"What exactly was the purpose of asking us to this meeting..." Cinder inquired as she stood across

"Hehehe... call me Psycho red" Red replied

'Psycho red an alias most likely' cinder mused " tell me what do you want from me and mine?" Cinder asked taking a few steps closer towards the table noting the blueprints for Beacon and the Vale undergrounds.

"Our goals align we each want the same thing" Psycho red stated

"And what might that be" Cinder said cautiously

"The destruction of Vale and the fall of Beacon academy" Psycho red said "As far a can tell these two are the competent underlings you have" Psycho red indicated to Emerald and Mercury" I can offer you forces the dwarf the numbers and power of the white fang" Psycho red said

Cinder was silent deep in thought the offer was weighed rather well in her favor but in these situations there was always a catch "And what do you ask in return?" Cinder asked

"Simple a seat from which to watch Vale burn" Psycho red said extending his hand foreword "do we have a Deal"

Cinder took a few steps forward towards her partner accepting the gesture "yes we do" Cinder said her eyes glowed menacingly for while a smirk formed on her face

'To be continued'


	13. Atlas

_(Beacon academy)_

It was just another quiet afternoon for the students and faculty. The serenity was broken by the loud hum of a dozen engines.

In the skies around the academy, dozens of airships barring the Atlas military's insignia came down from the clouds, while the smaller more maneuverable attack ships set up a perimeter the command ship touched down on the sky dock.

From the Office above, Ozpin and Glynda looked down at the new arrivals as they unloaded their passengers

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" The blond witch stated with some disdain not liking the idea of an army being brought to their school

"Well running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin replied

Glynda turned to ozpin and asked "Professor Ozpin is James aware of Alex? does he know he comes from another world?"

Ozpin nodded and answered " Yes, he is fully aware of the subject along with his objective while here, and yes he suggested he may be working for the White Fang, but I assured him that is not the case, when he meets Alex himself, then he will certainly have second thoughts."

Glynda raised an eyebrow "Are you shore it will"

Ozpin chuckled and replied" Of course, with the footage we have from initiation and forever fall, there's no doubt he will"

Glynda nodded and replied " Right...of course Ozpin"

A message then came up on Ozpin's desk informing him Ironwood was waiting outside

"Come in" Ozpin said

The elevator doors opened and Ironwood came out, "Ozpin"

"Hello General" Ozpin replied

"Please, drop the formality's" Ironwood said as the two headmasters shook hands "It's been to long!"

He then turned to Glynda "And Glynda it has certainly been to long since we last met."

"Oh James..." she then turned to Ozpin "I'll be outside"

Glynda walks outside and ironwood comments "Well, she hasn't changed a bit"

The Ozpin began "So... what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the vytal festival?"

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides your hosting, I would prefer to keep an eye on this 'Alex' character you've allowed to enter your school. Also, it's a good time for us to catch up"

Ozpin sighed "For the last time James. Alex is not a spy for the White Fang. So far, he's been a great asset, especially during the more recent events involving this Psycho society "

" I still believe these creatures are nothing but nonsense " Ironwood said

"During a trip to Forever Fall Glynda along with two First year teams RWBY and JNPR had an encounter with them. Mr. Arc was possessed by a creature of unknown origin and began to attack his fellow students" Ozpin pulled up a video on his console for the general "Our cameras captured this"

Ironwood stared down at the screen as the recording played There stood Glynda along with the two teams and that Alex character in front of them stood three creatures that could only be described as demonic

\- *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "that was quite the display" Psycho pink said as she approached them flanked by Black and Crimson

"Psycho's" Alex said

"Can we just kill them and get this over with. that one's head would look nice on my wall" Crimson said pointing the blade of his scythe at Ruby who backed up a little closer to her sister

"Try it "yang dared as she stepped in front of her sister

"Ooh feisty" Crimson said taking a step towards them his path was blocked by pinks outstretched arm

"No... we don't have time for this you hear Reds orders observe them, don't worry you'll get your chance" Psycho pink said the air around them become distorted before the three vanished:

Ironwood stared at the screen in shock " These creatures are the Psycho society?" He said handing Ozpin nodded

"Yes, the information provided to us by Mr. Fissure is rather disturbing" he said pulling up said file on his desk "They are guilty of many atrocity's and are known to hunt humans and other sentient species for their own pleasure, from what I've read they may be a greater threat then the Grimm" Ozpin stated his grasp on his cane tightening It was a rare thing to see ozpin show even the slightest hint of anger but when he did... the seventh layout of hell would seem like paradise.

Ironwood was surprised by this and commented "I see... Have you come up with any countermeasures"?

"Yes, but first I believe we will need to speak with the resident expert" Ozpin said

XXXXX

Alex was walking through the corridors of beacon alongside his longtime friend Koan "So how was Vale?" He asked

"Big city full of Pinhead, Bigots and terrorist...honestly seems allot like home " Koan said with some disdain" have you seen what the Faunus are subjected two I was literally there for what...six hours, I stopped like what fifteen muggings before I decided to come check out Beacon and to be honestly I never pictured you for the cushy high school life"

"It anything but 'cushy' plus it has its benefits" Alex said

"Like what?" Koan asked turning a corner only to bump into someone

"Oh sorry" Velvet said

she and Coco continued down the hallway, only for the beret wearing fashionista to turn back lowering her shades slightly and sent Koan a wink before following her partner.

"Ok...I think I might actually like it here" Koan stated as he watched them go

Alex just stood there with a shit eating grin

"Don't give me that look" Koan said

"Come on it's about time you met the rest of the gang" Alex said patting him on the shoulder as the two walked into the Library

"Yang Xiao Long, Prepare you kingdom for battle!" Ruby Cried

'Da-fuck was that' Alex thought

Then yang shouted "Bring it on!"

The two teens arrived to find team RWBY around a board game each with a set of cards in their hands

Ruby then said "I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!"

Yang gasped dramatically as Ruby continued "Looks like I get to fly directly over your Ursai and attack your wall's directly!" before making airplane noises and explosion sounds

once again, yang gasped, "you fiend!"

Then Ruby continued "And since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only last's one turn"

Yang chuckled and said "Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card! Giant nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two."

Then Ruby countered "But, if you roll a six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said

The duo looked towards JNPR who were allot more mellow, Ren seemed to be studying, Nora was asleep, Pyrrha was studying, and Jaun was reading a comic but Pyrrha suggested for him to study

After ruby called out in defeat yang said "Alright Weiss, it's your turn!"

The Weiss replied "I... have absolutely no idea what's going on"

"She's not the only one" Koan muttered to Alex

Yang said to Weiss "Look it's easy! you're playing as Vacuo, meaning all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus"

Weiss then said "That sounds dumb."

Yang then pointed out "See... you've got sand storm, Desert-scavenger Oh, Oh Resourceful raider! see now you can take ruby's discarded fleet-"

"Nooooo!" the young reaper cried

"-and put it in your hand!"

"Okay" Weiss replied

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use sandstorm to neutralize my forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom" Yang said

Yang then added "Just know, that i will not forget this declaration of war"

"And that means" Weiss asked innocently

"Your just three moves away from concurring remnant" Ruby clarified

Realizing this Weiss stood up and began to laugh evilly, ranting on about the fate of her enemies would face if they opposed her

"Trap card" Yang cut in

"Huh?" Weiss responded

"your army's have been destroyed." Yang said

Weiss sat down and began to cry anime tears "I hate this game of emotions we play"

Then Ruby hugged Weiss and said "Stay strong, Weiss. we'll make it through this together."

"Shut up! don't touch me!" Weiss commented

Yang then turned to Blake and said "Alright Blake! you're up!"

"Huh? oh! um... sorry what am I doing?" Blake asked

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of remnant!" Yang answered

" right..." Blake replied still not following

Jaun then came over and asked "hey can I play?"

Ruby answered "Sorry we've already got four people"

Weiss then added " Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posse"

Yang then added "Uhhh...you attacked your own naval fleet, two turns ago"

"Bring it on ice queen" Jaun said Weiss grimacing at the mention of her nick name "I'll have you know I've been called a natural, born leader" Jaun said proudly

"By who? your mother!?" Weiss asked mockingly

"And Pyrrha!" Jaun answered

"hello again" Pyrrha said waving from behind them

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." Jaun said cupping his hands together

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss retorted

"Why not, you've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a fau-"

"Fun loving person whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha quickly cut in covering the blonds mouth while Blake glared

"Smooth" Alex said leaning up against the bookcase

Sun and Neptune walked into the library, heading towards the group while holding up a piece sighs" sup, losers"

" hey Sun "Alex greeted

"Sun, Neptune good to see you guys again" Koan said

"Hey sun "Ruby said

"Ruby, yang, Blake, Alex, Koan, Ice queen" Sun greeted

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss said with some annoyance

"I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friend" Sun said gesturing to Neptune

"Uh...aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked

"Thank you" Ren said waking the sleeping Nora who yelled 'pancakes'

"Shut up. don't be a nerd" Sun said

"Upupupup intellectual. Okay. thank you" Neptune said

"I'm Neptune" he introduced

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked

"Haven" he responded walking up to Weiss "...And I don't believe I caught your name snow angel" Neptune finished

Alex grimaced ' and now he's hitting on her but... snow angel that's a new one'

"Um... I'm Weiss "

"Pleasure to meet you" Neptune commented

Then Sun said to Blake" I never took you as the board-game playing type"

Blake then replied " Right... well, I think I'm done playing, actually I think I'll see you guys later"

"Women" Nora simply said earning a few bewildered looks

Ruby then noticed something "hey where's Alex?"

XXXXX

Blake sat on her bead, her knees pulled up to her chest deep in thought when two subtle knocks rang out from the door

"who is it?" Blake asked

"it's Alex, I just wanted to talk" there was nothing but silence for a few moments

"Ok, come in"

Alex entered RWBY's dorm room taking a seat on the bed across from Blake "what did you want to talk about?" She asked

Alex sighed " you've been rather distant with the others lately, and I'm sure has something to do with what happened at the docks?"

slowly she nodded "Yes"

"Is it Torchwick?" Alex asked

"yes" she answered, anger present in her tone

"You want him behind bars?" Alex asked

She nodded "That scum deserves it, even more"

Alex smiled "And he will, I'll make sure of that. Afterword's we'll figure out what to do about the White Fang but you have to promise me you won't go running off after him, we'll bring him in together, but until then you need to get some rest."

"I'm fine" she said

"A blind man could tell you haven't been sleeping" Alex retorted "Hang out with the others relax, build up your strength or else you'll be too week to face him, alright." Alex said placing a hand on her shoulder

Blake smiled, before doing something he didn't expect, she hugged him "Thank you"

"No problem" just then Ruby Yang and Weiss walked in

"ugh! we never should have let him play" Yang complained

"You're just mad' because the new guy beat you If you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened" The three then saw Alex and Blake

"Are...we interrupting something" Yang said a sly grin on her face

"No" Blake said turning away from the others to avoid the seeing her red face

"I came here to check on Blake, she seemed depressed lately, we. were. just. talking " Alex emphasized

"Sure~" Yang said

"So, what were you talking about?" Ruby asked

Alex turned to Blake who had managed to get her emotions back under control It's about Torchwick and the White Fang I just can't focus! I have this feeling there up to something! I know it"

The others nodded "Okay! All in favor of being of being the youngest huntresses and huntsmen, to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization against the kingdom of Vale... say I!"

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang said

"Well I suppose it could be fun "Weiss said

Blake and Alex stood up "Let's kick some ass" while Blake only nodded

"None of you said 'Aye' "Ruby muttered

"It's close enough Rubes" Alex said

then Blake said "Alright then...we're in this together"

Ruby then said" Let's hatch a plan!"

yang commented, "Yeah!"

Ruby the gasped "I left my board game back in the library!"

Weiss face palmed and shook her head "Were doomed"

Ruby darted out of the room and into the hallway shouting "I'll be right back"

Ruby ran directly into a guy with dark black hair, with a crimson red streak going over his bangs that covered his left eye showing his one grey eye, wearing a black trench coat, with a bandoleer holding an assortment of ammo going over his black shirt underneath, alongside him stood a girl with a short blond ponytail wearing dark grey jeans, a shirt and armor plated jacket

next to her stood another boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes wearing a camouflage shirt with black cargo pants, metallic armor running down his left arm leading to a hefty spiked gauntlet, the final member of their group was dark skinned girl wearing a white tank top a black blazer over it, with black jeans, and pair of bracers on her forearms there armor each sporting the same emblem a skull with a pair of large fang's over a pair of crossbones.

behind the four stood another three students wearing a Haven Academy uniform stood behind them a dark tanned skinned girl with mint hair and red eyes, alongside her stood a guy with grey hair and green eyes. The last one had long, black hair, and a pair of fiery amber eyes that seemed to glow.

"Sorry... are...you...ok" Ruby said

"we're fine just watch where you going" the mint haired girl replied while offering her a hand

"Accidents happen no problem " the guy shrugged off Ruby felt a chill run down her spine the voice felt familiar

"Oh...right...sorry...um...I'm Ruby are you...new?" Ruby asked

The fiery eyed girl then answered, "Visiting from haven actually!"

"You maybe, were from Vacuo" the blond said

"Ooooooh! your here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory" Ruby said

The guy with grey hair then said "I guess we just got turned around"

Ruby then replied "Don't worry, happens all the time! Uh, your building is just east of here"

The fiery eyed girl then replied "Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around

"Yeah, maybe. Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby called out as she continued to run down to the library

'To be continued'


	14. The investigation begins

The day went on as normal Alex sat in professor port's class as he told them about one of his great adventures as a young man, Alex stared at the digital clock on his scroll as the minutes ticked by 'God if your listening please make this end'

The bell signifying the end of class rang Alex stood up it was time to begin the investigation with team RWBY. minutes after getting dressed Alex walked along the hallway to RWBY's dorm, before knocking.

"Who is it?" came ruby's voice from the other side

"It's Alex, you guy's ready?" He asked

"Yea, come in" Ruby said

Alex walked in and stood before the girl's each with a new set of attires

Ruby wore a grey long sleeved shirt with cuffs at the end. she wore a black pinafore with red stitching her usual black skirt was replaced by a red one with a black rose on it, with her usual combat boots and red cloak.

Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging, inside her dress was black frills however the dress was attached to an over coat with four black buttons and outlines. Weiss snow flake emblem was present on her back, with thigh high stockings and white boot's.

Blake wore a white V-neck zip-up that stopped at her stomach. It had a collar and long sleeves. she kept her black ribbons wrapped around her forearms. she also wore black pants with a belt and some fabric that hung out on the right side. she had black high heeled boots with buckles that stopped half way up her calves.

Yang was wearing a collard cream top over a black shirt, with mid length sleeves which are gold at the end of them. she is also wearing thigh high stockings and boots, along with a belt with golden accents on it. her gauntlets were locked and loaded around her wrist.

"So... what's the plan or are we just going to wing-it?" Alex asked

" Yeah we've got a plan that's...moderately serious" Yang said

"Let's hear it" Alex said

"Right everyone remembers their roles?" Ruby followed up

Weiss answered " You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for an y other dust store robberies, or inconsistency's. Seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake answers, "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning and Alex is going with me as backup in case anything happens"

Then yang says "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard"

"Great we'll meet up with yang later tonight to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" Ruby said pumping her fist

"Yeah" Sun yelled from outside the window

The five of them jumped back in shock "Sun, how did you get up there?"

"Ah it's easy I do it all the time" Sun said

"You do what?" Weiss yelled

"I climb tree's all the time "Sun replied

Sun then jumps into the room "So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy."

"We" Blake said with emphasis "Are going to investigate the situation" Sun gives a blank stare "As a team"

"Sorry Sun" ruby said with a small shrug "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to"

"Pfft, that's dumb" Sun said with a wave of his hand "You should always get friends involved. That's why Alex called us "

"Us?" Weiss asked

"Yeah me, Neptune and Koan" Sun pointed his thumb out the window

The girl looked out their window totem pole style seeing the blue haired Huntsmen pressed up against the wall of the building

"Sup" Neptune casually said

"uhhh where's Koan?" Yang asked

the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to spin around Koan stood in the doorway "I used the door" He said

"Can I come in now...like seriously we are really high up right now!" Neptune called form the ledge

With the new arrivals now present they Ruby begins pairing them off "All right" Ruby began "I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake and Alex, Neptune and Koan you guys go with yang. Everyone good?"

Weiss then said" Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang and Koan, heh. after all, she is your sister"

"But Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asked

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me" Weiss responded

'huh, sounds like Ice Queen has a crush' Alex thought

Ruby started laughing and replied "Nah!"

Ruby began to drag Weiss out of the room. "But, But"

XXXXX

"Wow, I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up close" Ruby said in awe as she and Weiss headed towards said building

"You should see the one in Atlas" Weiss responded

"That was the first one right " Ruby asked

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss said

Then Ruby tried to impersonate Weiss "Ooo look at me, my names Weiss, I know facts. I'm rich." Ruby Giggled

"Don't be a pest. Besides, the only real reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just easily made a call from the library." Weiss replied

"I know, but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said fumbling with her scroll dropping it, a familiar person picking it up

"Oh! you dropped this" Penny said

"Penny?!" Ruby said

Penny looked surprised "Uhh"

"Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since that night at the docks" Ruby said

Penny tried to confuse them "S-sorry I think your confused?"

Penny hiccupped before quickly handing ruby back her scroll the left saying "Uh, I've got to go"

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. you go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby said as she started chasing after penny

"W-wait!" Weiss shouted as Ruby left "Ugh!"

As ruby caught up with Penny, she began to question her "Penny, where have you been? it's been week's"

"There, seems to be a misunderstanding. "Penny replied as she kept walking

"What!? Penny... is everything ok"Ruby asked but penny kept going

"Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! "Ruby said

Penny continued to stare at the ground, Ruby then said, "I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, Please... as a friend"

Penny sighed before looking around her, before whispering to Ruby "It isn't safe to talk here"

XXXXX

Weiss entered the CCT tower elevator. A voice spoke up from the intercom " _Welcome to the CCT how may I help you_ "

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please. "Weiss responded

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity."

Weiss pulls out her scroll and the terminal scans it

"Perfect. Thank you, Miss Schnee"

After a few moments in the elevator, Weiss walks out into the communications room, there sat the holographic figure of a woman who said "Welcome to the Beacon cross-continental transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee company world headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said

"Absolutely. If you could head over to terminal 3, I'll patch you through"

"Thank you "Weiss said

Weiss then headed over to the terminal and sat down. Weiss sighed then the image of a woman came up " Thank you for calling the Atlas-oh, Miss Schnee! Good afternoon would you like me to patch you through to your farther? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me." Weiss then pulled out her scroll inserting it into the console" I've comprised a short list"

The woman raised an eyebrow before saying "I see... if you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

" School project" Weiss answered with a shrug

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am."

"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss said

"Right... very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful. that will be all then. "Weiss said

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your farther before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Weiss said

"Well then, have a nice day." The woman said before she diapered Weiss frowns before she got up and left.

XXXXX

Ruby and Penny continued their conversation as they walked down the street " I wish I could help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men." Penny said

Ruby then asked "Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, no Nothing like that!" Penny responded

"We'll then where did you go?" Ruby asked

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My farther asked me not to venture out to far, but, oh you have to understand, my farther loves me very much. He just worries allot." Penny answered

"Believe me I know the feeling" Ruby said" But, why not let us know you were ok?"

"I, was asked, not to talk to you. Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang. Anybody really" Penny said

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked

"No, it wasn't my farther."

Before Ruby could ask " The AK130 has been the standard security model in remnant for several years. And they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree? wouldn't you agree? "The AK130's did a small bow before the hologram of Ironwood continued " But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good, enough is it?"

The containers behind the Ak130 opened to reveal six rather sleeker and more well armored androids "Presenting the Atlesian knight 200" the crowd watching the display began to applaud "Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary." The knights struck various poses" These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the danger of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch."

"Ruby..." Penny said

"So, our kingdoms greatest minds, in corporation with the Schnee dust company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" a hologram of a large weaponize suit appeared in all its glory.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today. but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year" Ironwood said

"Whoa..." ruby awed

"Ruby maybe we should go somewhere else..." Then two Atlesian soldiers noticed penny who then darted of in the opposite direction

"Wait where are you going!?" Ruby yelled before noticing the soldiers were chasing her, ruby quickly turned and went after her.

Ruby rounded the corner of the alley close behind penny with the two soldiers hot on their heels "Down here, she went this way" one of them yelled, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car before resuming the chase.

holding a pile of crates, acting quickly Ruby deployed crescent rose slicing off one of the supports for the scaffold the falling debris blocking the soldiers path behind them using her speed semblance Ruby quickly caught up with her friend

"This way!" She said wrapping her arms around penny and launching her and the girl down a side alley only to find she weighed a literal tone. the two slammed into the pavement Ruby landing in the path of an oncoming truck.

Suddenly penny threw her aside stopping the truck with such force it lifts off the ground for a moment. The ground beneath penny gave way sending concrete and tarmac flying

The shop keeper had a look of terror and shock while Ruby only stared at her friend "Penny..."

"Are you okay?" she asked the driver

The shop keeper nods his head "Uh huh." penny lets go of the truck Ruby just stared concerned for her friend.

"Umm...uhh" was all she could say as a crowd began to gather around.

"Did you see that?"

"How did that happen?"

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on"

Penny panicked running off again, bumping shoulders with Ruby "Penny! come back!" Ruby cried giving chase

Penny kept running until she reached a dead end. "Umm... Uhh..." she said as she tried to find a way out. giving ruby time to catch up.

"Penny" Penny turned around to face Ruby, scared out of her mind "Please, what is going on?" Ruby pleaded "why are you running? how did you do that?!"

"I-I can't everything's fine!" Penny replied before she hiccupped. She crossed her arms and looked away "I-I don't want to talk about it!" she hiccupped again.

"Penny if you just tell me what's going on I can help you!" Ruby pleaded

"No" Penny replied turning away "No, no you wouldn't understand."

"Let me try" Ruby replied "you can trust me." Penny walked up to Ruby looking her straight in the eye

"You're my friend, right? you promise you're my friend?" Penny asked

"I promise," Ruby answered

"Ruby..." Penny looked down at her hands. before showing them to ruby instead of flesh and blood she was met with something completely different "I'm not a real girl" Penny's skin had been scraped off reviling robotic hands underneath.

Ruby just stared at Penny's hands all she ruby could say was. "Oh..."

'To be continued'


	15. Mech Battle

"Penny I don't understand "Ruby said to her friend

"Most girls are born" Penny stated "but I was made" Penny looks down at her hands "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura" Penny had a sad look on her face "I'm not real"

Ruby grabs penny's hands opening her palms, before closing her hands around them " Of course you are " Ruby said " you think just because you've got nut's and bolt instead of squishy guts makes you any less real then me?"

"I don't, um..." Penny was lost for words "your taking this extraordinarily well."

ruby points her thumb down the alley "You're not like those things we saw back there" she said before jabbing her finger into penny's metal chest "You've got a heart and soul I can feel it"

Penny put's her hands-on Ruby's shoulders "OH, oh Ruby!" she grabs Ruby's head and pulls her into a bone crushing hug " You're the best friend anyone could have"

Ruby lets out a groan while her skull is being crushed "I can see why your farther would want to protect such a delicate flower"

Penny let ruby go "Oh, he's very sweet. My farther the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow" Ruby let out a chuckle" He built you all by himself?"

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr Ironwood." Penny said

"The General?" Ruby asked, "Wait is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me too!" Penny said

"Pfft, they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby scoffs

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. one day, it'll be my job to save the world. But I still have allot left to learn" Penny put her hands up to her chest "That's why my farther let me come to the Vytal festival. I want to see what it's like in the real world, and test myself in the tournament.

"Penny what are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused " Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace"

"That's not what mister Ironwood said" all of a sudden, they heard voices from down the alley.

"Check down here" Penny put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "You have to hide"

she lifts ruby up with ease despite the girls struggles. "Gah, Penny! what are you doing? you don't have to go with them I can help you!" Penny throws Ruby into the nearby dumpster the lid slamming down as she entered before penny lifted it to talk

"It's okay Ruby, They're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?"

Ruby nodded her head " I promise " she then lowered her head into the dumpster and penny shuts the lid. sound of footsteps followed by voices followed

"There she is!"

"Salutations officers" Penny said cheerfully

"Why we're you are running? and what happened to the other girl?" One of the soldiers asked

"What girl, I've been by myself all day." Penny said innocently before she hiccupped

"You shouldn't cause such a scene"

"Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch" penny answered showing them her hands.

"Penny, your farther isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please just come with us"

"Yes, sir" they all began to walk away. Ruby smiled before the squeak of a rat made ruby jump back into the garbage.

XXXXX

Bumblebee rocketed down the streets of vale yang taking turn after turn Neptune hanging onto the back. eventually reaching an alleyway and stops Neptune was shocked with awe and terror. his goggles were askew and his hair was a mess.

On the rooftops above koan in his Panunican form resembling a dire wolf with the fangs of a saver tooth tiger, a tail with a razor-sharp hook on the end along with a single horn on its nose leapt down into the street stopping next to yang.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" she asked

A bright flash of crimson light reviled Koan " Panuncian very fast, very deadly "

"A PUNuncian" she said getting off her bike earning a groan from Neptune and a small laugh from Koan which surprised her "You like my Pun's" she asked

"A good joke's a good joke and you got plenty of them" Koan said giving her a smile causing Yang to blush.

"Uhh...guy's" Neptune cut in, shaking his head fixing his hair

"Oh…uh, right. C'mon my friends right in here" Yang said a b it flustered

" And where exactly is...here?"

Inside the club the music was blasting as Junior stood behind the bar fixing his tie. It was opening time in an hour or so the DJ stood alongside Melina and Miltia Malachite standing next to one another.

All of the sudden two of junior's henchmen come in trying to close the door behind them "Hurry close the door she's coming!" blocking the door with their body's junior saw this and yells across the club.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" he yelled suddenly the doors were blasted open. a new song began to play as yang walked in.

"Guess who's back" she said with a smug look on her face. eight guns were simultaneously pointed at her face by junior's goons, the club music began to cut off annoying her Yang glares at the DJ booth.

The DJ pops his head out seeing yang staring at him and lifts the needle off the record before taking cover. Neptune peers out from over her shoulder

"Yeah" he said "so could you define friend for me"

"Just try not to think about it" Koan said walking up next to her.

"Stop, stop nobody shoot. Junior said the henchmen lowering their weapons letting him pass." Blondie, your here... why?"

"You still owe me a drink" Yang said dragging him back to the bar.

"Whoa, what a woman" Neptune said before noticing the malachite twins putting on a suave look "sup"

the two harrumph " Whatever " before walking off

XXXXX

Across town Blake, Sun and Alex arrived at the white fang meeting spot Blake analyses three lines on the corner of the warehouse resembling a claw mark. Blake leaned over to see two horned Faunus entering

"This is it" Blake said

"You sure?" Sun asked Blake glares at him sun raised his hands defensively as a response "You know what I'm just going to take you word for it" Sun said

"Hold on, you guys better take these" Alex said handing the two an ear piece each

"Smart that we can stay in contact with one another." Blake said putting hers in. Blake undid her bow as she and sun turned the corner Alex climbed up the drain pipe leading to the rooftop across from the warehouse giving him a good view through the windows.

The usher let's Blake and Sun through to their right is a box full of mask's. They both take one and walk down the corridor. A white fang member leads in the two Faunus ahead of them "New recruits keep to the right."

"I don't get it" Sun asks " if you believe what your ding is right, why hide who you are "

"The masks are a symbol" Blake began "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters"

"Man, that sounds dark" Alex's voice came over the earpiece

"So was the guy who started it." Blake responded

Sun looked down at the mask "Always sunshine and rainbows with you" he said before putting it on

The two finally made it into the main room where there is some chatter they keep to the right with the others waiting for the meeting to start.

XXXXX

On the rooftop outside Alex sat keeping a watchful eye on the meeting, he had managed to hack into the security cameras with his plumber's badge and had a good view of the meeting inside he could see Blake and Sun mixed in with the crowed.

A white fang member began to pace around the stage as the meeting began "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long"

Everyone looked to the left there stood Roman Torchwick "Thank you, thank you please hold your applause." Roman said as he took to the stage

"What's a human doing here?" A dear Faunus yelled pointing at him.

Roman looks at her "I'm glad you asked dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST." he gave a little salute "Case in point" he began to pace around "So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed!"

"Is he going with this or...?" sun asked Blake

"...Would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The one's who control, the people pulling the strings the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." Roman began listing things off while counting on his fingers "Government, Military. even the schools their all to blame for your lot in life."

The recruits and some White Fang members were cheering. Blake and Sun looked around not liking where this was going "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with," Roman continued "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman snapped his fingers

the tarp behind him dropped to revile a giant robot, one of the Atlesian Paladins bearing a white fang emblem. The erupted in cheers.

"That's not good" Alex said

"Uh... That's a big robot." Sun said a little intimidated by its presence

"How did he get that?" Blake asked

"As some of you may have heard, this right here-" he knocked on the shin of the robot " is Atlas newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to some generous business partners of ours, we've managed to snag some of them before they, uh, hit the shelves."

"Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you want to stay in the city, that's fine but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the type of arsenal I can provide you."

The crowd cheers, ready to begin their instruction.

"This isn't good." Alex said

Blake looks over to sun " We should get out of here"

Then the White Fang commander speaks "Will all new recruits please come forward" the recruits began moving forward

"Welp!" Sun said as the two tried to figure a way out of this

XXXXX

Junior placed his glass back down onto the bar. yang had been asking him questions about Torchwick and anything else he might have heard " I don't know"

"How can you not know?" Yang asked folding her arms.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. came. back"

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked trying to help

"What kind of stupid question is that? they never came back! Who is this guy" Koan dragged Neptune back

"Forgive him, he's new to this" Koan said

"So, don't worry about him worry about me" Yang said, she then points to herself "Worry about me if I don't find what I want."

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them" Junior said before looking over to his boys who were lounging about the club. "Which is something I can relate to!"

"C'mon, guy's" Yang said turning away Koan and sun following her out

"Did we get everything we need?" Neptune asked

"We'll we got everything we can. hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." She said

"I doubt that, in the past Alex is always able to find trouble." Koan said

XXXXX

The crowd of white fang recruits cheered hyped from the speech Torchwick had given. Sun leaned over and whispered into Blake's ear "What are we going to do?"

"I'm thinking. "she responded looking around for an escape route no matter what way they took it would look like they were leaving.

Torchwick was about to put his cigar in his mouth but then he noticed the blond-haired monkey Faunus and the black-haired cat Faunus "He sees us" Sun said Torchwick tosses his cigar aside and walks towards them.

Then Blake noticed the fuse box and an idea came to mind "He can't see in the dark "She said drawing gambol shroud shooting the box. The lights go out and Torchwick yells

"Don't let them get away" he said grunting as he hit something

"Sun, the window! "Blake called out

"Stop them!" Roman called out followed by the whirring of machinery.

XXXXX

Alex jumped across the gap to the roof across from the warehouse suddenly Blake and Sun broke through the window suddenly the wall was blown out reviling the Paladin chasing after the two of them.

"Guy's!" Alex yelled summoning an Astro morpher crossing his left arm over his chest "Lets Rock It!" he cried thrusting his right arm forward

 **Morphing Sequence**

 **"3, 3 ,5"** A robotic voice said as Alex typed in the activation code an alarm blared as the Astro morpher lit up, a hologram of the Red space ranger alongside a hologram of the Spiral Saber and various streams of data off to the side.

 **Morphing sequence complete**

"Red Space Ranger!" he cried striking a pose, His ranger suit is primarily Red with white boots, white elbow length gloves and a white belt holding his Astro blaster, along with a yellow v neck and white collar across his chest are five multicolored boxes, his helmet is primarily Red with white highlights around the black visor with a silver mouth piece.

Leaping of the rooftop he thrust his arm out "Galaxy Glider hang ten!" he cried a flash of white light appeared as a Red hoverboard formed under him. chasing after them.

XXXXX

Blake and Sun continue hopping from rooftop to rooftop hoping to get away from the robot controlled by Roman. Then sun spoke up "So you wouldn't happen to have," he jumps to another roof" Oh I don't know" another jump "some form of backup"

"I'm on it!" Blake yelled as she pulled out her scroll. Red space ranger was gaining on the robot firing off a laser that struck the hull the robots stumbled but kept up the pace the armor where the blast hit was scorched and slightly melted.

XXXXX

Weiss got down to the ground level of the CCT building, picking up her scroll as she walked out of the elevator "Everyone" Blake yelled "if you can hear me we need back-"

"HEEEEELLLPP" Sun yelled over the line Weiss does an eye roll but gets a smile on her face ready for some action

XXXXX

Ruby stared at her scroll she had boarded up the dumpster to keep the rats in

"They got a robot "Sun yelled " And it's big, really big!"

"Oh, I am not missing this "Ruby said running off to join the fray

XXXXX

Yang and Neptune sat on yang's bike her helmet and aviators. Koan stood next to them. "That Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him...He's like, controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked they heard rumbling followed by a few blue flashes from road the corner and turn to see Blake and Sun Running from the paladin and Red space ranger firing at it from behind

"HURRY!" Sun yelled

"I think that was them" Neptune said

"Yea I got it." Yang said revving her cycle" Koan are you-"

"Just go I'll catch up!" Koan said

"let's go!" Yang said speeding off as Koan slams his hand down on the Nemetrix taking his Panuncian form joining the chase.

Blake and Sun continued leaping from the roof of one car to another in the middle of the highway. one driver honking in jump onto another set of cars the robot leaping down after and Neptune doing the same

The Paladin plows through the traffic throwing cars aside. making it harder for Yang, Red space ranger and Koan to keep up

Whoa" Sun yelled as the two Faunus continued to jump from car to car meanwhile Yang was getting allot closer Koan closing in leaping onto the back of the robot to divert its attention.

"Get off you dumb animal!" Roman yells from inside

Meanwhile yang was talking with Neptune "We need to slow it down!"

Beeping came from inside the compartment getting Romans attention seeing that Neptune was reaching for his weapon, and the little shit on top was starting to do some damage. He started throwing cars at them to try and make it harder for them to keep up.

"Hold on!" Yang yelled

"Oh no" Neptune said as yang began to drive sporadically to avoid the oncoming cars. Suddenly a certain shape shifter was sent their way after falling into the Paladins grasp. Koan angled himself in the air narrowly missing Yang and Neptune, his claws digging into the tarmac he let out a roar before charging towards the Paladin once again.

Neptune pulled out his weapon shifting it into gun form, charging a lightning round firing at the robot causing a small explosion with each shot. Followed up by a small salvo from Red space ranger who surveyed the battle from overhead.

Neptune stands up shifting his weapon into its guandao form, leaping of the back of the bike the blade splits apart into a trident his weapon lands into the back of the paladin.

Sun and Blake stop on a pair of trucks seeing their friend in distress "Neptune, hang on!" Sun said he slams his palms together creating two golden clones of himself that each charge at the paladin, unfortunately they have no effect

Sun launches off the truck drawing his bow staff and is about to slam down, the robot spun one more time, throwing Neptune into Sun falling off to the side.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt" Red space ranger grimaced

Blake saw this but then heard Weiss voice from her scroll "Blake I'm in position"

Weiss leapt down from the overpass landing in between oncoming traffic the Paladin barreling towards her readying her rapier. Blake leaps off the highway Weiss slams her rapier down creating a sheet of ice causing the Paladin to slip and tumble off the edge of the barrier.

The robot lands and Ruby is waiting for it, the rest of team RWBY land ready for a fight while Koan and Red space ranger landed next to them

"What the hell is this thing made of" Red space ranger said pulling out his Spiral Saber a large drill head shaped sword capable of firing a concentrated laser.

The paladin began to close in on them "We gotta blind it!" Red space ranger said Ruby nodded

"Freezer burn!" Ruby yelled the others quickly disperse, Weiss slams her rapier into the ground creating a sheet of ice yang leaps into the air bringing her Ember Celica down creating a thick smokescreen.

Roman activates the Paladins lasers to assist with its vision but had little effect. the robot tries firing at a passing yang but misses finally the laser spots yang and Blake firing at the two who dodge but from the explosion comes Ruby slicing the front of the robot.

"Spiral Saber!" Red space ranger calls out slicing one of the cameras off following up Ruby's strike stabbing the tip of his saber into the armor plating like a hit knife through butter before disappearing back into the mist.

Ruby pulled back the slide on her weapon "Checkmate" she called out Weiss and Blake charged forward delivering a flurry of blows to the robot's feet. Weiss jumps up and stabs one of its sensors causing it to go haywire. Weiss then uses a white glyph to hop away from the robot.

The robot raised its foot to crush Blake but Weiss uses a glyph to send Blake backwards narrowly avoiding being crushed. The paladin then fired a barrage of missiles Weiss uses her glyphs to help doge the missile's.

The paladin fires a few shots at Weiss who blocked it with her rapier. yet she is still sent flying. She sent another glyph towards Blake the gears in the center began to turn causing Blake's body to glow, the robot unleashed another barrage at Blake swinging Gambol shroud and its sheath, with each swing a rocket was cut in half gaining speed over time she strikes a pose as multiple explosions go off to her side.

Ruby and Red space ranger run in and she yells "Ladybug!" Ruby fires off a gravity round and slashes the robots foot. Blake charges to slice the Paladin Again Red space ranger leaps into the air aiming for the weakened cabin. with each slice they circle the robot, the two girls leap into the air bringing their weapons down slicing through the arm of the robot.

Yang and koan nodded at one another both charging forward Yang leaps onto the robot while Koan focuses on the legs slicing through the metal in his Panuncian form. The robot grab's Koan by the tale throwing him into Yang the two slam into a pillar before the paladin punches them through it.

The two of them role across the tarmac, a crimson flash engulfs Koan reverting to his human form yang turns her head to see him try and push himself up only for the robot to come in and kick's him into the air before slamming him back into the pavement with it's one arm.

"And stay down!" Roman said cracking a grin

"NO!" yang cried

"Yang, Koan "Blake said in slight fear for her friends.

"Don't worry" Ruby said "With each hit she gets stronger, that's what makes her special."

"What about Koan?" Weiss asked she may not know him that well but he took a heavy hit

"Don't worry he's survived way worse "Red space ranger said almost instantly a crimson flash appeared from the crater Crabdozer emerges from the crater standing alongside yang her hair a vibrant gold and her eye's crimson red, Yang's fist clenched while Crabdozer let out a low growl and a puff of steam from his nostrils.

"We might want to take cover" Red space ranger said

The Paladin reels back it's fist and strikes only for it to be blocked by an enraged yang, who punches the Paladin while firing Ember Celica causing it to stumble. Crabdozer charges horn first directly into the Paladin slamming it down into the pavement dragging it across the ground creating a large trench before throwing it ten meters away.

A crimson flash followed as Koan fell to his knee exhausted "I got ya" Red space ranger said helping him back to his feet

"T-thanks'" he breathed out between breath's

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked

"Ice flower!" Weiss formed a glyph while Ruby loaded in some Ice rounds. The glyph appeared in front of the barrel of Crescent Rose, Ruby fires. an ice dust round flew through the air striking the robot freezing it where the rounds impacted.

"I got this one!" Red space ranger said, "Spiral Saber Booster Mode!" drawing his astro blaster he attached the spiral saber to the barrel forming a large cannon aiming it at the paladin

"Fire!" he cried the barrel spun and began to glow a ball of golden energy formed, the blast rocketed towards the paladin making contact creating a massive explosion blowing it apart.

Roman picked himself up out of the rubble dusting himself off " just got this thing cleaned!" He said

He turned to yang who still had aura radiating off her. she loaded her gauntlets and fired. only the rounds didn't connect. a rather short woman appeared with an umbrella blocking the shot's. The person then reviles themselves to be a girl with brown and pink hair with white stripes on the side. She wore leggings with shin high boots with heels, a brown corset with a white jacket that stopped just below her breast's the interior was pink and the back leading down into coat tails.

"Ladies, spandex, Beast boy" roman said "Ice Queen"

"Hey!" Weiss said

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would" Neo then did a small curtsy and freezes. Yang charges forward letting lose a battle cry Neo and Romans form's shatter as she makes contact, her anger is quickly replaced by confusion a VYTOL with Roman and Neo in the back shot off into the distance.

"Power down" Alex said his ranger suit vanishing "They got away"

"I guess he has a new henchman" yang said

"Yea" Weiss said "I guess she really made our plans...fall apart?"

"No" Yang said in disapproval "just no"

"What, but you do it" Weiss shouted

"There's a time and a place for jokes" Yang said

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked

"No, it just wasn't funny" Yang said

"Just n-ugh" Koan moaned grabbing his side the others looked at him in concern

"Are you ok?" Yang asked concerned

"A few cracked ribs don't worry I heal fast" Koan said brushing her concern off.

"we should get you to a hospital" Weiss said

"I'm fine really" Koan reassured them the six began the trek back to beacon

'well that's another eventful evening' Alex inwardly thought ' These girls seem to attract as much trouble as I did back home'

"Wait" Ruby said "Where are Sun and Neptune"

(At a noodle stand not too far away)

"Their probably fine, right?" Neptune asked his friend

"Probably" sun responded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And done man this chapter was a long one I just couldn't figure out where to cut it off. any way theirs chapter fifteen I hop


	16. Know your enemy

Alex sat watching the fight between Pyrrha and team CRDL and let's just say they were getting their asses kicked. Pyrrha's polarity semblance gave her the overall edge against them in the fight as she could redirect any incoming blows and increase the power of her own.

"Man she's good" Koan said

after the event's on the highway it became apparent he needed to meet Ozpin and Glynda, their was a rather heavy tongue lashing from Miss Goodwitch, mostly involving property damage and why they weren't told sooner about his arrival.

After a well deserved explanation Koan had been allowed to stay at Beacon under the identity of a transfer student from shade academy.

As the match ended, Pyrrha came out victorious Mrs Goodwitch calling it "And that's the match."

"Lucky shot, ugh" he croaked out before falling over.

Glynda continued "Well done, Miss Nikos. you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you professor" Pyrrha replied

"Alright, I know that's a tough act to follow, But we still have time for one more sparing match. Any volunteers" Glynda asked

In the stands a small smirk grew on mercury's face as he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off "Sure i'll do it" came a feminine voice from across the room said Girl rose out of her seat Ruby taking notice she was the same girl she bumped into before

"Yasmin, is it" Glynda asked adjusting her glasses

Mercury eye's narrowed as he and Emerald spared the other three a glance before nodding to one another

"Very we'll, let's find you an opponent" Glynda said

"Him" She said instantly pointing at Alex.

Glynda looked at her and responded " Mr Fissure, does not need to partake in combat class, because he simply does not need it." Some of the students from visiting schools looked at Alex surprised, hell even he seemed a little shocked.

Well it did explain allot he hadn't been selected for one spar during any of the classes, although that might have been because of what happened during initiation he had shish kabobed a Death stalker with his thunder staff.

Yasmin fround for a second her eye's scanned the room "How about her?" she indicated to Pyrrha

"Me" Pyrrha asked in surprise

"I'm afraid miss Nikos has just finished a match,I'd recommend you chose another partner" Glynda advised

"No!, it's fine" Pyrrha said turning back to the blond "I'd be happy to oblige.

As Yasmin walked onto the stage Alex kept a close eye on her something about her felt familiar... and not in a good way. she took a combat stance, drawing the two machete attached to her thigh's shifting one into a desert eagle.

A smirk appeared on her face as she charged forward firing off three shots from her Deagle. a downward slice from her machete was met with a block from _Akouo_ Yasmin jumped back avoiding a bash from Pyrrah's lance Milo

"Quick question" Yasmin said before rushing forward with a kick the impact against Akouo made Pyrrha skin back all the while Yasmin fired at her with bother her desert eagles.

Pyrrha moved forward for a stab and was met by the flat side of Yasmin's machete "The blond is he single" she said looking up to Jaun The statement threw Pyrrha off for a moment leaving her open

Yasmin charged forward delivering a volley of slashes to _Akouo_ before round housing Pyrrha knocking _Milo_ from her grasp the lance landing a few feet away. taking the opening she struck, shifting her machete into the gun form she fired off a multitude of rounds while circling her.

Pyrrha retrieved _Milo_ with her semblance using her shield to deflect the dust rounds, she charged forward, ready to- "I forfeit"

"What?" Pyrrha asked confusion written across her face as she skidded to a halt

"I forfeit" Yasmin repeated

"You, dont even want to try?" Pyrrha asked

"Your a world renown fighter, no matter what I doubt I'd be able to beat you this just saves time." she said sheathing her weapons.

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match, again." Glynda announced "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent

Yasmin merely shrugged before heading back to her team "Whatever"

the buzzer went indicating the end of class Alex grabbed his things Blake walked past him her attention focused on the book in her hands, she looked exhausted. "And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not except any excuses." Glynda said

XXXXX

Yasmin along with her team walked Emerald and Mercury waiting for them "Isn't learning just fun" He said in a mocking tone

"Depends on what the lesson is" she responded before looking over to the retreating form's of RWBY and The omni ranger

XXXXX

The six began moving to their next set of classes Alex stopped after noticing Blake had began to fall behind

"I'll catch up" he said to the others walking over to her" Something bothering you?" Alex asked

"I'm fine" Blake responded looking up from her book for a moment.

You look exhausted" Alex said Blake merely brushed off his concern While Sun came up to them

"Hey Blake, Alex you guy's doing Ok." Sun asked

"I'm fine" Blake said once again

Sun cleared his throat "So I hear theirs a dance going on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinking not as lame huh?" Alex kept walking giving them privacy

"What?" Blake asked confused

" The dance this weekend, you wanna go or what?" Sun asked

"I dont have time for a stupid dance" Blake said shooting Sun down "I thought you of all people would get that" Blake said storming off.

the remaining members of RWBY could only watch as Blake walked off.

XXXXX

"You what?" Blake voice rang out filled with disbelief

"We want you to go to the dance" Ruby repeated what was just said

The five of them were sitting in Rwby's dorm trying to get Blake to attend the dance

"That's ridiculous" Blake said annoyed

"Blake, were worried about you. This investigations starting to get to your head." yang said her voice filled with concern for her partner

"What your doping right now isn't healthy" Koan said

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat and to be honest? Your grades are suffering."Weiss counted up some of Blake's problems.

"You think i care about grade's?! people's lives are at stake!" Blake shot back angrily

"We know and were also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Blake looked away contemplating what she said

"Because of you and Sun, we know their operating somewhere out of southeast Vale" Ruby said

"And the Schnee Dust Company records singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss pointed out

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said

"But their are still unanswered questions"Blake said some hesitation could be seen in her demeanor.

"Blake you won't even be able to find anything if you can't keep your eye's open."

"Blake all we're asking is that you take it easy for one day" Yang said

"It will be fun yang and I will make sure of it" Weiss said

"Yeah, were planning the whole event" yang added bouncing on her bed

"Excuse me?" Blake said unaware of the development just another sigh of how bad her situation was

"Team CFVY's mission is lasting longer then expected, your team was selected to plan the dance" Alex said

"Yea, Weiss and i were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night "Yang said a smile aimed at her partner

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready."Weiss spoke as the voice of reason

"So, what do you think" Ruby added hopefully

"I..." Blake seemed slightly hesitant "I think this is a colossal waist of time." Blake said rising from the bed and making her way towards the door "i'll be in the library." she said with finality

The remaining occupants looked at the door for a while

"She can't keep going like this" Weiss stated

"Here i thought Alex might be able ton convince her" Ruby added dejectedly " without her It'll all be meaningless.".

XXXXX

"...Pyrrha Nikos and finally Alex fissure" Emerald said

"Ahh, the invincible girl and the hero from another world" Cinder mused

"I still don't buy that those guy's are from another world." Emerald said

" There technology is years ahead of what Atlas is currently developing and the creatures they have at their disposal is a rather compelling argument to the statement, now back to the Nikos girl."

Mercury stated "Nikos smart, but i wouldn't call her invincible.

"Do tell" cinder replied

"her semblance is polarity, but you'd never know it just by watching." Emerald said

"After she made contact with Yasmin's machetes she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Mercury pointed out

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her powers so it put's her opponents at a disadvantage." Emerald stated

"Hmm, people assume she is fated for victory when she's really taken fate into her own hands. Interesting what about the boy."

" Alex Fissure our Psychotic friends keep calling him Omni ranger, whatever that's supposed to mean." Emerald said

" A title, one that seem's to hold weight among our allies, interesting anything else" Cinder inquired

"Nothing, apparently he hasn't spared or fought any of the other students even the footage from the initiation has been scrubbed clean their trying to keep his ability's under wraps." Mercury said.

"Add the two of them to the list and keep a close eye on Alex, from the encounters Roman has described he is not to be taken lightly."

As Emerald added Alex and Pyrrha's names to the list Mercury said "You should be able to take her no problem, But im not sure about Alex, we still don't know what he's capable of."

"Oh, Mercury, it's not about overpowering the enemy, it's about taking away what power they have. And we will in time"

To be continued.


	17. Burning The Candle

Alex and Koan were busy helping Yang move more of the heavy sound equipment, while Weiss was busy planning and Ruby sat at one of the tables depressed

Weiss Slammed her hands down on the table before ruby getting her attention" I need you to pick a table cloth" she said sliding two almost identical pieces of table cloth in front of her

"Aren't they both the same?" She asked with a quizzical look.

Weiss sighed and said, "I don t even know why I asked."

Alex placed a hand down on Ruby's shoulder " you still worried about Blake" Alex asked

"She just so focused on taking down Torchwick and the White Fang I'm worried she's going to burn herself out" Ruby said

" I'll tell you one thing she is stubborn. But I get why she's doing it." Alex said

" What do you mean" Ruby asked

"Like she said, Blake was part of the White Fang since she was little but now the Fang she knew is gone and their goal with it. She just can't stand by a let them cause more pain for man and Faunus. But the way she's going about it, she's going to be too exhausted to do anything I told her not to worry but you know Blake." Alex said

Yang walked in behind them carrying a speaker setting it down it caused Ruby and the table to bounce. Yang proceeded to walk up to Ruby and Alex " So you picked out a dress yet, Ruby?"

"What's the point? who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby said

"Oh, don't worry she's going." Yang said.

Ruby and Alex looked at her in confusion as to why yang would say that so confidently

"So how about you Alex, Koan you guys still need to get your suits for the party" Yang said

"Yes, picked mine up after I found out you guys were planning the party" Alex said

"Got it" Koan said

"Alright, we are set." Yang said before turning a different direction calling out "Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doilies."

Weiss walked up to yang and said, "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines?"

Then a set of doors opened and Sun and Neptune walked in Neptune asked, "Your dance is going to have fog machines?"

"We were thinking about it" Weiss said

"That's sound awesome." Koan said

The Sun asked, "You lady's all exited for dress up."

"Pfft, yeah right." Ruby replied

Yang then said" Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night."

"Yea, just try not to kill them doing it." Koan said earning a (hey!) from yang, before realizing the joke, and laughed along with them.

"Ok, I'll admit that was a good one." Yang said

"What are the two of you wearing" Weiss asked Neptune and Sun

"Uh, this" Sun said indicating to the cloth's he was currently wearing.

Neptune quickly shushed him "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." Sun said

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang said

"So, uh... what does Blake think of all this? she still being ya know… Blakey." Sun asked

"Obviously!" Weiss deadpanned

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said

Then yang said "Guys, trust me. Blake's going to be at the party tomorrow." and strode off.

/

Blake sat at one of the many terminals present in the library continuing her research on the white fang. A small red dot appeared on the screen catching her attention her eyes followed the dot until it vanished.

Blake let out an annoyed growl, her amber eye's scanning the room for the source before returning to her work, their it was again popping up in the center disrupting her work, swirling around on the screen, her eyes followed it almost hypnotically Blake clenched her teeth slamming her hands down on the desk rising out of her seat.

The dot appeared on the floor, following it across the library increasing her speed to stomp on it, eventually bumping into yang "Hellooooo~" She said in a sing song voice

"What are you-"

Yang cut in" We need to talk "

"Yah!"

/

Blake was pacing back and forth inside one of the empty classroom's Yang sat cross legged "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop you may as well save your breath."

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down." Yang said

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake argued

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity." Yang said

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick." Blake said

"And were going to but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said gesturing to the spot in front of her.

"Fine" Blake responded taking a seat.

"Ruby and I grew up on Patch an island just off the coast of vale. Our parents were huntsmen, our dad taught at signal and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like, super mom baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough, Ruby was really torn, up but I think she was still too young to get what was really going on, Ya know.

"And my dad just kind of, shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost. She was the second. The first was my mom." Blake's face shifted to shock "He wouldn't tell me everything but I learned the two of them had been on the same team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she'd left me with him just after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked

"That question" Yang answered with a sigh"... why I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her. Then one day I found something what I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house put Ruby in a wagon and headed out.

"I must have walked for hours I had cuts and bruises and was totally exasperated. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me when we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care I had made it. And then I saw them those burning red eye's there we were a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help."

"We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But as look would have it our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night" Yang said her head hanging low

"Yang I'm sorry that happened to you... and I understand what your trying to tell me but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers. I can't just-"

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't today I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers were looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one Who can do this "Blake said

No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door what would you do?" Yang demanded her eye's now crimson red

"I'd fight him!" Blake said

"You'd lose!" Yang said shoving Blake

"I can stop him!" Blake yelled

"You can't even stop me!" Yang yelled shoving Blake against the desk, Yang walked up to Blake wrapping her arms around her "I'm not asking you to stop Just please... get some rest. Not just for you but for the people you care about." Yang said walking towards the entrance "And if you think about coming out tomorrow, I think a certain Ranger might be happy to see you there."

"W-what?" Blake said Yang only chuckled

"I've seen the way you look at him, those subtle looks you gave him you're not fooling anyone." And with that she left leaving behind a flustered Blake.

/

Alex was surprised when he learned Blake had agreed to come and even more so when she asked him. He wouldn't deny he held mutual feelings towards her Which is one of the reasons he now stood outside her dorm waiting. He wore a black suit with dark blue trimmings with a navy-blue tie.

"I hate these things" He muttered adjusting the tie so he wouldn't suffocate

"I knew you'd look better in a tie" he turned and stopped dead

Blake, stood in the doorway wearing a sleeveless purple dress that stopped around her knees, with a dark grey slightly see through blouse and a black belt around her waist with a black collar around her neck, he was slightly stunned "Whoa, you look beautiful" he uttered.

Blake smiled a crimson bluish appearing on her cheeks, before she walked up to him locking her arm around his getting a little closer the two began walking down the hall. "So, what made you want to come along?" Alex asked

"I had someone, put things into perspective for me." Blake said, " that reminds me my first dance is already spoken for."

"Well I hope I'll be allowed the second" Alex said

"Of course," Blake said smiling

/

The hall was filled with couples dancing along to the music, Blake and yang were currently dancing together while Alex stood alongside Ruby, Koan and Weiss each wearing a dress matching their signature colors. It was hard to decide whether to call ruby Beautiful or adorable, although she still had trouble with those 'lady stilts' as she called them.

Yang beckoned Alex over the two bowing to one another as he took her place. Offering his hand, she took it drawing her closer, placing his right hand on her waist while she placed here's on his left shoulder the two began to waltz moving along with the music.

"So, you can dance" She said

"I fight intergalactic criminals for a living, and you thought I couldn't dance." Alex said raising an eyebrow causing her to laugh.

"A friend taught me a while ago, Kate insisted I learned just in case." Blake picking up on what he just said

"Kate?" she asked

Alex eyes widened realizing what he said, " She was my partner a long time ago." He said his smile had now vanished" she...died on a mission a few years ago"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory. "she said looking downcast

" It's alright" Alex said " I've come to terms with it. Enough dwelling on the past let's have some fun tonight." Alex gave a reassuring smile before the two continued their dance.

"I told you she would come" Yang said

"Mission accomplished" Weiss said

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked

"Just have some fun. *Ahem* Shall we miss Xiao long" Koan said in a gentlemanly fashion

Yang giggled at his action " yes we shall" Yang replied taking his hand and heading to the dance floor while Weiss went off on her own leaving ruby alone

" Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now." Ruby said hopefully "Stupid lady stilts" she groaned

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin Asked walking up alongside Ruby.

"Oh no. ha-ha everything's fine" Ruby said nervously "I'm just not much of a dansey, pansey... dansey girl."

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battle field. Even if you may want to."

"Yeah, that lessons been floating around allot lately." Ruby said crossing her arms over her chest

"If you think about it fighting and dancing aren't so different two partners interlocked. Heh, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby said

"It's not everyday friends get to come together like this." Ozpin said looking around the room at the young couples "Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Night's like these are one's we'll never forget"

The sound of the door opening got Ruby's attention "You guys are just in time" Yang said While Emerald and Mercury walked in. Mercury wearing a black orange lined suit with a matching Orange bow tie, While Emerald wore a black and green dress

Along with Yasmin and her team Peter Garnet, Carol White and Oliver Night.

She wore a sleeveless dark blue dress with Yellow linings stopping just above her knees, with black stockings leading down to a pair of heels.

Peter wore a Grey suit, Crimson highlight's. with a dark violate tie

Carol wore a Purple Dress with White laces a while the skirt was dark grey reaching down a little past her knees. She also had a white corset and stockings leading down to a pair of White heels

Oliver wore a Generic black dress suit and overcoat with a black bow tie.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Mercury said the other four nodding in agreement.

"Then again why would we" another voice spoke up a boy around Their age stepped out from behind them he had jet black hair with dark red eye's, he wore a black suit with red linings along with a red tie and black dress shoes "After all things are just getting started." he said with a sinister smile.

'To Be Continued'


	18. Dance Dance Infiltration part 1

As the night went on Jaun felt somewhat awkward, being alone at a fancy ball where couples spun about dancing. Looking around he managed to come across ruby.

Sliding up next to her he said, "I see your hiding out at the punch bowl too."

"Yeeep" she replied in a drawn-out manner.

"To the socially awkward" Jaun said raising his glass closer to hers. Ruby chuckled a bit the two clinching their glasses together.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss" Ruby said

"Meh it's fine, Neptune's pretty cool I get why she went with him" Jaun said

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"Well, come on. Not many people can pull off blue hair" Jaun said

"No I mean Weiss came to the dance alone" The two turned to see Alex and Blake coming up to them

"What?" Jaun said choking on his drink.

" Weiss said she had too much to focus on to worry about boy's" Ruby said the four looked over to Weiss who was attending to some of the party decorations, before glancing over to Sun and Neptune the two laughing over Neptune's story While chatting up a few girls

Jaun grit his teeth "Hold my punch." Ruby took the cup and Jaun began to march over to Neptune.

/

Koan stood alongside Yang looking over the party.

"Man, this is a blast." Koan said

"you sound like you've never been to one of these before" Yang said

"Well I haven't at least I don't think I have" Koan said his hand idly moving towards the Nemetrix

"Why do you always wear that thing, the transformations are cool and all but couldn't you take it off for the party "Her hand drifted over towards it Koan's hand latched around hers in a vice like grip.

"Don't" he snarled baring his teeth

his eyes widened as he let her go backing away "I'm sorry" he said

Yang overcame her shock " what's wrong?"

"I can't take it off, ok" Koan said

"Why" Yang asked

"You wouldn't understand" Koan said turning away

taking his hand, she looked him in the eye "What happened?"

Kaon only sighed" It's a long story most I don't remember"

"From what I could piece together my home was attacked My parents were killed and I was taken. Shobos, Albedo, Kyhper and Imo. a group of Scientists and the universes greatest hunter as he put it. They experimented on me pumped so many chemicals so many serums into my body I lost count whatever they did caused my cells to mutate. It's why I can heal faster, why I'm more durable and have faster reaction time then a normal person without an Aura, they were trying to turn me into a weapon.

Yang was shocked at the statement

"I spent three years locked away on some kind of game preserve this thing the Nemetrix wrapped around my neck ever day more test's every day they would torture me force me to fight the galaxy's deadliest creatures. It drove me mad and they got what they wanted a Wild animal they could control, something they could sick onto their enemy. They sent me after one of my world's Hero's Ben Tennyson During the fight Ben finally managed to stop me I was apprehended and I spent a few months in one of their prisons slowly I regained my sanity."

"I broke out and went after the people who turned me into that monster. After three months, I finally tracked them down. I was so consumed by my anger I almost leveled a city block in the fight and almost killed Kyhper. But Ben showed up and stopped me, he showed me I'd become just like them and he offered me a choice go through with it and be hunted for the rest of my life or be something better something more then what they wanted me to become.

"After that I wound up at the Plumbers academy I met Alex there we've been like a brother ever since. But I still can't help but think everything about my past is just one big blur my Mom, my Dad, I think I even had a little sister." Koan was silent some tears rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him pulling him in to a bear hug

"I'm so sorry" Yang said tears staining her cheeks she had never known her true mother and was still searching for her to this day but to have had them only for those memories those time's spent together to be taken, her violet eyes turned red for a moment "If I ever get my hands on those creeps

"Yang" Koan said her violet eyes met his blue " it's not your fault you had no idea about my past don't blame yourself. besides those creeps got what's coming to them there currently locked up and they are not getting out for a while"

"Still I'd be glad to teach them a lesson" Yang said cracking her knuckles

"Trust me if they get out you'll be the first person I call" Koan said the two laughed at the statement lightening the mood slightly the two looked at each other smiling Yang still had her arms wrapped around his neck, their face's only a few inches apart slowly they leaned towards one another their lips hovering over one another, she could feel his breath on her face-.

"Yang" Yang jumped almost pushing Koan over the railing behind him.

"Oh, hey sis!" Yang said rubbing the back of her neck

"What are you guy's doing?" Ruby asked

"Nothing!" the two of them replied a blush now present on their cheeks

"Ooooook~" Ruby said an awkward silence followed before yang spoke

"You know I think we really needed this" she said looking down at the crowd below

"Yeah. And you did a great job planning it " Ruby said

"Aww, thanks! "Yang replied as she hugged ruby tightly

Koan chuckled before noticing Neptune walk over to Weiss 'About time he showed up' Koan thought

Yang then said "Tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Well' I'm sure with Alex and Koan by our side we can handle whatever's thrown at us " Ruby said

"Well except for that" Koan said looking down on the dance floor

There on the dance floor stood jaun in a... dress

"Nice dress Jaun it really matches your eye's!" Koan yelled down to the Blond knight earning a giggle from yang.

Ruby then nudges Koan's shoulder "Koan do you see that"

Koan turned towards the window and paled "Oh, no"

 _('Beacon rooftops fifteen minutes earlier')_

"It appears all the dancers have partners" Emeralds voice came over the ear piece

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked

" We should probably be home by midnight to be safe." Mercury said

"I'll keep my eye on the clock" Cinder said turning to her partner a boy with dark brown hair and a gold streak pacing through it

" I suggest we move our window of opportunity is beginning to close" Cinder said

"Then let's not waist anymore time." Psycho Gold threw a small black drive which Cinder caught " I think you'll find this will suet our needs." she nodded placing the mask over her face

"Let's move"

Cinder and Psycho Gold moved along the rooftops silently to their meet up point. she crouched down below an archway avoiding the sight of two passing guards. While Golds body simply dropped down landing on the two drawing his psycho spear he quickly ended their lives before disposing of the body's in a nearby bush.

Cinder dropped down next to him "Subtlety would be advisable" She said with some irritation

"Now where's the fun in that I prefer to hear my enemy's scream now come on " Gold said turning towards the entrance "We need to hurry before someone notices us we don't time for subtlety.

/

Koan moved through the dancers Finding Alex and Blake the two currently watching JNPR's synchronized dance.

walking up to the two he said, "We have a problem" Koan said "they're here"

"Who" Blake asked

"The psycho Rangers"

Alex's face became serious "are you sure?"

"Positive" Koan said "It's Gold he's heading towards the CCT Ruby went on ahead while I came to get you"

"All right we need to move now" Alex said

"You two go on ahead I'll get Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch" Blake said they nodded and started moving through the crowd

( **Warning the following scene includes some low-level gore you have been warned** )

Cinder strolled into the CCT one of the guards immediately taking notice "Excuse me nobody aloud in this- UGH!" The tip of Gold's Psycho spear shot out from his chest killing him instantly.

"Stop" another yelled charging the psycho ranger

"RAGH!" A bolt of green lighting shot from Psycho Golds outstretched hand punching a hole through the Guards chest his smoking corpse sliding to Psycho Gold's feet.

The final two guards manning the stairs rushed the two Cinder summoned a pair of twin swords engaging one while Red had his fun with the other parrying strikes from his sword, before elbowing the guard in the face pushing him back before ending his conscious mind with an axe kick.

A blood curdling scream erupted behind her followed by the sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking. The final guard fell to the floor a pool of blood growing around him as he grasped at his mutilated throat warped gurgles escaping his lips before going still.

"What" Gold said Cinder looked at the butchered guard for a moment it was excessive but at least he wouldn't wake up later to report what he saw.

The ding of the elevator got their attention the door opened to revile two more Atlas soldiers' the two barely had time to react as their heads were slammed together before being thrown into the lobby.

"After you" Gold said indicating to the elevator

"Such a gentlemen" Cinder smirked and walked inside followed by red.

/

(Present)

Alex stood up from the Guards body outside "He's here alright." he looked back towards beacon "we can't wait any longer we gotta get up there "

"Let's go." Ruby said Crescent Rose now in her hands

"Right" Koan said the three walked inside and Froze the bodies littered around them Koan moved to block Ruby's view of the body's the three arrived at the elevator the doors opening they stepped inside heading up.

/

Cinder stood behind the main terminal the drive Red had given her was working through the firewalls and encryption faster then she would have imagined for all their faults the 'Psycho rangers' were rather efficient.

"How's the virus coming" Psycho Gold asked

"we should have access to the whole system within minutes" Cinder said

"Of course, I constructed that program myself " Gold said crossing his arms over his chest

"Wait" Psycho Gold said he was silent listening intently before turning his head towards the elevator "We have company."

The two quickly ducked down below the console the screen flashed white with a black queen piece in the center followed by the others before the chess piece vanished.

/

The elevator doors opened with an audible 'ping' Alex scanned the room along with Koan and Ruby.

"We know your here Gold you and your friend come out." Silence followed for a few moments "I'm not asking again come out"!" this time two figures rose up from behind the console one was clearly female judging by the build and long black hair. she wore a skin-tight body suit with a mask covering her face.

the second stood up and rested his hands on the desk "So Alex, been a while what six seven months" Psycho Gold said idly

"Cut the crap you and your friend are coming with us hands on your head" Alex said

The woman complied putting her hands behind her head but grabbed something, then she quickly pulled out an archer bow with two blades one at each end and draws three arrows infused with fire. she fired Ruby twirled crescent rose blocking the projectiles Koan charged forward intercepting the woman before she could escape.

He threw a round house which she blocked with her forearm's before punching Koan in the chest. Psycho Gold charged at Ruby and Alex, Alex brought up his arms for an X block taking a drop kicked aimed in his direction pushing him back, Ruby using the recoil of Crescent Rose shot forward swinging her scythe in an arc

Psycho Gold ducked under the blade grabbing the shaft and ruby by the throat slamming the girl into the floor and disarming her, planting his boot on her chest forcing the air out of her lungs before kicking her across the room into the opposite wall. spinning Crescent rose Psycho Gold sent a few shots towards Alex who leapt behind a terminal for cover he began to cackle until an audible click sounded indicating the mag was empty.

"He's out" Alex said vaulting over his cover "Whoa" he said ducking under the blade of crescent rose barely missing his head the blade embedding itself in the wall just above Ruby who ducked down with a 'eep'

'did he just throw that at me' Alex thought as he engaged Psycho Gold in a fist fight

Cinder back handspring avoiding a leg sweep from Koan simultaneously kicking him in the chin putting him on his back retrieving a vile of dust from her leg she threw the contents forward creating a line of glass shard's thrusting her hand forward they shot towards the shape shifter

"Oh crap" Koan said sliding under the shards of death, grabbing one midflight he spun around launching it back at the sender like a spear an amber glow surrounded Cinders hand as she blocked the shard disintegrating on impact leaping back she summoned her bow firing three fire infused arrows exploding around him creating a smoke screen, as it cleared Koan found his opponent gone.

"I have had enough of you!" Psycho Gold cried grappling with Alex before forcing he and himself through the window

"Alex!" Koan and Ruby yelled

/

The wind hit him in the face, rolling onto his back midair he socked Psycho Gold in the jaw. The latter slamming into the building the two-breaking apart Alex rolled while he landed lessening the damage. He lay there on his back letting out a pained groan he looked over to his left seeing Psycho Gold picking himself up off the ground

"Oh, come on" Alex said exasperated pushing himself into a kneeling position "Shake it off man it's just your bone's, your muscles... your organ's ugh~" he groans getting back to his feet. Retrieving a black, silver and gold device from his belt "It's Morphing Time!" He cried thrusting the device out from his chest

' **Morphing sequence** '

"Mastodon!" The ground exploded around Alex as a bolt of violate lightning shot down from above and struck behind him his ranger suit formed under him the violate energy combined with the stone forming his helmet around his head the mastodon power coin appeared in the background.

 **'Morphing sequence complete'**

His ranger suit is primarily black with a white diamond in the center with two more leading around the side connecting at his back with white boots and white elbow length gloves with black diamonds on the forearm and helmet resembles that of a mastodon with two silver tusk's running around the edge of his visor the trunk moving halfway down the middle with a black visor and silver mouth piece.

"Mighty Morphing Black Ranger!" he cried striking a pose as a few explosions occurred behind him

"Psycho Spear!" Psycho Gold called out drawing his signature weapon charging forward he thrust his Psycho Spear forward MMBR dodged to the side drawing his power blaster, sparks exploded from Golds body as the beams impacted his chest. Psycho Gold delivered a double slash across MMBR chest "Gah!" he cried out in pain.

The commotion outside had caught the attention of many of the party dwellers a large crowd had gathered at the windows

"Power axe!" he cried summoning a black axe with bronze highlights around the handle and a mastodon emblem on the head of the axe. He swung the blade in an arc slashing Gold across the stomach. "I'll destroy you!" Psycho Gold yelled out enraged swinging his spear the two blades locking together neither giving an inch to the other.

/

A large crowed of students had gathered watching the brawl a silver haired boy and mint haired girl observing with a worried expression "Ok... maybe they were right about him being a threat" Emerald said

"Ya, think" Mercury deadpanned

Cinders voice came over the earpiece "I'm on my way our gold friend bought me enough time to escape"

"What should we do now" Emerald asked wincing slightly as Gold got sucker punched

"Observe this 'Omni ranger' until I arrive" Cinder spoke over the com

"Yes ma'am" Emerald responded "might as well enjoy the fight" she shrugged

/

MMBR brought his axe down on the shaft of Psycho Gold's spear "Not bad Omni ranger, but I expected better. "Gold spun around striking MMBR in the gut with the flat end of the spear "I thought you'd be a worthier opponent!"

"I'm not through yet Goldie " MMBR charged forward ducking under a stab from psycho golds spear flipping his power axe around he fired an energy bolt point blank into golds helmet "Gah!" Golds stumbled back his free hand grasping at his face the right side of his helmet was split and the glass on the visor cracked "My energy shields compromised"

MMBR kicked aside Psycho Golds spear slashing him across the stomach "Hyaa!" he cried slashing across his upper chest with the axe head in an X pattern switching the axe into a back handed grip the blade glowed a vibrant white swinging one final vertical slash.

Sparks explode from Psycho Golds body as he convulsed uncontrollably blue static electricity danced across his form, the ground and midair. finally, it stopped Psycho Golds fell to his knees giving one final gurgle his body falling forward just before impacting the ground Mighty Morphing Black ranger turned away resting the axe on his shoulder

*BOOM! *

Psycho Golds body exploded in a six-story high fireball that climbed high into the night sky the fireball behind him only increasing his awesomeness.

"That was Awesome!" Ruby squealed

Only now did he notice the crowed that had gathered to watch the fight a few familiar faces among the crowed, Ruby and Yang looked on with stars in their eye's Weiss jaw literally hit the floor Blake stood alongside them wide eyed her calm demeanor destroyed.

He turned back towards the smoke gripping his axe tighter "It's not over yet" then they heard it laughter sick sadistic laughter that echoed through the night sky.

Heavy foot falls followed the demonic voice it of the smoke emerged a creature resembling a suit of armor a radiation symbol present on his chest massive Gold/bronze gauntlets and boots. multiple cables locked into different sockets around his body. "Don't you get it! you can never destroy a Psycho Ranger so easily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'yep my first cliff hanger, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one things are about to kick off also here is some well needed info'

 **(Villon file)**

 **Psycho gold.**

 **A cross genetic experiment by psycho Pink and yellow involving the DNA of a Prypiatosian-B and the sixth ranger energy of Psycho silver.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Weapon: Psycho spear**

 **Element: Solar radiation, capable of channeling his radioactive energy given off from his physical form into a concentrated laser fired from his spear deadly at close range and against low armored targets at a distance.**


	19. Dance Dance Infiltration part 2

Vents on gold's armor let out a jet of steam the tip of Golds psycho spear began to glow 'Oh crap' a laser shot out from the spear MMBR rolled to the side avoiding the blast moving the spear in an arc the beam followed him tearing up pavement and dirt behind him.

"Alex!" Ruby yelled rush forward with her team JNPR, Sun, Neptune, Ozpin and Glynda in tow a green vortex opened above dropping a dozen of reptilian creatures in Black scale armor blocking their path a large rat creature with blue armor covering its body and two curved chainsaws on its gauntlets

"What the hell is that!?" Yang Asked

"Does it matter, Alex needs backup "Koan said staring down the Alien gladiator

"You'll have to get past me first." it said revving his chainsaw

"I got the rat, you guys handle the drones" Koan said a crimson flash consuming his body leaving in place Buglizard, Buglizard has a white and black skin with red spikes protruding from his back and forehead, he has a black and white head with two white patches and four red eyes two on each side of the head and red claws on each end of his feet.

"Let's do this" Ruby said with the others drawing their weapons

/

Cinder cut through the back hallway making her way towards the ball room Golds distraction had caused most of ironwoods forces to rally near the battle in case the situation got out of control.

A hand grabbed her shoulder Cinder spun round grabbing the perpetrator and slamming him into the wall "Easy partner it's just me" a boy in a black suit with red Highlights said Cinder released him

"I take it things went as planned" Red asked reverting back to his Psycho ranger form

"As well as expect the virus your friend prepared was above what was expected" Cinder answered flatly

"Was that a compliment from the queen, who said royalty can't be humble" Red replied earning a small glare from Cinder

"Refrain from addressing me as such while we are here I'd rather not attract any attention" She said sternly glaring slightly at the Psycho ranger.

"Whatever you say your highness" He replied in a mocking tone, earning another glare from Cinder

"We should head back before someone notices we're gone"

/

MMBR slid under the beam moving in towards Gold rolling under a swipe from the blade he drew his Power axe hooking the axe head behind the shaft he yanked the spear from golds grip, MMBR spun the axe going for a slash Gold parried the strike, locking his arm around the axe head kicking MMBR back his Power axe slipping from his grasp.

Recovering MMBR got into a boxing stance as gold threw the axe aside "All right fist's it is"

MMBR spin kicked Gold who blocked the strike with his forearm "You still fight for the weak Omni ranger " Gold punched MMBR who was pushed back "That is why you will lose!"

MMBR "I'm not done yet" charging forward he delivered a double punch to Golds chest round housing his head before leaping into the air performing a spin kick pushing gold onto a knee. MMBR rushed him throwing a punch Gold countered blocking his punch with his forearm before locking his arm in place Gold threw three punches connecting to MMBR helmet before kicking him in the chest making him stumble back.

MMBR clenched his fist his knuckles audibly cracking "Now you've made me mad" the two charged forward at one another MMBR fist impacted Golds Gut, Gold simultaneously struck him in the chest. The impact sent out a shock wave the stone beneath them cracked and fell inwards forming a small crater MMBR stumbled back from the hit grasping his chest in some pain.

"Ugh" Gold gurgled stumbling back regaining his composure he yelled "Enough of these games!" Gold summoned his Psycho Spear

Alex's eyes widened behind the visor Gold swung the spear trying to cut him in half MMBR dove over the spear rolling as he landed his hand shot out grasping his weapon "Power axe!" MMBR spun around slashing Gold across the back sparks exploded out from his body.

Gold spun around firing another beam from his spear at MMBR only for him to back flip out of the way instead of hitting it's mark the beam headed straight for a new target "Blake look out" MMBR cried

Kicking a Tyrannodrone away Blake slashed the creature across the chest putting it on its back they weren't the strongest of opponents but their overall numbers made them a threat, hearing the warning Blake turned her eyes widening

"GAHH!" her Aura was shattered by the attack knocking her onto her back large third degree burns running up her left arm and part of her back

"Blake!" RWBY, JNPR Ozpin, Glynda and MMBR cried in horror as the girl lay their un-moving

"Oops looks like black cats really are unlucky" Gold said mockingly "Bring back any memory's Omni ranger"

Fire burned in his visor as he roared with anger "You're going to pay for that!" he began to slash at reaper with his power axe causing him to shriek out in pain

"Don't worry you'll join her soon enough" Gold slashed MMBR across the chest before kicking him onto his back "DIE!" he cried stabbing down MMBR grabbed the spear the blade resting a few inches from his visor.

Suddenly Ripperat flew into gold knocking him to the floor "Hey!" the two looked over to find Koan, RWY and JNPR stood triumphantly over the beaten Tyrannodrone While Ozpin and Glynda sat in the background tending to Blake

"I... have... to help... ugh" Blake was pushed back down onto her back by Ozpin

"You're in no condition to fight Miss Belladonna, Glynda help me get her to the infirmary" Ozpin said Blake was lifted off the ground courtesy of Glynda so she wouldn't worsen her injuries through movement

"Uhh nut's!" Ripperat cried as Ember Celica collided with his face throwing him back "Gahh! Meddlesome Brats!" he said getting back to his feet bringing his chainsaw gauntlets down on Ruby a Glyph appeared under her pushing the reaper out of harm's way, Weiss shot forward landing a stab on Ripperats chest causing him to cry out in pain

"I'll destroy you!" He cried revving his chainsaws swinging them in an arc attempting to decapitate the Schnee heiress summoning two more Glyphs shielding herself Sun leapt over Weiss slamming his bow staff while simultaneously firing the weapon into Ripperats chest, he stumbled back slashing sun and Weiss with his chainsaw gauntlets, before instantly being blindsided by Buglizard who slammed his face into the concrete dragging him across the surface creating a small rut.

Ripperat grabbed Buglizard planting both his feet on his underbelly "Get off of me!" he roared kicking Bug lizard off him and into the charging yang

"Nora Smash!" Said hammer wielding girl brought the hammer down on Gold, He ducked under the hammer head attempting slashing Nora across the gut with his Psycho spear, only to be intercepted by Jaun's shield the strike causing him to skid back into the bubbly ginger

"Insolent little brat!" he roared thrusting forward with his psycho spear, only to be countered by Milo the Emerald Spartan brought up her shield blocking a follow up strike by Gold, thrusting Milo forward she staggered Gold long enough for a blast from Neptune's weapon in Gun for to impact his chest landing next to Ripperat.

"I've had enough of this" he pulled out a syringe with a strange Silver liquid inside

"Gah" Ripperat cried in pain as it was thrust into the opening in his armor the silver liquid flowing into his body " What...did you do...to me "Ripperat stumbled back and began foaming at the mouth

" I'd love to stay and continue are little battle to the death but I have thing to attention to tah, tah." Gold said the air around him distorted while he teleported away

"Damn it he's gone" MMBR said before turning his attention to Ripperat who began to thrash around uncontrollably

"What did he do to him?" Yang asked

Then it started Ripperat arched his back as he let out a mighty Roar his eye's glowing Crimson red as he quadrupled in size now towering over the beacon Student

"Whoa!" Jaun yelled

"Holly-" Yang began

"Shit" Weiss finished

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH you little ant's I'll crush you all!" the giant brought his foot down the group of teen's leaping aside avoiding the massive appendage is it made contact shaking the earth

/

"What the hell" Mercury said

"Are we seeing things?" Emerald asked in disbelief

The four stood on the campus rooftop watching the Goliath as it rained down fury on the team of hunters and huntresses in training and lone power ranger

" Like it " Red asked standing next to them " The serum Gold injected him with kicked his cells into overdrive creating what you see before you, Pure distilled aggression all focused on a group of exceedingly annoying teenagers" Red said

the most surprising reaction came from cinder who smiled "Incredible" She mused

/

Ripperats head craned upwards his vision landing on Vale in the distance "Ah fresh meat" He said as he began stomping his way towards the city and out of the academy

"Ozpin!" the voice of his old friend rang out

"James!" Ozpin said turning toward the General as he arrived some troops backing him up

"Bullheads are scrambling to intercept that monster before it gets to Vale" Ironwood said " I knew that boy would bring us nothing but trouble" He said anger in his voice while Ozpin stared off into the distance ignoring him with what appeared to be a smirk.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood yelled "What are you"

Suddenly a voice cried out over the kayos "I NEED DINOZORD POWER, NOW!"

/

MMBR thrust his hand skywards a bolt of lightning striking off in the distant as the earth began to shake

"What?" the others said in confusion followed by a squeal from Ruby

"Did you say ZORD!" she said stars in her eye's

"Zord?" the others said even more confused

Out in the middle of nowhere, the ground shook and rumbled violently. soon the earth opened up out of the crack emerged a massive robot resembling a tyrannosaurus. The hulking mass of metal and heat let out a terrifying roar.

Out of the brush leapt a mechanical Saber tooth tiger charging forward through the forest

A blue Triceratops the broke through the tree line send limbs and torn wood flying along Side the Mastodon DinoZord

A screech echoed from the sky's above descending from the clouds was the Pterodactyl DinoZord

"WHOA those things are huge!" Yang said

The students of beacon could stare in shock and disbelief the metal automatons stood tall and proud

"Here they come" MMBR said pumping his fist

"I WANT TO DRIVE IT "Nora and Ruby squealed being held back by their partners

"Now I just gotta bring them together" he turned back to RWY and JNPR "You guys are gonna love this" suddenly MMBR disappeared in a beam of black energy shooting of towards the Dino Zord's

MMBR landed in the Mastodon DinoZord cockpit "Let's do this!"

The five Dinozords charged across the landscape, the saber tooth tiger Dinozord lowered its body the wheels on its legs carrying it forward. The triceratops Dinozord raised its tail reviling a slot on its... behind. the two Dinozords then attached to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozords legs. the mastodon Dinozords back opened and the head detached from the body. The head attached to the chest of the Tyrannosaurus, while the body attached to the back, forming the two cannons. The pterodactyl Dinozord flew in and attached to the Tyrannosaurus Dinozords neck this was the Megazord in tank mode.

"Sooooooo Coooooooooool" Ruby beamed watching the tank roll towards Ripperat crushing foliage and Grimm under tread

"That is awesome" Sun said

"It is rather impressive" Weiss stated thinking of the possibility such technology could bring in terms of defending the kingdom

"What!" Ripperat said only for a blast from the Tanks cannons to knock him on his but" Lucky...ugh...hit

"All right now here comes the hard part, SWITCHING TO MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE!" the Pterodactyl Dinozord flew off the tanks shoulders the two shoulder cannons retracted, replaced by two hands. Then the gargantuan mass slowly began to rise into Human form "M-E-G-A-Z-O-R-D-S-E-Q-U-E-N-C-E-H-A-S-B-E-E-N-I-N-I-T-I-A-T-E-D" The triceratops and saber tooth tiger Dinozord acted as its legs the chest of the Megazord opened the Tyrannosaurus head folding inwards replaced by a more human looking head the Pterodactyl attached itself forming a chest plate, two horns came out the side of its head completing the transformation. M-E-G-A-Z-O-R-D-A-C-T-I-V-A-T-E-D"

The two titans charged forward the Megazord massive fist striking Ripperat in the face sparks exploded from his body as he stumbled back "GAH!" Ripperat cried Ripperat attempted an upper cut but the Megazord dodged and countered with a round house kick Knocking Ripperat onto his back

"This may not be Ninja steel but it gets the job done" MMBR said from inside the cockpit Ripperat revved his chainsaw gauntlets charging forward he slashed the Megazord across the chest and forearm as it attempted to block. shaking the cockpit and damaging it severely "Ok this guy means business, I need the power sword!" A bolt of lightning shot through the sky a massive sword descended from the sky which the Megazord easily caught shining like a diamond in its grasp

"Come on then ranger I'm ready to rip!" Ripperat said revving his chainsaws, the megazord charged forward sword meeting saw in a flash of sparks and a clang of metal the mega zord punched Ripperat in the face breaking his defenses, performing an upward slash Ripperat stumbled back

"Lucky hit " he said throwing a serrated kunai sparks exploded from the megazord as the attack connected, going on the offensive the megazord rushed forward slashing Ripperat across the chest before kicking him in the gut

"Your through rat" The Megazord raised the Power sword into the air bolts of Crimson lightning struck the blade imbuing it with power, raising the blade above its head it's eyes glowing a vibrant yellow

The blade was swung down slicing Ripperat across the chest, crimson static energy sparked across his body as it exploded in a show of sparks "Not again!" he cried falling backwards exploding in a massive fireball.

/

(Beacon infirmary)

Blake groaned as her eyes blinked open blinded slightly by the light above her blinking away the spots she heard a voice

"She's waking up" Yang said Blake turned her head to the side only for a red missile to latch onto her

"Blake, you're ok!" Ruby said crying into the older girls shoulder

"Ruby... need to... breath" Blake choked out having the life squeezed out of her.

"Oh, sorry" Ruby said pulling away

"What happened?" Blake asked sitting up Looking around the room finding the relived faces of her friends

"Psycho gold he attacked you when your back was turned" Koan said

"How long was I out?" Blake asked her hand trailing up the bandages wrapped around her arm

"A few hours." Yang responded

"The doctor said your Aura is healing you burns rather quickly, you should be back on your feet by tomorrow" Weiss said

Blake looked up concern present on her face "Where's Alex?"

" After dealing with that rat thing Professor Goodwitch brought him to professor Ozpins office, she did not look happy he'll be fine I think" Yang said

/

(Ozpins office)

"I take it subtlety isn't one of your strong suits" Ozpin said from behind his desk

"Would you care to explain what just happened out there" Glynda said a scowl on her face

"He grew" Alex said nonchalantly

"I understand that, but would you mind explaining why we weren't informed of such an ability" Ironwood said

"Because they don't whatever gold injected him with caused it" Alex said

"General instead of berating Alex for his actions we should be thanking him for his actions without him the situation in Vale would have catastrophic." Ozpin said

"Still it would have been beneficial if we were informed they possessed such a substance" Glynda said

"Understood" Alex said

"Now about the intruder we got a good look at the gold one but your friend Koan and Miss Rose said there was another a woman "Ozpin said

"Yes, she isn't a Faunus that's for sure. She wore a black skin-tight suit and a black mask. I couldn't make out any facial features due to the mask, but she had long black hair in a pony-tale she had an archer bow its possible it was also a pair of sword there were blades on the end she definitely had a thing for fire and explosives that's it really."

"Thank you, Alex." Ozpin said

With that Alex turned and headed back towards the elevator as the doors closed he leaned back against the wall as he rode down tonight just didn't make any sense why attack the CCT building if they damaged it communication across the kingdom would be down but that action would cause a massive influx of Atlas soldiers It didn't make any sense 'Just what are they planning'

'To be continued'


	20. Zwei

Ruby, Koan and Alex walked towards Ozpins office the situation the previous night was rather delicate as it involved Remnant CCT network "When we get in there we explain what happened, nothing gets left out." Alex said

Ruby nodded "got it"

"Under stood" Koan said

The door opened, and immediately Ironwoods voice greeted them "They were here...Ozpin, they were here!"

Glynda then responded " we are very much aware of that. Thank you, James"

"Fantastic, your aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just continue to stay the course and continue to ignore whats right in front of us" the general stated

"Ahem" Alex fake coughed getting their attention "Sorry were late" Alex said

"Yeah, crater face here decided to hit all the buttons on the way up" Koan said gesturing to Ruby

"heheheh" Ruby laughed weakly rubbing the back of her neck

Ozpin then replied "Thank you for coming. How are the three of you feeling?"

"we've been through worse, still doesn't help the fact the woman and Gold got away" Alex said

Ruby replied "Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 to 3" Ruby said with a weak chuckle the three hunters present remained silent with a stoic expression

"Tough crowd" Koan said

"Ok so thats the tone we are going for got it" Ruby said meekly

"Ruby, Alex Koan I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress and huntsmen is as all about. The three of you recognized a threat, took action, the three of you did the very best you could." Ironwood said

The three of them replied "Than you sir"

"Now the general has already informed us of the event that, transpired last night. But now that all of you are rested, we were wondering if you had anything to say " Ozpin said

Then Glynda asked " was anyone else with them? Did the woman look familiar to you at all?"

"No, but it could be the same person that was on the Bullhead, that night we stopped that Dust store robbery." Alex said

Ruby then added " She was also wearing a mask, and she never said anything to us Gold mostly did the talking, I know she fought with glass, though that wasn't her semblance. It was fire, her clothing also lit up when she attacked."

"Save for the glass, it does sound like the woman I fought on the night we met Ruby and Alex" Glynda concluded

Iron wood then cut in" Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone."

Then Ruby said "Wait you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White fang?"

"It is possible" Ozpin said

"Wait...what if this woman is the one who's been pulling all the strings or at the very least a lieutenant, the dust infused clothing would explain why Torchwick stole that much dust." Alex said

"The connections are present along with showing who may be pulling the strings, you may be right Alex." Ironwood said

Ozpin added, " Yet, we still lack the required solid evidence to actually link the two together."

Ruby looked to Alex and Koan who nodded "Actually I-I think i heard her saying something about a hide out somewhere"

"Yeah, After Alex got taken out the window she shot another hurricane of glass at us I swear i heard her say something about the south east of the kingdom" Koan said

Glynda then said "I thought you said the intruder never spoke-"

Ozpin then interrupted "Thank you all for your cooperation. Why don't you go spend some time with your team? You each have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime" Ruby replied

Alex nodded "Of course professor" Koan simply nodded as the three began to walk away

"Also, Please try to be discreet from now on about the matter the public believes that 'Zord' of your to be one of Atlas anti grimm defense systems Mr fissure I suggest you refrain from using them unless the situation is dire."Ozpin said

"Of course you have my word." Alex responded walking back to the lift with Ruby and Koan

The three made their way along to Ruby dorm "How's Blake been doing?" Alex asked

"Oh, the doctors cleared her and say she's capable to partake in our first mission."

Alex sighed in relief " Hey don't worry so much man. She's fine" Koan said

"Thanks" Alex said

The trio stopped outside RWBY's dorm room suddenly the door was flung open and the three pulled inside.

"Don't do that!" Alex said regaining his balance

Yang ignored him and asked "So, what happened?!"

Ruby answered " Uh, well umm, ehehe uh..."

XXXXX

'Meanwhile'

"Well there you have it. we'll send as many troops we can to the south east. Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way" Ironwood said

Glynda shook her head and replied " Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like its a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin said

Ozpin turned towards them and Glynda replied "Well he does."

Ozpin then said "She's right. As much as i too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, Beyond Beacon, and if this is truly part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold no can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood then replied grimly " I have served you faithfully for years, but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses and wait-"

Ozpin stood up and interrupted the general "It is not! you're a general James. So tell me when you prepare to go to war, which do you send first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts."

XXXXX

"That was a risky move" Weiss stated

"No" Blake began"I think the three of you handled it well."

"I hope so" Ruby replied

"Only time will tell" Alex said

"I'm sure everything will be alright, guy's" Yang commented before realizing something

"Oh! I know what will cheer you up." she said walking over to the desk grabbing a small tube

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"I don't know yet. dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together." Yang said

"Ooh! something from home!" Ruby squealed racing up behind her sister and trying to grab the tube, then a small furry cylinder fell out and began to rustle around before taking shape... into a dog.

It barked at us Ruby and Yang cheered Alex and Koan backed up while Weiss and Blake jumped in fear the latter latching onto Alex peering at the small creature over his shoulder

"Zweeeiii!" Ruby cheered

"How is this possible, I know we see crazy stuff allot, but this defies the laws of physics!" Koan said " and it's adorable!" he began to pet Zwei who was now in Ruby arms

"Your dad sent a dog!?" Blake asked turning to look at Ruby and Weiss

'she really doesn't like dog's... oh yea cat Faunus he he' Alex thought

Weiss then added "In the mail"

Ruby giggled and yang replied "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time."

Blake then asked from atop Ruby's bed " Your farther or your dog?"

Weiss stomped over to them "Are you telling me this mangy...drooling...mutt ,is going to wive with us forevah" And thus the heiress cracks under the gaze of the adorable corgi." Oh yes he is, Oh yes he is."

Weiss continued" Oh, isn't he adorable!"

"Hasn't your dad ever heard of a dog sitter." Alex said "I mean i doesn't seem practical to..." only then did he feel the burning gaze of the three huntresses and shape-shifter on him "... I'll shut up now" Alex said backing away

Blake then said "Please keep it away from my belongings."

Glynda's voice came over the school's Pa System "Will all First-year students please report to the amphitheater."

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Ruby put Zwei down.

Zwei went up to Blake who was still freaking out, yang said "Look there's a letter." she then began to read it out " Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need Love you both, Taiyang."

Yang then dumped out a massive pile of dog food on top of the corgi "Ok that makes absolutely no sense" Alex said even Koan nodded

Weiss then said "What's he supposed to do with that"

Yang shook the tube and a can opener fell out.

"Well that settles it. Come on girl's, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as they began to leave

Alex patted Zwei's head "See ya little guy" Before he and Koan joined the others.

"Hmm" Ruby mused looking down at Zwei suddenly an idea came to mind

XXXXX

'In the amphitheater'

All the first year students had gathered and Glynda stepped up, "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words with you before we begin."

Glynda left as Ozpin began " Today, we stand together, untied Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo and Vale. The four kingdoms of remnant, nearly eighty years ago, The largest war in recorded history came to an end. it was a war of ignorance, greed and oppression. A war that was about more then where borders fell or who trader with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one being the destruction of all art and self expression.

"As you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result those who apposed the tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only that they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it is a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity. Through diversity.

As i have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without without effort, which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first-year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several day. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember do your very best."

ozpin ended his speech and walks away while everyone applauded.

Ruby then said "This is perfect. all we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the southeast."

Yang pumped her fist "Yea! we'll follow them around by day and give him the slip at night."

"Lets check search and destroy" Weiss suggested

"Good idea" Koan said

The six walked over to one of the holographic boards, ruby pointed out "Here we go. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out."

"Well, it's in the south east" Blake said

"Sounds perfect." Yang said

Ruby began to to enter their team name Blake turned towards Alex and Koan "So are the two of you going to be coming with us"

"Technically I'm still registered as the first years mentor, and Koan has been made a student by Ozpin so definitely" Alex said

The board then denied the request and Weiss said "Wonderful."

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked

"We mail ourselves their" Ruby said

"No" Alex said

Ozpin then came up and said "Well, that's one option. Unfortunately, we determined that concentration of Grimm was to extreme for first year student's. It seems that particular region is rather popular . In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that the six of you will make your way their no matter which job you choose"

"What ever makes you say that." Ruby said

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks, last semester. I'm interested to kn ow how you really learned about a "hideout" in the southeast. And is certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petal in a dance club some time ago" Ozpin inquired

"Uhhmm...uh-well"

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting for you to break the rules why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin suggested.

He then typed on pad and the job was accepted.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby said

"Do not thank me for this. Team work and persistence have carried you this far, but you must understand, the things that wait for you beyond the protection of the kingdom do not care. Stay close to your Huntsmen at all times. and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory" Ozpin said as he left he added "Good luck"

"Uh, Professor who exactly will we be shadowing" Alex asked

XXXXX

'At the landing pad'

"Why hello Boy's and Girls! who's ready to fight for their lives" It was professor Oobleck

The six each sported their own dejected look "You've gotta be kidding me" Alex said

'To be continued


	21. Mountain Glenn

The six stood their in shock, seeing as Professor Oobleck was the one they were shadowing.

Koan dropped to his knees "Noooooooooo~"

"Professor Oobleck" Weiss said in shock

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags wont be necessary, Girls, like your friends there" Oobleck said gesturing to Alex and Koan

"Perk of dimension hopping you travel light" Alex said.

"Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsmen on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be setting up a base of operations, rather we will be traveling several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable location we stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship,. And it's, Dr. Oobleck I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much." Oobleck stated

"Uhh..."Weiss said confused.

Then Oobleck said "Come no children, according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind schedule." Oobleck stated before racing off towards the bullhead

"Well, alright then looks like were going on a world-saving mission with Dr. Oobleck" Ruby said trying to stay enthusiastic "...Okay, yeah, when you say it out loud, it sound's worse."

"Save the world?!" Nora's voice came out of nowhere

They turned to team JNPR as Nora continued, "Your going on a world saving mission without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? that last one's not my fault, though, Ren"

Ren crossed his arm as Jaun replied "Sounds exciting, where are ya going"

"Oh, just outside the kingdom" Ruby replied

"Hey!, so are we " Nora replied

Pyrrha then added "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village."

"We set out tomorrow" Ren said

Then Neptune and sun cut in" Then you can party with us tonight. Were shadowing a crime specialist. all inner city detective stuff. we get junior badges."

"Ooooooh" Jaun mused stars in his eye's

"We normally go to the city with you guys which means stuff's always exploding and junk" Sun began

"Hey, stuff blowing up all the time helps build character" Alex said

"We thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal." Sun said

"Well-"

"Four minutes lady's and gentlemen" Oobleck sounded off in the distance cutting ruby off

An awkward silence followed until Ruby decided to speak "Well, uh, wish us luck."

The friends parted ways RWBY Alex and Koan boarded the bullhead before flying off

"So, you guy's ever flown in anything like this before?" Yang asked

"The plumbers mostly use faster then light ship, for space travel, there kind of similar to this but way faster." Alex said

"Cool" Ruby and yang said

Yang turned to Oobleck "You know I guess i just never saw you as much of a fighter."

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual but i can assure you, as a huntsmen, I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushrooms?" Ruby asked

"Those are truffles" Blake replied

Ruby then asked "Like the sprout"

"Those are Brussels." Yang replied

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbling's in the archaeological surveys, Our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment." Oobleck said

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked

"Everything history is a crucial part of every day life. It is written so that it wont be repeated. It's like being taught a lesson in life you do something wrong then you learn from those mistakes and improve so that it doesn't happen again. Providing us with the knowledge we need to persevere and avoid the mistakes of our ancestors." Alex said

"Well said Mr Fissure, History is the very backbone of our society. And the Liver and probably the Kidneys If i were to wager." Oobleck stated

"And that means?..."Weiss asked

"The south east quadrant outside of vale is home to wild forest and deep caves, but, it is also the location to one of the kingdoms grates failures"Oobleck said

"Mountain Glenn"Ruby replied

"Thats right, it was an expatiation of Vale, but in the end, it was overrun by the grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city"Oobleck said

Oobleck replied "Correct And now it stands, abandoned as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout" Blake added

"For the white fang" Alex added

"Precisely" Oobleck stated.

Arriving at the ruin the Bullhead hovered off the ground, the six dropped down tot he ground and the Bullhead flew off. Everyone had their weapons and morpher drawn except Oobleck.

The ruined city brought back an unpleasant memory of when Bellwood back when the Incursions invaded.

Then Oobleck said "Lady's and Gentlemen, you may still be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as a Huntress and Huntsmen has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as i say. Do you understand?"

They all nodded Oobleck's eyes snapped to Ruby, "Ruby, I thought i told you to leave all your bag's back at school"

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... So I didn't" Ruby said

"Shes not wrong. Very well Ruby leave your bag here and we can pick it up on upon our return." Oobleck replied

Ruby then began to stutter "But i whaa"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-" Zwei the pooped his head out of the bag

"Zwei!" Alex said

"She brought the dog?" Koan said

"Get back in the bag" Ruby whispered to Zwei who merely barked in response.

"Oh ruby" Alex said

Oobleck began"Where here to investigate an abandoned urban Jungle teaming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck said

Alex and Koan both looked at each other 'crap' they both thought

"I-uhh" Ruby stuttered.

"Genius!" Oobleck cried out grabbing Zwei "Canines are historically known for their perceptive noses and heightened sense of smell making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

Ruby said "I'm a genius"

The others just face palmed

"So what are your orders, Doctor" Blake asked

"Ah! Yes! straight to the chase, I like it" Oobleck said dropping Zwei "As you may have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now their are several possibility for explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm "

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment" Oobleck stated

"What" yang said

Alone Beowolf was crossing by, everyone drew their weapons followed by a white and crimson Flash Koan Hissed in his Terroranchula form a large spider like creature with the body of a silverfish, four pincers, with one claw present on each and a silver colored exoskeleton the lower back of the head and legs are covered in brown hair, his eye's are red with a reptile like head and an open mouth smile.

S.P.D shadow ranger grasped the handle of the shadow saber

His ranger suit is primarily black with Bluish silver armor outlined in red. A silver badge with S.P.D on it rested on his belt, shoulders and helmet his torso armor had red lines forming a 100 with the 1 leading down his right leg, his gloves had metal coating around the fingers his his visor resembled that of a sharp H.

"Stop" Oobleck said to them

"Huh" Blake replied

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring i'll intent." Oobleck stated

"So, what now?"Ruby asked

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks why lone grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- And theirs the whole pack" True to his words the whole Beowolf pack emerged from the ruins.

"What?" Weiss said in shock

"Weiss be quiet" Koan said

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck stated

"What!?" Weiss said in alarm

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US"Oobleck yelled

"I take it tracking is out of the question" Ruby said

"An accurate assumption, yes" Oobleck stated

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked

"Lock and load" Shadow ranger said drawing his shadow saber gripping the blade in both hands taking a battle stance

"Agreed" Oobleck said

"Cover your ear's Zwei" Ruby said Zwei following the instruction

"Let's do this" Koan said

Yang charged forward intercepting the first of the grimm instantly dropping the creature of darkness without hesitation six beowolves hot on her heels, Koan leapt down from above trapping the Grimm within his webbing before slamming down on them with enough force to break their backs in two.

Blake and shadow ranger stood of to the side shadow ranger faced the Grimm with his arms crossed while Blake stood with her back to them "you ready?" He asked turning his head towards her as the Grimm barreled towards them

"Always" Blake replied activating her semblance dodging a lunging Beowolf using a shadow clone cleaving the creature of darkness in half as she back flipped away slashing another across it's mask with Gambol shrouds sheath knocking it into the air before using one of her shadow clones to propel herself forward cutting the Grimm in two.

Shadow ranger cut down two Grimm mid pounce spin kicking a Beowulf into the one behind it, before slashing the creature across the chest in an X, slamming his fist directly into the forehead cracking the mask and launching the Grimm back into a concrete wall an audible crack sounding as it's life ended

"Time to go to work" Shadow ranger said rushing to meet the hoard

Weiss flipped through the air delivering numerous slashes to a Beowulf, before rushing forward in her signature style unleashing a tornado of death against the oncoming Grimm cutting four down at once.

Ruby, opened fire on the oncoming pack each round finding their mark (all the while Zwei was happily chasing his tale) Ruby ripped Crescent Rose blade from the earth, using the recoil from a shot to propel herself towards the final Beowulf with a mighty battle cry she cut the creature of Grimm in two.

"Heh, piece of cake" Ruby sated standing triumphantly over the Grimm along side her friends

"Do not celebrate yet, for i am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

XXXXX

'Yang perspective'

"Tell me yang why did you chose this line of work" Oobleck asked me

"Huh?" I responded turning to face him." Well, to fight monsters and sa-"

Oobleck interrupted " No, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress."

I then answered" The honest reason, I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as i can. And if I help people along the way that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know."

"I see" Oobleck said

XXXXX

'Weiss perspective'

"And you miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job at Atlas" Oobleck asked.

I answered, "It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy to uphold. Once I realized I was capable at fighting, there was no longer a question of what i would do with my life, It was my duty."

Oobleck replied "Interesting"

XXXXX

'Blake's perspective'

"What about you, Blake? you seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose" Oobleck asked

I answered, "There's too much wrong in the world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well how?" Oobleck asked

I began to hesitate "I...Uh"

"Hmm." Oobleck replied

XXXXX

'Alex perspective'

I had just finished of the last of a Beowulf pack and de-morphed when Oobleck approached me "Tell me, what made you want to be a huntsmen, Alex? what is it you want to accomplish here."

"I've seen my fair share of the worst Man kind can dish out, I once watched as my home face it's darkest hour, where everything we were everything we had accomplish, could be taken away, Where danger didn't come from the ground where we walk but from above.

There were others like me, others who stood against these threats who in the past laid down there lives in the defense of others, what i do I do to honer the sacrifice they made. I feel it's my responsibility to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

"Why do you feel that YOUR the one to have to do this" Oobleck asked me

"I'm not in it to prove anything. I do this because it's what i believe is right, and in the end isn't that all anyone can ask of you." I said

"That is rather noble of you, so keep at it then." He said turning to Koan "What about you Mr Seinaruyami."

"I do it for the same reason, Alex and I... we've both lost more then life has given us. I'd follow him straight to hell and back. No matter what, if we're needed we'll always be there to fight the good fight." Koan said

'Back to regular perspective'

"Thank you, both of you" he said walking off towards Ruby who was playing with Zwei with a... whole roast chicken.

"Where did she get that?" Koan asked

"I have no idea, I kinda stopped asking those kind of questions a long time ago" Alex responded

She then noticed Doctor Oobleck standing there and put away the chicken and replied "Sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going."

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon" Oobleck said as he threw his bedroll off to the side turning to Weiss, Blake, Yang and Koan. "You four set up camp in that building. Oh, and please make sure that there are no more of those creatures."

He then turned to Alex and Ruby "Your leader, Mentor and I are going to secure the perimeter."

"Come on Ruby, Alex" He said while walking away

With that Ruby and Alex Followed doctor Oobleck, up to a ridge line over looking the city, A heard of Goliath's Elephant like Grimm in the distance.

"Whoa" Ruby whispered

Then ruby asked "What is that, It look's awesome."

"Their Goliath's Ruby" Alex answered walking up next to her

Ruby then replied "Let's kill it." Drawing Crescent Rose

"Save your ammo Their out of range" Alex said

"Alex is right, at this distance your rifle would merely agitate them." Oobleck said

Ruby then asked "But what if they attack us."

Then Oobleck answered "Fret not, those Goliath's are not concerned with us. "

Oobleck turned to them and continued " You see, not every Grimm is mindless. Or rather not every Grimm is mindless anymore. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the grimm you've fought, That they've undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our border's they are most likely to die, and what we lack in strength we make up for in will. And that killing one Human, will only bring more."

"So why are they so close to the city" Alex asked

Ruby the follow'd up "Yeah, what are they doing?"

Oobleck answered "Waiting"

As Oobleck began to walk away Ruby asked "Doctor Oobleck?"

"Hmm" He asked turning to face her

"I was wondering-" Ruby began to ask but Oobleck cut her off

"wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates along you and your friend Alex"

"A-actually, I was wondering... why did you want to become a huntsmen?" Ruby asked

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck asked

"Lot's of old building's, Uhh, empty streets." Ruby said

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a huntsmen, it is my job to protect the people, and although, I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry. I believe I can make a much larger impact if i do it with my mind. As a teacher, I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and i see live that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, Become stronger, I am a huntsmen, Because thee is nothing else in this world i'd rather be. Oobleck explained, before walking off.

'To be continued'


	22. Mountain Glenn Part 2

"Alright then, one of us should stay up for the first shift to keep watch. Any volunteers" Oobleck said

Alex and Ruby raised their hands "I'll do it, Doctor" Ruby replied

"Same here, it's not my first stake out." Alex said

Oobleck nodded and replied "Great!"

Oobleck looked towards them "Ruby you'll watch that side of the building, through that opening"

"I'll take the rear entrance" Alex said

"Very, well " Oobleck said as the two nodded and took up their position's

XXXXX

Blake, Weiss, Koan and Yang began setting up camp as instructed the four eventually found themselves staring up at the sealing lying on their bedrolls

"Blake are you awake?" she asked

"Yeah" Blake answered.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like... what was he trying to say?" Yang asked

"Maybe he was just curious" Blake answered

"Ya think?" Yang asked

"No" Blake answered

Then yang asked "Weiss? are you awake?"

"Of course, I'm awake? you two are talking. And i think he..."Weiss replied but hesitated

Then she began," When I said I wanted to honor my family name, I mean it. But... it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware what my farther has done with the Schnee dust company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... morally grey area."

Blake then commented "That's putting it lightly"

Then Weiss began," Which is why I feel i need to make things right! If i had taken a job it Atlas, It wouldn't have changed anything. My farther was not the start of my name and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Then Blake began" All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner... named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course his idea of a perfect future turned out to be... not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy... what will I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang answered, " I'm, sure you'll figure it out. Your not on to back down from a challenge, Blake"

Blake responded" But I am! I do it all the time When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so i ran. When i realized my old partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...semblance I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

Then Yang began " At least you two have something that drives you. I've just always kinda gone with the flow, y'know? and that's fine, I mean, thats who i am. But how long can i really do that for I want to become a huntress... not really because i wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want the life where I wont know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Because a huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby or Alex. Ruby's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the hero in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for everything in return. Even when she couldn't fight , she knew that's what she wanted to do. Thats why she trained so hard to get where she is today. And Alex- "

"Alex"Koan began" He's always had that spark, no matter what he always stood up for the little guy even when the odds where against him. He once said to me he doesn't fight because it's what rangers are supposed to do, he fights because it's the right thing to do he fights so that no one will have toi face the hardships he has in life." Koan said

The Weiss said "Well, Ruby's still just a kid"

Blake spoke up "She's just two years younger. We're all kids"

"We all have our reasons for why we do things some good some bad, but in the end it doesn't matter, Only our actions do" The four turned to find Alex looking down at them " Ever since i first put on the morpher I've known each day could be my last I've had some close calls in the past I know the dangers but i don't care someone has to be out their fighting to save lives."

Blake replied "Your parents would be proud of you"

"Yea" Alex said with a sad smile" And who knows at the end of the line I might see them again."

"Well, it looks like we're not kid's anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a war zone armed to the teeth?"

Blake Agreed "It's the life we chose"

Weiss said "It's a job we all have this romanticized version of being hunters and huntresses in our heads. But, at the end of the day... It's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second."

The five teens sat unaware as Oobleck grinned at the statement.

XXXXX

Ruby slept soundly on her bedroll slowly her eye's opened staring up at the sealing she turned her head looking over to the sleeping forms of her friends, Suddenly a blade was pressed to her throat and a helmet with crimson highlights a sharp tooth like mouthpiece and soulless black visors filled her vision

"Peekaboo!" Psycho Crimson said

Ruby's eye's shot open and she shot up her hand instantly going to her throat, her breathing was heavy for a moment 'Just a dream'she thought

Zwei gently nudged her arm looking down at the Corgi "Zwei It's late go back to bed" she said before Yawning and Zwei took off

"Zwei, Zwei" Ruby whisper yelled Getting up and going after him.

"Zwei? Zwei? where are you Zwei?" Ruby asked as she continued the search or the Corgi

Then she found Zwei who was in the middle of doing his... business.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland You literally could have done that anywhere." she said earning a bark from Zwei

"What was that?" an unknown voice said

Ruby picked up Zwei and hid behind some cover

Then another voice asked "What was what?"

As ruby peeked around the corner, she spotted two white fang members, chatting.

"I thought i heard a Beowulf or... something." the first one said

"Lets just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

Ruby began following the two ducking behind cover before hugging the corner holding up Zwei she said "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." after a few moments he barked once

"Oh this is it, This is it" Ruby said pulling out her scroll and dialing the others only to receive a 'no signal' notification

"Oh man! Uh...come on, we gotta get the others! " Ruby and Zwei then began to walk back. suddenly the ground beneath her began to collapse

"Huh?" Suddenly the ground gave way, Ruby grabbed onto the ledge and Zwei acting quickly she threw him up over the ledge, ruby then attempted to pull herself up, Only for the ledge gave way Ruby plummeted down into the darkness with Zwei her weapon And the stranger on thew side of the whole.

"Oof" Ruby groaned out as she landed her Aura taking the damage from the fall sitting up she found herself looking over an underground metropolis, the door to the rooftop was kicked open reviling two white fang grunts.

"Freeze" One yelled

"Where did she come from?" The other asked. as ruby took a step back almost falling off the ledge

"Your a long way from home, little girl" as they closed in towards her Ruby reached for Crescent Rose only to find it missing

One of the grunts grabbed her arm "Hey! hands off!" Ruby said yanking her arm away she growled throwing a punch into the grunts got following up with another only to have it b locked and receive a haymaker knocking her on her back. the grunt stood over her "The boss is going to want to see this one" He said raising his boot, Then darkness.

XXXXX

Yang stepped back into the room with the others "Hey, Weiss it's your...Ruby" She said noticing the young reaper was absent

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked

"What?" Oobleck said poking his head round the corner Zwei ran into the room and up to Yang who knelt down to check on the corgi

"Zwei?" she said in confusion

"What's going on" Blake asked

"That's something I want to know as well." Alex said

Grab your weapons. Your leader may be in trouble" Oobleck said

XXXXX

Ruby's eye's slowly began to open as she was dragged by the two White fang grunts. Looking around she found herself surrounded by the white fang, a paladin was busy transporting, a large container of dust. as white fang directed it to it's designated zone.

"Hey, be careful!" one grunt said as the two set down a large cylindrical device into a train car"What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?"

"Sorry sir" the other said

the white fang dragging her stopped "Hey boss we found something you might want to see"

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Torchwicks voice came from within one of the train cars.

"Uh, It's a little girl?" Perry said

Torchwick leaned out of the train car "That would be bad." he said throwing his cigar aside

XXXXX

After a few moments of searching the five students and one huntsmen came across a rather large hole "Ruby scythe." Yang said

"Oh no" Blake said

Alex grabbed Ruby's Scythe " You think she fell in?" Weiss said

"Fell!" Oobleck said shooting up next to her.

"Down there" Weiss said indicating to the abyss

"Oh, my"Oobleck said grimly "Of course, of course, of course, of course!" Oobleck ranted

"What is it!?" Blake said in alarm

"How could i be so stupid" Oobleck said

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked

"Mountain Glenn." Oobleck said darting in front of yang." An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm!" He darted over to Blake" Previously home to thousands of people! working people, commuting to the main city, developed a subway system to the inner city." He darted to Weiss" Grimm attacks increase, population in danger now desperately searching for shelter. City evacuated into metro tunnels and what do they find?!" He knelt down to Zwei" The south-east quadrant of Vale is known for wild forest and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked

He darted over to yang looking her dead in the eye" My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, We are looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!"

"They've been working in caves?" Blake said

"No,no mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt to expand. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The City developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers of Vale had to protect it's borders, mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the engineer thew citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in the massive caves they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface." Oobleck stated

"A-an underground village?" Yang asked incredulously.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A...a safe haven. Until an exploitation opened the mouth of another cavern... filled with subterranean Grimm. After that... the kingdom official sealed of the tunnels, Creating the world's larges tomb." Everyone hung their head at the statement." If Ruby is down there..." Oobleck drew his thermos which extended into a large club "Then we must find her"

"Hold on Ruby we're coming." Alex said Stepping off the ledge dropping into the abyss followed by the others.

'To be continued'


	23. Going off the rails

Alex dropped towards the underground city, rolling as he landed as he landed. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Koan and Oobleck landed behind him "Come on Ruby's running out of time" Yang said as she began to run into the ruins

"Wait!" Alex said grabbing her arm.

"What?" yang asked

"Listen" Alex said, then they heard it machinery off in the distance "50 lien say's we'll find Ruby there." Alex said

XXXXX

Torchwick's cane struck Ruby sending her sliding across the stone. "Wow, you are much more manageable. without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Torchwick said mockingly

Growling Ruby charged forward, Torchwick side stepped her knocking her off her feet.

"Torchwick enough!" A new voice said as footfall sounded behind Ruby.

"Oh, great" Torchwick muttered. Ruby began picking herself up when a hand grasped her hood and yanked her up off the ground holding her a few feet above the earth. Ruby's fist thrust forward striking it's intended target, Ruby yelped recalling her hand, wincing in pain feeling as if she just struck a brick wall. Looking up her eye's widened Silver orbs meeting a soulless dark visor.

Psycho Crimson growled slightly, the punch was pathetic but still annoying " You'll get nothing out of her if she's beaten to a pulp." He said, "As for you, I'm giving you a choice tell us willingly how you found this place or you'll know more pain then you can fathom." Psycho Crimson said

Ruby growled staring the Psycho ranger in the eye "You can beat me all you want, but I won't tell you anything!" Ruby said slamming her fist into his helmet.

"I believe you" Psycho Crimson said his hand latched onto Ruby's face his eyes glowed a vibrant Crimson, the next moment a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the underground city, Ruby writhed and convulsed vibrant Crimson static energy arced across her body as her thoughts and memories were forcefully viewed and ripped out her head.

Soon her body became limp, as Ruby slipped into unconsciousness her head drooping down as Crimson removed his hand from her face. "Is she dead" Torchwick asked it was more of a statement then a question

"No, but she'll be unconscious for some time" Crimson said throwing the girl over his shoulder. " The rest of her team and the Omni ranger are in the city above, she fell through one of the opening. The others are most likely already down here."

"Perfect" Torchwick stated blandly "What do we do with her?" He said pointing his cane to Ruby

"Keep her alive, she may come in useful later, a bargaining chip if it comes to it." Psycho Crimson said walking back towards the train car with ruby. An explosion shook the cavern, "Oh what the-?... Perry, if you and the boys can take care of that? " Torchwick said suddenly the cavern shook as another explosion. sounded in the distance. "What is going on here?"

White fang grunts, ran out of the desolate streets firing rounds off behind them, a monstrous roar echoed through the cavern Tyrannopede, burst through one of the buildings his tail slapping the grunt's bellow Oobleck, Alex, Blake, Weiss, Yang emerged from behind Tyrannopede as he transformed back into Koan.

"Oh, no" Alex said, that's when they saw it or more importantly her.

Yang let out an animalistic roar, Firing Ember Celica she rocketed towards them braking through a line of grunts. barreling towards the Psycho ranger who kept his back to her and kept walking

"Yang stops!" Alex yelled as yang knocked her arm back

"Get your hands off MY SISTER!" yang launched her fist forward, Psycho Crimson spun round, his hand shot up. A massive shock wave emitted kicking up dust and debris.

For the moment, there was a lull in combat both sides attention, as the dust settled they saw it. Yang slumped to the floor coughing up blood grasping her stomach in pain, Psycho Crimson lowered his fist. Yang growled looking up at the Psycho ranger with crimson eye's filled with hatred. "Pathetic" Psycho Crimson said slamming his boot into yang's chest launching her backward through a group of white Fang and into Weiss.

"MOVE NOW!" Psycho Crimson ordered "Attach the car we are leaving." he said throwing ruby into one of the train cars

Yang got back to her feet with the help of Weiss "We... have to hurry... they still have Ruby!" Yang said stumbling slightly.

"Yang your hurt" Koan said catching the blond brawler

"Forget about me, we have to get her off that train" Yang argued Looking towards the train in the distance.

"Ah! yes. These tracks are sealed, they lead to a dead end there is nowhere for them to go" Oobleck said.

Torchwick yelled into a mike " Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

"Then where are they going!" Alex said indicating to the train as it began to leave

"We have to get Ruby out of there" Yang said

"No argument here, those assholes are getting the beating of a life time" Koan said cracking his knuckles

"We, have only one option" Oobleck stated

"We stop that train" Alex said

The six ran towards the train boarding the rear car as it began to pull away. Oobleck knocked out two White Fang, they then climbed atop the train cars

"Hurry children, we must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said

"What about Ruby?" Yang said worried

"She's probably in one of the car's up ahead yang, we'll search them until we find her." Blake said as Weiss opened the hatch

"Uhh, professor" Weiss said

"Doctor" Oobleck said with some annoyance

"What's that?" Weiss asked

The Six looked down into the hatch "That my dear, appears to be a bomb"

XXXXX

Ruby groaned softly, as her eyes began to flicker open "Well, well, well look who's finally decided to wake up." A white fang grunt said poking her with his rifle, Silver eyes looked up in anger, she tried to stand only for her legs to give out her face impacted the floor due to her hands being bound behind her back.

The grunt pushed Ruby onto her side with his boot looking down on the young huntress. "Why don't we just kill this human filth" One said

"Because the Crimson one want's her kept alive, do you really feel like crossing that... thing after what he did to Terry. Huh, John."

While the two grunts kept arguing Ruby managed to get on her knees. she tugged on the ties, for a moment. looking back over to the guards who were still talking amongst themselves. her eyes scanned the room resting on her salvation a jagged piece of metal jutted out from the door. Ruby slowly began to drag herself towards it.

Slumping up against the wall she began rubbing her ties against the metal it took a few moments but she finally got a decent rhythm. "Hey, what are you doing!" One of the guards finally noticed her actions and began stomping over to her. But it was already too late.

The ties binding her snapped and ruby shot into action, using her speed semblance she darted past the guard in a furrow of rose petals and out the door. Ruby climbed up to the roof of the train car. Relief flooder her at what she saw

XXXXX

Yang, slammed her fist into the White fang grunt knocking him out.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled darting up to her older sister over the unconscious bodies of a few white fang, only to be crushed by a massive bear hug "Ruby! are you ok, did they hurt you."

"Yang air!" Ruby called out.

"You ok Ruby "Alex said

"Yeah, I'm fine, listen we have to stop this train Torchwick has all sorts of weapons and robots on board." Ruby said as Blake handed her back Crescent Rose

"Seriously" Koan said

"Great as if the Bomb's weren't enough" Alex said

"What!?" Ruby said

"Torchwick has the whole train rigged with bombs, he's blowing holes into the tunnels releasing the Grimm, we need to stop this train before it makes it to Vale" Alex said

More white fang troops began to come from bellow. "Kill the humans" One bellowed Alex summoned a black cellphone like device

flicking it open Alex crossed his left arm over his chest resting the morpher on his forearm "Over driver" he spun the wheel along his arm "Accelerate!"

 **Morphing sequence**

Alex dropped down into a tunnel, sparks flew as he thrust the morpher forward a hologram of Blue Overdrive ranger appeared in front of him Alex thrust his arms out to the side, the hologram latched around his body forming his ranger suite and helmet. Looking up the headlights on his helmet lit up

 **Morphing sequence complete**

"Kick into overdrive Blue Ranger!" Blue overdrive ranger cried striking a pose, his ranger suit is primarily Blue with a white stripe going down his neck to his boots. A Crimson compass logo is present on his chest with a black and red pointer. He has Crimson boot-braces, glove-braces, shoulder pads and a belt. his helmet has a grilled mouth piece black, visor and lights above the visor.

Koan was consumed by a crimson light leaving in his place Buglizard

Oobleck indicated to Yang Blake and Weiss and said," You three, go below and try to stop those bombs."

"What about us?" Ruby followed up

"We are going to stop this train" Oobleck answered

"You already said that" Blue overdrive ranger said drawing his drive defender.

They ran forward, moving up the cars to the front of the train. One of the stolen paladins leapt up onto the train car

"We've got a problem!" Oobleck said

"No kidding" Alex yelled "Let me handle this!" Suddenly Zwei jumped up into the air Oobleck batted him towards the paladin, Zwei burst into flames upon impact, flying at almost a hundred miles an hour towards the paladin, blowing it up as it flew off the train. Another paladin came up onto the train car only for Oobleck to smash it to pieces.

Blue overdrive ranger turned to Ruby "What the hell do you feed the animals here?" Ruby only shrugged ahead of them more White Fang began pooling out the train cars.

XXXXX

Yang Weiss and Blake dropped down from the sealing into one of the train cars. "I guess this is what we trained for" Yang said

Weiss pulled out a dust infused clip for Gambol shroud "Here" she said handing it to Blake "This should help you." She loaded the fresh Clip into Gambol shroud before moving forward with the others.

Suddenly, the same girl from the Warehouse meeting dropped down from above blocking their path, she stood up smirking deviously. "You two go on ahead this one's mine." Yang said

Blake and Weiss rushed forward, as yang fired a shot from Ember Celica, the girl back handspring's away allowing Blake and Weiss to get past.

Yang walked over to the Girl standing a full head taller, the girl smirked Yang knocked her arm back, then someone grabbed her wrist "Ah, ah, ah it's not nice to hit little girls" Yang was then thrown across the train car slamming into the wall, she shook her head getting back to her feet Psycho yellow turned her head to Neo

"Shall we Neo." The multi colored girl nodded

Yang charged forward delivering many quick jabs towards Neo and Psycho yellow who expertly dogged or parried each blow. Neo blocked a punch with her parasol, before knocking yang to the floor with a round house.

Grunting she rolled out of the way of Psych yellows punch denting the bottom of the train car "Hold still and it'll be quick!"

"So, not happening" Yang said charging forward Psycho yellow blocked yang's punch trapping her arm as Neo came in with a somersault kick. throwing yang, a meter back.

Neo rushed forward as yang hoped to her feet Firing Ember Celica at the short girl, who blocked the Fireballs with her parasol, collapsing it she struck yang in the stomach, head and chest simultaneously ducking under a punch opening her parasol Neo shoved the girl back, Yang let out a cry firing a shot from Ember Celica towards her feat Neo triple back flipped away, sitting comfortably cross legged on one of the crates while Psycho yellow leaned up against the wall

"You done?" she said mockingly

XXXXX

Weiss and Blake moved through one of the train cars, a white Fang lieutenant stepped out of the shadows tribal tattoos running down his left arm, wielding a massive chainsaw,

"You go on ahead." Weiss said

"Got it" Blake answered

The lieutenant revved his chainsaw going in for a downward slash on Weiss who went for a block with Myrtenaster, Blake knocked the blade up of the chainsaw of course with the sheath of Gambol Shroud. Weiss bank hand spring before thrusting forward her heels impacting his face pushing of the White fang she parried three strikes from the saw returning her own before knocking him on his back with an upward slash.

Blake looked back at Weiss as she exited through the rear door

the lieutenant got back to his feet chuckling "Finally I get to kill a Schnee." Weiss took her combat stance pointing the end of Myrtenaster ready for what was to come.

suddenly three shards of ice shot out of from behind him Weiss blocked all three her attention shifting to the new threat

Frost began to form on the ground with each step she took "Well, well, well looks like princess wants to play" Psycho white said frost forming around her hand, turning it into a long slender blade. "Let's see what you've got"

XXXXX

Blake made it into the next car only to glare at what she saw

" Hello, Kitty cat. Ya miss me" Torchwick said mockingly "You know, we really got to stop meeting like this. Your boyfriend spandex is going to end up getting jealous" her hand tightened into a fist, rushing forward towards the master thief Blake drew gambol shroud creating a fire clone of herself while rolling under Melodic cudgel as the cane impacted the clone, the resulting explosion sending the master thief flying.

Blake leapt into the air intercepting Roman with three strikes from Gambol shroud. Roman rose to his feet taking aim he fired a shot from Melodic cudgel, acting quickly Blake used her semblance in combination with Dust to form a statue of herself taking the hit for her.

Blake leapt forward gambol shroud raised high, using her semblance she avoided a strike from Melodic cudgel, the two swung their weapon at one another Torchwick was rather skilled quickly blocking each strike from Blake and countering with another only for her to expertly block each strike.

Roman moved in for a downward strike but quickly found his cane frozen inside in Ice clone, Blake darted forwards combining gambol shroud with its sheath swing down Blake created a massive energy wave the resulting impact sent Torchwick hurtling into the door Torchwick attempted to sit up only for Blake's boot to shove him back down on his Blake resting Gambol shroud above his neck.

"Why are we fighting, I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it." Torchwick said, he smirked as someone rose from the shadows behind Blake.

XXXXX

Weiss spun Myrtenaster forming a dome like shield in front of her blocking the Psycho Whites cryo-blades, thrusting forward Weiss dropped the shield forcing The Psycho ranger back. The lieutenants blade rebounded of Myrtenaster, before slashing him across the shoulder Weiss flipped into the air spin kicking the Lieutenant in the face.

A glyph blocked three more ice shards launched her direction, the lieutenant swung the saw at Weiss who back handsprings under it. Psycho White leaps over locking blades with Weiss the two parrying and return blows to each other, Weiss slashes her across the chest. causing her to stumble.

"Insolent brat I'll destroy you!" Psycho white thrust her hand out, a blizzard flew forth encasing the walls and ground in ice, flicking her hand forwards Ice stalagmites jutted out of the walls straight towards Weiss who summoned three Glyphs around her to block the needle like blades.

Weiss thrust her hand out the glyph's expanding and shattering the Ice, Weiss spun Myrtenaster stabbing the Blade into the ground Forming a clockwork Glyph Weiss thrust her rapier forward, speeding towards her two combatants, creating a series of glyphs around them, Weiss shot forwards striking the Lieutenant and Psycho white ricocheting off each glyph, slashing them extremely quickly knocking them onto their backs.

Weiss leapt into the air ready to thrust forward to stab him where he lies, but he rolls backwards preventing her from doing so " Come 'ere, Princess" He said slamming her into the cold metal floor. Throwing Weiss into the air hew swung his chainsaw

XXXXX

Yang stomped towards Neo and Psycho yellow

"Can I have this one" Yellow asked looking towards the multicolored girl, she simply smiled in return pointing her open palm towards yang in a 'be my guest' gesture. Yellow intercepted Yang, catching her fist mid punch, punching her in the face yang stumbled back.

Yang dashed forward unleashing a flurry of punches, Yellow ducked deflected or countered each strike with her own all the while Neo watched with interest on the sideline as yellow closed in towards Yang. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow and kick her last three blows bringing her to a knee where she attempted a round house leaving her left side open. Psycho Yellow blocked yang's kick her hand lashed out grabbing her face. She couldn't help but scream as pain shot through her body all the while Psycho cackled at yang's torment.

Yang throws a punch that staggers the Psycho ranger, giving her enough time to brake away, Yang growled in anger cocking ember Celica she opened fire Psycho yellow flipped through the air avoiding the blast from Ember Celica

rolled out the way of yang's round house "Psycho Slinger" Yellow called out, blasting lightening towards yang, the impact slamming her into the train car's wall. Grunting in pain yang pushed herself to her knees her Aura had taken the brunt of the attack but it still hurt. she lifted her head just in time for Psycho yellows knee to impact her face slamming her head into the wall leaving a large dent, her unconscious slumped against the wall. Psycho yellow grabbed yang by the hair dragging her limp body into the center of the car standing over her Neo joining her side.

"One more huntress out of the picture" Psycho Yellow said kneeling down next to Yang her hand hovering over her throat

A small growl came from behind them

XXXXX

(5 Minutes earlier)

"Incoming" Blue overdrive ranger said turning to face the oncoming threat, Buglizard moved along the side of the train his tale lashed out over the edge knocking the white fang off their feet grabbing one of them he whipped the unfortunate Faunus at his allies knocking them off the side of the train, those who managed to avoid the strike stood up ready for a fight.

"DRIVE VORTEX!" Blue overdrive ranger called out summoning a twin fanned gauntlet around his forearm thrusting his arm forward, blasting a cyclone towards the oncoming White fang grunts the winds throwing them off the side of the train.

"That take care of those guys"

"Alex, Koan! Go help the others, we can handle things up here" Ruby said while hitting a White fang grunt upside the head with the blunt side of her scythe.

"On it" They responded

XXXXX

"Bye, bye kitty" Torchwick said, spun around swinging Gambol Shroud a hand grabbed her wrist stopping the blade from impacting the target "To slow" Psycho Black said headbutting Blake and throwing her to the far side of the cabin

"Torchwick, you fool Red's not going to be happy where moving ahead of scheduled" Psycho Black stated, Pulling the criminal up to his feet

"Well I'm sorry but I was kind of occupied with the brat's that found us then the plan "Torchwick said his annoyance clear in his tone as he picked up his cane.

Blake got back to her feet facing her opponents "Two against one, this will be over quick" Psycho Blake said summoning his Psycho lance. The door behind Blake opened, three lasers flew over her shoulder impacting Psycho black while Torchwick dove out the way.

"Oh, great" Torchwick huffed as Blue overdrive ranger stepped into the train car

"Miss me Torchwick" He mocked spinning his drive defender. standing alongside Blake "Blake" He said making her look at him" I'll handle these two get to the front and hit the brakes" Roman frowned at this.

Blake and Blue overdrive ranger ran forward, Blue overdrive ranger batted aside Psycho Blacks lance kicking him in the chest causing him to slide back, Torchwick moved to strike Blake but she used a shadow clone to dodge his attack and jump over him. She looked back at Blue overdrive ranger and smiled before disappearing into the next car.

Roman fires his cane at Blue overdrive ranger, who jumps over the blast, lading he brought up his drive defender saber blacking a downward slash from Psycho black before slashing him across the chest causing a shower of sparks. Blue overdrive ranger takes his chance and delivers a round house to Psycho Blacks head before switching his target to Roman punching him multiple times ending with an upper cut.

After roman lands on the ground he and Psycho Black begin firing at Blue overdrive ranger, who managed to doge the attack spinning through the air in acrobatic grace. "DRIVE VORTEX" Blue overdrive ranger cried thrusting his arm forward the twin-fan gauntlet forming back around his arm. A hurricane leapt forth slamming the two into the ground on their backs.

Roman and Psycho black got back to his feet and chuckled nervously "I gotta ask kid, does she really think a little bow on top of her head is going to make people forget who she was.

XXXXX

Blake made it into the next cabin only to see it full of White fang members blocking her way. she drew gambol shroud and prepared to fight

XXXXX

"What she's done..."Psycho Black added darkly causing Alex to glare at him behind his visor

XXXXX

After dealing with the last of the white fang Blake entered the front of the train. she scanned over the controls only to find the brakes destroyed. "...No" she said horror dawning on her, the train could not be stopped.

XXXXX

Blue overdrive rangers fist audibly clenched without the glove it would have surely drawn blood.

Before he could do anything, the door behind him opened leading in from the previous train car. An unconscious Weiss is thrown to the floor Psycho White and the lieutenant emerged from the doorway

"So, what's it gonna be spandex" Roman said mockingly

"First off, it's not spandex and secondly-" Blue overdrive ranger thrust his drive vortex forward blowing Psycho Black and Roman slamming the two into the wall behind them leaving a large dent, he spun around drawing his drive defender blasting Psycho White in the chest. The lieutenant charged forward spinning his drive defender he switched it to saber mode parrying the saw off his sword and round housing the lieutenant in the face knocking him on his back "-When the chips are down, I don't play fair."

He turned towards Weiss scooping her up in his arms bridal style carrying her off to safety.

XXXXX

Bug lizard leapt forward tackling Neo and Psycho yellow knocking them away from yang, placing his form over yang's he stood over her protecting her unconscious form snarling at the two in front of him.

Suddenly a woman with long, spiky, black hair leapt down from above, knocking Neo back. Herr eyes shift from brown and Pink to white with a fearful expression. the Mysterious woman drew a large red sword holding it up intimidatingly towards Neo and Psycho Yellow.

Realizing who she's up against Neo quickly vanishes from sight Psycho yellow growled in annoyance "I'll be back for her and when I do you won't be able to protector her." she said in annoyance she brought her hand up over her eyes the air began to distort around her before she vanished a crimson flash emanated from behind her turning back she sees Koan staring at her cautiously.

"Who are you?" He said

the woman doesn't respond instead glancing towards yang before turning away, slashing her sword at the air a red portal opened realizing what was going on Koan grabbed her shoulder stopping her from leaving "We aren't finished here" The woman response was striking Koan in the temple with her sword handle and swiping his left leg out from under him knocking him on his back, as he attempts to rise a red blade is pressed to his Adam's apple.

"Yes, we are" she said in a cold intimidating voice. she turned away and began walking towards the portal at this time Yang began to regain consciousness and slowly gets back up.

"Yang" Koan said helping her to her feet, she just manages to catch a glimpse of the woman before she disappears into the portal.

"Koan, who was that?" Yang asked looking at him

"I... don't know yang, come on let's meet up with the others." Koan said

'To be continued'


	24. Breaching the void

Ruby and Oobleck were engaging one of the stolen Paladins, Doc Oobleck doges a few swipes from the Paladin, running up it he fires a round into the engine setting it on fire before jumping off the back. Ruby twirled Crescent Rose lining up the shot she and Oobleck fired simultaneously at the Paladins feet, Knocking it off the train.

"Ruby! you go on ahead!" Oobleck ordered

"But-" Ruby was about to say

Oobleck has a serious expression on his face, interrupted her and said "Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..."

The doctor then went to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before leaving, Ruby noticed the saddened Corgi looking up at her. She smiles with a small "Go" she motions for him to join him

With that Zwei barked happily before running off to fight alongside the doctor. Ruby the hurried to the front of the train. The members of Team RWBY including a now awake Weiss, Alex still morphed into Blue Overdrive Ranger and Koan who is still seeing to Yang. Ruby's face shifted into one of worry upon seeing the large reinforced wall at the end of the track that the train was on a collision course for.

"What do we do?" Blake asked

Ruby and Weiss smiled at each other the latter forming an Ice shield to protect the others, before the train crashed into the wall.

XXXXX

Blue overdrive ranger groaned slowly waking up, pushing himself out of some rubble behind Weiss his head was spinning his vision blurred, shaking his head he looked over to find the others giving a gesture showing they were alright. They were in the city; emergency alarms were blaring all around them a crowd of people had gathered watching the situation unfold.

He turned towards Ruby who had just started recovering he knelt down and gently shook her "Come on Rubes you gotta wake up" she looked up at him for a moment blinking a few times showing she was ok.

Then they felt it low rumbles coming from bellow. Suddenly a massive King Tiajitu emerged from the hole, as multiple Grimm began pouring into Vale. The people began to scream attempting to flee the chaos. The sound of screams and roars filled the air as all they could do was watch in horror.

Ruby's expression changed from shock to anger and determination. They rose to their feet ready for one final stand.

XXXXX

"THOSE INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Red roared in anger slamming his fist against the stone archway, he walked towards the landing dock taking human form wearing a spiked leather jacket red shirt grey cargo pants and black combat boots. He could see the smoke billow and rise from Vale; the plan wasn't supposed to take place for another few days. A bullhead containing team JNPR took off heading towards Vale.

Footsteps came from behind him his fist tightened as Emerald Mercury and Cinder approached behind him

"You don't think..." Emerald began

"Sure, looks like it" Mercury confirmed

"That's still days away!" Emerald said looking over to Cinder

"So? what do we do?" Mercury asked, Cinder's eyes narrowed in thought her vision drifted over to their partner who fished a pistol of some kind from the pocket of his jacket it was cobalt grey with black linings and a large dish on the front barrel with a red lens he stared down at it for a moment before turning towards them.

"I'm going to attempt to salvage what's left of the plan" Red said before turning to leave, he stopped for a moment turning back towards them "I would strongly suggest you avoid the city... let's just say things are about to get messy" With that he disappeared and a red beam that darted of towards the city.

XXXXX

RWBY, Alex and Koan were surrounded in the pavilion by an army of Beowolves, Ursai and the massive King Tiajitu, The King Tiajitu unleashed a monstrous roar ordering the others to planted Crescent Rose into the ground, she leapt up running on the Grimm simultaneously kicking them away, Yang propelled herself upwards bombarding the charging Grimm from above before she was intercepted by a flock of giant nevermore sending her crashing to the ground. Blake slashed a Beowolf with Gambol shrouds sheath before stabbing it through the bottom of its jaw, she spun around firing at the approaching Grimm. Weiss slashed three Beowolves, before summoning a giant glyph conjuring a massive Ice sword and decimating the Grimm in front of her.

Crabdozer smashed through a line of oncoming Ursai slamming their bodies into the pavement, three beowolves leapt onto his back attempting to bite through his hide, a crimson flash surrounded him the Beowolves falling to the street below shaking their heads they looked around in confusion. unaware of Terroranchula on the wall behind them, creating force field webbing he pinned the Grimm to the ground, leaping high into the air disappearing into the light of the sun "Death from above!" he cried before body slamming a trapped Ursa.

Blue overdrive ranger rolled under a swipe from a Beowolf slashing it across the chest with his drive defender. "Drive vortex!" a blast of wind shot forward throwing the Beowolf back into oncoming Grimm. He back flipped when an Ursa attempted to grab him from behind landing un it's back it began to thrash about attempting to throw him off. switching his drive defender from sword to blaster mode he fired it the back of the Ursa head, as it fell forward his thrust his drive vortex behind him propelling him forward switching to sword mode he delivered multiple airborne slashes to a pack of oncoming Beowolves.

Yang, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Tiajitu ready for an attack. An explosion in the distance gains it's attention, Nora flies through the air on Magnhild towards The King Tiajitu "Nora Smash!" she yelled slamming the hammer down on its head killing it.

After Nora lands Jaun, Ren and finally Pyrrha followed "Let's move" Pyrrha said as she Nora and Ren leapt into battle, leaving jaun behind he still hadn't picked up that trick. He groaned and marched into the fray

"Ok, who's first" Jaun taunted, then something big landed behind him casting a large shadow over him. Jaun turns around to find a large Ursa standing over him. It roars down at him angrily.

"Oh-oh-okay, your first, huh? Okay, no that's fine" Jaun said nervously

Pyrrha dealt slashes and blows on multiple Grimm that surrounded her. Dispatching them with ease she looked over to Jaun spotting him being approached by an Ursa. She looked on in worry.

"Totally fine, done this before, done this before... " Jaun said and then sighed... with a might cry he slashed the Ursa several times, it stood there for a moment before it falls. Pyrrha smiles noticing his improvement.

Suddenly from above a fleet from Atlesian military, arrived consisting of multiple drop ships deploying the Atlesian knight-200 units and General Ironwoods flag ship.

As Ruby stared up into the sky an Ursa took the chance to attack her from behind. However, it was instantly gunned down by one of the bullheads machine gun. As the robotic knights deploy they are gunning down the Grimm. Two knights are stomped on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three fire on an Ursa, and another falls from a knight's punch.

Out of the Opening comes a damaged paladin, Suddenly Zwei leaps off the top headbutting a Beowolf. A shadow looms over him, the corgi looks up to find a bullhead arriving dropping Team CFVY and Professor port into the fray. As Yatsuhashi Daichi was surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his great sword onto the ground, creating a massive shock wave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair Kicked and punched the Grimm, Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and that obliterate a spiked Ursa, impaling the surrounding Grimm.

Coco Adel, walking up to him gave Fox a light pat on the butt "Nice hustle, Fox good job." she said in a teasing tone

Coco approached a large Beowolf

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die "Coco said to the monster before her.

Coco swatted its right hand away as it came in for a strike, before kicking it in the crotch. As it falls to the ground it looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag down on its head caving its skull in. She effortlessly swats away oncoming Grimm, leaping back out the way of a death stalkers stinger Velvet steps forward about to open her box when Coco stops her.

"Hey, come on, you spent all semester building that up" she said, stepping forward herself "Don't waist it here"

Coco then transformed her handbag into a giant minigun, and begins firing, slaughtering the oncoming Grimm and turning a Death stalker into mincemeat and shooting three Nevermore's out of the sky. Their body's crashing into the building behind them.

Suddenly a red beam fired across the sky impacting an Atlas bullhead severing one of the jet engines the craft began twirling through the air as it came crashing down into the battlefield below

"Move!" Blue overdrive ranger cried as he and the others dove for cover, the bullhead slammed into the street crushing Grimm underneath its hull, the tail broke away crashing through a store front window while the body slid down the main street and crashing into a building the ruble collapsing on top of it.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang said looking over to the downed bullhead she and the other got to their feet dusting themselves off "Is anyone hurt?" Ruby asked dusting off her skirt.

"I'm fine" Weiss said

"Same here "Yang said

"I'm ok" Blake said

"We're good" Alex said indicating to himself and Koan who nodded in response

"Same here" came Coco's response followed by a grunt or nod from her team mates

"Yeah we're ok" Jaun said

"No boo, boo's over here!" Nora said

"Guy's the pilots!" Ruby said looking over to the downed bullhead Grimm were already swarming it. Ruby zipped over Crescent Rose drawn instantly cutting down a group of Beowolves clawing at the entrance. Yang slammed her fist down on an Ursa's head that attempted to charge Ruby from behind.

After dispatching various Grimm, they moved towards the entrance. The bullhead door opened with a loud screech of metal a single pilot exited his face emotionless as he stepped forward "h-Hel-ugh!" A sword pierced through his chest, the solder fell to his knees slumping forward the others took a step back in shock

"Now that was fun" Psycho red said as he ripped the blade out the pilots back. Blue overdrive ranger fired at Psycho red, his hand shot up absorbing the blast and firing it back at them. The resulting explosion through the others off their feet. "Ah, ah, ah" He chided "We can't have any of that" He looked over to team RWBY who had begun picking themselves up " You four have been nothing but a thorn in my side and it's time I remove it"

Psycho red darted forward shoulder checking Yang forcing the air out of her lungs, parrying a slash from gambol shroud before throwing Blake into Weiss. Coco rushed him swinging her handbag at Psycho Red, He caught her wrist delivering a hard punch to her stomach Coco fell to her knees hacking up blood the punch had taken a massive chunk of her aura away what remained focused on healing her. Psycho red kicked the downed huntress into her Faunus teammate.

"Is that the best you can do?" He said mockingly twirling his Psycho sword.

"Red!" Blue overdrive ranger cried in anger slashing Psycho red across the chest, before kicking him in the stomach the Psycho ranger stumbled back, receiving a point blank shot from the drive vortex slamming him into a wrecked car a few meters away. Pulling himself from the twisted metal Red glared at Blue overdrive ranger "Psycho gale!" Red cried thrusting his arm out gale force winds shot forward throwing Blue overdrive ranger through a store front window.

"Hey!" Ruby cried, slashing Psycho red across the chest she spun Crescent Rose the barrel pointing at his head reds hand lashed out forcing the barrel up with his psycho sword causing Ruby to miss her desired target. Red's free hand lashed out grabbing Ruby by the throat hoisting her into the air he threw her directly at yang the two siblings collided both skidding across the floor landing in a heap.

XXXXX

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury stood watching the fight from a distance

"He really doesn't play around huh?" Emerald said wincing slightly as Red punched Jaun into Pyrrha

"Nope" Mercury said as Psycho Red round housed Coco and slashed Velvet across the chest.

"Stay focused" Cinder scolded as the three made their way to the meet up with roman where he would be 'Captured' despite the fact said event wasn't supposed to happen for a few more days.

Even so all might not be lost the plan could be altered to fit this outcome and Reds distraction had drawn many of the Grimm and the Atlesian forces towards the battle he now waged against the hunters making things infinitely easier.

XXXXX

Red stalked towards the few who remained standing cackling "Time to end this" he said green lightning crackled between his fingers, suddenly a laser struck red in the shoulder throwing his initial strike off

"That's so not happening" Blue overdrive ranger said emerging from the rubble that once was a store. His drive defender in hand

Red grunted his fist tightening in anger "Fine you can die first" He said pulling out a silver orb "I'll let these guys take care of you" he threw the orb into the air it quickly dissolved tacking the form of a few dozen robotic androids with black body suits silver heads with three black visors and one red orb on their forehead.

"More robots!" Yang said in annoyance

"Today just keeps getting weirder" Coco mused

"Krybots tear them apart" the androids obeyed and charged at the hunters and huntresses. "As for you" Red said turning to face blue overdrive ranger.

"Yea, yea can we get on with it" Blue overdrive ranger said taking a fighting stance.

Coco slammed her purse down on the Krybots head shattering its metal casing, before switching to her Gatling gun she mercilessly cut down a line of attacking androids leaving behind nothing but scrap metal.

Velvet and Fox charged a line of Krybots that unleashed a volley of lasers at them, the two effortlessly dogged the attack closing in foxed used his blades to deliver a volley of slashes across the bodies of multiple Krybots there body's sparked and spasms they fell forwards exploding in a massive fireball. Velvet took down six Krybots using a combo of kicks and punches, one high kick knocking the head clean from the android's shoulders. She used one Krybot as a human shield from the lasers fired by its comrades leaping into the air she round houses the finally Krybot into a wall damaging it beyond repair.

Yang slammed two of the Krybots heads together, ducking out of the line of fire, she leapt back firing rounds from Ember Celica punching holes in their robotic body's leaving them sparking and convulsing "Boo-ya!" Yang cheered turning away as they exploded into a massive fireball. Terroranchula dashed through a line of Krybots smashing their bodies into the ground impaling one on the claw of its front left leg. "Uh, oh" As its body began to beep throwing it into the air the robot exploded in a spectacular ball of fire high above the streets.

XXXXX

Blue overdrive ranger parried a slash from Red's Psycho sword kicking him back, Red's hand moved up to his eyes as they glowed a menacing, red gathering energy in the palm of his hand thrusting his hand out fired three balls of red energy at Blue overdrive ranger "Hiya, Kiya!" He cried deflecting the energy blast of his drive defender the blast exploding behind him.

"That the best you got!" He mocked

Psycho red growled in annoyance "You can't handle what I've got!" he yelled thrusting his hand out, a massive jet of fire erupting from his palm. Blue overdrive ranger was struck in the chest, the jet of flames throwing him back into the hood of a car.

"Ow~" He wheezed rolling of shaking his head he shot up opening the car door Psycho reds sword was embedded through the metal, Blue overdrive ranger grabbed his helmet slamming Red's head against the frame. Blue overdrive ranger ripped the door from its frame using it as a shield he charged red slamming into him.

Red's boots dug into the ground as he was barreled into by Blue overdrive ranger pushed back a few feet. "Don't you get it, you can't beat me you might as well give up and accept your fate ranger." Red said as he pushed back against the improvised shield.

"Not happening" he said glaring at the Psycho ranger from behind his visor.

"Very well, I'll let you die with some dignity" Red headbutted Blue overdrive ranger pulling his Psycho sword free he threw the car door at him. Blue overdrive ranger flipped over the projectile he arched his back avoiding a sideways slash from Psycho red the blade just passing over his visor dropping down he swept Red legs out from under him. Knocking his arm back Blue overdrive ranger's fist slammed into reds chest.

Psycho red grabbed Blue overdrive ranger's sword arm there two blades locked together "Time to die!" He kicked Blue overdrive ranger in the chest knocking him off balance, Psycho red slashed him across the chest in an X pattern before finishing with an upwards slash. A white light surrounded him Alex landed on his back groaning as he attempted to rise Red slammed his boot down on his abdomen "Time to die!" Psycho red stabbed his sword down towards Alex chest

Alex hands shot up catching the blade in his grasp barely stopping it from touching his chest crimson red blood trickled down the blade as it cut into his bare hands.

"Get away from my friend!" Yang fired ember Celica propelling herself over a line of Krybots and into Psycho red

Psycho Red headbutted yang, she stumbled back regaining her senses she threw a punch one which Red easily caught locking her arm under his, bringing his elbow down on Yang's shoulder, a sickening crack echoed through the streets as she called out in pain falling to her knees clutching her appendage "Foolish child, I've fought and killed beings stronger then you will ever be" he grasped yang's chin looking her dead in the eye "You are Nothing!" he said kicking her off to the side her body skidded across the ground crashing into a lamppost.

Psycho Red started cackling as he closed in on the wounded huntress his sword raised ready to decapitate her. "Get away from her!" Koan yelled as his boot impacted Psycho red's face kicking him through the wall. "Yang!" he called out running over to Yang he sat her up her right arm hung there limp dislocated from the socket he looked her in the eye.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned *Crack!* Yang slammed her left fist into the earth as she yelled out in pain. Taking some quick breath's, she stood up leaning against him so she could get her senses in check. Looking up her eye's widened.

"Koan!" Yang shoved him aside a red beam impacted her chest yang slammed into the asphalt rolling over onto her back skidding to a stop... she wasn't moving.

"Yang!" Ruby called out at the sight of her sister's motionless body. Koan was silent he stared at yang's motionless form in abstract horror 'No she can't be, no not again not again!' images flashed through his mind a burning home screams and a little girl that clung to him shaking in terror as three figures closed in then a scream echoed through his mind.

"You, you!" Koan said his voice deeper and more menacing shadows cast down his face his fist clenched so tight it drew blood then he snapped "HeheheheheheehehehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" his head reeled back in sadistic laughter before he stopped his eye's focused only on Psycho red.

"Ah, there he is the fabled Demon Jester himself " Psycho red mused "The animal finally got let out of its cadge."

Koan, or what looked like Koan his usual happy go lucky demeanor gone now replaced with one that only radiated murderous intent slumped forward he started giggling, faint psychotic giggles

"Koan?" Alex asked looking at his friend in concern

He turned his head towards Alex "Koan's not here right now please leave a message after the beep, *beep!* Heheheh!" he threw his head back in sadistic laughter. 'His' head snapped towards Psycho red's direction "You just made a very, very, very, very, very, big mistake" A crimson light consumed Koan's body. A shadow towered over Psycho Red It's Black wings spread as a monstrous Roar drew the attention of all those around them Omnivoracious towered over the leader Psycho society.

His body resembles a cross between a Dromaeosaur ( _Google it_ ) and an ostrich. He has ruffled purple feathers covering his body and the back of the head except for his neck and legs under the knee, his feet have two hook like talons

Red stared up at the monster he had brought out, finally something like 'The Demon Jester' was worth his time. Omnivoracious, beak opened wide snapping at Psycho red who rolled to the side, Red slashed Omnivoracious across the face barely missing his eye. "Come on, show me what the Demon can do!" his large red eye narrowed in rage his massive wing's spread, his leg latched out trapping red within its talons. Omnivoracious beat his mighty wings taking off into the sky's above.

The surrounding Bullheads began to open fire on what appeared to be a giant Nevermore. although bullets seemed to be ineffective against superior aerial combat skills dogging the bullets effortlessly "Release me!" Psycho red demanded slashing the shape-shifter across his leg with a super-heated blade. He let out a cry of pain releasing red. whose hand latched onto Omnivoracious. stabbing his Psycho sword into his lower abdomen he screeched in pain and began falling back towards the city bellow

A crimson flash consumed Omnivoracious, the Panuncian sunk his teeth into Reds forearm his grip only increasing as they plummeted keeping Red's back facing the floor. The two impacted the ground creating a wall of dust. Red tried to rise only for a fist to impact his helmet "Not again, not ever again. I already lost everything once! I won't let you take one of the few people I have left!" again and again his fist struck Psycho red's helmet.

"Dude that's enough!" Alex said trying to pull him away only to be flipped over Jesters shoulder.

"Stay out of this!" He roared turning his attention back to the downed Psycho ranger

"Go on...do it "Psycho red said, he raised his fist one finally time.

"Koan" a pair of arms wrapped around him "That's enough you won. You can stop now please" Yang said her lilac eye's looked into his blue "Don't let him turn you back into that monster... please, don't."

He stared into her lilac eye's slowly he lowered his hands getting off the psycho ranger he sat there Yang held him tight not willing to let him go some tears rolling down her cheeks she saw the look in his eye, when he was fighting she could tell that wasn't him, that was something else something primal.

"I'm sorry" Koan said his voice was shaky "I thought he had..." the image of yang's still from flashed through his mind "I though he killed you"

Yang just hugged him tighter "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." she said

the others surrounded the pit Yang and Koan stared down at what appeared to be an unconscious Psycho Ranger... at least that's what the thought

Red eyes came to life narrowing into a vibrant slit then he started laughing "Pathetic" Red muttered "Your just so pathetic" his limbs began to twitch followed by cracking sound bones realigning. He stood right back up staring at them

"Surprise!" He said

"Dude" yang said taking a step back "How are you even alive?"

"Amazing isn't it!" Psycho red said. Ruby, Weiss and Blake quickly moved to back up their friends while JNPR and CFVY dealt with the remaining robots

"It's six on one red" Alex said summoning a astro morpher while the others leveled their weapons at him "Give up you've got nowhere to go"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere but you six are, Black!" standing on the rooftop above Psycho Black aimed the same cobalt pistol device down onto them

"Surprise!" he said pulling the trigger before they could react a red beam fired out from the weapon passing over them and impacting the street a red vortex expanded beneath them. There eye's widened as the soled ground beneath them vanished and they were suck in.

"No!" Jaun called out in horror witnessing their friends fate. JNPR and CFVY rushing Psycho red, he merely chuckled as he vanished just as Jaun swung his sword only cutting through air silence rained through the battle field the two Hunter teams staring at the spot their friends had vanished into

"Where are they?" Velvet asked

"I don't know" Jaun said

XXXXX

"Uhhh" Ruby moaned as she picked herself up of the ground she shook her head looking around at her team in a similar state she stood up looking around in an attempt to get her bearings. he jaw fell slightly as she just stared at what was before her

"What happened?" Weiss asked as she picked herself up off the ground "Ruby?" she asked before noticing the young reapers expression following her gaze up she to found herself transfixed on their surrounding

A "No way" came from yang as she stood by her sister

Blake, amber eye's widened in shock

Team RWBY stood on an asteroid floating through an empty red void multiple other asteroids and stone spirals erupting from them and leading off into the endless red sky

Alex and Koan stood up alongside them, their expressions were bitter as they realized what happened "Fucking hell" Alex swore under his breath he really needed to stop doing that.

"Guy's...welcome to the Nullvoid" Alex said

'To be continued'


	25. Homecoming

"Nullvoid?" Team RWBY said simultaneously.

"What are you talking about where are we?" Weiss said frantically

"Calm down ok, we've been transported into another dimension." Alex said they stared at him like he had just grown a second head the concept of the multiverse wasn't an unknown subject among them especially after the visit from paradox, still it was a rather hard concept to grasp

"Seriously?" Yang asked

"He's serious" Koan said leaning up against a bolder

"Then, where are we?" Blake asked looking over to Alex

"You're in the Nullvoid, It's a pocket dimension outside of our own. The Galvin a race from my word found it and began using this place as a prison to store criminals from across the galaxy that were too dangerous to be held anywhere else." Alex said, " The only way in and out is with a Nullvoid projector"

"That thing he shot us with" Ruby realized

"So, what we're stuck here?" Yang asked looking at the baron rock around them.

"Maybe not" Koan said looking over to Alex "Hey Alex, you still got your badge?"

Alex quickly checked his pockets, pulling out his badge his face fell when he saw it, the casing was cracked and chipped away reviling the damaged circuitry underneath "Well there goes that idea" he grumbled 'it must have been damaged in the fight'

"Maybe not" Koan said

"Mind filling us in?" Weiss asked her hands on her hips as she and her team looked at them quizzically. Alex stepped forward

"Each of our plumber badges are monitored and tracked by a specific frequency even here" he gestured to the null void" and once we arrived here my signal would have been reactivated contacting a few friends of ours for pickup we just have to keep a low profile so that we aren't noticed. Until back up arrives" Alex said turning towards them.

"Noticed?" Blake inquired

"Let's just say there are allot of things in here that are worse than the creatures of Grimm." Koan said RWBY adopted slightly shocked expressions.

"Like what?" Weiss asked, suddenly a monstrous roar erupted in the distance. six creatures with squid like tendrils, bat wings and no eyes began to descend from above towards them.

"You just had to say it " Koan face palmed

one of the creatures' mouths opened red arc energy building within they leapt aside as a red laser obliterated the area they once stood, the others unfolded their weapons ready for a fight, Koan's body was consumed by a crimson flash leaving behind a purplish grey moth like creature with four legs two fangs and a duel stinger on its lower back. Alex summoned a chrono morpher his thrust his hands out to the side "Time for-" he brought them back in to his side pressing the button on the morpher"- Time Force"

XXXXX

"What do you mean they just vanished?" Professor Goodwitch inquired her eye's narrowed.

"Like it sounds one moment they were fighting that Red guy and the next thing I know they get suck through some vortex" Jaun said flinching under Glynda's gaze.

"Thank you for your report Mr. Arc, you may return to your dorm." Ozpin said, Jaun stood up from his seat and made his way to the elevator as the door's closed behind him Ozpin adopted a serious demeanor.

"The same as miss Adel, they engaged the enemy and where attacked from the side and pulled into a vortex." Ozpin sighed "Have you heard any word from James?"

"None, the last thing I heard was that he is still attempting to locate where the Psycho Societies have been hiding. So far, he's managed to track a number of unidentified Bullheads, entering Vale but once they leave their signals disappeared from all equipment radars making it impossible to track them." she responded

"Are there any possible leads?" Ozpin inquired looking over to Glynda.

"Our best estimate after we lost sight of the craft is at least 3 miles outside of Vale although that area has a very high Grimm presence it would be impossible to create a secure base of operations in such a location." Glynda said.

"Thank you Glynda" Ozpin said the blond Huntress took her leave while Ozpin pulled out his own scroll flipping through the contact list his eyes focusing on two names in particular selecting the first one, he sighed as it connected

"Qrow, there's been an incident"

"Can't be that important" His speech was slurred, while he brought another glass to his lips

"Qrow I need you to take this seriously, there's a high chance your two nieces are in danger"

XXXXX

Above the student dorms Four figures met discreetly out of the eyes of the students and faculty

"All in all, I call today a success" Cinder said

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things" Emerald began "Glad they're out of the way."

"True. But many of your Faunus allies didn't make it out of that tunnel" Psycho red noted

Mercury turned to face Cinder "He's right you still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?"

"No" Someone said. they all turned to look at the source of the voice and saw...

Adam Taurus

"...But they'll listen to me"

XXXXX

Ruby, Yang and Blake opened fire on the creatures as they flocked around them Weiss created multiple Glyphs shielding the others from the creature's lasers. yang leapt into the air slamming her fist into the null guardian's forehead while firing Ember Celica the creature was launched back into two of its alleys their body's slammed into an asteroid disintegrating it on impact before plummeting to the stone ground bellow.

Black launched gambol shroud into the air the ribbon training behind wrapping around one of the null guardian's necks, pulling on the ribbon she forced it to fly into one of its comrades, a red laser was fired in her direction Blake back flipped away one of her shadow clones taking the hit. shifting Gambol shroud into its pistol form she opened fired on the Null guardian that attacked her it's body plummeting out of the sky.

Hypnotick flew through the air his form shimmered into a spectral blue as two lasers passed through him, his tongue lashed out wrapping around an asteroid hurling it like a fast ball directly into one of the null guardians

Time force Green flipped away from a blast "V-3!" He cried summoning a massive white two-handed blaster with green arrows running along the side as he landed. Raising the Weapon, he fired three green energy bolts at the Null guardian's impacting one of them it shrieked in pain as it was knocked out of the sky.

"Ice flower!" Ruby called out. She planted her scythe into the ground as Weiss formed a glyph in front of the barrel. She aimed skywards lining up the shot before ruby fired a blast of ice towards the flock, the void lit up in a white light the body's and wings of the Null guardians frozen together causing them to plummet into the void bellow.

What remained of the flock began to retreat back into the depth of the null void "What the hell were those things?" Yang asked taking a moment to catch her breath

"Null guardians, this place is a prison think of them as the guards" Alex explained walking up next to them "They attack any hostile entity they come across"

"let's hope we don't have to run into those things again they're kind of freaky" Ruby said

"Are you sure your friends are going to show?" Yang asked

"Positive, Technically I've been missing for a few months they'll be monitoring for the signal my badge gave off so there is a high chance of it being detected"

Yang took a seat on one of the bolder "Since we got some time to kill, you two gonna tell us anything about your own world? what were gonna have to expect"

Koan and Alex looked at one another " Well for starters there are no creatures of Grimm humanity has just about spread to every corner of the globe" Alex said this statement surprised the group of huntresses

"No Grimm it must be peaceful" Blake said

"Not really" Koan said "Like you've already seen from the Psycho rangers our world is still a dangerous one even without the presence of the creatures of Grimm, we've had two world wars and other conflicts across the globe and that's just involving humans. The most common threat we have is some rampaging monster let loose in the city, as well as common and alien crooks"

"Two world wars" Weiss asked in slight shock

"Yeah and almost a third back in the fifty's" Alex responded "It was a pretty grim situation, allot of stuff you guys don't want to know happened" A moment of silence passed over them, Ruby Yang Blake and Weiss spared a glance at one another making a silent agreement not to bring up the subject.

"Although it's not all that bad" Alex said on a lighter not " Most of the alien species that come to earth live in harmony with mankind I've worked alongside a few of them one being a close friend Rook Blonko he's a Revonnhaganders a species of cat like humanoids, he's a decent guy although kind of uptight and follows everything by the book"

"Sounds like someone we know" Yang said all eye's drifting to one Weiss Schnee, who scowled at them slightly.

"Still despite all the weird stuff that happens from time to time it's a decent place to call home" Alex said as if on cue a green vortex spun into existence, Alex looked back at team RWBY "There's our way out" the vortex began to flux and out stepped Max, Ben and rook

"Ben, Rook" Alex said walking up to the two

"Dude, good to see you back in one piece" Ben said he and Alex fist bumping the two

Koan and Alex stepped forward and stood at attention "Magister Tennyson "they said saluting

"Drop the formality son, it's good to see you two again" Max said offering a hand

"Likewise," Alex said accepting the hand shake "I see you guys picked up my signal"

"Yes, it caused quite the stir back at the base" Rook commented

"And I see you brought company" Max said looked over his shoulder noticing four young girls three of witch in their late teens and one just a tad bit younger than his grandson Ben

"Yeah, these are a few friends of ours." he gestured to the four "This is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long there from the dimension the Psycho's escaped to, Magister we need to talk about the situation over there."

"Hi" Ruby said stepping forward holding her hand out "It's nice to meet you...err... Mages- magits...Sir" Ruby said awkwardly

"Call me Max" Max said shaking the young girls hand his head turned to face Alex " Let's get back you two still need to be debriefed" Alex and Koan followed max towards the vortex the remnant residents following suit passing through the vortex they stepped in finding themselves enveloped by a green light. when it faded they found themselves in front of a large metal sheet with two Galvin operating the projector. Said Galvin None other than Blukic and Driba

"You are now arriving at Plumber Base," Blukic read off a Galvin sized clipboard "Barf bags are located to the right"

"Ugh... thanks "Yang said. holding her head the others weren't in any better condition

"Make the spinning stop" Ruby said from on the floor

" I know what Jaun's motion sickness feels like " Weiss said

"I think I'm going to be sick" Blake said leaning against Alex for support

"The nausea's only temporary, it'll pass" Max said while Koan and Alex saw to their friends

"Ugh that felt weird" Ruby said shaking her head before looking up "Uhh, Yang "Ruby said tugging her sisters arm

"Wah-...whoa~"

The four stared in slight awe of planet Earth lights from the cities across the globe were visible from the surface Ruby sped up to the glass panel staring out into space in childlike wonder "Whoa~" She uttered in awe

"No kidding" Yang said the others in equal states off shock

"It's always the first time you see it like this that get you huh" Alex asked nudging Blake out of her awed state, she looked up at him before her gaze turned back towards the view

"It's beautiful" she said looking out into the stars spots of color from distant nebula only adding to the beauty of the universe.

"Hey, love birds" Ben said both Alex and Blake snapped at attention Blake blushed slightly, while Alex turned to face Ben giving him a glare

"What? you guys just zoned out." He said innocently although sporting a smirk

"Where are we anyway?" Weiss asked looking around at the base

"Plumber command, currently we are orbiter over earth" Rook said

"Thank you, rook" Weiss said

"You are welcome miss Schnee" Rook replied

"Alright Alex Koan I need you two to come with me for debrief" Max turned to his grandson and fellow plumber" Rook, Ben show these four around I want them acquainted with the base"

"Of course, Magister" Rook said

"You got it grandpa" Ben responded "You guys coming."

XXXXX

The group from remnant saw many things they never could have believed existed. First was the command center that was filled with different alien species each different shapes and sizes, granted there were still plenty of human's present. Other locations included Blukic and Driba's lab Ruby practically drooled over a few of the experimental weapons the two Galvin were working on. In the prison, there were a variety of prisoners behind reinforced glass doors ranging from the gang leader Fisttrick to the Cerebrocrustaceans Dr. Psychobos.

Ruby tapped Rooks shoulder "Ben, Rook who's that? "Ruby said pointing to one of the cells one that held what looked like a ten-year-old with white hair pale skin and crimson red eye's wearing a red shirt with a black line down the center separating in to two others at his shoulders cargo pants with white and black sneakers.

"Albedo" Ben answered scowling slightly "Don't let the look fool you he's one of the most dangerous prisoners in here."

"He looks like a kid" Blake said

"Trust us when we say he is most certainly not" Rook said the group began moving on but one blond brawler lagged behind crimson eyes staring daggers at the cell. The kid or what looked like a kid looked up from the cell and smirked at her giving a mocking wave. Her fist clenched as she growled slightly at one of Koan's tormentors.

"Yang come on" Ruby's called back to her older sister

Yang let out a breath "Coming sis"

Team RWBY soon found themselves in one of the dorm rooms for plumber cadets Rook and Ben had dropped them off here having finished the tour of the base, the room itself was around the same size as their dorm in Beacon even with built in bunk beds other than that is still remained rather barren. A stray though entered the mind of the young reaper.

"Do you think they managed to stop the breach?" Ruby asked a look of worry present on her face the others stopped what they were doing they had been so engrossed by what had happened they had completely forgot about the state of their home before they left

"Atlas will have the situation under control, before we ended up here their new knights were mopping up the last of the Grimm...it'll be fine." Weiss said although her teammates could detect some doubt in her voice

"I know, I'm just worried about Jaun and the others" Ruby said taking a seat on one of the bunks

"Hey" Yang said wrapping her arm around her little sister" Don't worry I'm sure Vomit boy and the others are fine" Yang said consoling her little sister

"Still what if Torchwick managed to slip away like last time, we need to get back." Blake said although that did raise the question

"How?" Ruby asked dejectedly

"There might be a way" The four turned to find Alex standing in the door

"Really?" Ruby said her mood brightening

"Come with me" Alex said the four stood up and followed, eventually the five reached the lab of Blukic and Driba where the two Galvin where currently rebuilding what looked like a gateway although many of the parts looked like pieces of scrap metal.

"What is this? "Weiss asked examining one of the pieces currently sitting on a table

"This" Driba said hopping up onto the table "Is what remains of the original dimensional gateway that allowed the Psycho society into your world."

"Seriously it looks like a bunch of junk" Yang said prodding the chunk of circuitry

"Careful!" Driba yelled waving the blond brawler off

"Well it is junk" Blukic said from under his wielding mask as he finished welding the pieces back together.

"The psycho society built the original from multiple pieces of technology from multiple species across the universe " Driba said

"Huh?" Ruby said, the others in a similar state of confusion

"They basically Frankensteined a portal out of a bunch of weapons we had in the armory" Koan said joining them

"So, this is our way home" Weiss asked

"Absolutely" Driba began

"Probably" Blukic added

"Maybe" Driba finished

"But we need to get home fast. Vales under attack the Grimm were swarming the city we need to get back or at the very least get in contact with Beacon." Weiss said

Alex and Koan looked at one another "You're an idiot" the latter said

"I know" Alex said

"What are you two talking about?" Blake asked

Alex began searching around the lab as he spoke "After initiation at Beacon, I brought an A.I out of the morphing grid called Circuit little guy was helping me keep an eye on Vale while I was at Beacon."

"Define keeping an eye on?" Weiss asked skeptically

"I may have let him hack into Vales traffic and CCTV camera system. He's been monitoring and sorting through all the footage across the city, after what happened at the docks " Their gaze turned to Blake " Circuit had to wipe the footage from the cameras so you wouldn't get arrested for your past involvement in the White Fang"

Blake recalled the event and inwardly berated herself, crying out to her 'brothers of the white fang' was probably the worst thing she could have done in the long run if V.P.D had saw that footage regardless of her attendance at Beacon she would have been arrested for her relations to the terrorist organization "Remind me to thank him when we get back" Blake said

"You can say it to his face" Alex said returning to the group holding to metal prongs place the down on the workbench he extended both to their full length" I should be able to get in contact with him" the two prongs lit up and projecting the image of a small blue robotic owl

"Alex!" Circuit called out in surprise and joy

"Aww~" Ruby and Weiss fawned over the adorable robotic owl

"Hehe thanks" the robotic owl's bright yellow eyes turned to the Omni ranger "Alex, what happened where are you and the others, the news have listed you all as missing.

"It's a long story circuit" Alex responded "We need to know the situation Vale's in Psycho red attacked us during the breach what happened."

"I know I saw the whole thing on the traffic cameras Atlas managed to seal the breach, also two members of CMNE Team Carmine" Circuit pulled up two images one of Mercury Black the other Emerald Sustria " Were able to Apprehend Roman Torchwick" a sigh of relief came from the others" After your fight with Psycho red I managed to copy the footage before I had to wipe the rest after you de-morphed"

"Thanks circuit" Alex said

"Don't mention it" Circuit responded " if you need an update you know where to find me." with that the hologram shut down.

Taking a breath, the four girls leaned up against the work bench each bearing a look of relief, Alex spoke up" Vale's in good hands the four of you can relax now, once Blukic and Driba get the portal working we'll be able to head back and get you guy's home"

A soft chuckle escaped rubys lips "I guess we did it huh?" she began

"Yeah I guess so" Blake continued "Torchwick's been apprehended and Vale's safe"

"I swear if we don't get extra credit for all this, I'm gonna be seriously disappointing." Weiss said

"Not exactly there's still all that property damage" Alex said

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve anything. Allot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, who that mysterious girl was or what the Psycho rangers involvement is with them."

Weiss shook her head "Well not every story has a neat and tidy ending."

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have allot of dangerous individuals behind bars. And I think that's something we can all be proud of" Blake said

"Definitely" Alex said

"Yeah and if anyone tries something like this again We'll be there to stop them" Ruby said pumping her fist "... once we get back home"

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guy's, go team, alright, good job... so, what now" Yang asked leaning up against the doorway

"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but that's rather out of the question at the moment" Weiss said

"So then..." Blake said trying to come up with something

Ruby continued "Uhh... Time for bed?"

"Please" Koan and Yang said simultaneously, the teens stood up heading towards the door

"Absolutely" Blake said

"Yes" Weiss simply said

"And tomorrow we can check out earth!" Ruby cheered

Koan smiled "you guys are gonna love Bellwood"

"Wait till they see Undertown" Alex whispered to his friend the two shared a small laugh that certainly would be a sight

XXXXX

A man in his late thirties wearing a grey and black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow black jeans and grey sneakers with black hair pushed over to the side brown eyes and some slight stubble on his chin, he moved through the apartment passing pictures of friends and loved ones hanging from the wall. He stopped for a moment a small forming on his face as he focused on one in particular.

Six teens stood two girls and four boys wearing blue cap and gown diploma in hand a sign in the back reading 'Angel Grove High graduation ceremony' thinking back it seemed like a life time ago. Making his way to the front door he reached for the handle when a small chorus of electronic beeps played behind him. He stopped for a moment turning back silence followed turning back towards the door he shook the thought from his mind rubbing it off as his imagination playing tricks on him.

Then it happened again the same melody he hadn't heard for years, turning around he made his way towards a cabinet in the living room he pulled open one of the doors staring down at its continence a watch like device with a gold casing with red highlights across the metallic strap and three arches moving over the microphone in the center. Then it happened again this time he answered

"Alpha?"

"I'm afraid not, good morning Mr. Park my name is professor paradox...I need your help."

'To be continued'


	26. Settling In

Ruby sat across from Yang who had just finished off her smoothie crushing the cup in her grasp before throwing it into the trash can a few feet away, gulping down the last of her own strawberry smoothie throwing it onto her own growing pile the two sisters currently engaged in a smoothie drinking contest. Their friends sat around them each with their own level of amusement and attention towards the scene.

"Face, it Ruby you can't beat me give up now while you still can" Yang said with a confident smirk

"Never, I will not lose!" She cried pointing her hand skywards, before grabbing another smoothie from the tray and began furiously gulping it down, oh how wrong she was to do so after her first gulp the cup dropped down onto the table Ruby holding her head in agony "BRAIN FREEZE!" she cried before her head fell flat onto the table the others struggling to hold in their laughter, Yang got up moving around the side to comfort her younger sister.

For the huntress's earth by all accounts seemed like a distant dream, with the threat of the creatures of Grimm non-existent here humanity had thrived covering near the entirety of the earth, from how Alex described Bellwood it seemed similar Vale despite the city being one of hundreds across the united states.

It had been a few days since they arrived, the plumbers, had been kind enough to give them a place to stay while they were in a sense stranded in Ruby's opinion Magister Tennyson was cool he reminded her of Professor Ozpin in a way. The food was a little weird Weiss once said she saw something blink at her once, luckily, they served the same things as home including Ruby's beloved cookies.

There had been a few hiccups along the way let's just say someone may have "accidentally" locked themselves in the armory when they (she was not going to say who) tried to take apart one of the weapons and possible find a way to integrate it into their Scythe which had gotten her in some trouble as the armory went on alert and sealed the door behind her when she entered without proper authorization let's just say there was now a notice outside not to allow her in.

"Better luck next time sis" Yang said patting Ruby's shoulder the young reaper giving a groan in response "

"You know, after everything we've been through over the last couple of month I for one think we really deserve this" Weiss said returning to her own beverage taking a moment to relax

"Definitely, with Torchwick behind bars we can finally relax till we get home" Blake said shifting her attention away from the book in front of her titled a 'Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' the book reminded her of a similar one she read at the start of Beacons first semester about a man with two souls that night when she and her future team snuck out after Alex the Night everything leading up to this began, looking up at each of her friends a gentle smile graced her face she wouldn't have change it for the world.

"Yep, we'll be well rested and ready for the Vytal festival I might actually miss it here I mean this place is pretty cool." Yang said taking a seat beside Ruby as she and he others stared up at the skyscrapers that dotted the city skyline the others taking time to enjoy the view

"It is rather impressive, I've only seen a few buildings like this back in Atlas" Weiss said

"When your species isn't constantly under attack, it gives you the chance to expand and build your community however you like " Koan said

"Bellwood still gets attacked by mindless monster's gangs of interstellar and common crooks and the occasional appearance of an alien armada "The four girls looked at him in shock for a moment" Don't worry nothing like that's happened for a while but I'd rather not tempt fate discussing it, Bellwood's been a hotspot for alien activity over the years." Alex said taking a sip from his own grape smoothie he didn't know what it was but it felt like something was missing from the drink.

"But it's gotten better as of late." Koan said

Suddenly an explosion erupted two blocks away a mass of screaming civilians erupting from the street

"You were saying?" Yang said

"Hey, I never said things were perfect" Koan said

"THUNDER-THUNDER THUNDER PIG!" A voice bellowed as a car was launch into the air crashing through a store front window alarms blaring

"Some things never change" Alex said the six abandoned their current activity braking off into a sprint towards the scene of chaos

XXXXX

(Beacon Academy)

Jaune exited professor ports class alongside his partner Pyrrha and teammates, the four walked together although neither could shake the worry they had for their friends, RWBY Alex and Koan had been missing for almost a week now after the breach in Vale.

"I know Professor Ozpin said he'd tell us if there was any news in finding them but I can't just sit here while they're in trouble" Jaune said

"I'm sure their fine Jaune" Ren began

"I know your worried Jaune but we don't even know where they are, we have to be patient" Pyrrha said placing a hand on her partners shoulder

"Yeah Ren and Pyrrha are right I mean come on what's the worst that could happen to them." Nora said causing Jaune's eyes to widen in shock quickly stopping in front of the red head

"Nora you're not supposed to say that" Jaune said in alarm

"Why?" Nora said innocently

"Because when people say, 'What's the worst that could happen' bad stuff happens " Jaune said in slight panic

Nora was quiet a thoughtful look on her face before she said "Nah!"

Suddenly a pair of large hands grasped their shoulders and the four were yanked into an empty classroom the door slamming shut behind them, regaining their footing the two found themselves among the members of CFVY Fox sitting at one of the desks alongside Velvet, Yatsuhashi leaning against the wall beside the entrance their beret wearing leader standing in front of them her aviators tilted down just enough for her eyes to meet theirs and she did not look pleased.

"Alright you two, start talking" Coco said walking up to the four "Ozpin's talking with that general guy about what happened in Vale we've" She gestured to her team " been told to keep quiet about the whole thing...so what I want are some answers."

"Uh... what are you talking about" Jaune replied glancing to his partner

"For starters what the hell was that thing that attacked us back in Vale, it definitely wasn't a Grimm and why did it seem to know Alex." Coco said tapping her foot impatiently, everything leading up to now after the breach and Team RWBY vanishing had been nothing but annoying. First after recovering from the fight well more like beating her team had received from that... whatever it was they had been told not only by the headmaster but the general to keep quiet about the situation, secondly no one was telling them anything nothing about possibly finding Team RWBY Alex and Koan nothing right now she had more questions then she or her teammates had the answers to.

The blond and redhead looked at each other Jaune let out a breath there was no arguing with the upperclassman "Okay we'll you may want to sit down this may take a while" Jaune said

"So, you guys have probably figured out Alex... isn't exactly from around here." Jaune began

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious where are you going with this"

"What we mean is that Alex isn't from here... Remnant" Pyrrha said

"What?" the four said simultaneously

"You're kidding" Coco said in disbelief

"Not at all" Ren said

"So, what your saying is he's an alien. "Fox said his blank eye's staring at the four skeptically

"No, he's human but basically-"

"He's a dimension hopping super cop." Nora cut Ren off "What... well he is"

Coco was silent staring at her friends eventually she sighed she couldn't deny they sounded genuine "Okay say I believe you can you tell me what was that thing that attacked us and how it knew Alex"

"There is quite a simple explanation actually Miss Adel." a voice called out suddenly a blinding white light erupted in the center of the room a swirling vortex came into existence as a familiar figure emerged.

The middle-aged man pulled out a pocket watch from his white lab coat "Hmm, strange I appear to be off by six seconds... or is this thing running fast again" Paradox noted tapping the face of the timepiece

"Professor Paradox" Pyrrha said

"What!" Coco said in astonishment her eyes wide as plates her teammates not doing any better Yatsuhashi and Fox stared at the man in undisguised shock, a loud thud emanated from behind the group the beacon students turned to find Velvet passed out on the floor, most likely from shock.

"Oh dear" Paradox said

After twenty minutes the group had successfully roused Velvet the members of CFVY took a seat alongside JNPR Nora munching on the bag of gumballs offered by the time travelers as he spoke the older teams hung on each word tales of worlds beyond their own one of said world home to the human race which surprised many of those present at the thought of a world occupied by powerful heroes and villains, along with Alex's role in the defense of his world.

" So... these rangers, they protect all life?" Velvet asked

"Yes and No the power rangers protect the source of life the Zeo crystal" Paradox walked over to the chalk board at the back of the class and drew a small diagram of remnant along with what the students supposed was the crystal "You see each planet that houses life has a piece of the crystal buried beneath its crust, a ranger's duty is to watch over the crystal and the inhabited of that world and ensure it is never taken."

"What happens if they take the crystal" Coco asked

Paradox grew quiet for a moment before turning back towards the students "Tell me what is the most powerful weapon remnant has at its disposal?"

"The dust bomb" Pyrrha said "It was used during the great war against an enemy stronghold it's capable of wiping out a city."

"Yes, well imagine over one hundred thousand of these bombs going off simultaneously across the surface of your world" The others adopted looks of horror "The Zeo crystal is capable of grate miracles giving life to dead world's, but if it's link to said world is severed... then it is the seed of Armageddon "Paradox stopped for a moment allowing the information to seep in

"So those Psycho creeps are after it?" Nora piped in

"Most likely yes, although they aren't the only one's" Paradox said "There are others among you who seek its power and will go to any extent to attain it, although yours is a special case"

"What do you mean" Yatsuhashi asked

"Your crystal is fragmented, something I never would have thought possible yet here we are the four shards are scattered across the globe hidden away by those who know of its power and thought to protect it, to gain access to the crystals full power all four shards would need to be gathered and someone is already trying to do so " Paradox opened his pocket watch staring down at the time piece "And we are all running out of time."

XXXXX

Cinder sat in her dorm going over footage from resent training sessions for the vytal festival Emerald and Mercury had left an hour prior to the classes that were scheduled even if the plan was going smoothly the needed to keep up appearances or risk suspicion from the faculty or worse Ozpin. Her plans for Vale were moving ahead as planned with the disappearance of those meddlesome huntresses and their allies she felt somewhat relaxed, everything seemed to be falling into place

A subtle knock sounded from the door shutting her scrolls she turned towards the entrance to the dormitory "Enter" she said

A familiar young man entered his bright red eye's meeting her Amber Red walked over staring out of the window "So tell me how are things going oh great Queen." he asked

Cinder ignored the comment "As one would expect our plan is moving forward as expected with the addition of your forces Vale will have little chance." she said walking up alongside him staring at Vale in the distance

"In a way I admire humanity for their determination" He gestured out towards the city "Even in a world where everything wants to kill you they persevere it's something I learned not to underestimate about your fellow man you would do well to do the same." Cinder looked at him quizzically

"Your still worried about the boy and his little friends interfering " she said

"Call it what you will I'm preparing along with my brethren for all outcomes I would suggest you do the same, I've fought his kind killed a few along the way and I've learned not to underestimate them." Red said

Cinder grew quiet before turning to address her alley "What are the chances of him returning with others like him." Red turned heading back towards the door, stopping in the doorway looking back at Cinder

"Some of them are already here." With that the door shut behind him leaving cinder to her thoughts, an audible crunch echoed through the room. Cinders scroll dropping to the floor it's casing crushed and screen cracked scorch marks present on the surface her eyes gave off an unnatural glow as she growled in anger

XXXXX

The street was in utter chaos debris from damaged buildings scattered around, parked cars overturned, lampposts uprooted and strung about dented and battered being used as improvised weaponry bullet casing scattered across the tarmac alongside some discarded clips.

"Uhhh whoop's" Ruby said wincing at the sight of the damage

"Magister Tennyson is most certainly not gonna be happy" Weiss said

"Yep" yang said emphasizing the 'P' sitting on top of Thunder pig his flail hanging over her shoulder while Blake hummed in agreement the alien warrior struggled against the lamppost wrapped around his body trapping his limbs

"Ugh, you can't hold me, I will have my revenge against you humans." he said with a snort throwing his body around wildly "Get off me human!"

"Oh, will you shut up!" Alex said, "Ok first off how did Thunder Pig get out?" Alex asked looking to Koan

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the alien warriors name

"After you left a couple of these guys got bold and broke out." koan said

"Define a couple" Alex said slightly annoyed

"Six" Koan responded shrugging his shoulders "most of the others besides this guy and Trumbipulor"

"Great" Alex said rubbing his brow. "We better get this guy back to his cell"

"Aww" Ruby pouted " I was kind of hoping to seem more of the city."

"Sorry Rubes maybe next time." Alex replied pulling out his repaired badge while Ruby pouted, Koan nudged Alex the two looking past the girls who quickly followed their gaze spotting a balding man wearing glasses, a dark pink bow-tie and a light pink-striped yellow shirt with a dark pink apron and brown pants who had just exited one of the building.

Sighing in relief at the sight of the only un-destroyed vehicle in the street he rubbed his brow in relief just as he lay his hand on the hood the four wheels gave out dropping the car shattering the windows the hood popping open and the engine bursting into flames everyone simple stared at the cartoonish scene in front of them, the man dropped to his knees in front the destroyed car

"My Car!" he cried to the heavens, his anguish quickly replaced by anger his eyes locking directly on Alex and Koan "YOU TWO!" he yelled stomping over towards the group

"Oh no" Koan said

"Do you two know that man?" Weiss asked

"Thoroughly" Alex said walking over to greet the man "Look Mr. Baumann-" suddenly Ruby darted in front of him.

"Were so sorry! we were fighting that monster guy and things got a little out of hand I'm really, really sorry about your car" Ruby said as she poked her fingers together looking up at the man apologetically silently preparing herself for the berating to come.

Mr. Baumann sighed all his anger just vanishing "Well... I suppose since no one was hurt there's no harm done" Ruby sighed in slight relief "But!" Mr. Baumann yelled making them jump as he turned his eyes towards Alex and Koan "I'm sending Max the bill" he said before walking off.

"Of course," Alex muttered

"Ok that was a thing" Yang said

"So, who was that?" Blake asked

"That would be Mr. Baumann he's kind of a consultant to the plumbers, and he isn't exactly fond of us or Ben considering we've kind of destroyed allot of his property over the years" Alex said

"Causing property damage, huh I guess that's something we all have in common" Yang said surprisingly the others laughed at the ironic truth

"Yeah, your probably right" Koan said

XXXXX

'Later that evening'

Alex sealed the cell behind Thunder pig, said villain reeled back around slamming his fist against the energy field "You think this can hold me, I will return and have my revenge on you and Ben Tennyson for eating my farther!"

Alex just sighed "Dude, it's bacon theirs like a billion pigs out there how were we supposed to know it was your dad, better yet how do you even know it was us I prefer turkey bacon over the original." Alex said before walking off, Thunder Pig still crying out in anger Alex made his way back down the hall to his own room, thing's had been relatively normal well normal for him at least oddly though he hadn't seen Ben recently something about a meeting with Azimuth he wasn't going to ask too many questions whatever it was must have been serious most likely saving the universe again, walking down the hallway he was instantly greeted with the blaring cheers of Yang Xiao long.

"Ha-ha oh yeah that's two games in a row, anyone else want to take me on" Yang challenged the room was currently occupied by the Members of team RWBY each enjoying their own activity's Ruby and yang were engaged in a game of street fighter Weiss sat off to the side watching the two sisters in some amusement while Blake sat on his bead indulging herself in her book occasionally glancing at the others, Koan sat cross legged alongside yang a root beer in hand watching the two sisters game

"Nooooo~" Ruby cried to the heavens dropping the controller in her lap "you cheater!"

Yang placed her hand over her heart gasping in false shock "How could you suggest such a thing, I'll have you know what I did was a legitimate strategy" Yang said with a smirk

"Blocking me in a corner and constantly knocking me into the air is not a legitimate strategy!" Ruby seethed as she crossed her arms pouting

"Come on sis maybe I could teach you a few combo moves to help you out" Yang said Ruby took the initiative while her sister was in the middle of her boasting she selected rematch while simultaneously removing the battery from Yang's controller.

As the game started Yang quickly grabbed her controller smirking to her little sister "You don't know when to quit huh Ruby" only to realize her character was not responding to her command "Huh what the" Yang said within seconds K.O Flashed across the screen, looking down at her controller in shock her confusion quickly changed into anger when she saw the sabotage and the snickers from Ruby.

Yang pounced on her little sister the two dissolving into a ball of flailing limbs as the two siblings fought the others just laughed. Alex walked over and took a seat next to Blake "Want to fill me in"

Blake set down her book looking over to the dust pile that was her Leader and partner "While you were at lockup Koan invited us in, Ruby and Yang have been at street fighter for the last thirty minutes Ruby's been getting stomped ...hard" Blake said

"So, the usual" Alex said with a smirk

"Pretty much" Blake responded although with a small smile, she glanced over to Alex who intern did the same the two locking eye's before looking away from each other a small blush creeping onto Blake's cheeks as Alex did his best to hide his own "You…wouldn't happen to know any decent book stores in Bellwood would you." She asked

"A few if you're interested also theirs a descent Sushi place I know " Alex said, after a few moments the two nodded to one another before they silently stood up and left the current chaotic scene, as the two rounded the corner at the end of the hall four heads poked out of the door Weiss Koan Yang and Ruby the first holding the latter in a head lock watched the two before a smirk formed on her face "So~ are we gonna follow them or not?"

"Oh, Yeah." Koan said

* * *

'To be continued'


	27. Night out on the town

From a quick glance one could tell Bellwood's nightlife was allot tamer then Vale, she recalled one evening Yang had dragged her and the others to one of the many clubs that dotted around the Kingdom but the scene she saw in front of her was the complete opposite the streets were rather calm at night a few groups of passing people. The bookstore Alex had suggested was run by an elderly man he was quite polite and offered a large selection of literature some she had never seen before to put it bluntly Blake was in heaven.

Darting from shelf to shelf grabbing any that caught her eye to say that Blake had enjoyed herself was a massive redundant and massive understatement by the time they left she had a rather large bag to lug around filled with many different genres of book's the whole thing reminded her of Tukson's book trade.

Sadness flashed across her face, recalling the news report of his murder she knew he had deserted the white fang and like her had gone into hiding she could only suspect the white fang were responsible for his death, it wasn't the first time even when she was among their ranks she had seen reports of deserters being taken care of by other agents and regrettable herself as well.

"Blake, you ok?" Coming out of her thoughts, she looked over to Alex concern written across his face.

"I'm fine" She responded regaining her usual stoic demeanor, she pulled out her scroll checking the time they had been about for a little over two hours and it had just started to get dark "So, where is this sushi place you suggested?" she said attempting to change the subject, she wouldn't deny she also wanted to get their sooner, she felt her stomach growl slightly mostly due to the fact their fight in the streets had left her with a bit of an apatite

"It's just up ahead" Alex responded rounding the corner the two saw their destination, the restaurant sat in between two others the sign outside reading 'Fujiyama Teppanyaki' a mountain in the background behind the lettering. she was hesitant at first when she opened the door but relaxed when a delicious aroma greeted her.

A young woman in her late teens with dark blue hair and glasses wearing a black shirt with the restaurants logo over her heart and black dress pants greeted them.

"Hello, how many do yo- Alex?" she said in surprise, the girl came up and hugged him much to Blake's surprise

"You know her?" Blake asked

"Hey Akira, it's been a while." Alex responded as the newly identified Akira released him taking a step back raising an eyebrow

"It's been six months, where have you been we thought you were dead." Akira said frantically

Alex sighed rubbing the back of his neck "Working" He responded

"Seriously, I know you have that oh so super-secret job of yours but come on man you can't just ditch your friends like that." She said crossing her arms, over her chest with a small pout

'This girl kind of reminded me of Ruby... only a little older.' Blake mentally noted

"Blake" Alex said "This is Akira she and I have known each other since we were little, her family owns the place"

"Hi" Blake said Akira smiling back at her

"So is this your girlfriend, the two of you out for a little alone time" She said jabbing Alex in the arm while wiggling her eyebrows

'Correction' Blake noted 'defiantly more like Yang ' she thought while trying to stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks

"Hey, I'm just messing with you two come on I got a great spot for you guys" she said they both nodded Akira leading them to a booth by the window "Call me if you need anything" She said leaving them two menus' before going to attend to other customers.

"She was..." Blake trailed off

"Something I know" Alex said while Blake hummed in agreement, she watched the girl go and attend to a few other customers, Blake glanced down at the menu she had been given her mouth watered slightly as her eye's scanned over the selection of aquatic cuisine.

"Blake why did you want to become a huntress?" She blinked looking up at Alex in slight confusion.

"What?" she asked

"Back at mountain Glenn" He continued in a hushed voice "Doctor Oobleck asked Ruby and I why we wanted a career as hunters after I heard what you and the others were talking about at the camp, I've kind of been curious... what inspired you" He said

Blake grew quiet thinking back to the event's only almost a week prior "I wanted to be a huntress to stop the violence between humanity and the Faunus, end the corruption ...but now that I think back on it Doctor Oobleck raised a valid point, how am I going to do any of that I'm just one person, once I graduate from beacon how can I undo so many years of hatred after causing so much of it." Blake said as she stared down at her hands

"Because you're not alone in this anymore, no matter what comes next you don't have to face it alone you have your team, your friend's" Alex said reaching across and taking her hand" you've got me and no matter what we'll all stand by you to the end."

Blake stare at him a genuine smile appearing on her face as her own hand curled around his in a gentle embrace "Thank you."

"Ahem" The moment between the two ended, as Akira stopped at their table, she leaned down towards them putting on a fake smile "Don't look but I think you two have some company." her eye's signaling out across the street, leaning back in his seat Alex grabbed one of the menus for cover glancing out the window he saw a strange sight "They showed up a little while after you guys got here"

/

Ruby stood at the edge of an alley a pair of glasses and fake handlebar mustache on her face a large blue cap on her head the front bent down trying to hid her appearance more while a pair of binoculars hung from around her neck, a few feet away yang stood leaning against the wall wearing a large trench coat and matching hat sporting her signature aviators, Weiss stood at a pay phone her white fedora bent down hiding her face from view a few feet away Koan sat at a bus stop a newspaper lifted up in front of him eye wholes cut out the front many passersby looked at the four weirdly although none of them seemed to care why they were trying and failing at being hidden.

"This is red fox to white swan, targets are in sight " Ruby said into her scroll as she lowered her binoculars

"Ruby" Weiss said into her scroll "we shouldn't be here, this is a complete invasion of their privacy"

"Then why are you here Ice queen?" Yang said sporting a smirk

"To make sure you dolts don't get caught." The heiress snapped back at the blond brawler.

"Chill Weiss cream "Ruby and Weiss groaned due to the terrible pun while Koan chuckled " besides they don't even know we followed them. So, you guys have any idea what their talking about they've been chatting with that waitress for a while "Yang said with a slight frown the little moment Blake and Alex had shared a few moments before was in her opinion adorable, and that waitress just had to come a ruin it.

"Can the two of you just stop and focus on the mission" Ruby whisper yelled as she turned her gaze back to the restaurant

Weiss sighed "Fine" there was no use in arguing besides she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't at all interested about their friends so called date.

/

"So, you know the 'super spy's' out their" Akira asked while keeping up the appearance she was taking their order

"Yes" Alex and Blake responded

"I have a feeling Yang put them up to this" Blake said shaking her head at her partners antics

"Probably" Alex responded

"Let me guess friends of yours" Akira asked with a playful smirk towards Blake "I guess the girls were interested in their friend's date, although who's the other blond?" she said eyeing Koan for a moment before shrugging.

"A friend from 'work' " Alex said Akira looked at the two before snickering slightly

"Neither of you told them about your little night out huh?" she said with a knowing smirk "I'm surprised they didn't show up sooner."

'Yep this girl is definitely more like yang' Blake though as she rolled her eyes, although she did have a point they had snuck out during the chaos it was surprising the other had caught up with them so quickly tonight had been nice and it would seem like a waist having to end it so quickly.

"You know" Akira began breaking Blake's train of thought, her hand rested on her chin "It just so happens that I left the back door into the alleyway open I should really go shut it before something happens."

Blake and Alex shared a glance

"Hmm maybe after my brake" Akira mused walking off

"Shall we" Alex said

"Sure" Blake responded as the two rose from their seats.

/

"Umm guy's" Ruby said getting the others attention who in turn glanced up from their scrolls "their gone"

"What!?" Yang said quickly grabbing Ruby's binoculars "How they were their like two seconds ago where'd they go" she groaned

"It's probably for the best" Weiss said being the voice of reason "besides it's starting to get late What do you think they would do if they found out we had been following them all night"

"Fine, you got a point Ice queen" Yang groaned begrudgingly, despite their little escapade ending so quickly she was going to talk to her partner later She. Wanted. Details.

Weiss growled a vain bulging on her forehead "Will you stop calling me that!"

/

"You know this honestly isn't how I pictured our evening" Alex said as the two exited the back alley and back onto the main street

"Having to avoid our friends who've been stalking us most of the night" Blake said causing Alex to chuckle

"Yeah, sorry about how things have gone so far" Alex said

"It's ok, I'm having fun." Blake reassured him

Suddenly a firetruck flew past them followed closely behind by an ambulance speeding up the road their sirens blaring Blake and Alex's followed the direction of the emergency crews spotting a faint orange glow in the distance "Is that..." Blake said in slight horror, the two glanced to one another sharing a nod before rushing off towards the blaze.

The two hunters in training arrived at the scene a crowd of onlookers had already gathered being kept back by a small group of Bellwood's finest while the fire department attempted to combat the blaze, off to the side a black-haired woman viciously tried to get through the crowd being held back by one of the officers

"Please you have to let me go my daughters in there!" The woman cried tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am you can't go in there" the officer said as he struggled to keep the frantic woman from rushing into the blaze. Suddenly a high pitch scream erupted from one of the houses upper windows

"Mommy!" a shrill voice cried just audible above the flames

"Jane!" The woman screams as she struggled even further, suddenly the emergency worker rushed back from the building as a burst of flames erupted from the bottom floor windows spraying shards of glass and rubble into the street below. It was now or ever Alex rushed forward using a parked car to leap over the crowd

"Light speed! Rescue! "A blinding light consumed his body as he landed onto of one of the fire trucks in front of the crowd His ranger suit was primarily Red with a red and white shield design over his chest his Elbow length gloves and boots were white with gold bands around them his helmet shared a similar design with a black shield visor

The emergency crews looked at him in shock "The Omni Ranger!" One called out

"Clear the area" Red light speed ranger called back before turning towards the blaze, Red light speed ranger leapt up through one of the upper windows rolling as he landed standing back up in the hallway the fire had ripped through the building damaging major structural supports he didn't have much time to find the girl and get out.

"Alex!" Blake called out coming through the broken window, her black scarf wrapped around her face shielding her nose from the smoke

"Blake" Alex said in alarm as the building shook slightly growing more unstable by the minute

"Helping you" She said

"Blake, you need to get out of here it's too dangerous" he said Blake shook her head grabbing his hand

"No, like you told me you don't have to do this alone anymore" she said Alex grew quiet for moment, the building rumbled as part of the ceiling above caved in the two dived out of the rubble's path as it took out the stares to the bottom floor "There's no turning back now."

"m-Mommy!" a weak voice called out from the floor above the two jumped up to the third floor the thick smoke obscuring their view all except for the amber glow from the fire blocking them from the door way at the end of the hall "p-Please...someone?" the girl called.

Blake reached for Gambol Shroud about to put to use the ice dust that Weiss gave her "Hold on, save what dust you have left I got this" Red light speed ranger drew his thermite blaster, adjusting a dial on the end her raised the weapon firing out flame retardant foam extinguishing the flames. The two rushed forward kicking open the bedroom door there in the center of the room lay a seven-year-old girl with short black hair in footy pajamas barely conscious Red-light speed ranger scooped her up in his arms.

"You're gonna be alright" He said the girl glanced up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. The two made their way back to the second floor, suddenly the whole building began to shake, large jagged cracks spread across the floor underneath Red lightspeed ranger

"Blake!" Red Light speed ranger yelled as he tossed the little girl as the floor gave out under him Blake grabbed the girl hugging her to her chest as she fell back against the wall apiece of jagged metal catching onto some fabric.

"Alex!" Blake yelled in alarm

"I'm fine theirs another way out down here get the girl out of here" Alex called down from bellow, Blake turned back to the window leaping down back into the street, the little girl in her arms began to cough violently a group of paramedics rushing over and taking the girl from her arms. Although she couldn't help but notice the stares from some of the emergency workers and the crowd staring up at the top of her head.

Blake's eyes widened as she felt the cool night air touch the newly exposed ears on top of her head, her Faunus heritage on display for all to see, her heightened sense of hearing picked up murmurs from the crowd

"Are those cat ears?"

"What the hell is she?"

"Do you think she's one of those aliens"

Blake froze on the spot, so many things rang through her mind at that moment the scorn the hatred she'd been subjected to ever since she was a child for her Faunus heritage, her eye's flickered to an approaching figure, the mother of the child she had saved stood only a few feet away from her, her hazel eyes glanced to Blake's cat ears before meeting her own as she began to walk towards her.

Blake took a step back the option of running flashed through her mind "Wait..." The woman said reaching out to Blake whose amber eye's scanned her in slight fear, tentatively the woman took a few steps closer careful not to startle the cat Faunus, suddenly the mother wrapped her arms around Blake's neck pulling the Faunus close "Thank you... thank you for saving my little girl "She said trying to hold back a sob

Blake let out a breath, her fears vanishing from her minds the woman retract her arms tears still in her eyes one's filled with gratitude not scorn or hatred glancing over her shoulder Blake spotted Alex in the alley way across the street smiling at her, Blake looked back to the woman "You don't need to thank me" she said stepping back as she drew gambol shroud using the ribbon on the end of her weapon to grapple up to the rooftops she glanced back down into the crowd for a moment back at the mother who climbed into the ambulance with her daughter before hopping down into the alley way.

"Well that went well" Alex said from on top of a dumpster, Blake sighed in relief "In all honesty for a minute their I thought you were going to bolt off into the night" He didn't want to put her team through another incident like that again he held out a small black cap with B.P.D printed across the top to her "I know it isn't like your bow but it should be enough to cover your ears."

Blake was quiet she stared down to the head wear before shaking her head "No, it's fine" Blake said pulling down her scarf

"Are you sure?" He said Blake only nodded

"I'm done running and trying to hide who I really am." Blake said Alex smiled dropping the hat onto the ground, grimacing slightly he reached up to his shoulder he retracted his hand stained red with his own blood "Your hurt" Blake said coming closer she examined the large gash on his upper back just under the right shoulder blade most likely caused when the floor caved in. "We need to get you to a doctor you're going to need stitches." she said

"I can't they don't know 'who' I am, if they ask about what happened I can't exactly tell them what happened" Alex said

"Right" Blake responded it made sense his title as the Omni ranger warranted him some attention from both sides of the law. "We still need to clean and stitch this or it could get infected"

"I know a place." Alex responded

/

It was late in the night by the time the two arrived at their had left the more crowded part of Bellwood some time ago and were now somewhere in the residential area Blake wasn't exactly sure where they were going but Alex seemed to know what he was doing, and she trusted him.

Blake glanced to his back his jacket had darkened slightly on the right side "How far are we away?" She asked

"It's just around the corner" He responded

Turning the corner, they came upon a large apartment building, reaching into his jacket pocket Alex removed a small set of keys he stared at them for a moment before proceeding forward, the ride up the elevator was silent Alex clutched the key's in his hand.

"Are you alright" Blake asked

"It's been a while since I've been here, brings back a couple of memories" he said with a sad smile, exiting the elevator the two continued down the hall until Alex stopped at a door pushing the key into the lock he unlocked the door before heading inside he flicked on the lights turning back to Blake who stood in the doorway.

"Do you want to come in?" Alex asked

Blake followed him in shutting the door behind her amber eye's scanning around the room, the apartment was rather spacious the main living room was decorated rather nicely the wall had been painted a light cream the furniture was light brown a counter sat at the edge of the living room leading into the kitchen family photos decorated the wall's in the living room Blake eyes stopped directly on one in particular

It appeared to be a younger Alex in between two others a man who bore a striking resemblance to Alex with dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes beside a woman her hand around Alex shoulder her blond hair and stunning green eyes "Are these...your parents"

"Yeah" Alex responded as he pulled a med kit from one of the cabinets along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol to act as disinfectant

Blake's eyes didn't move from the family photo as she committed it to memory, she looked back to Alex who set the medical items down on the counter. Making her way over Blake opened the med kit, and retrieved the necessary needle, thread and cotton balls. Alex sat down removing his jacket and shirt as Blake got to work applying the Alcohol to the cotton balls and began cleaning the wound "What were they like?"

"They were great we had our differences at time some arguments here and their but that's just how family's work I remember one time when I was younger I ended up in a fight, some punk decided to pick on some kid half his size I stepped in and he ended up with a broken nose and I got suspend for a few weeks in all honesty I thought they would be pissed but turns out they were proud of me for what I did standing up for the kid don't get me wrong they were pretty angry about the suspension I can still remember how my mother reacted she was scary when she was angry." Alex said chuckling slightly at the memory a small smile found it 'self onto Blake's face

"What about you?" Alex asked Blake was silent as she continued her work and started applying the stitches after a few moments she took a breath and then spoke

"I haven't spoken to my parents in years" She said Alex looked back at her

"What?" he said

"The last time I saw my parents we didn't exactly leave on good terms I doubt they'd want to see me anyway" Blake said

"What happened..." Alex said as Blake finished up cutting the thread and setting the needle aside, she took a seat next to him "Do you remember when I told you about my involvement in the white fang."

"Yeah you said you were practically born into it" Alex responded

"I wasn't joking" Blake began" my Farther...was the previous leader of the white fang, around five year ago he and my mother stepped down from their positions and left, I didn't understand why at the time I was so angry and I let it get the better of me I thought they had given up that they were just going to abandon everything we had worked for...I called them cowards after that I don't know if I can still face them" She stared down at her shaking hand as the memory's played through her mind Alex reach over placing his hand on her shoulder

"Blake their your parent and no matter what they'll always love you. "Alex said he reached across taking her hands in his own " I've never met your parents, but I know that they'll understand why you did what you did and why you said what you said they could never hate you for following your beliefs and fighting for something you thought was right."

Blake stared into his eye's, leaning close Alex following suit neither broke each other's gaze, before they knew it their lips hesitantly made contact with one another gently pressing into each other slowly Blake's arms moved up his own linking around his neck While Alex's came to rest at her waist pulling Blake closer only furthering to deepen the kiss as their eyes slowly closed accepting the newly found solace in each other's arms, as they shared this momeant of passion.

'To be continued'


	28. New beginnings

The remaining members of team RWBY and Koan followed behind Yang as she strode through the crowded street, her eye's focused on her scroll that displayed a small app that allowed the teammates to track each other's scrolls something the girls had put in place after the dock incident in case they were ever separated again, Alex had left his scroll back at the Plumber's base so that was a dead end but the signal from Blake's scroll was transmitting from Bellwood.

Yang wasn't worried Blake can take care of herself Alex included, but the fact the two hadn't come back last night had raised some suspicions, it wasn't much of a secret Blake and Alex had feelings for one another although neither seemed to show it often apart from some quick glances from one another and the dance a few days ago at least until last night. It was enough to give any mischievous love angel like yang herself a headache don't get her wrong she was happy for her partner in fact she was ecstatic, although she would very much like to know why their relationship suddenly changed over night

The four rounded the corner Yang glanced down at her scroll once more before looking up at the apartment building across from them. "This is it"

"Ok wow..." Koan idly said

"What?" Ruby said confused by his comment

"Are you sure this is where her scroll signals coming from" Koan said, as he glanced to the upper floors

"Yeah why." Yang said

"Ok well, Alex own one if the apartment here." Koan said rubbing the back of his neck, the blond brawlers and heiress head snapped towards the apartment.

"Wait are you implying they..." Weiss face began to turn beat red "H-how indecent"

"Wait what are you guy's talking about" Ruby asked looking to Weiss who stood their wide eyed her mouth opening and closing akin to a fish out of water

"Ruby..." Koan began "You know what happens when a guy and a girl have... intimate feelings for one another" Koan said

"Yeah they go on dates and stuff why" Ruby said offhandedly as she looked at the others in confusion

"Yes, but over time people get closer more... physically " koan said with emphasis on the finally word.

For so long ruby had been seen as the kid of the group, like a little sister to everyone which only furthered to make this conversation more...awkward, she stood there in deep thought her innocent mind mewling over the implications suddenly it hit her, and she turned as red as her name described "Ohhhh"

Yang struggled to keep a perverted grin from spreading across her face 'Wow Blake, I didn't know you were such a dirty kitty.'

/

Blake groaned as she woke up that morning stretching her arm out hearing the satisfying pop of her joints, glancing around the room for a moment before the night came back to her seeing Alex's home, their discussion...the moment of passion they shared, idly Blake's finger trailed up gentle touching her lips as the memory was pushed to the forefront of her mind looking to the clock on the nightstand it read seven thirty

Getting up she made her way into the shower grabbing a towel a white shirt and sweat pants they were a little big on her but she could make do, her cloth reeked of ash and smoke after their escapade the night prior and insisted on washing them, the warm water washed over her scrubbing away the dirt and grime of the previous night stepping out of the shower Blake quickly got changed grabbing her scroll off the night stand before exiting into the hallway where she was greeted by the smell of fresh eggs and bacon.

Making her way down the hall she stopped in the living room the news channel displayed on the T.V "Morning, you sleep well" Alex greeted her from the kitchen

"Yes" Blake responded as she took a seat at the counter. "Did I miss anything?"

"Apart from the fact we made the headlines, not much" Alex said placing a plate down in front of her as he gestured to the T.V Blake glanced over as she began to dig in.

" _Witnesses from the blaze described two figures the vigilante known as The Omni ranger along with an unknown woman who accompanied him the authorities have released a statement asking for anyone with information concerning her identity to come forward "_ An image of Blake in the street from last night appeared on the screen _" The young girl rescued from the blaze by the vigilante duo is expected to make a full recovery we will have more on the story as it develops._ "

Blake turned back from the T.V as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon. picking up her scroll off the counter she checked for any messages her eye's widened slightly seeing a number of messages from each of her teammates

'Blake where are you Yang's been acting weird all night' one from Ruby read

'Blake please answer, we are worried about you' Weiss message read

Then a new message popped up from yang shrugging she opened it

'I hope you and your boyfriend had a fun night was he any good' Blake raised an eyebrow at the message

'Yang what are you talking about?' She texted back

'Oh, you know the two of you sneaking out for some time together, then spending the night at his place... I hope you used protection" Blake's eyes practically bulged out of her skull, her face flushed bright red as she quickly texted back a reply

'Yang we didn't do anything like that!' she texted back frantic

'Sure, whatever you say kitty, anyway we're on our way up see you soon' Blake let out an annoyed growl alerting Alex who leaned over her shoulder reading the line of text.

"We better get dressed." Alex said, as he placed her outfit on the seat next to her, picking up her attire she made her way back to her room, but the messages from Yang had struck a chord in her after last night's events what did this mean for her and Alex now, she wouldn't deny it they had feelings for one another last night proved that.

She needed to talk with him latter when they were alone, she picked up voices and footsteps closing in from down the hall some muffled voices on the other side "Are you sure this is the right room" She heard Ruby asked from the other side.

"Definitely" Koan's voice came through, Alex walked down the hall opening the apartment door

"You know it was unlocked, right?" He said as the other came in.

Blake walked into the living room in her usual attire Yang looked at her a smirk forming on her face, amber eye's stared down her partner, yang's eye's trailed up and generally widened in surprise seeing her partners cat ears on display "Whoa...Blake what happened to your bow"

Ruby and Weiss even seemed surprised by the lack of their teammates signature black bow sure Blake would sometimes take it off when they were alone in their dorm comfortable showing her heritage to her friends, but outside even in their sister team JNPR's dorm she would always wear it

"I lost it in the fire last night" Blake answered returning to her normal demeanor

"Wait fire? what fire" Weiss said in some confusion

"Ugh guys" Ruby said pointing to the T.V displaying an image of Blake and Red-light speed ranger side by side before a shaky video began to play most likely taken by one of the people in the crowd showing a raging inferno behind the two as they bolted into the burning building Blake emerging soon after a little girl in her arms, the four blinked once looking to the T.V then Alex and Blake

"We had a busy night" Alex said

"So is there a reason you came to find us so early, or are you just here to spy on us again" Blake said with a raised eyebrow directed at Yang

"Wait you saw us!?" Ruby said in alarm, before Weiss clamped her hand around Ruby's mouth silencing the young rose before turning her attention back towards their teammate and friend.

"What may or may not have happened" Weiss began with some embarrassment " Doesn't matter Magister Tennyson sent us to find you two and bring you back. Blukic and Driba said they've finished testing the portal, we can go home."

"Why didn't you guys just lead with that" Alex said in surprise

"Yang, thought the two of you were... you know." Ruby said poking her fingers together.

"Oh" Alex said he and Blake glanced to one another, before looking away a small blush on their cheeks

"Can we just move on from this, Nothing. Happened" Blake pressed

"Whatever you say kit-cat" Yang said as she made her way towards the doorway "Come on, I know we've all enjoyed our little stay here but I'm not missing the Vytal Festival."

"I'll catch up just gotta quickly grab something" Alex said, walking back to his old room, pushing open the door me made his way to the closet opening the door he pushed aside the clothing reviling small a panel placing his hand against it a small green light flashed over his hand "Palm print accepted" A robotic voice spoke as the panel split down the middle opening out.

A small glass cylinder sat in the center of the compartment, inside was what appeared to be a watch similar to the Omnitrix Ben wore although held more bulk spreading up the forearm with a black and grey color scheme at the center of the watch was a dial with a white hourglass symbol reaching out the cylinder opened the device leapt out wrapping around Alex's wrist locking firmly in place the dial rotated before locking in place a small white glow coming from it.

He stared down at the device it was a morpher his morpher when he first received it 'He' said the morphing grid had never been wrong before, that he was worthy. For a time, Alex believed those words he had faith in 'His' word's this was the first time he had even looked at it since Anur Transyl, the day she died. Alex glanced over to the side a picture frame sat on the desk he alongside a girl with dark brown hair and stunning blue eye's he shut his eyes memories flooding back to him

...

"T-he Morphing Grid h-as never been wrong...before"

"I am Lord Emperor Millieous of the Incursion Empire!"

"It is a scene of pandemonium in the streets."

"Run son, just run!"

"Welcome to the resistance"

"Call me Bullfrag"

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Welcome to the plumbers"

"Hi, I'm Kate"

"Were the Psycho rangers"

"I'm sorry Alex... T-his is...as far as I go... li-live...a good life... for me"

"Is that all you have Omni ranger!?"

"let's find out!"

...

"Alex?" he spun around Blake stood in the doorway a worried expression on her face

"Are you alright" she said walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said glancing over to the picture on his desk Blake followed his gaze her amber eye landing on the item,

"Is that..." She asked.

"Yeah" he responded as Blake picked up the frame examining the photo

"What was she like?" Blake asked setting the picture down

Alex let out a small laugh but there was no humor to it he took a seat on his bed Blake taking a seat next to him "Kate... Kate was one of the strongest people I knew when push came to shove, she wasn't one to give up so easily. In all honesty Yang reminds me of her sometimes, she always seemed to act so care free, but she was more than just that. She was so compassionate towards her friend, family and in what she did, no matter how big or small. I swear she could have gone on to change the world even if she was a bit of a hard-ass at times. The two of you probably would have gotten along pretty well."

"So, your calling me a hard ass now." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha- no, no I" Then he noticed the small smirk on her face he couldn't help but laugh "Good one kitty are you sure Yang's not rubbing off on you."

"Hmm Maybe" Blake said offering him a hand, taking it, he stood up. "The others are still waiting, and I don't want yang to get any ideas. I think we've all had enough teasing for one day."

/

Ruby stared down at her scroll entertaining herself with a few video games while waiting outside of Alex and Koan's room, Weiss Blake and Yang stood close by, the heiress leaned back against the slanted wall filling her nails while Blake and Yang were busy talking or more accurately Yang was trying to leanr more about what happened on Blake's date with Alex.

The sleek metal door into the room slid opened and said young man walked out alongside Koan a grey duffel bag slung over his shoulder Alex glanced at his longtime friend "Whoa, whoa, whoa please tell me those aren't what I think they are."

"What? it's just my usual gear, you know" he unzipped the bag reaching inside as he listed off numerous items "Tachyon cannon, Kinetronic blaster and a nuclear fusion grenade" Koan said as he pulled out a small white sphere.

Ruby drooled over the weapons, for once Yang seemed to share her excitement "You know the rules about bringing level five technology to a world that's only level two" Alex said

"Fine" Koan said with a dejected sigh throwing the bag back into their room onto his bed

"Killjoy" Yang muttered.

"Come on guy's Blukic and Driba are waiting for us" Ruby said with some excitement in her tone, the six made their way through the hallways finally reaching their destination, Entering the Lab the Six were greeted by two familiar figures stood chatting with Blukic and Driba.

"Ben, Rook" Alex said Ben wore his signature hoodie on top of his usual attire while Rook sported a poncho and hood on top of his usual attire "I thought you guys were off world."

"Grandpa called us back when he said the gateway was finished, you guys really didn't think you were going without us " Ben said

"You guys are coming with" Yang said

"Magister Tennyson asked us to go with the six of you, more Plumber agents are expected to follow at a later date, so we may apprehend the Psycho rangers, until then we are to covertly assess the situation on your home-world and report back regularly in the event further reinforcements will be required " Rook said

"That's great, once we get back to Vale we can take you guys to professor Ozpin and-"Ruby was cut off by Rook

"We can't miss Rose?" Rook said

"Wait why?" Weiss asked finding the situation peculiar it would make the most sense to combine their forces with Atlas and the Hunters present for the festival

"Do you want to tell them what you told grandpa." Ben said all eyes turning to Alex

"Alex?" Ruby said" What are they talking about"

Alex sighed "When I was being debriefed after we escaped the Nullvoid I informed magister Tennyson that I had reason to believe that Vale's security including Beacon may be compromised."

"Compromised" Blake questioned

"The Psycho rangers can disguise themselves as humans, from what I've been able to gather from my investigation the Psycho's along with their alleys in the white fang may have infiltrated Beacon"

"I could understand them sneaking into Vale but Beacon? The only people who would be there are students visiting for the Vytal festival and staff members... wait are you saying" Weiss grew quiet the implications soon dawning on the other.

"The Psycho's have been posing as students during the Vytal festival, the question right now is who." Alex said RWBY grew quiet absorbing the information they had been living with the people who had tried to kill them for the past few months, they could have been watching them during theirs spars any Combat advantage they seemed to have went out the window at that realization.

"If Rook and Ben can infiltrate the kingdom covertly, they can gather information concerning the Psycho's while the five of us keep up appearances as to not raise suspicion. then we can all review it at a meat up point" Koan said

"That's actually a rather sound plan." Weiss said

"Then we can get started" Blukic and Driba turned to Ben and Rook

"The energy source used to power this machine is very rare, so we only have enough for a single jump at the moment, we'll maintain contact via the link with your new badges once were able we'll send in the others." Driba began

"Make sure you keep'em on you at all times" Blukic said as he began typing on the control panel inputting the last coordinates the device used. Suddenly the gate way burst to life the other instinctively taking a step back. a vibrant wall of light projected in front of them Alex reached out gently tapping the surface causing it to ripple across its surface

"Once we reach the other side, keep radio chatter to a minimum until we know are channels are secure" Alex said

"Got it" Ben responded, Rook nodding to his friend

"Good luck to all of you as well" Rook said

"Nothing's gonna stop us or hold us back from here on out, TEAM RRWBBAYK let's move out. "Ruby cried pointing her finger towards the portal the others just stared at her in silence

"Team what? "Koan said

"You know all of us Me, Rook, Weiss, Blake, Ben, Alex, Yang and Koan, Team RRWBBAYK get it." Ruby said shrugging

"would that even make a word." Weiss wondered

"I am not sure" Rook said rubbing his chin in thought

"Maybe team Rubik, you know like one of those puzzle cubes" Koan said

"Forget it the moments gone" Ruby said pouting

"Sorry Rubes " Alex said patting Ruby's shoulder "anyway, let's do this." The eight took a tentative step forward before vanishing into the portal.

/

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby called out as she plummeted through the tree canopy before impacting the forest floor," Ohh~" she groaned, regaining her focus Ruby glanced around at her surroundings. 'The Emerald forest' Ruby realized they made it they were home, a few more cries came from above as the others plummeted through the trees landing around them.

"Guy's" Ruby said running up to Weiss helping her partner up.

"Ok, we are never doing that again." Yang said shaking her head

"Consider yourselves lucky when I arrived I landed in a dumpster." Alex said as he got up turning to Rook and Ben "looks Like this is where we part ways."

"Keep in touch" Ben said as he and rook made their way into the Forrest heading towards Vale. The other began their trek back through the forest towards Beacon.

"What do we tell the others when we get back" Ruby asked

"We don't. until we know how far this goes we can't trust the others...even our friends" Blake said her gaze falling

"Professor Ozpin will still want us to give a statement about what happened and where we've been" Weiss said

"We'll figure that out latter right now let's focus on getting back to Beacon" Alex said

Suddenly a Bullhead soared overhead a large spotlight shone down on them blinding the teens, landing at the edge of the clearing the ramp at the rear came down three Atlesian trooper stepping into the clearing approaching the hunters in training weapons raised "Identify yourselves."

Ruby stepped forward "T-Team Ruby from beacon academy" Ruby stated

"Alex fissure mentor for the Beacon first year's." Alex said the soldiers looked at each other

"Come with us" the leader of the group stated, the others boarded the bullhead, the engines roared to life as they took off back towards the academy, two of the three soldiers remained in the back while their sergeant entered the cockpit to contact Ironwood. A tense silence fell over the group as they waited for his return.

As the Bullhead docked in Beacon, the sergeant emerged from the cockpit looking over the students he turned to RWBY and Koan" The five of you are free to head back to your dorm's" he then looked to Alex " General Ironwood wants to speak to you."

/

The ride up to the headmaster's office was tense, Alex glanced at the soldiers beside him who did nothing but stand in silence apart from adjusting their grip on their weapons occasionally. The elevator doors opened, Glynda Ozpin and Ironwood turned away from their conversation to address him with Ironwood dismissing his men.

"Alex." Ozpin began "It's good to hear that you Mr. and team RWBY have not been harmed after the breach we feared the worst, I trust Ironwoods men treated you well."

"Could have done without having a rifle shoved in my face" Alex said

"My men were sent to investigate an energy spike in the forest, I'm sure you can imagine their surprise when they arrived and found a group of huntsmen students." Ironwood said

Alex nodded in agreement" I can see where you're coming from have there been any developments on our situation?"

"No, things have been relatively calm since Torchwick was apprehended in the aftermath of the breach." Glynda said

Ironwood looked to Alex " That raises another question, how exactly are you here from what the reports from team JNPR and CFVY you and team RWBY vanished. And that raises the question where have you been all this time" Ironwood said

"The Psycho's used a piece of technology from my world a Nullvoid projector" Alex began

"Nullvoid?" Glynda said

"The Nullvoid a pocket dimension we use to store the worst criminals my world has to offer, the only way to get in or out is with one of these projectors" Alex continued

"Then how did you all escape" Ozpin inquired.

"Like I said, I have friends back on earth they were able to trace the signal my badge gave out and open a portal from their side to come get us." Alex said, "from there we were able to reverse engineer a way back using the tech they had managed to scavenge from the Psycho's original portal device "

Ironwood spoke up " And what about these friends of yours can we expect them to show up"

"I wouldn't count on it. The element used to power it, is highly volatile and very rare" Alex said he didn't want to lie to the professors, but he and the others still didn't know how deep this rabbit hole went plus he had orders from magister Tennyson, they had to be patient and if worst comes to worst Ben and Rook could back them up. " With all due respect general it's been a long day can we head back to our dorms."

"Of course," Ozpin said before James could answer, Alex nodded heading back to the elevator as the doors closed Ironwood turned back towards Glynda and Ozpin

" I have a feeling that boy isn't telling us everything" Ironwood said

"Are we any different" Glynda said

"How is Amber condition" Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee.

Glynda began typing on her scroll pulling up a small image of a young woman in her early twenties inside a glass pod monitoring her vitals. "She's stable for the moment although her condition has slowly begun to deteriorate" Glynda said

Ozpin hummed in thought "Is Qrow still on route?"

"Yes" Glynda replied "I'll inform him of the recent developments I'm sure he'll be relived."

Ozpin hummed in response turned staring out towards Vale, these recent events were troubling and with the Vytal festival just around the corner it's timing couldn't be any worse, with the first appearance of these Psycho ranger the Council wanted answers, answers he could not give or risk Alex and his companions safety. Ozpin sighed placing his mug onto his desk as he rubbed his brow staring down at the image present on his scroll Psycho Red green energy crackling in his hands as he fought RWBY, Alex, Koan, JNPR and CFVY this enemy had made themselves known they were powerful, they were cruel and had aligned themselves with the White Fang and most likely one of 'Her' emissary in the process.

The queen had found her Black knight.

'To be continued'

P.S-Happy Halloween


	29. Let The Games Begin

Autumn had come to the little island of patch. They were beginning to fall, bathing the tree line in an almost hypnotic scene as the leaves at the edge of the forest was a cliff side overlooking the sea, a lone figure stood garbed in a red cloak stood staring down at the stone slab laid in front of her.

"Summer Rose "Thus kindly I scatter"

"Hey mom" Ruby said removing her hood looking down upon her mother's final resting place "Sorry I have come by in a while, things have been pretty... well things have been pretty busy. Oh, dad's here too! He's, uh you know...Dad" Ruby chuckled and shrugs " He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me that he's going to be going out on some missions soon. I think he misses adventuring with you."

Ruby then looked down "I miss you too" she then perked up" Haven't got kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang help. I keep her in line... That was a Joke. She's actually a really great fighter! you can tell she's learned allot from Dad. Well, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh, they're my teammates. Together we for team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause allot of confusion..." she trailed off.

"Oh!" Ruby said in realization " I almost forgot about Alex and Koan, Alex is Blake's boyfriend at least that's what Yang says she teases them allot but she can't really say anything, I totally caught her about to kiss Koan at the school dance" Ruby giggled slightly at the memory "anyway, uh, I made a bunch of new friends and met some... let's just say, odd teachers,. We've also stopped some bad guy's too, these creeps called the Psycho Rangers!"

"Heh, I guess it's like they say, 'Like mother, like daughter'" Ruby chirped as she smiled "I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the School so early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. "She added" It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he starts to sound like uncle Qrow"

A bark came from behind her turning Ruby found Zwei and her Dad Tia Xiao Long, his hand s on his waist waiting for her"Oh! Looks like dad's back. I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission! Wish me luck!" Ruby pulled up her hood jogging a few feet away before glancing back at the stone "It was good to talk."

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose, Blake drawing both versions of Gambol shroud, Weiss prepared Myrtenaster, Yang cocked Ember Celica. They charged their opponents from the speaker Peter Port spoke he and Oobleck hosting the tournament "Ho, ho! it looks like we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, professor?" Port said turning to Oobleck

"Doctor" Oobleck pressed "And yes, I agree. This may be the closest match we've had in the four and four rounds of the tournament."

"For those of you joining us now, welcome to the Vytal tournament!" Port announced, "Broadcasting live from the Amity coliseum!" the crowd in Coliseum cheering the Coliseum itself is a large technological marvel that floated above the city of Vale, airships carrying spectators and participants from the other combat schools arriving.  
"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Port stated

"Oobleck then followed up" The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Team's, doubles and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested is... skill"

"Correct." Port said "The winner of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the double round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance again! The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hopes of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

Oobleck then added "And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate upon, and I don't think anyone around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"  
"Ahhhh and why would they" Port mused "Now let's get back to the match team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven."

Reese Chloris a member of team ABRN used her hoverboard to charge at Blake. leaping of the board she kicked it directly at Blake twin blades extending from the front, Blake using Gambol shrouds sheath knocked the board back towards Reese the two-continued swatting it back towards one another until Reese grabbed her board using it to deflect strikes from Gambol shroud, going on the offensive Reese twirled the board in her grasp slashing at Blake who blocked with gambol shroud pushing her back a little.

Reese backflipped onto her hoverboard rushing Blake who smirked an idea coming to mind, as Reese attempted to land on Blake with her board she darts to the side leaving an ice clone in her place causing the skater girl to almost lose balance, taking the opportunity Blake slashed the center of the board seemingly cutting it in backflipped into the air the now separate parts of the board shifting into a pair of dual pistols with bayonets on the end. Reese grabs both guns opening fire on Blake as she landed, only to slip and fall landing on her rear causing her to clutch it in pain. The entire audience gasped Blake herself wincing at the skater's plight.

Yang landed a few feet away from her opponent Arslan, who backed away Yang rushed forward landing a punch on the martial artist the two unleashed a number of punches and kicks ending with the two slamming their fist's together forming a shockwave from the force of the impact, both brawlers being blown back Yang charges forward attempting to land more hit's, suddenly Arslan used her rope dart to tangle up her blond adversary landing a hard hit sending Yang skidding into the winter biome of the field, getting to her feet she struggled to get her balance on the slippery surface Arslan rushed forward knocking Yang back further.

Nadir Shiko, raised his assault rifle aiming down at the blond brawler a gunshot sounded impacting at his feet a burst of frosty blue dust leaving the whimpering gunner encased in Ice up to his thighs. Looking over to the source of the shot seeing Ruby Rose Crescent Rose in hand.

"I got your back!" She chirped

"Yeah, well who's got yours" Ruby turned around to see Bolin Hori approaching her from behind twirling his staff, a black snowflake Glyph appeared to his left, Weiss kicked him through it and into a rock a few feet away.

"MY BFF!" Ruby cheered, Weiss turns to look at her with a deadpan look./p

"No" she then darted off towards Bolin/p

"Yes" Ruby whispered pumping her fist./p

"Bolin crouched with his weapon as he sees a white Glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashed by slashing at him leaping up into the air she attempted an aerial attack, he raised his staff blocking her strike. Weiss raised her sword a glyph forming behind her, Ruby using it to launch herself into the air spinning as she came down on Bolin who managed to block her scythe, Growling Ruby pulled the trigger blasting herself away to Weiss's side as Bolin rushed them, sliding under the shards of Ice Weiss formed he flipped over Ruby who only looked on in confusion.

"Whaaat! "She exclaimed

"Bolin smirked breaking away a Dust crystal with his staff, before throwing it over to Reese the scatter girl caught the shard fussing it into her board turning aqua light to a crimson shade, she winks at Blake, using her board heat she freed Nadir from his icy snare.

Swinging back round to Blake she slammed her board down onto her enemy's blade, propelling herself back while knocking Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempted to use her board to slam Blake into the ground, Blake dodged backwards Reese spins her board around creating a flaming arc that Blake narrowly avoided thanks to her shadow clone.

"Changing tactics Blake launched the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launched herself behind it, Reese followed behind and sees her with her back to her under an arch. Reese grinned before ridding in performing a flaming spiral at Blake only for her to Vanish. Reese's eye's widened as she saw the black ribbon stretched out in front of her. Blake pulled tightly tensing the fabric close lining Reese before delivering a body kick to knock her out of the field and into the wall of the arena, defeated.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring out and Aura depletion" Port announced Reese looked up to the board watching as her aura depleted into the Red her image becoming crossed out beside her teammates she growled in anger slamming her fist into the ground

Back in the fight, Arslan used her rope dart to skate around and avoid Yang coming up behind her, using her shotgun gauntlets she blasted herself forward. Nadir came into the picture aiming his rifle at Weiss, she summoned another glyph launching Bolin at him. the two were helpless as they were swept up in a whirlwind Weiss formed underneath them slamming the two together as a large fist formed out of ice clamped shut around them. It then reformed into a ball that began to roll around on the field.

Arslan saw her team in such a state rolling her eyes in annoyance before changing direction sliding into the path of the ball. Planting her foot, she readied her stance as the ball grew closer and drove her hand into the frozen orb the Ball shattering freeing her allies

" Yang!" Weiss called out

Yang turned to look at her before the two nodded. Weiss created a large frozen slide Knowing what to do, Yang blasted herself forward skimming across the ice, catching gambol shroud as her teammate ran past her using Ruby as a launch pad to leap into the air towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only had seconds to look on in horror as Blake whipped a screaming Yang around landing a devastating punch into Arslan sending the trio flying into a bolder depleting the last of their aura.

"And that's the match, Team RWBY, are victorious. " Port announced the stadium erupting in cheers./p

"Weiss looked around unsure "We, did it?"

"Ruby leapt up into the air "WE DID IIIIIII-

/

"...is anyone else starving" Ruby said hunching over.

The Team of huntresses now stood in the centre of the fairground. Blake put's a hand on her head taking on a calm look "I may have worked up an appetite." A large gurgle from the Faunus caused her to straightened up her face turning a bright shade of red as her cat ears stood up straight in embarrassment. The victory had been well earned the four had been training none stop since they got back. But it wasn't all for the tournament after the absolute beating they had taken at the hands of the Red Psycho ranger the four had been pushing themselves harder to ensure they were ready if they met him or any of his brethren again.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss said sarcastically "Oh, wait" she said as they literally stood in the centre of the fairground in a forest clearing surrounded by almost a dozen food stalls each adorned by colourful flags and banners of the four kingdoms.

"It's ok Weiss" Ruby said wrapping her arm around her partner's shoulder "I forget about the fairground too"

"Weiss pushed Ruby away "I was being facetious!" She replied

"Ruby gasped beginning to freak out "Gah! If you were hungry, why didn't you say so."

"Come on I know just the place." Yang said.

"As the girls made their way to the place Yang suggested, Weiss suddenly stopped as she hears the ringtone on her scroll. Pulling it out she looked down at the device the contact labelled 'FATHER' she glared down at it, putting it back where she got it.

"As they kept walking Ruby turned to her sister "So, is this where we're supposed to meet Alex and Koan?" Ruby asked

"That's a pretty safe assumption" Alex said as he and koan approached RWBY from their right

"Hey guy's" A familiar voice called out

Ruby turned back spotting a familiar green haired girl holding a small red wallet with a rose engravement on the outside "Huh?" Ruby said as she began to rummage through her pockets while frantically saying "No!"

Emerald laughed at the red reapers predicament "Good to see you, Ruby!" she said handing the wallet back to the red reaper

"Thanks, Emerald. I guess I dropped it, Ugh, Girl pockets are the worst" Ruby said

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked coming up beside her sister

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight. you guys were awesome." Emerald said causing Ruby to stutter uncontrollably

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too. " Blake noted

"You know, I feel like we never get to see your other teammates." Weiss said

"Yeah, you usually hang around those other three. "Koan said in though

"Yeah, that hipster guy with silver hair, the other girl with green eyes and what was her name again... Cinder, yeah Cinder, Nyx and Mercury, where are they now?" Alex asked

"The green haired girl's eye's widened for a moment having to suppress a small laugh 'Hipster that's actually a pretty good way to describe that idiot.' Emerald thought before shrugging "Cinder went back to the dorm, Mercury's checking out a few stalls and Nyx well..." Emerald said as she glanced around spotting a multicoloured girl in disguise indulging herself in one of her frozen treats.

"So, how'd they do in a fight?" Emerald looked away in thought, recalling the fight against one of the teams from Shade academy. "Really, well."

"That's great" Ruby said "Why don't we all go out and get some victor food together"

"Oh, gosh that's so nice of you but, my teammates are all kind of...introverted." she said glancing back at Mercury who was busy looking over a pair of boots and began to sniff them pulling away in disgust "Really socially awkward"

"Ohh yeah. I could see that." Yang said Alex and Koan just shrugged it wasn't any stranger then what they'd seen in under town.

"So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked crossing her arms behind her back

"Well." Ruby began "as the leader of team RWBY I thought long and hard about this decision-"

"Ahem" Alex coughed glancing to Ruby a wary look in his eye.

"Oh." Ruby said in realization "Well sorry Emerald we're keeping that a secret, you know can't give up the advantage." Ruby said shrugging

"I, guess." Emerald said with a smile while inwardly cursing 'of course it wouldn't be that easy.' she chuckled "Well if mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. Well, gonna go catch some more fights" Emerald said as they parted way's

"Have fun!" Ruby called back

/

"See ya latter!" Emerald said waving goodbye as she turned her back Emerald immediately dropped her act as she walked with mercury looking disgusted.

"So how are the new "Friends?" Mercury asked

"I hate them" Emerald said scowling

Mercury shrugs "Orders are orders."

"Emerald mashed her fingers together angrily " I just...how can they be so happy all the time." Emerald ranted

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked

Emerald practically growled "No, that little red idiot was about to tell me then Fissure stopped her, apparently they don't want to give away the advantage."

"Great, Cinders not gonna be happy." Mercury said

"I know." Emerald sighed "We should ask around JNPR and CFVY they seem to be close friends maybe they let it slip around them." Emerald said while mercury hummed in agreement.

/

Team RWBY and their companions sat outside one of the more unassuming huts stringed with paper lanterns as they began to order. Alex stood off to the side with his badge looking over the File for Emerald and Mercury something didn't seem right about those two.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please. "Yang said a large bowl of ramen being thrown in front of her

"I'll have what she's having" Koan said gesturing to Yang's noodles

"Me too" Ruby said as two large bowls of noodles slid in front of them the red reaper clasping her hands together in excitement

"Do you have anything with a low-salt..." Weiss was cut off as another bowl of noodles was thrust in front of her.

"Blake didn't say anything, nodding at the owner the elderly man smiled darted into the kitchen returning later with a full bowl of smoke Bass. Blake's eyes lit up as she drooled over her order.

"Weiss looked strangely at Blake before presenting her SDC card to the shopkeeper.

"Aww, Weiss! what's the occasion." Yang asked

"Consider it a thank you for sending me to the double rounds." Weiss joy instantly vanished as her card was flung back at her embedding into the wood counter, the annoyed shopkeeper pointing at the register as it beeped 'DECLINED' "What! How can my card be declined I was barely into my monthly allowance" One by one the shopkeeper began taking away their bowls Blake began to slide hers away attempting to hide her meal from the man before it too is taken.

"Nooo!" She whimpered.

"Maybe I could help" The six turned to find Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren approaching the stand the red-haired spartan holding her own credit card in hand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered flinging her arms into the air

"Aww! you don't have to" Yang said

"But she could." Blake pressed suddenly her bowl slid back in front of her "Huh?" The owner pointed to her right were Alex sat with his own Bowl of ramen digging in the others looked at the scene in somewhat jealousy.

"Sorry" Alex shrugged "That was the last of my Lien I thought I could pay for everyone's."

"Here." Pyrrha said handing the man her own card" You guy's earned it after that battle

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked

"So, you guys think you're ready?" Ruby asked Pyrrha as she and the others finished their bowls while Jaune seemed to be clutching his stomach in pain after eating too much.

Nora began frantically gesturing to her teammate" Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we've trained all year our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore and uh...Jaune" Nora said frantically

Ren looks to Jaune and askes "Are you gonna take that?"

"She's not wrong" Jaune admitted groaning in pain still clutching his stomach.

" I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, finish a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in classes, Nora babbled as the colour began to drain from her face " No one will want to sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, and we have no home left to go to, and we'll be renamed team lose-iper! "Nora maniacally laughing soon faded into sobs as she slammed her head down on the wooden counter.

"Oooooookay" Alex said, watching the usual bubbly girl practically sobbing it was weird and out of character... even for Nora.

Ren then spoke up, unaffected by the gingers actions "So yeah, we're feeling pretty good."

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to Fight with actual guidelines and not well... murderers and psychopaths.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced worse before." Yang said

Blake began counting off the threats on her fingers "Let's see, Grimm invasion, violent extremists, thirteen extremely dangerous psychopaths, getting sent into another dimension by said psychopaths and fighting off alien criminals" Blake finished "Did I miss anything?"

"No, that basically covers it" Alex said

"And that's while we're still in training, Oh! Imagine what it'll be like when we graduate." Ruby said clapping her hands in excitement.

"Maybe then we'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss sarcastically mumbled to herself.

"Ports voice came over the intercom "Would team JNPR report to the battleground immediately"

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago." Oobleck's voice swiftly followed with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Well, it looks like this is it" Pyrrha said she and her teammates rising from their seat,

"Go get em'!" Ruby called out to the retreating forms of JNPR, Nora still looked rather depressed while Jaune simply looked queasy.

Ruby and the others got up from their seats, a subtle beep came from Alex's pocket catching their attention pulling out his plumber's badge Alex looked to the others" You guys go on ahead I'll catch up once I take this." The others nodded continuing to their destination.

Alex rounded behind the stall opening the com on his plumber's badge reviling Ben's face his hood pulled up Rook in the background with a scanner "Rook, Ben." Alex said

"Alex" Ben's voice came through "How have you been? You enjoying the festival."

"It's been fun. Did you just call to ask or is there something else?" Alex asked

"Rook's been scanning the area we've picked up D.N.A and a residual energy signature, you were right the psychos are here." Alex sighed he had hoped he'd been wrong at the time, but this only confirmed it.

"Any luck finding out who their posing as?" Alex asked

"Rook stood up coming to stand beside Ben "No such luck, every inhabitant on this planet is giving off a rather unique and strong energy signature similar to those your friends possess."

"Their masking their own frequency with the Aura the huntsmen students are giving off." Alex surmised.

"We believe so." Rook nodded in understanding

"Rook and I are gonna have a look around see if we can pick anything up we'll be heading over to the stadium in a little while I am so not missing those fights." Ben said

"Copy that, contact me if you find anything." Alex said Rook and Ben nodding as the call cut off. Slipping his badge back into his pocket Alex began making his way towards the bullheads that would take him to the arena and like Ben he was not missing JNPR'sfight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello readers I'm back with another chapter it is the start of Volume 3 and due to this I am upping the age rating on my story prepare for some blood and gore in the future, possible character death along with some adult topics, anyway as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya next time./p


	30. Tournament

Alex took his seat alongside RWBY and Koan preparing for the anticipated match between JNPR and BRNZ, while the girls were cheering Alex turned to his longtime friend "So think they'll pull it off?" He asked

"Why? You having doubts?" Koan asked

"With JNPR, Nah I'm more worried about the other guy's," Alex said Koan chucking at the remark

"Think we should be worried" Koan asked

"No," Alex said "They've got this"

/

The arena floor began to shift, the chosen biomes rising around the two teams a stormy mountain terrain at JNPR's back and thick woodlands behind Team BRNZ the sniper of the team smirking slightly. Both hunter teams readied themselves for the fight

"3...2...1" Port announced through the cheers of the audience.

Jaune raised his sword "Come on guys!" he cried.

"Begin!" Port called out.

All four members of team JNPR charged forward, but only three of BRNZ met them head on the fourth. Their Bennie wearing sniper May Zedong rushed back towards the forest pulling back the bolt on her weapon. Brawnz Ni delivered a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield sending her skidding back, rushing forward he attempted to slash Pyrrha who blocked with Milo. Jerking her sword forward she forced the young man to leap back, at the treeline May used the axe head on the stock of her rifle to swing up into the branches.

Ren readied storm flower facing off against Nolan who narrowly avoided being blindsided by Nora, ducking under Magnhild and attempts to hit her with his baton. Within the tree's May lines up her shot focusing on the green Ninja of JNPR, firing off two round's Ren dodged to the side the dust rounds destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune raised his shield blocking the twin Buzz saw blades of Roy Stallion, the blond knight turned towards the treeline the glint from May's scope catching his eye as more shot came their way

"Retreat!" Jaune yelled

Ren glanced back at his leader as a shot impacted next to his foot. He and Nora began to sprint back towards the mountains alongside Pyrrha and Jaune who covered their escape blocking the shot's with their shields before taking cover behind the rock formation.

/

Within the crowd, a group of what appeared to be four teens watched the match in some amusement. "Look at them run." 'Yasmin' said a Cheshire smirk forming on her face.

"If this is the best this place has to offer" 'Peter' rested his feet against the stone railing in front of him " I'm starting to think this might just be too easy."

"Please try and take this seriously." 'Oliver' said some annoyance in this tone.

"I agree with Psyc- ahem 'Oliver', take this seriously." Carol said as she glanced at the few students sitting alongside them, she could spy Emerald, Mercury and Cinder a few seats away, although Neo was nowhere in sight.

"Fine" Peter grumbled he glanced across the arena focusing his gaze on one Ruby Rose, a dangerous smirk formed on his lips as crimson energy danced between the fingers hidden in his jacket pocket 'Once I'm done with you I'll carve those pretty eye's out of your head.'

/

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked

Jaune peeked over their cover watching team BRNZ melee fighters closing in on them "Spread to keep moving."

nodding the members of JNPR began to spread out, Brawnz leaped forward landing a punch on Jaun's shield.

May moved even higher into the tree canopy and smiled as she looked down at the fight below, Brawnz and Pyrrha continued their duel while Nolan slowly begins to advance on Ren. Nolan glanced back to the treeline nodding to May who began to shoot at Ren's feet again making him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he landed Nolan struck him upside the head, dodging Ren's kick dealing a strike to Ren's knee and finally his chest with the tip of his baton, Electricity shot through his body before he collapsed to the ground alongside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Nora said turning to face Nolan scowling at the boy, she takes a swing at Nolan who promptly dodges it, thrusting his weapon forward with the same attack as he treated her partner too, but with a very different result.

"Oh-ho looks like one of my favorite, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her semblance" Port announced over the intercom, Causing Nolan to panic

"What!?" Nolan said his head snapping towards the announcer.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's semblance let her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles" Oobleck explained " This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case absorb Nolan's attack and send the young man flying!"

"WHAT!" Nolan yelled now looking up at his opponent in fear.

Nora flexed her arms as pink energy courses through her body. Nolan lifts his hands up as a sign of surrender pink energy surged around Nora as she rushed at him. Nora's hammer hit's Nolan head on launching the unlucky soul across the field crashing through a bolder.

Jaune looked back to the mountaintop as a large thunderstorm began to form overhead, looking over to his energies teammate he called out.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune called out.

Nora saluted back "You got it." She said before sprinting towards the mountain leaping onto the cliff face she began to scale towards the peek

"Ren try to distract the sniper!" Jaune called out the green ninja nodded

Ren dodged another shot narrowly missing his head, looking to his leader and slouches "Sure. Why not?" he muttered sarcastically

The remaining three members of JNPR charged forward towards there foe as Nora continued to rapidly ascend up the mountain. Roy launched his twin saw blades into Jaune's shield the one being deflected with ease while the second caused the shield to slam into its owners face before the two blades returned back to their owner. Pyrrha move in to intercept the brawler blocking three strikes from his saw blade with Akouo, Jaune shook his head Jaune regained his senses and charges into battle.

/

"Whooo! go get them, Jaune!" Ruby cheered

"Well he's certainly improved" Weiss noted

Yang pumped her fist and said "Yeah! But he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha"

"Hey, maybe he'll surprise us" Alex said

/

Yang's statement was proven accurate as Pyrrha took on both Brawnz and Roy simultaneously delivering a swift kick to one while swiftly dodging one of the saw blades sent her way by Roy using her shield to deflect the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter she somersaulted back using both feet to land a blow on Brawnz.

May attempted to land a hit on Ren who quickly began to close in on her position, leaping out of the way of her shots and the saw blade's her teammate sent his way, before sliding under Pyrrha, he sprints at Nolan suppressing him with storm flower until he was close enough to strike out with his blades. Nolan swung his baton for a quick strike at Ren's side, who dodged or deflected each swing form Nolan's Baton, catching the weapon between Storm flowers blades double kicking Nolan giving Ren the chance to grab Nolan's weapon forcing it behind his head using him as a shield, may switch targets from Ren to Nora.

"Nora!" Ren yelled out in warning while keeping the struggling Nolan in his place

Jaune caught Brawnz claws with Crocea mors, glancing up to Nora who continued up the mountain he calls out "Pyrrha, up!"

His partner sprinted towards him dodging under a saw blade, bounding over Brawnz and finally leaping onto Jaune's shield. Jaune launched Pyrrha into the air using her own shield to block the shot that would have struck a vulnerable Nora. Giving the redhead enough time to reach the summit unfolding her hammer she thrust the weapon skywards a bolt of lightning striking the tip.

shifting her hammer back to it's launcher form she fired six grenades, each giving off a pink smoke trail taking the form of a massive heart sailing towards the sniper of team BRNZ, May had only a moment to gawk before leaping over to a neighboring tree just as the other and a more like it went up in pink flames. Black smoke billowed through the air blocking the coughing snipers view on the battlefield, leaping down from the branches she moved to join her team the three looked skyward as Nora came down with the force of a falling meteor obliterating the terrain with her hammer sending the three brawlers of BRNZ skidding to a halt at the feet of their disorientated sniper.

"This is it, guys let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune exclaimed "Ren! Nora! Flower power!"

"Wait, what?" Nora said.

/

"Team attacks?" Ruby said in confusion

"Oh, please god no." Alex said holding his head in his hands.

"We told him but did he listen noooooooo~," Koan said shaking his head in dismay

"What are you guy's talking about?" Blake asked

"Watch and see." Alex said.

/

Jaune lowered his blade as he looked back at his confused teammates "F-Flower power" he repeated only for his team to shrug "That's your team attack name!"

"Since when?" Ren asked in confusion

"Guy's we've been over this" Jaune said as he gestured to the rest of his team, all the while the members of team BRNZ got up ready to continue the fight " Flower power is Ren and Nora Ren brings the flower, Nora bring the power.

Ren just rubs the back of his head in confusion "How do I bring a flower?" He said

"No, silly not a flower! Flour, like baking." Nora attempted to correct her friend

"Why would I bring that" Ren questioned

"I- uh- No, it's your symbol!" Jaune yelled

"Sooo, what are we?" Pyrrha ask's out of curiosity

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as if accusing her of something

"Sorry, I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." Pyrrha said although her voice held some nervousness

A few feet away BRNZ stared at their opponents glancing to one another in confusion "Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing, where we take our shields? Remember?" Jaune continued

"Arkos?" Pyrrha said in confusion

Jaune started to lose his patience " Yeah,! It's our names put together!"

"Right, no, I get it..." Pyrrha says.

"What, you don't like it?" Jaune panicked

"No, no! It's...good." Pyrrha said

"Hmmm, I sense hesitation." Nora said

"Hey"

"Huh?"The members of team JNPR turn to BRNZ who stood only a few meters away, the leader looking rather confused and annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brawnz called out

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little." Jaune said turning back to the others

"Yeah team ears only" Nora growled

Brawnz looked to his teammates who merely shrugged, just as confused as he and most likely the rest of the stadium were "Were in the middle of a fight!" Brawnz yelled in annoyance

"And were int he middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that!?" Jaune snapped back losing his patience entirely

"Um, Jaune" Pyrrha spoke up.

"Yes, Pyrrha" Jaune sighed

"I think he means that were ALL in the middle of a fight." Only now did Jaune remember his surrounding as he took a moment to glance around the Coliseum before sighing

"Nora, just... hit em with the hammer." Jaune said.

"Got it." Nora said with a dangerous smirk

"Wait...what, " Brawnz said in alarm he and his team backing up as Nora leaped forward raising Magnhild and sending team BRNZ out of the arena crashing into the wall securing JNPR's victory

Port's voice came over the intercom "And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally, can someone go make sure they're ok?"

/

At the appropriately named Crow bar, a grey-haired man in a tattered red cloak sat at the bar counter a large selection of empty glasses beside him while he brings another to his lips as he looks up at the screen, displaying the victors of the recent tournament match the caption read " Team JNPR defeats Team BRNZ."

"Those kids weren't half bad." The bartender said as he wiped out one of the glasses

The grey-haired man glanced up at the screen before returning to his glass grunting in response.

/

The crowd roared as the next two team made their way onto the field Port's voice once again came over the intercom " Team NDGO of shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates so far! I'm of course I'm talking about Team SNNN!"

Female spectators squealed in delight three holding up and image of Sage, Neptune, Sun's abbes and the final banner held up by one male student each decorated with hearts the teams fangirls cheering with all there might, NDGO, on the other hand, were less than impressed

Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with. And although he'll be representing the Mistral academy of haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along

/

Weiss leaned forward cupping her hands around her mouth as she called out to the Blue haired member of SSSN "Good luck, Neptune!"

SSSN walked into the center of the arena giving a few final waves to their fan's Neptune stops as soon as he laid eye's on the beauties before him, adopting a confident smirk as he dressed them "Ladies" He said

In the crowd a certain heiress seethed at the sight growling she jumped out of her seat pointing into the center of the arena "Brake his stupid face, NDGO!" She cried out in rage.

"Easy Weiss, calm down" Koan attempted to calm down the furious Schnee

"Calm down, calm down! That that grhhhhhh!" Weiss growled grinding her teeth together.

"I'm kinda with Weiss on this one." Alex said "I mean the guy seriously needs a smack upside the head."

"I'll pay you to step on him with a Megazord." Weiss said as she glared at Neptune

"Ok that's going too far" Blake sweatdropped

"Yeah, not happening." Alex said

"Ugh, fine." Weiss said taking her seat,m Ruby placed a hand on her partner's shoulder attempting to calm Weiss down

/

The biomes shifted into place behind them on NDGO's side a vast desert with rocky mountains, with SSSN a vast ocean with a wrecked pirate ship on the shore, Neptune froze at the sight shaking in undisguised fear, oh how cruel fate could be.

As the buzzer rings Neptune zoom's past the members of NDGO skidding up the rock formation behind them.

"Neptune what are you doing!?" Sage yelled at his blue-haired teammate.

Neptune stood on a ledge near the top of the rock formation, Calling out to his friends he said "Uh, you know, just gaining some higher ground"

"On the enemy's side?" Sun asked, annoyed by his friend's actions

"They would never expect it" Neptune called back.

Dew Gayl a member of NDGO shrugged turning to her leader "He's not wrong" She said.

"Open fire!" Nebula called out, NDGO rushed into their own territory Team SSSN hot on their heels, sage with his sword raised over his shoulder Scarlet having ditched his coat. Coming up on Octavia emerging from a nearby archway taking a swing with his cutlass Octavia ducked under the sword sliding past Scarlet and between Dew and Sage, Hefting his great sword overhead, only to be knocked back by Dew's spear. He glanced up in time to see the blond wave her weapon over the sand forming three small cyclones kicking up dust in Sage's face, he could do little but look around as they surrounded him combining into one massive tornado sweeping him into the air his weapon torn from his grasp as he yelled out in panic as the wind knocked him and his weapon out of the arena.

"NDGO gains an advantage" Oobleck announced as Sage's image is crossed out on the board.

Octavia slid in front of Scarlet and Sun the two readied themselves for a fight, Octavia spun her sword swinging the blade in an arc producing a wave of fire kicking up dust in their faces, Sun leaped out of the dust storm "Neptune!" He called out.

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leapt down from his position cocking his weapon, Octavia attempted to blind Neptune with another fire attack he simply pulled down his goggles and fired an energy bolt at his opponent who blocked it with his sword, Sun leapt out of nowhere delivering a devastating kick to the redheads face.

Some members of the crowd winced as her neck snapped to the side at an unnatural angle, furious Octavia moved and engaged Sun who blocked her attacks with his weapons bow staff form spinning it around his body while simultaneously hitting several parts of hers, finishing the girl of with a jab that knocked her onto her back.

"Oh, and we're down to three on three" Port called out over the intercom.

Sun looked to Neptune who was currently engaging Gwen Darcy as she circled him, all the while Scarlet clashed with Dew who merely summoned another cyclone to lift him into the air, spinning the boy before launching him towards the shipwreck as he flew towards the edge of the arena he reaches out and manages to grab onto part of the mast pulling himself up he almost losing his balance once or twice before finding his balance suddenly Nebula closes in firing an arrow at the mast with her crossbow, using the bolt to vault up onto the mast her crossbow shifting into its sword form as she stands ready to cross swords with her opponent.

Their blades clashed both wielders not giving an inch, Nebula ducked under a slash from Scarlet striking him in the face with the pommel of her sword, Scarlet round houses her pushing her towards the mast spinning around the beam she brought her sword up blocking a downward slash from Scarlet's cutlass, Nebula brought her blade down on Scarlet's cutlass sparks flew as she pushed against him causing him to lean back, thrusting his hand out he grabbed the weapon forcing the blade up, swiping at her legs causing the purple haired leader to lose balance, Scarlet elbowed her knocking off the mast, causing her to fall into the sand below.

From his position Scarlet looked down over the battlefield looking over to Gwen who continued to suppress his leader with her throwing knives, he smiled whipping out his pistol the hilt shone as he fired it out the guard snagging Gwen's ankle hoisting her up the mast as scarlet lowered himself down directly below her, as Gwen attempted to hold up her dress preserving her modesty her knives slipped from their sheaths on her belt raining down on the boy below. In shock, Scarlet adopted a pose that miraculously allowed him to avoid each blade as they land in the sand at his feet sighing in relief.

Dew leapt across the water to face Sun, the Monkey Faunus glanced to a nearby tree punching it two coconuts fell into his hands smirking he threw the items at his opponent Dew batted them back at him spontaneously catching fire Sun leaned back dodging the first before hopping over the second, but Scarlet was hit in the face the second striking him in the neither's making him squeal in pain his aura level dropping into the red effectively knocking him out of the fight.

"Nut's" Sun muttered seeing his friend taken out of the fight. Looking back to Dew she summoned two small water tornadoes sending them his way "Uh, Neptune!" He called out attempting to dodge around them "Could use help, buddy!" He said as he ran from the three girls

"Uh, you know, uh it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this...sector were in lockdown mode!"Neptune exclaimed still trying to keep his cool due to being in close proximity to his mortal enemy.

Sun looked around infuriated, while behind him Nebula managed to free Gwen from the cord holding her up "What are you talking about?! Their's nothing to lock down!"

"Lockdown! Got it!" Neptune replied.

Sun jumped to the side as Dew's spear came down where he had once been standing "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" An energy bolt flew over Sun's head impacting Dew in id strike throwing her back into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!?... Also, I am also not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you're talking about!" Neptune yelled out.

Dewe managed to get back to her feet nebula and Gwen quickly joining their friend ready to continue the fight with a three on two advantage Sun began to panic even more "Neptune!" he yelled to his partner.

The blue-haired boy huffed "Fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune replied. His leader leaped out of the water landing on the shore as Neptune came up beside him shifting his weapon into its trident form before quickly tiptoeing towards it, clenching his eyes shut Neptune plunged his weapon into the waves. The effect was almost immediate the energy from his weapon surged through the artificial ocean the remaining three members of NDGO were helpless as they were electrocuted.

Dew Nebula and Gwen fell to their knees as the buzzer sounded signaling their defeat a ports voice came over the intercom" And with that team, SSSN moves on to the double round! You know what I'd call that victory?" Port said turning to his colleague

"Shocking" Oobleck said

" No. " Peter said as he furrowed his brow "Well earned. What you said is stupid."

/

The bartender whistled as the match came to a close "Now that was a match!"

The stranger scoffs "That was a mess" he said a slight slur present in his voice.

"Come on man, you didn't like them, or the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" The bartender complained.

The grey-haired stranger glanced back over his shoulder at an incoming aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings " That one" he said standing before downing the last of his drink, slamming the glass down he threw a few Lien cards onto the table"Happy Vytal Festival."

The bartender watches as the man stumbles away, setting down the glass he just finished cleaning, he reaches for another only to knock the first down in the process "Aw, gee darn it" he muttered

/

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round" Yang commented.

Blake looked down into the arena where Sun and Neptune were occupied with their victory dance, the monkey Faunus looked up into the stands giving her a double gun gesture a small smile crept it's way onto Blakes' face as she shook her head at his antics, the smile slowly vanished as she glanced to Alex sitting next to her, the young man turning his head to meet her gaze a silent message shared between them.

How would she break the news to him?

Her thoughts shifted to the voice coming over the intercom "That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION." Oobleck yelled causing some of the students to flinch at the unexpected volume.

"Come on, let's congratulate the guys" The six got up from their seats and began to take their lave just as the same aircraft adorned with ribbons flew overhead catching one heiress's attention causing Weiss to stop and Ruby to bump into her.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ruby asked looking at her partner, her face displaying a mix of joy and anxiety.

"She's here."

(To be continued)


	31. Evil Within

Two individuals darted through Beacons courtyard, Ruby stumbled as she attempted to keep up with her partner the heiress seemed somewhat chipper when she saw the aircraft and had come directly to the docks her leader remaining clueless towards the usual stoic girl's actions.

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby called out

"Winter" Wiess said as Ruby came to stand alongside her, the red-clad girl looked towards the aircraft as a White-haired woman bearing a striking resemblance to her partner stepped off the ramp flanked by two Atlesian Knights.

"Wait... Your sister" "Ruby said.

"Winter!" Weiss called out her sister to turn towards them just in time to see Weiss and Ruby running towards her "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh" Weis said upon realizing her actions were less than polite. "Your presence honors us" Weiss said with a small curtsy.

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different" Winter commented as she looked at her surroundings.

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby replied, her words earned the red-clad reaper a swift punch to the shoulder causing her to gasp in pain.

Weiss then turned back to face her sibling " So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked

"Classified" Winter responded

Weis nodded "Oh, right. Well, how long will you be staying?" She asked.

"Classified" Winter responded her voice more serious than before.

"Weiss gulped "Of course." she said as she nodded and smiled in understanding

An awkward silence followed.

Ruby glanced around in the silence "Well... this is nice... I think?"

"You're going to love it here! I know you've traveled a lot, but so much of Beacon is different to Atlas! The government and the school are completely separate. Can you believe it"

"I'm more than familiar with this kingdom handles it's... bureaucracy. That's not why I came." Winter replied.

Weiss nodded and says "Right, I'm sorry"

"Nor did I come to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter said

Weiss seemed puzzled by the statement ", But we won."

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory, I counted at least three strikes missed" Weiss flinched slightly at her sister's words "Leave us." Winter said the two androids stepping away as winter sighed " How have you been?"

Weiss perked up and replied "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our combat class! The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too"

Weiss received a slap upside the head leaving a rather large lump "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter cleared out

"Well, their Ruby." Weiss said indicating to her leader.

Ruby giggled "Boop" she said pushing the lump down on Weiss' head.

Winter turned her attention to the red-clad reaper "I see. So, this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming."

"Uh, thank you" Ruby replied

"Greeting Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! uh..."Ruby tried not really sure how to respond until Wiess cut in saving her leader some embarrassment

"Well theirs also Alex"

"Alex?" Winter snapped her head towards her sister and smiled at this revelation "So, you've taken interest in someone dear sister. Tell me who is this young man, have the two of you been on any dates as of late?"

"What!" Weiss said trying to stop the heat rushing to her cheeks "Winter he and I aren't together, he's our mentor. Besides he's already in a relationship with my teammate Blake."

"I see," Winter said, "Hmm a shame."

Having calmed down Weiss looked back up at her sister. "Well, I have business with the general and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter asked her sister.

Weiss smiled and asked "Really."

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they are up to my personal standards." winter says as she and Weiss go on ahead leaving Ruby behind

"Of course." Weiss responded, "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk...beds?" Winter questioned.

As the sisters continued walking a figure approached them from behind decapitating one of the androids and slicing the other in half before kicking the severed head over to them.

"Hey."

The two Schnee's turned towards the scene Winter narrowed her eyes at the Grey-haired man from the bar holding the decapitated android "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen." he said throwing away the decapitated android the other raised their weapons ready to fire.

"Halt!" Winter ordered.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss demanded marching up to the man.

"Shhhhhhh, not you," He said shoving Weiss aside taking a few steps forwards. "You."

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too" he said

"I'm standing right before you" Winter replied.

The man squinted "So it would seem" He replied

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property?" Winter stated as she rested her hand on her sword

He glanced around "Oh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow" Winter replied slowly beginning to lose her patients.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked coming to stand beside her sister.

"Geez you Atlas specialist think you're so special, don't you" Qrow stated

"It's in the title" Winter replied

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss" Qrow shot back

"I'm not sure what you think your implying, but I've heard enough" Winter snapped back

"Oh, I heard too. I heard ol'Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin" Qrow shot back.

Winter narrowed her eye's " If you won't hold your tongue" She hissed " Then I will gladly remove it for you" Winter drew her blade as Qrow smirked

"Alright then. Come take it"

/

A large crowd had gathered in the center of the courtyard, Ruby pushed her way through the crowd stopping beside her partner

"Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby asked looking to the heiress.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister." Weiss said gesturing to the ongoing fight.

"Oh, no who would do such a thaaaaaaaa!" Ruby squealed" That's my uncle!"

"What!" Weiss yelled

"Kick her but uncle Qrow! "Ruby cheered having not heard her partner

"Um," Weiss began unsure before rolling with it "Teach him respect Winter!"

/

Mercury walked through the area checking out the fight only to freeze when he saw the participants "Uh, oh" He muttered turning mercury bumped into one of the students looking up at the stoic face of Oliver Night

'Oliver' looked past Mercury towards the fight before turning his attention back towards Mercury "Inform the others of this development I'll keep an eye on things here" He said taking a step past Mercury the silver-haired boy just watched him as he strode into the crowd

'Dude's creepy, but at least he does his job properly' Mercury mused before running off.

/

Winter and Qrow parried each other's strikes as winter dodged a two-handed strike, smacking Qrow's cheek with the pommel of her sword, Grinning Qrow's left eye glinted. Winter leaped back with the aid of a glyph as Qrow slammed his sword into the ground.

Winter landed near a lamppost which was quickly destroyed by Qrow's sword. Winter leaped above him dodging his sword before landing on the flat side of the blade kicking him in the face, Winter leaped off the blade landing on a railing close by, the gears began to turn as Qrow's weapon shifted into its magnum form firing at winter. The Schnee jumped onto the side of the pillar connected to the concrete archway using her sword to keep herself on vertical surface.

Qrow rushed forward firing his weapon once again at her, dodging Winter scaled up the pillar leaping onto the archway itself, Qrow quickly followed suit on the opposite structure firing off rounds towards the specialist.

Winter disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Qrow narrowed his eye's scanning for the Atlas specialist. Suddenly Winter burst out of the smoke heading straight towards him separating her saber in two. Qrow brings up his sword blocking the attack. The arch was not so lucky collapsing under the force despite this the two continued their attacks towards each other.

Qrow is force back plunging his sword into the concrete to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, the audience cheered at the display. Winter stabbed the ground creating a glyph that summons a small flock of white Nevermore's that quickly began flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock causing them to burst into smoke. He then swings his blade sending an aura arc towards her causing her to jump to the side putting an end to the birds.

Growling winter summons another glyph behind her as Qrow's sword began to transform, Suddenly the ground in front of them exploded throwing the two back, winter shook her head attempting to rise as she reached for her sword a foot stepped on her hand she looked up only to find herself staring down the barrel of one of two twin pistols.

Alex kept one of his Delta blasters on Winter while the other focused on Qrow "Ok, the two of you are way out of line" Alex said as Ironwood approached alongside a group of androids and Penny not that far behind. Winter shot up to her feet, sheathing her blade as she stood at attention before the general.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!" He demanded.

"He started the altercation, Sir!" Winter quickly replied

Qrow leaned back with his hands behind his head "That's actually not true, she attacked first" Qrow pointed out.

"I can testify to that" Alex said

Ironwood narrowed his eye's as winter started to get nervous" Is that right? "Ironwood asked. Winter attempted to find the right words but realized Qrow was right and looked down in shame.

"And you," Ironwood said looking to Qrow who simply pointed at himself in a mocking manner. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing?" Qrow said mockingly

"Now, now everyone..."

Everyone turns to see Ozpin and Glynda arriving at the scene "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn"

"Break it up, everyone. We will take care of this mess" Glynda said as she turned her gaze towards Ironwood.

As Ironwood Winter and Penny take their leave, Penny looks back to Ruby waving goodbye, Ruby returns the gesture.

" Uncle Qrow! "Ruby cried leaping onto Qrow's arm and says "Hi."

Ah, it's so good to see you! did you miss me? did you miss me?!"

Qrow raises his arm while Ruby hangs from it shaking her legs in joy "It's so good to see you did you miss me? did you miss me?!" She cried.

"Nope!" He replied jokingly ruffling the young reapers hair.

"Qrow." Ozpin called out "A word please."

"Heh" Qrow muttered setting Ruby down "I think I'm in trouble. Catch you later kid." Qrow said giving Ruby a fist bump.

"Ruby your uncles insane." Alex said

"I have to agree." Weiss said.

"Heh, you two are just mad he kicked butt." Ruby said with a triumphant smirk

/

Winter paced back and forth as she and General Ironwood waited for the others to arrive. The elevator opened reviling Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow within "What were you thinking!" Winter snapped.

"If you were one of my men I'd have you shot." Ironwood followed up

"If I were one of your men I'd shoot myself" Qrow replied pulling out his flask.

"Be thankful Mr. Fissure stepped in before things could escalate any further" Ozpin said.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda stated turning her gaze to Winter.

"He was drunk!" Winter argued

"He's always drunk!" Glynda shot back as all eyes turned to the man who was busy with the content of his flask.

"Agh, Qrow why are you here?" Ozpin began.

"You've been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go dark in the field like that." Ironwood picked up.

"I'm not one of your special operatives Jimmy" Qrow began

"General" Winter cut in

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy and I'm telling you, our enemy is here" Qrow said.

"We know" Ironwood said leaning up against Ozpins desk

"Oh, oh you know!" Qrow growled, " Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" He said with some sarcasm.

"Qrow-" Ironwood tried.

"Communications a two-way street, pal. You see this" Qrow said indicating to his own personal scroll "That's the send button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised" Winter stated

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. " Qrow pointed out "Seriously, who invited her?"

After a moment of silence Ironwood spoke " Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship"

"But sir," Winter said in some surprise.

"Winter " ironwood interrupted "leave" he said.

With no other choice Winter salutes, him "Yes sir" Winter turns on her heels heading back towards the elevator receiving a wink from Qrow and giving him a dirty look in return as she enters the elevator.

"Go on." Ironwood said to Qrow

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow explained.

"What" Glynda exclaimed

"Despite what the world thinks" Qrow began "Were not just teachers, or Generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies. were the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow says as he turns to face ironwood "That's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So, you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or di9d you just not give a damn!?" Qrow said glaring at the General.

Ironwood simply stared at Qrow as he set his scroll down on Ozpins desk. "We were attacked twice, both a psychopath and an enemy we have never encountered, one of the two I now have imprisoned, the rest remained scattered to the winds." Ironwood says as a hologram of Beacon, Amity Coliseum, and his fleet of airships" Discreet was no longer working. I'm here..." Ironwood gestured to the holograms once again"... Because this was necessary."

Qrow points at Ironwood in an accusing manner "Your here because Ozpin wanted you here! He and you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow pointed out

"And I am grateful. " Ironwood said

Qrow shakes his head "Oh, Well, you've got a real funny way of showing it. "

"The people of Vale need someone to protect them; someone who would act "Ironwood explains as he continues speaking "When they look to the sky's and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood said looking at his hologram.

Qrow burst out laughing, causing Ozpin Glynda and Ironwood to stare at him "You... you think they're scared of your little ships?" Qrow asked in a mocking manner " I've been out there, and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you, they are fear! Oz" Qrow said turning his attention to the headmaster "We all saw what that thing did to your students along with my nieces when they tried to fight just one of them, the media was all over that talking about it being a new type of Grimm, people are scared Ozpin and that was just because one of them showed up. Imagine what'' happen when the rest show up unannounced" Qrow said.

"And that fear will bring the Grimm," Ozpin "A guardian is a symbol of comfort, but an army is a symbol of conflict. Theirs an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..." Ozpin points out gesturing to the holograms " If this is the size of our defense's what is it we're expecting to fight."

Ironwood glares at them for a moment before sighing, walking forward he picks up his scroll unaware of the queen piece that flashed on the display the holograms behind him vanishing. "So, what do you suggest we do" He asks.

"I suggest we find our guardian" Ozpin replies

/

"Are you sure?" Cinder asked Mercury as she paced back and forth.

"Bad hair, used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him. " Mercury said

"What do we do?" Emerald asked from her position on the bed worry present in her voice.

Cinder stopped pacing and turned to face the two "Nothing, we stay the course" she said "They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend."

Cinder began typing away on her scrolls, a small smile made it 'sway onto her face "Ahh, speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point."

"Any ware good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Cinder ordered tapping away on her scroll

"Yes ma'am" Emerald responded.

"Got it," Mercury said

The two quickly made their way out of the room "Let's give the crowd a good fight." she says to herself staring down at the images of Emerald and mercury alongside Beacons own Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi.

(To be continued)


	32. The bonds that bind us

Cheers of excitement erupted from the audience as the two opposing pairs faced off for the match, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustria against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi the gentle giant currently meditating while they waited for the match to begin. The four biomes rose up around them Aa tall grassy panes with a single tree and some rocks, the ruins of a city complete with destroyed buildings and rubble, a hot spring containing a small river geyser pools and dust crystal growths, and final a rather familiar section of forest.

Team RWBY, Velvet, Fox, Alex, and Koan sat together as the rabbit Faunus cheered her teammates on "Good luck, you two!" Velvet cheered.

/

"Hey," Coco said pulling down her sunglasses to look at her opponent "Love the outfit kid."

"I'll try not to get blood on it" Emerald replied resting her hands on her hips.

Yatsuhashi rose from his meditation "I can't promise you won't be leaving without a scratch" he said drawing his blade

"Oh, I won't be the one bleeding "Emerald replied rolling her shoulder.

"I like her," Coco said.

Coco, Yatsuhashi, Emerald, and Mercury waited for the match to begin.

"Three, two, one. Begin!" Port announced over the intercom.

Instead of charging forwards Emerald and Mercury slowly walked back into the tall grass disappearing into the glades. Coco and Yatsuhashi smiled at one another the beret-wearing girl shifting her weapon into its Gatling gun form and opened fire, the crowds of Sunglasses wearing fans roared in approval even as the stray rounds bounced off the force-field in front of them.

Coco lets up on the barrage when she and Yatsuhashi notice their opponent missing from the plains biomes "Huh?" Coco said in confusion.

Suddenly Mercury dropped down from the sky, aiming for Coco. Yatsuhashi pushed his leader aside bringing his blade up blocking Mercury boots pushing him back Coco fires once again at the silver-haired boy the rounds trailing behind him as he outran each shot. Mercury darted towards the two kicking away Coco's weapons while dodging Yatsuhashi's sword delivering a double kick to the large man before jumping over Coco's barrage of bullets. Landing on the barrel he kicked the beret-wearing girl in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings only to receive a backhand from Yatsuhashi.

Grabbing Coco's collar forcing her to press the muzzle of her weapon into Yatsuhashi's gut, shifting her weapon back into its compact form and tries to hit him alongside Yatsuhashi. Jumping back Mercury launched two blasts from his boots that Coco and Yatsuhashi easily deflected, looking back to the silver-haired young man their eye's widened in surprise as dozens of the shots surrounded the handstand pinning Mercury

/

"Is he brake dancing?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow

"Does it matter?" Koan said looking back at the cyclone of explosive flares

"It's definitely effective" Blake mused the others hummed in agreement before turning their attention back to the fight.

/

Mercury unleashed the barrage at the two members of CFVY creating a smokescreen giving him the perfect cover to come up behind them. Grabbing their arms, Mercury delivered a flurry of kicks that knocked them back, a chain shot out of the forest wrapping around Coco's waist dragging her back

"Coco" Yatsuhashi yelled as he tried to reach out to her. Despite his efforts, Coco disappeared into the canopy receiving a blow from Mercury Yatsuhashi grabbed him by the collar throwing him into the hot spring biome. As Mercury slid back Yatsuhashi leaped high into the air his sword raised high bringing it down as he descended the blade collided with Mercury's boots, the resulting shockwave caused water to fly back the earth below them to crack and multiple geysers to go off around them.

Mercury fires his boots allowing him to get out from under the blade, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet the giant avoiding his kick countering with three swings of his massive sword, Mercury ducked under each swing. One of his kicks broke away some stones from the ground which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi leaving him open to another assault from Mercury the final kick knocking Yatsuhashi into a superheated geyser that went off in his face causing him to scream in pain Half blinded he frantically stood up opening his eye's only to see Mercury coming right at him.

/

Coco slammed into one of the tree trunks shaking it off her hands instantly went up to her face trying to find her shades, looking around she finds her signature sunglasses lying a few feet away shattered. "Ok, I don't like her." Coco grumbled suddenly a gunshot rang out Coco threw herself back the round barely missing her more rained down from Emerald's position in the trees.

Coco unleashes her Gatling gun again opening fire into the branches above Emerald returning fire when she could before shifting her weapon to their sickle form swinging from each tree before vanishing behind one. Coco scanned the tree lien her Gatling gun raised ready to fire.

"Coco" a voice called out

Coco turned to see Yatsuhashi standing behind her looking back to the trees "Watch out she's in the trees!" Coco called out to her teammate suddenly a buzzer rang out, Coco looked up at the footage of her teammate being defeated

"Oh, and with that, Yatsuhashi is eliminated" Ports voice came over the intercom

Coco's eyes widened in shock "What!" she said glancing back towards her teammate only to find him missing, it wasn't possible he was there only seconds ago, her hands began to tremble along with the rest of her body as her eyes rapidly scanned the canopy "Damn" Coco muttered

A twig snapped to her right Coco raised her Gatling gun only for her body to freeze at what she saw, Psycho red stood a few feet away from her sword in hand the blade stained crimson red Coco took a step back tightening her grip on her weapon as Red chuckled his dark eye's flashing for a moment "Watch the birdy" he said as a figure rose up behind Coco.

Coco spun around only for everything to go black.

/

Everyone in the stands watched with batted breath, suddenly Coco shot out of the forest her unconscious body skidding to a halt in the center of the stadium next to her teammate as Emerald emerged from the forest swinging her sickles by the chain she and Mercury looking down on their opponents.

"Coco" Velvet whispered covering her mouth in shock as foxed placed a hand on her shoulder

"No way!" Alex said staring down into the arena Coco and Yatsuhashi were one of the strongest at Beacon and they lost so easily something... something didn't feel right about this.

Behind the group Cinder rose from her seat a triumphant smile on her face as she walked off

/

Later in the pavilion, Weiss sat across from Winter at a small table a plate full of croissants and strawberries present in the center of their table

"Your...leaving?" Weiss asked her sister.

"Yes. I was merely required to oversee the transporting of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost in an ambush, I believe you had a run in with its cargo. If those Paladins were in their prototype stages; otherwise your team may not have fared so well. "Winter replied "Then again I've heard from general Ironwood that boy... Alex was it, has already shown his strength on a battlefield, I'm glad he was there with you"

Weiss sighed and looked down dejectedly, Winter reached across taking her sister's hand in a gentle embrace "Weiss you've done...well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Fathers face the day you left for Beacon!" Winter said, causing Weiss to smile.

Weiss straightened up crossing her arms over her chest " I can't wait to show him what I've learned!" She boasted

"Oh" Winter stated curiously "Then what do you think you've learned." She asked the younger Schnee.

"What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs!" Weiss claimed, " I've even started Time Dilation "

Winter stares intently at her sibling "And what about your summoning?" she asked

"I..." Weiss tried responding, but just sighed and looked away. "You know I can't"

Winter shook her head in disbelief "Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon. We have for generations"

"I've tried!" Weiss cried out "It's just... it's the one thing I've been having trouble with!"

"We Schnee's are unique" Winter began" Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary, but that does not mean it will come easily," Winter said as she raised her hand forming a small glyph "Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." The glyph in Winters palm expanded in a bright flash causing Weiss to turn away, looking back she stared in awe at the white and blue Beowolf at her sister's side. "If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you will never truly grow."

/

The hallway outside team RWBY's dorm was relatively quiet students passing by minding their own business that is until "You'll never beat me, old man!"

"Heh, your nothing' but talk, kid! " Qrow replied. Some passers-by flinched at the volume while another simply shook his head

'Only you Rubes' Alex thought as he approached the dorm he knocked hearing a "Come in!" from yang before opening the door he was greeted by the sight of Ruby and her uncle Qrow Branwen in the middle of one of their games he glanced over to Yang who sat on the bed next to her sister cheering her on.

"You can do it, Ruby!" She called out.

Silence followed as a voice called out "Soaring Ninja wins: Total Annihilation!"

"And by the way" Qrow began "Don't ever call me old."

"My turn," Yang said barreling into Ruby taking her spot next to their uncle.

"Need a hand, "Alex said helping Ruby back up "Oh hey Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I've been going over a few files needed to stretch my legs, so what's going on here?" Alex asked turning towards the scene before him

"Oh," Ruby said darting back over to sit by her uncle "Uncle Qrow was telling us a story about one of his missions"

"Now where was I," Qrow said while idly beating Yang in the game. " I come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked

"I needed information." Qrow answered " Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the towns Inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few huntsmen who I could only assume had been hired by less than reputable people, for less than respectable jobs. And then it happened" Even Alex leaned in in interest.

"What happened?" Yang asked voicing her curiosity.

"I was defeated..." Qrow slowly said. " By the mere sight... of the Innkeepers skirt length!"

'Good Lord' Alex thought rolling his eyes.

A pillow sailed towards Qrow, the huntsmen easily caught it and in that moment won the match

"Ugh, you're the worst" Yang said while Ruby and Qrow broke out laughing

Turning to his eldest Niece "Best two out of three?" he asked.

"So, uncle Qrow" Ruby began "Did you get in trouble with Ozpin?"

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. Were cool. Besides the kids the one you should be thanking." Qrow said pointing to Alex " You're a good shot kid, not a lot of people can catch me off guard, and you definitely saved me from having to explain the chaos to Glynda" Qrow said.

"Yeah, no problem I'm usually the guy who has to rain in the loose cannons back remind me of Manny."

"Manny?" Qrow asked

"Yeah, he's a good guy has a big heart but likes to pick a fight, it's usually me or his sister Helen who has to real him in before he knocks someone out," Alex said remembering his time spent with the brother and sister duo, he could still remember the graduation party they threw, turns out a Tetraman can be a lightweight

"He has a sister?" Qrow asked

"Yeah" Alex already knew where this was going. "And before you ask she's not your type."

Qrow grunted shrugging.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Ruby asked, " I thought Dad said you'd be on a mission for, like...ever"

"Well, a professional Huntsmen like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible" Qrow answered.

"Yeah, I get pretty much pros, too" Yang replied.

"Ohh really?" Qrow replied

"Psst, yeah. read the news some time we totally saved Vale while you were gone" Yang stated

Qrow turned to loo0k at his Niece "Really, well imagine my surprise I heard you almost stopped a train and then went missing for a week after the Grimm were pushed out of Vale, not only did you scare Tai half to death, but we also thought the two of you might be dead!" Qrow snapped back his voice laced with some anger and worry directed towards the two girls who shrunk away from their uncle a silence following.

The two girls wouldn't look their uncle Qrow took a breath calming down. "Look... I'm sorry I snapped like that it's just been... stressful juggling my mission and wondering if I might get the chance to see the two of you again." suddenly a pair of arms locked around his back ruby burrowing her head into his back her sister soon joining them.

"We're sorry, we should have called you and dad when we finally got back." Ruby said as her grip tightened around her uncle.

Qrow chuckled for a moment "Don't worry about it squirt" He said. the two sisters pulling away.

"Well, on the upside we did manage to help put Torchwick away," Yang said.

"Torchwick was just a puppet someone else has been pulling the strings, at least that's what my gut's telling me." Alex said taking a seat on the bed.

Qrow nodded in agreement "Good instincts, Torchwick's was nothing but a Pawn. Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one, you really think four girls and their friends could end all the crime in the kingdom."

"I mean, I did until you said that" Ruby replied

Qrow continued "Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed, it stopped. Completely. No White Fang activity anywhere around the city. You cut the head off the king Tiajitu but now the second one's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his."

If Magister Tennyson were here we wouldn't have that problem" Alex muttered.

"Magister who?" Qrow asked

Alex was silent for a moment as Qrow stared at him waiting for an answer Yang and Ruby both stared at each other in slight worry. "Max Tennyson, Magisters his title" Alex began " he's the leader of a small militia group back in my hometown he taught me a lot of what I know, Max is the kind of person who always put others before himself but when it boils down to it isn't afraid to make the tuff decisions, but if he ever offers don't eat his cooking unless you're a fan of larva" Alex said cringing slightly remembering one of the stories Ben had told him about his grandfathers... diet.

"Ew" Ruby said she and her sister shivering slightly at the mental image of the man dining on a plate of insects.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Qrow said cringing slightly "You sound like you respect him allot"

"I do, he pulled me out of a dark place when I was younger if he hadn't been there I don't think I'd be the same person I am now." Alex said

"He's starting to sound a bit like Oz, I wouldn't mind having another one of him around, maybe even set Jimmy straight." Qrow said

"Wait, so, you know the General?" Ruby asked

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon! Qrow said pulling out a rather worn picture Alex Ruby and Yang looked won at the picture the blond brawler's eye's widened as she stared at one member in particular

A woman with a spiky black-mane of hair a Katana like blade grasped in her hands, Yang's violate eyes scanned over her face, the same one she saw every morning when she looked in the mirror taking in every little detail she could before Qrow pocketed the picture Yang shook herself out of her stupor as her uncle continued. "Team STQR (Stark). That's where I met your parents, girls. We were pretty well known back in the day."

"Well known for crummy fashion sense." Ruby said causing Alex to chuckle.

"Hey, we looked good. And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up. But I'll save that for when your older " Qrow said

"Ew, gross!" Ruby cringed

"Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're going to cramp my style." Qrow joked as he stood up heading towards the door. He stopped a moment later speaking back to his nieces and their friend. "Look. Just remember you've still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second graduating means you're done. Every day out there's worth a week in this place. You two your gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward" He says "Before turning towards Alex "Keep an eye on these two if they're anything like me and the others when we were their age, well... you're in for one hell of a ride." Qrow said turning and walking out the door

"You have no idea." Alex said he looked towards Yang and Ruby.

/

'That evening'

"Are you absolutely sure?" Alex said to the leader of CFVY who had shown up at his dorm with Velvet, he was surprised to learn paradox told them about who he really was without contacting him first, never the less it was good to hear there were a few more people in Beacon other than RWBY and JNPR he could trust to keep his secret.

The beret-wearing leader of CFVY sat on his bed her partner Velvet to her left currently in the middle of a conversation with a certain blue robotic owl.

"I saw that fucker, Alex you don't forget something like those things especially when one of them tried to decapitate you." Coco said with a slight shudder, their encounter with the Psycho ranger during the breach had left an impression on all of them it was quite the wakeup call to learn there could be things out there stronger and eviler than the Grimm" I'm sure it was him."

Alex hummed in thought "During the match, you said you were seeing things?" Alex said with Coco nodded

"One-minute Yatsuhashi was behind me the next he was gone," she said, "Next thing I know that bastard showed up just before that Emerald chick blindsided me."

Alex stood there in deep thought, if what Coco said was true then why didn't Emerald interfere when the Psycho ranger showed up it should have definitely been apparent he didn't belong there unless... "What if he wasn't really there"

"What do you mean," Velvet asked her leader nodding in agreement

"Like you said you were experiencing hallucinations when you were around Emerald. What if she was causing them" Alex said pacing back and forth

"You mean her semblance," Velvet said

"Maybe," Alex said. "But if that's the case, then how would she even know about the Psycho's Atlas has been trying to keep a tight lid on their existence." The mint haired girl was present at the dance he had seen her among the crowds watching his brawl with Psycho Gold but how could she know about the others. This wasn't making sense.

"What about the breach," Velvet said, "The media covered the events on the breach there could be a few videos circulating around online." Velvet pointed out

"Not likely." Alex said, "I've been trying to keep my activity along with the Psycho rangers under wraps, circuits been keeping an eye on things from here Atlas has only been seeing the footage that they needed to see everything else was scrapped by this little guy" Alex indicated to the circuit.

"Then how would they even know about them let alone what they look like," Coco said.

"I don't know, from what the reports say he and her partner were at least five blocks away when we were attacked" Alex turned back to face the upper years "Thanks for telling me about this I'll contact you if anything comes up." Alex said

"No problem," Coco said rising from the bed turning to face the Omni Ranger "If you ever need our help don't think twice about asking we've got your back," Coco said Velvet nodding in agreement.

"Thank you," Alex said as Coco and Velvet took there leave.

Taking a seat at his desk Alex set his plumbers badge down on the surface creating a holographic screen, pulling up the footage from the fight he switched between a few of the corresponding cameras around the table fast forward towards the part where Coco was defeated he zoomed in on Emerald and Mercury as they stood over their opponents

Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the image the same question repeating inside his head 'Who are you, and what are you really up to?'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN:** And yet another chapter comes to a close with some, suspense, suspicion and family drama. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and what I'm putting out there I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	33. Double Jeopardy

Russel sprinted away from the mayhem behind him, spinning around he turned to face his opponent Penny Polentina and her beret wearing teammate. With a simple flick of the wrist, she summoned six floating sword behind her, rearing them back before launching the towards Russel, who barely managed to duck behind a rock shielding himself.

Wasting no time Penny turns her attack towards Sky Lark another group of blades honing in on the member of CRDL who uses his halberd to vault over another stone for defense. Exchanging looks with one another as their makeshift shields were pierced with multiple blades, Penny grinned fiercely as she looked to he partner who simply tapped her watch. Waiting no time penny raised her hands the almost nonexistent wires raised the boulders into the air Russel and Sky both clinging on for dear life, Bringing her arms down to her sides the rocks fall back to the earth crushing their occupants underneath

Her swords returned to her backpack as the buzzer rang out "And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas" Oobleck announced

"Thank you for a wonderful time!" Penny said pressing her fist into her palm bowing to her opponents before exiting the arena with her teammate.

/

"Phew, remind me not to tick her off." Koan said staring down at Penny and the bright smile she wore despite having just decimated her opponents as she exited the arena despite having just decimated her opponents

"Definitely" Alex responded. Ruby rushed past them to meet her friend calling out to her before being glomped on by the ginger-haired girl

"Ooo~" Koan winced

"Ow" Alex hissed

"Whyyyyy!" Ruby called out.

"Ease up Penny I think you're crushing her" Koan said as he and Alex approached the group

Penny gasped hopping up to her feet " Ruby I am so sorry!" Penny said

"It's ok Penny." Ruby said as she got to her feet dusting off her combat skirt.

"Gotta admit you were on fire out there." Koan said.

"Strange, I did not register any hardware issues at such a severity." penny said tapping her chin in thought.

"It's a metaphor," Alex said this girl was starting to remind him of Rook.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment," Penny said before glancing back at her teammate

"Oh Ruby Alex Koan, I'd like the three of you to meet my teammate. " Penny said gesturing to the girl behind her

"Ciel Soleil" She introduced herself bowing formally.

Waving Ruby replied, "Hi I'm Ru-"

"Ruby Rose, 15, hail's from Patch, leader of Team RWBY, status...questionable " Ciel Said before turning to address the others

"Koan Seinaruyami, 17, hails from a town known as Bellwood in an unknown region, late entry student close relations with Alex Fissure, currently working alongside team RWBY and JNPR, status also Unknown" Finally Ceil's attention turned to Alex

"Alex Fissure, 17, Also hailing from Bellwood, current mentor for Beacons first-year students primary interactions with Teams RWBY JNPR and CFVY, status..." taking on a troubled expression as she stared at the young man "Classified"

"Okayyyyy" Koan said a little weirded out by the information Ciel had, an awkward silence quickly followed before Ruby decided to speak up

"So...Penny! You two were awesome out there! How can you keep control of all those swords?! it's so-"

"Penny" Ciel interrupted "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location"

"Yeah" Alex began "The doubles are coming up and we better hurry Yang and Weiss are up next"

"Oh I'll meet you guys there, Penny and I are going to catch up first" Ruby replied, Alex and Koan waved goodbye as they began making their way back towards the stands.

"Did something about that girl seem off to you?" Alex asked his friend

"Yeah, she was a little robotic but that's probably just normal with her, I mean Ruby did say she was sheltered" Koan responded.

"Yeah, good point" Alex said.

/

Yang and Weiss stood in the center of the arena waiting for their opponents to arrive, yang stretched her arms out above her head as she turned to speak with Weiss "Welp, now it's our turn" Yang said

"Just remember to keep proper form" Weiss said

Yang sighed before replying "Alright. You're from Atlas what can we expect?"

Weiss crossed her arms and replied with "Well, seeing as their kingdom, academy, and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." At that very moment, a rainbow shot by them coming to a stop in front of them reviling a pigtailed Faunus with roller blades and a cat tail and a pair of nunchucks in hand, standing beside her was a young man with a fedora and sunglasses holding a trumpet in his hands.

"Or... whatever they are?" Weiss said looking at her partner.

"Hey!" Weiss looked at the one who called to them, the young man with the fedora Flynt Coal. "Your Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress."

"I am!" Weiss said smiling at the recognition.

"I take it your pretty good at Dust, then?" Flynt asked.

"I do my best" Weiss replied shrugging while still smiling

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little dust shop of his own." Flynt replied nodding his head, his eyes hidden behind his glasses as his smile quickly turned into a scowl "Til your father's company ran him out of business."

"Oh," Weiss said lowering her head in shame" I'm sorry to hear that." she replied sincerely

"Suuuure you are." Finn replied sarcastically

"Hey, why don't you-"

"Hey, why don't you-... that's what you sound like" The Faunus Neon Katt Remarked.

"Uh..." Yang responded in confusion.

Then Neon asked, "Hey, where did you get your hair extensions?"

"This is just my normal hair" Yang responded in confusion

"Ooh, Really?" Neon replied

"Yeah, is that a prob-"

"You should try rollerblading some time" Neon once again interrupted " It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while those since your so... you know... top heavy!"

/

Within the stands, Alex held his head in his hands while Koan simply stared at the scene in shock, Ruby and blake both shook their heads those two had no idea what they were getting into "She had to mention the hair didn't she" Alex said

"Oh, here we go," Ruby said rolling her eyes

"Welp there screwed" Koan said

"Oh yeah" Blake said nodding in agreement

/

The field opened up around them reviling a volcanic wasteland, a desert, another set of geysers and a destroyed city. Both teams of combatants took their positions as Ports voice came over the intercom " Three... two... one!. Begin!"

Right off the bat, Flynt raised the instrument to his lips unleashing a sonic wave that blows both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Acting quickly Weiss generates a glyph beneath her stopping Weiss from sliding back, the two remain unaware as Neon spins into the attack using it to push herself towards her opponent knocking Yang into the city biome.

Weiss leaped to the side attempting to get out of the line of fire, Flynt switched his target focusing his sonic assault on the Schnee Heiress. Weiss formed a black Glyph beneath her feet slowly edging towards the musician so she can land a blow. suddenly Flynt ceases his attack causing Weiss to dart forward past the young man while simultaneously receiving a kick to the back.

Flynt smiles as Weiss crashes through a red dust crystal landing in the center of the volcanic landscape

/

Within the destroyed city Neon zooms ahead of yang easily dodging the rounds fired from Ember Celica, jumping into the air she grinds across a railing while blowing a raspberry at the blond brawler further antagonizing yang who growled in response giving chase. Yang opened fire on the Cat Faunus who darted across the destroyed landscape easily avoiding her attacks due to her superior speed.

"Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat, Never miss a beat." Neon said to herself as she continues to flip and slide over any terrain that comes into her path, dropping back to the ground she rushed the blond Brawler disappearing into a rainbow blur striking Yang from multiple angles. As the attack ceased, yang ejected the empty shells from her gauntlets allowing new ones to take her place as she stares down Neon.

Ther multicolored Faunus smirked as she cracked her nunchucks/glow-sticks causing them to glow a light blue, dashing past yang before the blond brawler could even realize it freezing her leg in a block of ice.

Neon began to giggle" Look! Now you bottom-heavy, too!" she said while slapping her rump.

Yang growled in response shattering the ice around her leg, suddenly Neon appeared to her left incasing her arm in a similar state as her leg. Ducking under two archways Neon darted forward in a multicolored blur delivering a swift double kick to yangs stomach launching her into a stone wall a few feet away.

"You should cool off" Neon began as Yang regained her footing "Get it? Because you're angry." Yang shattered the Ice surrounding her arm and simultaneously the wall behind her as she struck it.

/

Weiss and Flynt face each other in the volcanic biome, Weis gestures around with Myrtenaster her before twirling three times summoning four small Glyphs launching shooting out an equal amount of ice shards at her enemy. Flynt looked down and smiles leaping sliding onto his knees unleashing a sonic wave redirecting one of the lava geysers into the path of Weiss attack.

Getting back to his feet he looks at Weiss over the rims of his shades "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." he taunts

Weiss grimaces before quickly spinning the revolver cylinder at the hilt of her rapier selecting a white dust. As Flynt attacked she thrust her weapon forward unleashing a miniature cyclone their attacks meeting and battling for dominance. Weiss formed eight glyphs surrounding their battle bouncing off each one she struck the musician from every available angle, planting his foot down and begins to play once again splitting into four almost identical copies the only difference being the color of their tie and hat.

Joining their sonic wave together their combined attack launched Weiss back into the desert biome

/

Within in the announcer's booth, Port turned to his fellow professor "What's this?" He asked

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblence! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynts Killer Quartet! "Obleck announced each of the Flynts fliped their hats to the audience

The Flynts each lookup examining the scoreboard seeing Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura but still in the fight. Stepping forward he absorbed his counterparts getting ready to finish this.

/

Neon darts across the destroyed landscape Yang hot on her heels, he usual lilac eyes now a solid Crimson which Neon instantly took notice of "Ohh! Flashy eyes. You know, your actually kinda pretty when you angry."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yang cried out as she launched herself towards her adversary

/

Weiss attempted to rise looking up at her sword, she reached out for it only for Flynt to step on the blade a smirk present on his face.

"Get back here!" a voice called out causing his attention to switch to his partner who currently skated circles around a furious Yang Xiao Long.

"I wasn't trying to say you should go on a diet." Neon said while she scatted around the blond "I was saying you really need to go on a diet!"

"THAT'S IT!" Yang cried out in anger, sensing his opportunity Flynt turned away from his downed opponent activating his Semblance the four readied their attack, Weiss looked up to see her teammate distracted by the multicolored cat Faunus unaware of the oncoming attack acting quickly Weiss leaped up to her feat tackling Flynt breaking his concentration his clones quickly dissipating.

The two teens crashed into the magma geyser erupting in their faces.

"What?" Yang said as she turned towards the explosion her eyes widening at the scene

/

"Weiss!" Alex Ruby Koan and Blake yelled in shock and worry.

/

"It appears we have a double knock out on our hands" Port announced.

"In fact, it looks a though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt" Oobleck added, then the two announcers noticed something "Wait a minute. What is this!?" Oobleck.

Flynt stumbled out of the smoke almost at his limit but still standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port announced

"You did it, Flynt!" Neon said as she skated over to her partner. "Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying" Neon said whispering the last part

Yang growls clenching her fist's tight her knuckles audibly cracking"Ohh, it looks like Yangs angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's.." Yang let out a roar of anger her golden main lighting up in a blaze of fire as the volcanic background behind her exploded spewing magma into the air."...Upset"

Throwing two quick jabs she unloads two explosive shells at her opponents Flynt took cover behind some Rubble as his partner came up on his left "Yo, Neon go!" He yelled Yang leaped forward quickly being intercepted by the sonic blast thrusting her arms back she pushed herself forward meeting Neon in the middle the cat faunas using Flynt's attack to quickly move in on the blond brawler.

Yang threw multiple Jabs at her opponent unloading her gauntlets with each punch for added power Neon quickly ducking around them countering with her Nunchucks. Propelling herself into the air Yang fired down into the battlefield bellow obliterating the ground below Neons feet barely dodging the aerial bombardment she pushed on, switching tactics yang aimed for Flynt the explosive round hitting next to his feet throwing his attack off to the side forcing Neon along with it.

Neon stumbled as she dodged the rough terrain around her caused by Yangs attack a stray shot obliterated the ground in front of her Neon racing up an improvised ramp landing on some more stable ground.

Yang rushed Flynt firing Ember Celica propelling her high into the air, Flynt uses his Semblance once more, pushing Yang further into the air. The blond brawler unleashes a roar of anger unloading her gauntlets pushing through the sonic attack crushing Flynt's trumpet in her hands causing his attack to backfire on him literally. Flynt is sent tumbling across the arena finally coming to a stop the last of his aura depleted a buzzer ringing

"Oh! A sour note for Flynt" Oobleck announced.

Yang turned her attention to Neon who was struggling to navigate the geyser fields "Never miss a beat!, Never miss a beat!, Never...miss... a..." Neon lost her balance on the rough terrain her foot catching the edge of a rock-throwing her off her feet."...Beet!" Neon squeaked tears spilling from her eyes her weapon slipping from her hand as she tumbled directly into one of the geysers rocketing her into the air screaming.

Yang watches from a distance a smirk coming to form on her face as she takes aim firing one last explosive round, the shot struck the Faunus head on destroying the last of her aura causing the buzzer to go off.

Yang stood in the center of the arena taking some calming breaths, her eyes widened as her head snapped towards her teammate "Weiss!" Yang yelled as she sprinted over to the ash-covered heiress kneeling down next to her "Weiss are you ok?" Yang asked

"I may not be singing for a while." Weiss replied causing a smile to form on yangs face.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Yang said

"Oh, ha, ha-" Weiss began coughing violently from exerting her voice.

"What!" A high pitched squeal came from across the arena their heads snapping towards a shocked Neon " We lost!? We lost!? Team FNKY (Funky) lost?! That was...That was... amazing!" Neon cried stars shining in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime. Right, Flynt?"

Flynt approaches them stumbling for a moment before regaining his footing " That was a gutsy move, Schnee... I dig it." Flynt said receiving a smile form, Weiss and Yang.

Ruby and Blake sprinted over to there teammate joining yang on their knees Alex and Koan not far behind "Good job you two" Blake said

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"You guys did great out there." Alex said

"Thank" Weiss responded weekly.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Koan said as he and Yang helped Weiss to her feet the heiress leaning against them for support as they made their way out off the field as the crowd cheered around them.

/

"Well that was certainly something" 'Yasmin' said as she pulled her scroll from her pocket she and her team watching the retreating forms Of RWBY Alex and Koan from their seats in the audience. The fight had shown them all they needed to know about their targets.

"Are you sure interfering with Falls plan is the wisest of decisions." 'Oliver' asked as he leaned back into his seat 'Carol' nodding in agreement.

"I don't think she'll really care about it after all's said and done." Yazmin said

"What about the other Schnee, Belladonna, and Rose?" Peter asked

"Don't' worry the others will be yours to do with as you please, I doubt the Schnee will be making it to the finals Xiao Long is a strong fighter many admire her strength and will" Yasmin chuckled slightly "Cinder wanted to create negativity among the masses a stadium full of innocents seems like the most likely source, but that doesn't mean we can't... twist the knife a little deeper."

If Cinder wanted a sacrificial lamb to stir up the masses she'd get it, after the breach the members of RWBY had become well known and beloved especially after there "Triumphant return" after the incursion some even called them heroes, and what's the best way to inspire fear... to make them watch as their beloved hero's fall.

(To be continued.)


	34. The Finals

Pyrrha sat across from Ozpin at his clockwork themed desk, the sun setting at his back while Qrow leaned against a pillar at the back of the room "Well, it comes to no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the Tournament. Your performance was exemplary" Ozpin said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nods and humbly replies " Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I wouldn't have made it this far without my teammates."

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow spoke up from the back of the room

Pyrrha turned towards him "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced" Pyrrha said as she rose from her seat

"Name's Qrow" He replied.

"Qrow is a trusted Colleague of mine." Ozpin adds reassuring Pyrrha

Pyrrha looks at Qrow for another moment before turning to address the headmaster " Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?"

"Please take a seat. " Ozpin asked Pyrrha quickly returned back to her chair as Ozpin leaned back casually putting his fingers to his lips " What is your favorite fairytale?" he asked

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha said in confusion

"Fairy tales, Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them?" Ozpin asked

Pyrrha grew quiet for a moment still confused by the headmaster's question "Well, there's the tale of two brothers; the shallow sea; the girl in the tower-"

"What about the story of the four seasons" Ozpin inquires.

"Well of course" Pyrrha replied with some nostalgia as she begins her narration " A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him.

And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Pyrrha said bringing the story to a close.

"Would you believe me if I told you that stories been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin said in a joking manner

"You're not that old, professor" Pyrrha replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true." Ozpin said taking on a serious tone

There was a moment of silence before Pyrrha let out an uneasy chuckle "I... beg your pardon."

"What If I were to tell you that there were four Maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power without dust" Ozpin explained

"You mean...like a Semblance?" Pyrrha asked tentatively

Ozpin leaned forward on his desk "...Like magic"

"I-"

"Yeah, first time hearing it's pretty crazy" Qrow spoke up

"You're serious?" Pyrrha asked

"Do I look like I'm joking" Ozpin replied

"No" Pyrrha replied he eye's falling to the floor after a moment she looked up at Ozpin "Why-Why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin turned his gaze over to Qrow who simply nodded in response "We're telling you, Pyrrha Niko's Because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maidens powers"

"We..." Pyrrha asked, suddenly the elevator door's slid open reviling Glynda and Ironwood.

"Sorry we're late" Ironwood said.

As they both came in Pyrrha asked: "Wait, what is this, who are you?"

"Were still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon" Glynda said trying to calm the girl

"Cept, we got a little part-time job." Qrow said

"We are the protectors of this world" Ironwood said.

"And we need your help" Ozpin said.

/

Pyrrha stood in the center of the elevator as they descended into the depth of Beacon Academy, looking up at those around her she asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Vault, under the school" Ozpin replied.

As the elevator doors opened Pyrrha followed close behind the four Glynda stopped just outside the elevator turning back to the obviously nervous girl as she caught up to them "I'm sure you have questions" Glynda said

"Maybe one or two" Pyrrha replied

As they continued on through the almost never-ending corridor Pyrrha asked "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maidens power. But what do you mean by that?"

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years, but much like nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike." Glynda answered" When a maiden dies her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the powers forever." she explained

"So how does the power choose" Pyrrha asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered

"Qrow!" Glynda yelled sending a glare the man's way.

"Hey, don't get mad because I'm right" Qrow replied

"At first," Glynda began to explain " The only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young woman, but as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was more intimate"

"Intimate?" Pyrrha asked.

"As we understand it now when a maiden dies the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to receive her powers." Glynda answered

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag, then the power foes to someone random and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow added

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Pyrrha asked "Why not wait until I've graduated"

Honestly. We've run out of time." Qrow answered "I'm sure I don't have to tell you things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are growing high, Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent, and don't even get me started on those Psychopaths from the breach."

"The Psycho Rangers" Pyrrha said

Qrow nodded "Yeah, those things just keep crawling out of the woodwork, and it's not going to be much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying so much goes out the window."

"You're not talking about war?" Pyrrha said

"Not a war between nations" Ironwood replied

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us." Qrow said looking back at Pyrrha "For now, all you need to know is that one of the maidens were attacked and for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

Pyrrha followed behind them in silence reaching the end of the hall, two pods sat alongside a large computer terminal connected with various wires and piping inside one of the pods sat a young woman with dark brown shoulder length hair and tanned skin with scaring spreading across her face like a spider web.

"Is that..." Pyrrha said mournfully

Ozpin sighed "The current fall Maiden, Amber"

"She's... still alive" Pyrrha said in shock

Ironwood sighed and replied "For now. We're using state-of-the-art Atlas technology to keep her stable, but there is a lot about this situation that is unprecedented."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

Ironwood sighed turning towards the champion "Well, we don't know what will happen if-when she passes."

"Won't her power just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha asked

"Look who's been listening," Qrow remarked turning to speak to Ozpin "She is smart."

"Under normal circumstances, yes" Ironwood continued. "This is a delicate situation It's not uncommon for the last thought of the slain to be that of their attackers, and to make matters worse, no one has ever seen the power split like this before. For all we know it will seek out its other half."

"Her assailant" Pyrrha realized.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin said.

Silence soon followed after a moment Pyrrha approached Ambers pod staring up at the woman who clung to life, turning back to them "If all of this is true why keep it a secret? If this girl is so important, if-if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell anyone"

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Glynda answered

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha began

"How do you think legends and fairytales get started? Even the craziest ones came from somewhere." Qrow said before taking a drink from his flask.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the maidens" Glynda began "Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

"And as you can imagine, the kind of people who succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want with unimaginable power" Qrow added

Then Ironwood began " And so this brotherhood chose to remove the maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legends."

"The things we're telling you goes against hundreds of years of human history and religion" Glynda explained.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." Ironwood said

Ozpin then spoke up "It would cause panic and we all know what that would bring clawing to our kingdoms walls, which is why we would like to-"

"I'll do it" Pyrrha interrupted " If you believe this would help humanity, then I will become your Fall Maiden." Silence followed as all eyes turned to Pyrrha after a few moments she spoke up again "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"It is" Ozpin began as he stepped towards Pyrrha "But I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given ambers condition, you won't be able to inherit her powers " He then gestured to Ironwood "General ironwood believes he has a solution."

ironwood nodded and began "For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint. How it works; what it's made of; how it can be used. We've made significant strides and we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it and cram it into something else... or in your case..." Qrow cut in

A look of horror came to Pyrrha's face as she tried to find the words "That's...-

"Classified" Ironwood said narrowing his eyes at Qrow

"-Wrong" Pyrrha said.

"The feelings mutual," Glynda said, "But desperate times called for desperate measures."

"And these are desperate times" Ironwood continued " We can't transfer Ambers powers to you, Miss Nikos, but we can give you what those powers are bound too"

"Her Aura," Pyrrha said

"Her life would become intertwined with yours, the question is" Ozpin said

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow followed up.

The room fell into silence as Pyrrha mulled over such implications what it would mean for her... would she even be the same person, Ozpin spoke up breaking Pyrrha's train of thought " You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this will work and there will be no telling if you'll be the same person if it does. I advise you take time to think on this matter. But understand before the Vytal festival is over, we will need your answer."

/

"Is everything in place," 'Yazmin' asked she and 'Carol' stood bellow the

Carol nodded "perfect" She muttered as a smile crept onto her face pocketing the substance she pulled out her scroll Cinder didn't really think she was the only one who could change things around, the contestant's Cinder had already chosen prior popped: Yang Xiao long and Mercury Black.

Smirking she switched the image from Mercury to a more... suitable candidate before making her way out to the center of the arena to stand beside the others.

Returning to her seats beside her team Peter and Oliver glanced to Carol nodding to them they returned the gesture before turning their heads back towards the stadium glancing to the side she spotted Cinder sitting alone Emerald and Neo nowhere in sight.

" Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, The one-on-one finals!" Port announced to the whole arena.

Yazmin stood in the center surrounded by a few others. Yang stood at the far right of the line while Penny Mercury Sun and Pyrrha stood to her left. The champion still looking conflicted by the conversation she had with the professors she had a few hours prior.

"Bartee, why don't you explain the rules." Port Said

"Uhh, it's quite simple Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." Oobleck replied.

Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare." Port added

Ah, yes, yes! Now let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck bellows as the roulette starts spinning selecting the first two competitors

All eyes turned towards the randomizer above as the image stopped on Yang as the final image began to slow Mercury smirked as he glanced at Yang this would just be too easy.

"Yang Xiao Long of Beacon vs Yazmin Maze of Shade!"

'What' Mercury thought as his head snapped towards the screen showing the two blonds

/

"What" Cinder growled as the armrests on her chair quickly started to be scorched black, a gentle buzz came from her side Cinder pulled out her scroll her eyes narrowing as she read over the message she had received.

'It's not polite to steal another hunter's kill'

The scroll shattered in her grasp Cinders head snapped towards the side focusing on her supposed allies they stared at her for a moment before turning back towards the fight. 'What are they doing' She seethed

/

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage" Port called out.

As the other's exited the field Yang turned walking towards her opponent the area around them opened large steel columns and spotlights were raised into the air "Whoa" Yang said as she looked up at her "Think they're going a little over the top."

Yazmin glanced up from her weapons at the blond then her surroundings "Nah" she said 'It won't matter when I'm done with you'

Yang placed a hand on her hip" You better not go easy on me"

"You wish" Yazmin responded, she was going to enjoy this.

Yang moved into her boxing stance as Yazmin settled into a slightly crouched stance her left hand out while the other hover over her waits.

Port counted down" Three" They edged closer to one another "Two" The blonds locked eyes "One" Time seemed to slow down "Fight!"

Yang reeled her fist back unleashing a battle cry as she goes for a punch, Yazmin goes for a roundhouse their attacks meeting head-on resulting in a shockwave that pushed both combatants back. Yazmin rushed forward upholstering her weapon she slid between yang's legs switching her pistol into its machete form going for a slash across her back. Yang backflipped over the blade that barely missed her back... and her hair.

As she landed yang unleashed a blast from Ember Celica Yazmin leaned back the shot flying over her head, using her free hand she launched her self-forward feet first, Yang brought up her arms in an X block Yazmin altered herself in the air facing upright using Yang as a springboard leaping up into the air drawing her second pistol she began firing on Yang from above.

Yang jumped back avoiding the incoming barrage responding with her own, Yazmin angled herself straight down speeding towards the stage she twirled in the air avoiding the incoming explosives flipping around as she landed rolling towards Yang switching her weapons back to their bladed variant clashing against yang's gauntlets sparks flying into the air.

/

"Whoa," Ruby said in slight awe of the display "She's good."

"She quick on her feet and her weapons are lighter, she has the advantage in speed" Weiss noted

"No argument there," Koan said

Alex stared at the scene, his eyes narrowed in some recollection

"Alex?" Blake asked he shook his head coming out of his thoughts turning towards Blake.

"Yeah?" He said

"You zoned out for a moment, are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah "He responded turning his attention back to the fights "It's just, I feel like I've seen her before."

/

Yang jumped back getting some distance between her opponent, she threw two punches, each one firing out a blast from her gauntlets Yazmin knocking one to the side the other impacting her shoulder making her skid back. Taking her chance Yang rushed forward, throwing three quick jabs Yazmin was quick to dodge the first two on the third she received a hit to the face the attack barely fazing her, barely even tilting her head back. Yang threw a right hook Yazmin raised her machetes blocking the strike Yang smirked discharging her weapon knocking Yazmin across the arena.

Getting back to her feet she shook her head sending a smirk yang's way with a 'come at me' gesture. Accepting the challenge yang charged forward boosting herself into the air with her gauntlets reeling her fist back the momentum behind her attack adding extra power as she plowed into her opponent. As the dust cleared some of the audience gasped in surprise Yazmin stood strong Yang's fist held tightly in her grasp, the brawler's violet eyes wide in shock.

Tilting her head to the side with a satisfying crunch she said: "My turn" Before delivering an uppercut Knocking yang onto her back getting back to her feet Yang shook her head spitting out a small glob of blood. The strike caused her to bite her tongue as her head snapped back regaining her footing Yang eyed Yazmin 'she's stronger then she looks' Yang noted the hit had caused her Semblance to kick in as she felt her strength building.

She rushed in again fist raised. Yazmin fell into a defensive stance switching her Machete into a backhanded grip her left hand free after losing her pistol in favor of blocking yang's attack, the two went at it each strike either countered or blocked by their opponent. Yazmin slid back after taking a punch to the gut from Yang. "Not bad." She said looking up at the other blond. She gripped her machete tightly yellow arc energy covering the blade. "Now it's my turn."

Charging forward, she slid under the explosive rounds from Yang's gauntlets, slashing the blond across the abdomen the charge dispelled from her weapon directly into yang launching her across the arena skidding across the floor on her back, electricity coursing through her body. "Ow," Yang groaned the attack had taken a decent chunk of her aura.

As she sat up she noticed something, a blond strand of hair float down past her face. Silence filled the arena as Yang's eyes turned blood red "You... you BITCH!" Yang cried out in rage, as she began unloading her gauntlets at Yazmin who leaped and spun through the air dodging each attack and retaliating with her own, rushing forward the two engaged in close quarts, Yazmin ducked under yang's punches each accompanied by a shot from Ember Celica until finally, Yang ran empty, her gauntlets emanating a loud click. It was time to end this little display.

Smirking Yazmin dashed forward charging into Yang like a bull she floored the blond." Oof" Yang hissed, quickly finding herself pinned, Yazmin's knee resting on her chest, she was about to lash out when Yazmin smirked, her hand lashed out grabbing a fist full of blond hair. Yang could do little but let out a cry of pain as her scalp erupted in agony. But the pain soon spread to the back of her skull as Yazmin repeatedly slammed Yang's head into the arena floor the concrete cracking with each hit.

Her world spun as dark spots began to fill the edge of Yang's vision, she heard the buzzer indicating the end of the match but... she didn't stop by now her aura depleted but she just kept going. The ground below Yang's head was beginning to turn red as her head was viciously slammed into the concrete the pain finally came to an end as Yazmin released the blond standing back to her feet returning her weapon to her hip.

/

The arena was in silence as the crowd stared down at the horrific display of brutality the face of one Red-clad girl twisted into horror alongside her friends as tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

"Y-Yang" Ruby muttered

Alex bolted up from his seat sprinting towards the arena the others not far behind rushing to help. Ruby darted ahead of the other leaving behind a trail of rose petals sprinting down the access tunnel to the arena, she could see them, more importantly, her sister. Gritting her teeth, she reached back for crescent Rose before disappearing in a flurry of rose petals.

/

Yang let out a groan of pain as her vision began to clear up, this was apparently the wrong thing to do as Yazmin soon reappeared over her that twisted smile never leaving her face kicking the blond onto her back she placed her boot over Yang's throat and began pressing down cutting off her airway. Yang grunted as she attempted to struggle her vision beginning to blur the combination of her head injury and lack of oxygen taking its toll, her salvation came when one of the Atlesian Knights tackled Yazmin off her.

A gunshot rang out through the stadium Yazmin kicking the Atlesian knight off he a large hole through its head, the other seven raised their rifles in response. Yazmin's gaze never left the blond on the ground as two of the bots looked over her "Fine" She said her eye's flashing a vibrant yellow as she turned back towards the seven robots "Let's play."

Disappearing into a yellow blur the first two androids were decapitated their bodies flung off to the side, the androids quickly opened fire, but their bullets appeared useless, Yazmin landed behind the androids her hand lashed out a bolt of green lightning shot fourth impacting the first android burning a hole through it's chest before arcing towards the nearest knight each android suffering a similar fate. Members of the audience screamed in shock, Yazmin's eyes glowed a vibrant yellow as she took her true form strolling over to the wounded huntress.

Psycho Yellow stared down at the semi-conscious girl below her, kneeling she grasped Yang by the hair pulling her up to eye level as if she were examining a trophy turning to her left she saw the oncoming storm of rose petals heading her way. Chuckling she waved mockingly "Bye, bye." Yellow said the floor beneath them rippled like a pool of water as she and Yang began descending into it. Ruby leaped forward Crescent Rose raised over her head tears streaming down her face the young girl unleashing a ravenous war cry. Only for her blade to meet thin air.

Ruby fell to her knees Crescent Rose falling form her hands, her team and others who had rushed in to help such as CFVY CRDL JNPR NDGO FNKY AND and others alongside Alex and Koan skidded to a halt staring at the scene in disbelief "No" Ruby muttered "Nooooooooooooo!" She cried as she slammed her fist against the stone floor.

/

Above Cinder stared down at the weeping girl and her team in amusement a smirk spread across her face.

"Damn." Was all Mercury could say after witnessing the scene.

Emerald was silent as she stared down at the arena even she had to admit to being slightly disturbed by the brutal display below, glancing to Cinder the older woman looked ecstatic and in truth she was this... this was better then what she could have dreamed, the attack alone would drum up suspicion towards the huntsman academy let alone Atla's security methods how could they protect a kingdom if they couldn't even protect one of their own, along with the fear among the people towards this unknown threat was in a way magnificent.

"What now?" Emerald asked coming out of her shock

Cinder glanced at the green haired girl a small smile appeared on her face "We continue as planned."

/

(Three miles outside of Vale)

Violet eyes blinked open staring up at the stone ceiling above Yang groaned in pain her hand trailing up to her head she stopped when she felt something around her neck her hand glided over the metal collar clamped around her flesh she let out a sigh allowing her hand to fall back to the earth the action alone left her exhausted, her Aura was working overtime to heal the damage that had been done taking any energy her body provided and focusing it on her head injury, from her position on the ground violet eyes scanned their surroundings in slight confusion

then the memories came flooding back to her. Summoning what little strength she had Yang pushed herself up against the stone wall allowing her to examine her surroundings more thoroughly.

From what she could tell it appeared to be some kind of cell, the room was around the size of her bedroom back on Patch, the stone walls were rough and jagged at certain points as if they had been carved hastily to make room piping and a ventilation duct sat on either side above her head, the door looked like simple steel but with what looked like reinforcements and an electronic lock similar to what she saw the plumbers use, once she got her strength back she could maybe try busting out.

But that raised another question where had she been taken what was this place and were the others ok. A voice came from the vents to her left and Right "Is she awake?" an aged voice said from the right.

"It appears so" Another one more gravely said from her left.

"Wha- who... who are you?" Yang said as she tried to stand only to collapse back against the wall.

"Easy child save your strength, you'll need it for what's to come." He said

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Yang asked.

The man grew quiet before responding "I... I am Loyax the one to your left is Whiger. Like you, we are prisoners here." Loyax said

"I'm Yang, are you huntsmen?" She asked

"Far, far from it" Whiger responded.

"What do you mean?" Yang said

"It does not matter, for now, I suggest you get some sleep young one. You will need it." Loyax said

Yang wanted some answers opening her mouth to speak she stopped realizing it was pointless, growling in frustration she leaned back against the wall staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts drifting back to the other Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Alex, Koan were they alright if the Psycho rangers came for her had they attacked the others as well.

At that point she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep

(To be continued)


	35. Calm before the storm

The remaining members of team RWBY sat around their dorm, Weiss sat beside her leader who had buried her head in the Heiress' shoulder hugging Zwei to her chest the corgi whimpering alongside her as the white-haired girl attempted to comfort her distraught leader. Alex paced back and forth across the room Koan in a similar situation sitting across the room head in his hands.

"How can they just send us back to our dorms like nothing happened!" Alex said running his hand over his face.

"After everything that happened, they're probably trying to contain this before panic spreads," Blake said

"It's a little late for that" Koan said, "We all saw what that thing did to her hell it was broadcasted across the globe!?" Koan yelled as he paced in front of the door

"I'm sorry" Circuit said his eyes turning to the floor "I wasn't able to shut the cameras off quick enough."

"You did your best" Blake said petting the small robotic owl, despite her own look of sadness.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let them do whatever they want to Yang." Ruby said as she stood up from the bed.

"Have Ben or Rook contacted you?" Blake asked looking at Alex who stared down at his badge

"No, not yet at least." he responded

"What now?" Ruby asked

"We could talk with Ozpin." Weiss said

"No, I doubt he or Ironwood would approve of us going to rescue her we don't even know where she was taken, besides their probably too busy dealing with the fallout from the media and the council." Alex said as he leaned against the wall.

"Then what are we supposed to do, we can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs! I swear if they hurt her I'll kill them. "Koan yelled as he paced back and forth frantically.

"Yelling at us isn't going to help our situation" Weiss said annoyed at his tone

"Cannit Ice Queen" Koan growled glaring at the heiress

Alex stood up from his position on the bed making his way over to his friend he turned back to the others "We'll be outside" He said opening the door pulling Koan outside the door shutting behind them the occupants of the room looked to one another in worry.

/

Outside in the hallway, Alex paced in front of his longtime friend who leaned against the wall barely listening "Look, dude, right now I need you to try and keep a clear head, going off like this isn't going to help anyone" Alex said as he stopped in front of his friends

"You think I don't know that! For god's sake, how can you be so calm about this." He yelled shoving Alex back, Koan quickly found himself pinned to the wall by Alex, an elbow pressed against his throat

"Because I have to be, ok!" Alex said." You think I don't know how it feels to watch someone you Lov-... someone you care about harmed by one of them" Alex grew quiet for a moment before sighing" Right now you going out for blood isn't going to help Yang or anyone else, you need to keep your emotions in check, so we can figure this out."

Slowly he backed off releasing Koan who rubbed his throat. "We'll figure this out and we'll get yang back but not like this." Alex said

Koan let out a sigh nodding to his friend before turning back towards the door "Just... Just promise me this won't turn out like Anur transyl. Ok." he said before walking back inside.

Alex sighed before saying "You know I think that might have gone a lot quicker if you stepped in." Alex said

"I believe you handled that quite well." Ozpin spoke up from behind him Ironwood to his left "How are they?"

"There copping as best they can, this whole thing is a mess. " Alex Said leaning back against the wall

"That we can both agree on," Ironwood said

"How the situation in Vale." Alex asked

"After recent events the people are looking for answers, answers we do not have. Because of this the council has opted to postpone the Vytal festival until the threat has passed," Ozpin replied

"Great" Alex sighed before asking "What about any news on Yang?"

"Nothing solid at the moment, but we have an idea where she may have been taken," Ironwood responded

"Really?" Alex asked

"Yes" Ozpin responded, "But as I said there's no solid evidence to confirm this Qrow is already preparing for a scouting mission, and we'd like you to accompany him." Ozpin said

"What?" Alex replied in slight shock

"You have the most experience in fighting these creatures along with knowledge of their origins the information you provided us has been helpful, but it's imperative we have someone with experience combatting them in the field." Ironwood said, "That's where you would come in. We can discuss the details more Somewhere more private"

"Just me? What about Koan and the rest of team RWBY?" Alex asked

"They will remain here." Ozpin said

"What!" Four voices' from behind the door cried out in outrage, all eyes turned to the door four pairs of eyes staring back at them through the crack in the open door as it was slammed shut. The Headmaster and General looked to one another before Ozpin said. "Perhaps it's best we explain the situation to all of you somewhere more private." Ozpin said turning his gaze towards the door, slowly it creaked open reviling Ruby Blake Weiss and Koan.

"If the five of you would follow us." Ironwood said

/

"So, you're some kind of… alien cop" Qrow said as he stood beside his youngest niece his flask in hand as he leaned against Ozpins desk.

"Pretty much" Alex responded.

"Cool" Qrow said before taking a long drag from his flask.

"Back to the matter at hand." Ironwood said, "With the Vytal Festival postponed for the time being we now have the time to mount an effective defense against these creatures, along with ensuring our information regarding their location is accurate and verify how well dug in they may be, then we may begin the task of a rescue operation."

"But, why can't we come we've fought the Psycho rangers before, why just Alex even Koan has some knowledge concerning them why not bring him along?" Weiss asked

"That is exactly why he will remain at Beacon, in the event, this is a diversion to draw our attention away from Vale and attack while our backs are turned we can't allow something like this to happen again. "Ironwood began" The situation is a delicate one, the people want answers and are beginning to question whether or not the hunters are capable of doing their job, and with these accusations comes doubt and that will bring fear and then-" Ironwood explained.

"The Grimm" Ruby finished as the weight of the situation finally settled in on them.

"Which is why we must tread lightly, for the time being, I understand your concern and the need to rush in to aid your teammate but doing so may only lead to more casualties."

"How Many?" Alex asked

"Two other teams of fully fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses were dispatched to that area we were still unsure of the Psycho ranger's presence at the time, we lost contact with them roughly a week ago. "Ozpin said.

"Their last transmission lead us to an abandoned SDC mine overrun by the Grimm years ago that's where you'll be heading." Ironwood picked up as he set his scroll down displaying a hologram of the structure included its inner layers and the mapped underground tunnel network he had received from Atlas.

"How long will you be gone?" Blake asked

"A few days maybe a little longer depending on how long it takes to get the information we need." Qrow said. "Until then You might not be hearing from us for a while." Ruby looked up to her uncle uneasily, the huntsmen looked down Patting the girl on the should "We'll get her back" He said

Alex turned towards the Headmaster and General "What time are we leaving?" he asked

"Tomorrow before dawn, a Bullhead should meet you at the dock's," Ironwood said "Until then I suggest you make the appropriate preparations," Ironwood said the last part directed towards Alex who nodded in return.

The impromptu meeting quickly came to an end, Ruby left with her uncle the two off to spend some time together before the mission was set to begin and after recent events, the young Reaper needed this. Alex sat in his dorm his eyes running over the list of text on the holographic screen in front of him "Are you sure you should be going out there alone." Circuit asked

"I won't be alone out there Qrow knows the land pretty well and if we want any hope of getting Yang back we need to act now before it's too late." Alex said before going quiet as he turned his attention back towards the document.

"You know you can't blame yourself for what happened." Circuit said in a soft voice.

"I know, it's just, I feel like histories starting to repeat itself. " Alex said his gaze drifting off to the side.

/

Her fist slammed against the door for the third time today barely even forming a dent, Yang pulled her hand back massaging her now bruised knuckles the door was a hell of a lot stronger then it looked, she glanced down at her hand and began to focus, it was slow at first slower then she would have liked but her aura began to heal her wounds, it seemed the collar she was wearing wasn't only meant as a fashion statement but it somehow negated her aura's ability to protect her.

The natural shield that protected her from damage was gone she had learned this piece of information the hard way, when she first woke up a few hours prior and attempted to escape delivering a solid punch to the door only to yelp and fall back clutching her fist in pain, strangely enough the collar didn't seem to affect her strength which only made it hurt more.

"You're only going to hurt yourself." Whiger's voice echoed through the vent. Then there were her cellmates if she could even call them that, Whiger and Loyax probably the only thing keeping her from going stir crazy after being stuck in such a cramped space for... she didn't even know how long hours, days there wasn't exactly a clock on the wall.

Sighing Yang sat back against the smoothest part of the wall she reserved for sleeping "Yeah, yeah. you keep telling me that, but what do you expect me to do sit back and do nothing?" Yang said.

"What Whiger is trying to tell you is that the door is too strong for simply your fist if it were that easy to escape do you not think we would have tried it?" Loyax said

Yang sighed he had a point "I guess." she said before glancing up at the vent "So what happens now? Do they just leave us here to rot?" Yang asked.

"No," Whiger said. " much, much worse." Yang was left in silence from the slightly creepy statement, the sudden pounding of metal boots echoed through the hallway outside their cells caught her attention.

"What's that?" Yang's asked as she got to her feet.

"Something much worse," Whiger said as the footsteps stopped outside.

For a moment there was silence, the bolts holding her cell door closed slid back followed by the door opening upwards. Yang took a boxing stance as four Grinders stood in the doorway, behind them stood a creature that resembled a black knight with pitch black armor covering his torso arms and legs with a dagger sheathe on his left grieve blue Perl like orbs running down his gauntlets and across his chest plate ending at two pointed shoulders plates in his hand was a shield that resembled the shell of a crab his helmet had a pitch-black visor his helmet pointing back ending in two spikes.

"Bring it" Yang challenged even in her weekend state she could take down these clowns.

"Humph" The black knight scoffed raising a small controller pressing the center button, three red lights lit up on her collar as it emitted a buzzing sound her lilac eyes widened before a stream of electricity shot through her body. Yang screamed in agony alongside her cellmates who were in a similar situation falling to her knees the monster chuckled removing his thumb from the button.

Yang collapsed to the floor smoke rising from her form two of the grinders stepped forward lifting her up by her arms dragging her body behind their leader, Yang raised her head slightly her vision blurry looking up at her surroundings as she was dragged down the corridor, in the distance she could hear what sounded like cheering.

The doorway in front of the group slid open, the grinders dragged Yang inside before dropping her to the floor before quickly exiting the door sealing behind them. Slowly Yang attempted to stand her entire body was on fire, clambering onto her knees she slowly rose to her feet supporting herself against the wall violet eyes scanned the large tunnel a bright light behind a large steel gate.

The gate rumbled as it slowly open, Yang raised her arm attempting to shield her eyes from the blinding light passing through the gate, she lowered her arm the cheering now at full volume, Yang stood in front of one of many gates leading into a makeshift pit arena four pillars stood in the center rows of barbed spikes lining their surface, almost three stories above her was a crowd of cheering monsters behind a metal cage among them stood the one who brought her here.

Psycho Yellow, the psycho ranger sat with her legs crossed alongside Blue, Pink, Silver, and green staring down into the arena her helmet tilted to the side as she waved mockingly, Yang growled her eyes a vibrant red.

Chuckling Yellow stood up approaching the edge of the cage the crowd grew quiet "Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Tai Xiao Long and Raven Branwen one of the top huntress students of Beacon academy revered for her strength and fury." Yellow said as she folded her hands behind her back.

"What do you want you crazy bitch, why am I here!?" Yang demanded.

"To die." Yellow chuckled pressing down on the switch in her hand, causing Yang's collar to activate the blond falling to her knees crying out in agony as the electric current surged through her body sending her back to her knees. " You escaped me once before, but this time mommy and your little boyfriend aren't coming to save you." The woman from the train flashed through Yang's mind followed by the picture her uncle had shown her only a few days prior the resemblance between the two almost uncanny.

'Mom' her mind echoed

"Now then." Psycho yellow began suddenly several of the gates around the arena began to open multiple pairs of red eyes staring back at the unarmed huntress as the hoard of Grimm emerged from the arena. "Let the games begin!" Psycho yellow roared as the crowd cheered.

Two figures stood near the back of the crowd their body's concealed behind a black robe gloves and hood a Yellow and Black sash running over their chests glancing to one another they nodded before disappearing backing away into the darkness.

/

Despite walking into unknown territory Alex's was glad he had someone like Qrow watching his back out there the man had an extensive reputation as a warrior, hell from what circuit had been able to dig up about the man he could probably take on an army of X-borgs and come out without a scratch alongside that he was known for getting things done when they needed to be.

Once everything was ready Alex made his way down to the air docks at the edge of campus, it wasn't that surprising to find CFVY RWB and JNPR alongside Glynda and Ozpin.

"What didn't think we would come to see you off." Coco said

"Not really, you don't exactly strike me as a morning person Coco" Alex said, the beret-wearing leader shrugged.

"I make exceptions, besides Yatsuhashi's always up this early with that spiritual crap. I swear if he offers me another one of those herbal infusions I'll snap" Coco said jokingly while Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes at his leader's antics.

"Good luck on your mission." Velvet said Fox giving a nod to Alex who responded with his own.

"Thanks" Alex responded.

"Hey!" Qrow called over "As much as I'm a fan of the sappy goody's we gotta get moving," Qrow said as he walked down the Bullhead ramp stopping in front of his youngest niece giving her a hug, pulling away he stared into those silver orbs adopting a serious look "We'll get her back. "He promised, Ruby smiling back in response.

"I still wish we could come." She said.

"I know, but Oz is right your better of here... just stay out of trouble ok." Qrow said ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Of course, you can count on me" Ruby replied a smile coming to form on her face.

As Alex made his way towards the Bullhead he spotted Blake waiting by the ramp "I don't like the idea of just the two of you going out their alone, the least the headmaster could have done is let us come with you Yang's our teammate we shouldn't just be sitting here doing nothing."

"I don't like it either but Ozpins right, its better if you and the others stay here. Besides Qrow and I can get in and out without anyone noticing a bigger group going to draw more attention" Alex said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Blake sighed he had a point, while she was worried, no, terrified for her partner and friend's safety. A larger group may only impede the mission and if they weren't careful they were at risk of giving away their position. Blake looked up at Alex quickly checking to make sure the others weren't looking "Just stay safe." She said embracing him, with Alex doing the same pulling her close, she looked up at him a gentle smile forming on her face as she leaned up gently pressing her lips to his own Alex returning the gesture before pulling away pressing his forehead to hers staring into those amber orbs "Always" Alex responded

"Awwww~" they instantly broke apart snapping their heads towards the group who looked on at the scene Coco stood her scroll in hand the red light on the camera blinking recording the scene, in the background Qrow couldn't help but laugh at the young couple's bad luck. "Hey, don't stop because of little old me. By the way, you guys make a cute couple."

He and Blake glanced to one another "Well I better get going." he said rubbing the back of his neck before quickly jogging onto the bullhead

R-Right" Blake responded as she moved back to the group glaring at Coco mentally making a promise to get back at the girl or worse if she shared that video with anyone else.

"Contact us if you find anything," Ozpin said. "We have several teams standing by in the event you need support or an immediate extraction from the area." Qrow nodded in acknowledgment before stepping onto the bullhead behind his partner

Alex sat down in one of the seats his face flushed as Qrow took a seat across from him before opening his mouth to speak "Not one-word old man." Alex snapped, Qrow merely burst out laughing, teenagers were just too easy to mess with. The ramp closed up as the engines roared to life lifting the craft into the air before taking off in the direction of their objective its occupants glanced to one another nodding in agreement one sole objective in mind.

(To be continued)


	36. Descent

The extensive forest below them seemed to spread out for miles untouched by mankind or the Grimm, it seemed peaceful but beneath the canopy lay the creatures that had driven Man and Faunus to the brink and as such many sought the safety of the walls erected around the kingdom, others had formed their own communities outside the walls and were successful, but each faced their own hardships which could very well cause a settlement to disappear overnight the most common being attacks from Bandits or Grimm sometimes both.

Alex turned away from the window back to the man sitting across from him, Qrow stared down at his scroll as he took a drink from his flask for the ninth time that flight before looking up at the young man across from him "So Ozpin gave me the short version on what you told Oz about the, what was it...Psycho Society?" Qrow said with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, I'm not the one who picked the name," Alex said.

"So, you've fought these freaks before right, what can we expect?" Qrow asked

"There Psychopaths who only have one thing on their mind, Killing. They're stronger, faster and even smarter than the average human or Faunus with or without Aura. Along with that one of their members, Psycho pink can use magic." Alex said.

"Magic?" Qrow asked Alex nodded in return Qrow hummed in thought the Maidens were said to be the only ones capable of using magic, he tuck that piece of information away for later before asking "Anything else?"

"There main combat strategies differ with their commanders and units Grinders and X-Borgs aren't the smartest, but they like to soften you up from a distance before moving in for melee." Alex said, "They usually have a commander with them, at the moment all I've seen are Furry and Professor Cog but there could be more, so be ready for anything they'll probably be an army waiting for us in there." Alex said

Qrow was silent mulling over what he had just been told, before asking a question that had been on his mind "If we can't root these bastards out what'll this mean for Vale."

"It's not just Vale we need to be worried about if we can't stop the Psycho's they won't rest until they've wiped out all life on Remnant " Alex said a moment of silence passed as he allowed the information to sink in.

"Shit" Qrow muttered the two lapsed into silence for a few minutes neither spoke. As the bullhead descended towards a clearing the piolets voice came over the intercom 'This is the drop point. Send me a signal when you want pick up, good luck out there.'

Qrow and Alex walked to the edge of the ramp leaping out into the open air, landing in the small field below Alex drew his delta blasters while Qrow unsheathed his weapon in its sword form, they scanned the tree line and surrounding area as the Bullhead flew off into the distance.

"How long till we get to the SDC facility," Alex asked.

"At least a few miles east of here, we better get moving." Qrow said both he and Alex began their trek through the forest towards their objective.

/

"Hiya!" Ruby cried rushing forward with Crescent Rose, Koan in his Panuncian form leaped to the side, Ruby spun her scythe firing fire shots at Koan the shapeshifter leaped around them as he closed in on Ruby, the bullets harmlessly impacting the ground behind him. Ruby rocketed towards the shapeshifter firing her weapon to increase her speed as Ruby swung her scythe a crimson flash blinded her.

As her vision cleared Ruby found the training arena empty suddenly something long and slick wrapped around her ankle, Ruby cried out in protest as she was hoisted off the ground Crescent rose falling from her grasp the world inverted as Ruby soon found herself staring at the small blue tick like alien, she crossed her arms over her chest pouting as she looked at the small blue insect "No fair" Ruby muttered.

Hypnotic lowered Ruby back to the ground before his small body was consumed by a flash of red Koan emerged "I take it I won." He said.

"Barely" Ruby replied

"Keep telling yourself that crater face." Koan said Ruby's eyes widened as she let out a whine.

"What!" She yelled, "Who told you about that." Koan smirked causing Ruby to let out a groan 'Alex'

After Alex and Qrow had departed for their mission and taking advantage of the lack of classes made their way to the training room to kill some time, Ruby had suggested a spar against the shapeshifter slowly becoming one of the mistakes she had made during her attendance at Beacon. Blake and Weiss sat in the stands among their other friends.

"Kid's not half bad." Coco said a smile gracing her face, it slowly vanished as she looked at the White-haired girl to her left. "How's she been taking things."

"In all honesty, I'm not sure we've been trying to take her mind off things, you know. But... it's her sister any of us would be the same in her situation." Weiss said as she watched the red-clad girl exit the arena alongside Koan.

"She's doing the best she can despite the circumstances," Blake said

"Ruby's a tuff kid she'll get through this. But I get where you're coming from." Coco replied. What happened to Yang affected all of them in a way, she was one of Beacons strongest fighters coming in at least second compared to Pyrrha in combat class

"Yang's strong." Pyrrha said coming up next to them her team not that far behind. "If anyone can come out of this, it's her." despite her words Pyrrha couldn't help the feeling of dread that welled up in her chest alongside a pang of guilt that struck her heart, if she had accepted Ozpins offer sooner and taken on the Fall Maidens powers could she have done something to prevent this.

"Hey, guys." Ruby said as she approached the others Koan not far behind "What are you all talking about?"

"Nothing" Jaune quickly replied. Earning a strange look from Ruby.

"You fought well "Pyrrha noted causing Ruby to smile.

"Not well enough," Ruby muttered her voice barely audible as she looked away, Blakes' ears twitched picking up the comment.

"Ruby" Blake said in concern "What's the matter?"

Ruby sighed "I... I need to be stronger" she said

"What why?" Weiss asked it wasn't wrong to push herself to improve her abilities, but she and her uncle had already spent at least two full days in the auditorium for combat practice, pushing herself too far could be harmful if she were to overwork her Aura. Ruby sighed rubbing her arm as she looked away from the others. Koan let out a sigh

"It's about what happened to Yang isn't it." Koan said. "Ruby you know what happened isn't your fault."

"I know" Ruby replied taking a seat her eyes falling on her hands "It's just... I was right there, I could have stopped her from taking Yang if I'd been faster I could have done something. Instead, I was too slow and now..."Tears trailed down her cheeks as her shoulder shook "...Now Yang might be dead. And I couldn't even do anything to save her, I failed her." a sob escaped the young girl tears pouring down her cheeks as she began to break down the stress of everything finally crashing down on her.

"Ruby..." Blake said she and Weiss moving to comfort their distraught leader.

"No" Coco said beating them to it.

"w-What?" Ruby said

"No" Coco repeated as she knelt down to Ruby, removing her signature shades her chocolate brown eyes meeting Ruby's Silver. " Despite all the chaos and the panic, you were the first one on the field ready for a fight, you did everything you could, and, in that moment, no one could ask anything more of you. You didn't fail damn far from it if you ask me, but you can't give up like this you gotta keep that hope alive I know you'll see your sister again your uncle and Alex will make sure of that."

'Damn Coco' Koan thought.

"You gotta be strong for her, your sisters after all. Your strength is her strength, so save the tears till after your back together." Coco said

"Ok." Ruby said wiping away the tears in her eyes. Coco smiled at the young leader patting her on the shoulder a gentle smile coming to form on her face "And if I know yang she'll fight her way out of there on her own."

/

"Ragh!" Yang bellowed as her fist impacted the Ursa's head launching the creature of Grimm across the stadium slamming into the stone wall cracks spreading across the surface like a spiders web, three below loves lunged towards her Yang spun around punching the Grimm into one of its final Beowolf leaped over its comrades slamming its body into Yang who slid across the arena floor on her back, the Grimm leaped on top of her its jaws lunging towards her throat.

Yang's arms shot up grabbing the Grimm by its snout flipping it over onto it's back Yang jumping onto its chest pinning the beast down, the brawler reeled her fist back slamming her fists into the Grimm's bone mask breaking it apart the force of the punch cracking the concrete beneath the Grimm as it's body dissipated into ash.

Yang fell to her knees panting heavily after finishing the last of the Grimm, her clothes were torn in multiple places, a number of claw and teeth marks present across her back and forearms, a small trail of blood flowed down her arm from a large bite wound on her upper left bicep. In the crowd, Psycho Yellow watched the display with some satisfaction due to the blondes' wounds, as Yang attempted to rise her collar lit up once again delivering a near lethal dose of electricity.

Yang collapsed to the floor, she groaned as her eyes blinked open tears forming at the edge of her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling the opening above allowing some sunlight inside, was this it was this how her life came to an end, fighting in some sick gladiatorial arena until her body gave out or until she was killed and left as a meal for the Grimm. Yang stared up at the ceiling as she heard the metal gates rumbled the sound of heavy boots across the stone floor, her body and muscles burned moving would be difficult, fighting back, completely out of the question.

As everything began to fade into darkness, her ears picked up a sound over the roar of the crowd, it was subtle the gentle flapping of wings, as her eyes began to blink close her vision blurring with the last of her strength she tilted her head to the side, perched on one of the cages metal bars was a small black bird no, a Raven. Its dark red eyes stared into her own before everything went black.

/

Alex didn't like this, it was quiet, far too quiet. He and Qrow had been walking almost two hours through the dense forest and in that time, they had not encountered a single Grimm, let alone any form of wildlife.

Qrow seemed to be the same. He hadn't touched his flask at all since they had landed, his dull red eyes scanned every tree and bush they walked past as if something was about to leap out at them "This isn't right" he said.

"You're telling me." Alex replied. "I thought this place would be crawling with Grimm."

"That's it." Qrow said as he began cutting through some of the thicker foliage blocking their path. "This place was crawling the last time I was here, where the hell did they go?" Qrow sliced through the last of the bramble coming face to face with a Beowulf, leaping back he raised his sword to bisect the creature, Alex raising his weapons alongside him only to stop.

The Beowulf or what was a Beowulf stood frozen in place mid-pounce alongside many of its brethren frozen in various forms of combat and agony, their entire body ashen grey stone its eyes blank and empty on the contrary to their usual fierce red. "Aww no." Alex sighed as he approached the Grimm, reaching out he ran his hand across its body, pieces of its body began to break away collapsing in on itself, leaving behind a pile of ash at his feet.

"What the fuck happened here?" Qrow asked

"Psycho Pink. Were close." Alex said as he took the lead weaving between the statues, careful not to disturb them. Qrow followed behind him, his dark red eyes examined the Grimm closely as he passed the statues. Moving up to the ridge ahead, they reached a small cliff overlooking the valley below. In the distance Alex could just make out a structure in the distance, the facility had certainly seen better days, but showed signs of use.

"There it is." Qrow said observing the structure and the small buildings surrounding it most likely storage areas for equipment and other necessities "The info Oz gave me said the place was overrun a while back, the workers dug into an underground chamber connecting to a hive, Grimm flooded the place pretty quick allot of the workers didn't make it out."

"And it looks like someone else has set up shop." Alex said as he motioned towards the bronze figures that patrolled around the shacks. "We need to get in there, it's the only way we can be sure what we're dealing with." Alex said

Qrow furrowed his brow pulling out his flask, taking a long drag before saying "Well, we got two options. You said these things weren't that smart we can try and sneak past the chrome domes or one of us can go down and ruin their day while the other one stays here and picks them off from a distance." Alex hummed in agreement

"I'd go with the first one. If they spot us and call in reinforcements they could overrun us." Alex said

Qrow nodded in agreement before taking another pull from his flask, putting it away he reached over his shoulder drawing his weapon in its sword form "Let's get to it" Qrow said as he and Alex began creeping through the valley towards the main structure.

Sneaking through a rather large hole in the chain link fence, the two made their way past the shacks hugging the wall as a group of Grinders marched past, as they closed in on the side structures. Stopping Alex peeked around the corner of one of the storage sheds two Grinders stood guarding the maintenance lift, it was the quickest way into the main structure without fighting through an army to get there.

Alex looked at Qrow who nodded in understanding, a small crash emitted from behind the shack the two grinders tacking noticed, looking to one another and exchanging several beeps and whr's they began marching towards the disturbance

The grinders marched side by side between two of the shacks, their weapons grasped tightly in their hands unaware of the two pairs of eyes that watched them from the shadows, Alex reached over to the workbench on his right his hand closing around the handle of a screwdriver nodding to Qrow across from him.

As the footsteps grew closer the huntsmen swung his sword decapitating the first grinder the other managing to step around the blade aiming its weapon at the huntsmen, Alex lashed out grabbing the one on the right, jamming the screwdriver into the base of its neck sparks flying as it collapsed against him.

"Not bad" Qrow said as he and Alex dumped the grinders inside the shack. " Got to give these guys props though, they're a lot better than Ironwoods tin men at least they know when to dodge."

"Grinders might not be that intelligent but they're deadly in close up combat especially in large numbers." Alex said looking back towards the maintenance lift "Come on we better get inside before someone notices the guards are missing" Alex said, he and Qrow darted towards the shack careful not to draw any unwanted attention entering the shack Alex quickly pushed the door shut hugging the wall as a group of grinders passed the entrance.

"That was close." Qrow sighed. Turning away from the entrance there in the center of the room was one of the mines service elevators, Qrow took a glance at the well-rusted controls next to the lift.

"So, what now?" Qrow asked, the sudden grinding of metal caught him off guard, turning back he found Alex pulling open the twin chain link doors that lead into the elevator. Staring down into the dark shaft leading down into the tunnel below.

Alex looked back towards the elder Huntsmen "Now comes the hard part." he replied as he reached into his jacket pulling out a worn pair of construction gloves he had grabbed from the shack they had hidden the grinders inside. Reaching out he grabbed the metallic cable hovering in the center of the elevator shaft. Giving it a swift tug checking its strength he looked back at Qrow "You coming?" Alex said as he stepped off the edge sliding down the cable and into the darkness below.

Qrow sighed resting his weapon on his shoulder. "Well better not keep him waiting." he shrugged dropping down into the abyss below.

/

Blakes stared down at the book in her hands, trying her best like her teammates to distract herself from recent events. JNPR and CFVY had been checking in on them every few hours especially after Ruby's breakdown in the combat arena, that scene repeated over and over again through her mind, she had to remember to thank Coco again for what she did.

Blake looked up over her book at Ruby who currently sat cross-legged, alongside Koan and Weiss the two currently indulging themselves in their video games while the latter cheered her partner on. Blake turned her attention back to the book in her hands, she still couldn't help but worry, for Yang for Ruby... Alex. Once again, she found herself staring at the young man only a few feet away.

'Anur Transyl' The name reverberated through her mind, she knew she shouldn't be questioning it that it was a private matter between Koan and Alex and yet she couldn't help but wonder what significance such a name held, yet another piece of their past. Once again, she glanced at the blond as he defeated Ruby's character the screen flashing and signaling his victory.

"Aww, no fair" Ruby cried out. "How are you this good you've only played this like once?"

"Guess it just comes naturally." Koan replied, noticing the pair of eyes locked on him he turned to Blake. The two locked eyes before Blake turned her attention back to her book Koan sighed getting the others attention. "You're worried about them, aren't you?" he asked

Weiss and Ruby turned to their usual stoic teammate "It's not that. "Blake sighed turning her head to look at the shapeshifter

"I heard what you said out in the hall." Blake said.

Koan's face dropped his eyes falling to the floor "Oh." He replied inwardly berating himself at the time he had been so worried, no terrified about Yang's safety he wouldn't deny he had feelings for her, but now that he thought back to it he may have let something slip that would have been better for everyone if he had just stayed quiet.

Ruby and Weiss looked at one another before turning their attention to their teammate and friend "What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Does it have something to do with the Psycho Rangers." Blake pressed

"Look, it's not for me to say, alright." Koan responded

"Blake, Koan?" Weiss asked looking at the two for an answer.

Three pairs of eyes settled on Koan who sat cross-legged his scroll in his lap in silence his eyes focused primarily on the floor, inwardly he was kicking himself 'of course she heard and why wouldn't she be worried damn cat ears.' Koan growled to himself, he looked up at the three girls each looking at him in curiosity and confusion.

He rested his palm against his head Alex trusted him and he promised he wouldn't bring up the topic unless he was ok with it. God damn it why now of all times did it have to come up, no they weren't ready to know what happened even if they would be upset. "Koan?" he glanced up at Blake and he saw it the pleading and worried look in her eyes, she was generally worried about Alex "Please, what happened on Anur transyl." She asked.

"Would one of you mind filling us in." Weiss said somewhat annoyed

"Great." Koan groaned lying back on the floor "There are a lot of things about Alex's past I shouldn't even know about, ok and that right there." he said looking pointedly at Blake "Is something he has been working really hard on, so that he can finally get over about what happened to her."

"Her?" Ruby said in confusion.

Koan facepalmed dragging his hand down past his chin sighing deeply 'Way to go don't I just wear a sign saying biggest idiot right here' he thought as his eye settled on the floor. Sighing deeply, he looked back up at the girls each of them bore a look of concern, and that would only mean they'd ask more.

Sighing he looked up at them mentally preparing himself for the beatdown he would probably get when Alex got back. "Look... Anur transyl is a sensitive subject for Alex, I can't tell you much about it because I wasn't even there at the time." Once again, he sighed. " What I do know is that it's a place where Alex lost someone very close to him, his partner Kate."

...

Blakes' eyes widened as the name slipped from the shapeshifters lips, a torrent of memories flooded to the forefront of her mind.

"She was my partner."

"I see you've learned after what yellow did to your little girlfriend."

"She was one of the strongest people I knew "

"Not bad Omni ranger, your almost as good as she was."

"She was so compassionate in what she did, no matter how big or small."

...

Her fist clench shut gripping the bed bellows her, her knuckles turning white. Her hair hung over her face-concealing her eyes. Eyes that radiated nothing but hatred. 'He's lost so many people his family, Kate. Someone he cared for, someone he loved. And they just... just taunt him like it's some cruel joke!' Blakes' nails began to dig into the bed covers.

'Why?' she asked herself 'After everything he's been through... hasn't he suffered enough.'

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"Psycho Yellow" Koan spat the name out like it was poison "I caught up with him back at the barracks and that look on his face..." Koan reached up rubbing his brow. "It was like he just talked out of a god damn war zone. I don't know the details, and I don't even want to know. But what scares me most is what he'll do if he finds that bitch if he finds her, especially after what she did to Yang."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, true they would all love nothing more than to deal with that monster and her brethren, but Koan's sounded almost pleased at the thought of their friend facing off against them.

"Trust me when I say up until now you haven't seen what he's really capable of. I mean it." Koan said staring out the window "He holds back on people, but when he really cuts loose... that's when things start to get really bad."

/

Alex stepped out of the elevator Qrow not far behind shaft staring down the barren tunnels ahead lit by electronic lamps hanging above the stone hallway that branched off down separate tunnels a few meters ahead. Clenching his fist, he summoned his morpher staring down at the gauntlet the hourglass glowing a vibrant white, clenching his fist he looked back towards the huntsmen.

"Let's be careful. But let's get it done"

(To be continued)


	37. Prison Break

As the day came to a close Pyrrha sat outside the dining hall alone, her head bowed deep in thought. The wind blows a single orange leaf to her feet, she stares at the tree line taking in the fall colors, an image of Amber present in her pod and the choice she had to make flashes through her mind.

"Hey" Pyrrha turns her head up her eyes resting on the smiling face of her partner and friend, Jaune, with a large cone of cotton candy in hand "I-It's no green goop, but I think it might do some good."

Pyrrha stared at the treat while she came back to reality hesitantly accepting it "Um, right. Thank you Jaune" She said

Jaune's beaming smile fades as he sees her still tormented face, looking back to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren came around the corner. The Green ninja holding a tub of popcorn in one hand alongside more cotton candy and a soda.

Upon noticing what's happening she turned to her distracted partner "Uh... come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairground. I'll win you another stuffed animal. Nora said as she dragged him away from Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune looked back at Pyrrha taking a seat beside her. " You were the first person to believe in me, you know that." Jaune said to his friend, Pyrrha looks at him while the blond knight laughs in sadness. "Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that." He said

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" she tried to say only for her sorrow to switch to surprise, her eyes widening as the fluffy snack fell from her grasp as she felt Jaune's hand rest on her own.

"I guess... I'm trying to say that... You've always been there for me" His grip tightened slightly, the memories of what he'd done... what he'd almost done back in forever fall. " And I can tell theirs something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" Jaune asked smiling.

As her astonishment melted away into content, Pyrrha leaned back resting her head on a very startled Jaune's shoulder. Closing her eyes and smiling "You're already doing it." She said. Jaune quickly matched Pyrrha's smile, the two remained there for a long moment, but her smile soon faltered her expression darkening once more as another leaf joined the other.

"Jaune" Pyrrha said as she sat up.

"Hmm?" he replied looking at her curiously

"Pyrrha suddenly pulls her hand away from his, turning away from him." I don't know what to do" She says.

"W-What do you mean." A confused Jaune asked.

Pyrrha glanced up wondering what to say. "Jaune, do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked

Jaune was taken back slightly by the question. "Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny. "Pyrrha began" I don't think of some predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather, some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life."

Jaune nodded, beginning to understand what she meant. "Okay, uh yeah. I can see that, sure."

Pyrrha, still struggling to find the right words as she glances at him. "Well... What would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between stand between you and your destiny."

Jaune only seemed more confused by her words. "Like what?" He asked. Looking at Pyrrha worry in his gaze, meeting his eye Pyrrha turned away she wanted to tell him, by Oum she wanted to tell him the truth. But how?

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant. But at the cost of who you were." She continued to ramble

Jaune leans over and attempts to place his hand on her friend's shoulder. "Pyrrha you're not making any sense."

Pyrrha stands up moving away from his touch, she stood there holding herself as if on the verge of tears" None of it makes sense, this isn't how it was supposed to be."

Jaune gets up, spreading his arms out in confusion. "I'm sorry! Please, I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." He pleaded.

Pyrrha looked down tears threatening to spill forth " I've always felt as though I was destined to become a huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... " She says turning back to look at Jaune " I don't know if I can do it. "

"Of course, you can." Jaune says, almost as if he's right " The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world. " He says as he moves towards her, clearly confident in his answer. "... you can't let anything stand in your way."

However, despite his overall intentions his actions didn't bring her relief, in fact she looked even more horrified. Covering her mouth in shock as she began to sob.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked fearing he had said something wrong.

"Stop." She said turning away from him her face in her hands.

"Did I say something wrong." He said edging closer.

"STOP!" she cried thrusting her hands out, unintentionally activating her Semblance grasping Jaune's armor and slamming him into one of the columns, he watched weekly from his position until she opens her eyes realizing what she's done

"Jaune!" She yelled in shock dropping her hands to her sides, the blond falling to the ground. Finally, the tears came forth as he looked up at her "I'm...I'm sorry..."Pyrrha bolted off as Jaune called out to her.

"What did I say." He muttered from his position on the ground.

/

Pyrrha ran and ran she didn't care where she would end up. She didn't know where and frankly she didn't care she just kept running the tears in her eyes blurring her vision. Rounding the corner, she ran directly into a certain blond their heads impacting one another.

Koan stumbled back grasping his head in pain, as did Pyrrha falling onto her butt. Koan shook his head, looking down at the one he ran into. "Pyrrha?" he said in confusion before noticing the tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"I-I-I'm fine" she replied, Rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing out here alone, I thought you'd be with your team?" He asked

"I-" She didn't know what to say, "I don't know." She said bursting into tears burying her face into his chest. Koan, in all honesty, didn't know what to do. after a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug attempting to comfort the sobbing girl. After a few moments passed Pyrrha's sobs receded into sharp intakes of breath, then he asked "Pyrrha what wrong, please whatever it is you can tell me, please."

"I can't, I can't." She said.

"Pyrrha." he said gripping her shoulders tightly forcing her to look at him. Her usual bright green bloodshot and puffy from crying "Talk to me, please. Whatever caused this I can help" He said, it wasn't hard to tell something was bothering the redhead.

"No, you can't. You won't understand." she said

"Try me." Koan dared. Pyrrha was surprised for a moment, shaking her head Pyrrha tried to push him away. Only for the blond to pull her back into his chest locking his arms around her own holding her still, despite her desperate attempt to escape. "Pyrrha." he said in a much softer tone making her pause in her struggle to break free. "Please." He said his grip on her tightening slightly.

Pyrrha let out a shaky breath, he had her even if she got away that wouldn't stop him from trying to find her again or telling her team and the other what he'd saw, she didn't want to think about what that might lead too, and what assumptions the others would make.

"...Ok"

/

Qrow rammed his sword through the Xborgs gut, twisting the massive blade tearing the android in half sparks flying as the blade sliced through metal and wiring essential to its function. Pulling the blade free the flat side of his blade meeting the blunt end of the Xborgs and Grinder's mace pushing against their weapons neither showing any sign of letting up. Qrow smirked dropping his blade down he sidestepped the two androids as they stumbled forward, crashing headfirst into the tunnel wall.

Shifting his weapon into its magnum form he quickly fired two shots, leaving a large hole in each of their heads before collapsing on top of each other. Qrow turned towards Alex having to duck as a Grinder flew overhead landing in a heap before him its body twitching violently as its body sparked and blue arc energy washed over its form.

Dynamo Yellow brought his flail down on the last grinder crushing its head beneath the large spiked weight.

His ranger suit was primarily yellow, his vest had a single black stripe running up the center leading to his black collar covering his heart was a gold badge with the Dynamo emblem engraved on it, his sleeves and legs were both white, a single black stripe with a yellow outline leading down to a pair of yellow Boots and Gloves. His helmet was primarily yellow with a slick black visor and silver mouthpiece above the visor was a gold parallelogram the letters DY present below the numeral IV. A black stripe ran over it leading down the centre of his helmet.

The two looked at the body of at least fourteen fallen grinders and Xborgs. "They really don't want us down here, huh." Qrow said.

Although they'd managed to sneak through a good portion of the tunnel network there had been a few minor setbacks having to avoid some particular tunnels due to them being occupied by a large mining crew and guard that were busy digging in one of the caverns the mines previous occupants had unearthed.

Whatever the Psycho Rangers had in mind for this location they weren't through with it yet. The only question remaining was why true they had access to an ample amount of dust but much of the deposits had been left untouched... what were they digging for?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he turned his attention back on the tunnel ahead, he could focus on that later right now he needed to concentrate on the objective at hand. Yang. Turning to the elder huntsmen he said "No. But it means we're on the right track."

Continuing down the tunnel ahead, keeping their eyes peeled for any more patrols like the one they had run into before. "So, Oz gave me the short story on these guys, you mind filling in the blanks like where the hell did these guys even come from?" Qrow asked.

"The original five Psycho Rangers were created by a sorceress call Astronima, to hunt and destroy a team of rangers the leader of the team being her own brother, Andros." Dynamo Yellow began." But that was only the tip of the iceberg, The Psycho Rangers drew their power from her master a being known as Dark spectre Astronima was using the Psycho Rangers to drain Dark Specter's power and usurp his throne. But in the end, her plot failed"

"I take it things didn't go well. " Qrow said.

"No." DYellow continued "Although Dark spectre hadn't discovered her plans, the Psycho Rangers had been defeated, but not destroyed they were too powerful and kept coming back, so the rangers digitized them trapping them in five data cards, leaving them powerless. From then on, the Space Rangers went on to defend earth from Dark Specter's forces, it ended when Zordon sacrificed himself and destroyed dark Specter and those under him. Even after all that The Psycho rangers returned a year later, it took the combined power of eleven rangers to finally destroy them."

"Whoa." Qrow said

"Yeah." DYellow responded

"So, who is this Zordon guy you kept mentioning?" Qrow asked.

"Zordon of Eltar" DYellow mused " I never had the chance to meet him in person, but he was the one who granted earth first ranger team their powers. You could say he was our patriarch. He'd spent ions protecting earth from evils beyond comprehension one of the worst being Dark Specter. In the end gave his life for us, to finally put an end to Dark Specter's reign of terror and purging the universe of his darkness. And that's a debt we can never repay." A moment of silence passed between the two as they continued on down the tunnel.

Qrow didn't exactly know how to respond to that. Hell, how could he the whole thing sounded like it came out of a sci-fi novel. Still, the way he described it, this Zordon started to sound a lot like Ozpin, he just hoped things wouldn't end the same way for the old wizard.

Ten minutes passed before the two warriors came to a halt the pathway ahead braking off in two directions. The left leading deeper underground while the other led off to the right towards the storage and machinery area "Well this complicates things," Qrow said

"Can't say I'm surprised. " DYellow responded, pulling out his Plumbers badge he pulled up the tunnel network map Ironwood had provided while most of the new tunnels would be off the records, he hoped the original setup would match what they were seeing. The badge projected a small hologram of the tunnel network, the tunnel they were in appeared to connect to the main cavern.

"Hmm, ok that's a start. " DYellow noted. Turning to Qrow, summoning his gauntlet the dial popping up out of the casing "Hold still."

"Hey, what are yo- " The badge projected an energy field shaped like a prism around Qrow, after a few moments the energy field vanished. Qrow looked up at his partner eyes narrowed. "What the hell was that?" he asked

"Biometric scanner" DYellow replied as he typed on the holographic screen the badge had formed updating the map "Yang is your niece, which means you and she have similar DNA all I have to do is scan for a Biosignature similar to your own and we should be able to find her." After a few moments, four dotts appeared over the map of the tunnel network. One, red the next blue the third green and the fourth yellow.

"Alright, that's us." He said pointing to the Red and Green dots that sat beside one another. "One of them is Yang, but I have no idea who the other one is." DYellow said as he rubbed the back of his head "Might be some kind of glitch or Yang's in a hell of a lot worse shape than we thought" he said looking towards the tunnel on their right" Looks like we're heading that way." he said.

As the two began making their way down the tunnel Qrow couldn't tear his eyes from the map, more importantly, the single blue dot seemed to be closing in on the yellow. Yang was his niece by blood his title as an uncle for Ruby more honorary than anything, not that it mattered to the kid. But still, if this was tracking her through her Blood or whatever it was, he could only think of one other person who it would pick up and who had a reason to be here.

"Raven" he muttered in slight disdain "...Perfect." he groaned

/

The long crimson blade cut through the grinders mid-section its body folding in half splattering oil and coolant against the tunnel walls, the upper portion of its body twitch and writhed as it attempted to reach for its weapon. A black boot with red high heels stomped down on its head crushing the grinders head below its weight. Lifting her boot from the androids head its owner flicked the long crimson blade of her Odatchi removing the oil and coolant that stained the blade.

The woman judging by her figure as her face was hidden from view behind a white mask with red markings resembling a Nevermore, her long black mane of hair flowing freely down her back, she wore a shallow cut red and black dress and garter-belt and black leggings, with a number of necklaces hanging loosely around her neck. A pair of dark red gauntlets rested on her forearms with a matching chest plate covering her torso.

Looking forward down the dark tunnel, crimson eyes narrowed behind the slits of her mask. Returning the blade to her sheath she continued on, this site had been a place of interest for a number of weeks now and as she suspected Ozpin knew of this too, judging by the bullhead that arrived a few hours prior dropping off her brother if she could even call him that anymore and the young man that had garnered her interest.

The same boy these creatures seemed to fear.

Pushing those thoughts aside she focused on the task at hand. Yang, her daughter. It felt strange to call her that after so long, she doubted the girl would give her the courtesy though. Raven sighed it was better that way, she was safer that way hatting her rather than trying to find her, or so she thought.

The memory from the train replayed in her mind, the yellow one had kept her promise returning for Yang when her guard was down and right under Ozpins nose no less, it felt somewhat satisfying knowing the old wizard's folly could have very well cost him the life of one of his students. Despite this after what she had seen transpire in that arena... She just hoped Yang was still alive.

Raven came to a halt beside the body of one of the sleeker androids, rolling the machine onto its back with her boot, she knelt down picking up a small green key card attached to its belt.

'This could be useful' She noted

It made sense they would employ some security measures, this would save her the time of going around or breaking through most of the security doors blocking her path, there was also the option of her Semblance, no, not at the moment at least. In the long run, these creatures could pose a very real threat to the tribe and for the moment their strength and tactics were unknown but had been successful so far. These creatures valued strength and brutality in combat something she could respect

Never the less, they had made it around Ozpin and Ironwood which was not surprising for the latter, due to Ironwoods blatant disregard for subtlety in the least. Ozpin on the other hand. Ozpin may be naive, but he was not one to be trifled with so easily. If she was to prepare her people, in the event they came in contact with one another, steps would need to be taken to determine the threat they could very well pose.

Raven looked back at the bodies of the androids she left behind, and so far, she was less than impressed. Still, she was yet to face one of these Psycho Rangers in combat.

/

The world around her flickered back into existence, Yang quickly found herself staring up at the ceiling of her cell. Yang attempted to lift herself up into a sitting position only for her left arm to give out pain shooting up through her shoulder the blond hissing through gritted teeth as her back met the floor once again, Yang closed her eyes focusing what limited aura she had available on the stabbing pain in her upper arm slowly numbing the pain.

Yang trailed her hand up to her left bicep. Pulling it back she was met with a red sticky substance clinging to her fingers the familiar smell of copper greeting her. Yang grit her teeth using her one good arm to push herself up so she could rest against the wall, craning her neck forward her violet eyes focused on her upper arm three small trails of blood seeping from the large bite wound that her aura was slowly knitting back together, it would leave a scar but it was better than getting infected, which could very well lead to her losing her arm entirely, the thought alone was a horrifying concept for the blond. "Shit" the subtle curse slipped past her lips followed by a gasp of pain, despite the low volume of her voice it seemed to rouse her cellmates.

"You survived." Whiger stated emotionlessly, his gruff voice echoing through the vent.

"Be quiet" Loyax's voice came from the other vent. "Child. Are you injured?" He asked.

"I'm good." She replied through gritted teeth, despite the slight throbbing in her bicep.

"You're lucky to be alive." Loyax's tone was rather condescending, Yang inwardly groaned this guy was starting to sound like her dad. "I will ask again, are you injured." he said his tone was far softer this time

Yang sighed. "My aura's dealing with it, I should be fine."

"Good. "He said sounding relieved. " I've seen far too many comrades die because of an infected wound they were too shy or proud to report." He said. Causing Yang to curse under her breath, he had a point there and with her lack of aura at the moment, it made the most sense to keep any wounds she had clean and wrapped if possible to avoid any chance of infection.

"Thanks'" She said.

"Think nothing of it child." Loyax replied.

"Will both of you be quiet, someone is coming." Whiger said. Loyax and Yang turned their attention towards the door and true to his words she could hear footsteps echoing down the hall, alongside a few voices. After a few moments, the footsteps stopped outside her cell.

"Are you sure this is the one?" The first asked in a clearly feminine voice.

"Positive, Lily." the second replied his voice echoing slightly.

"Let's see if I can get this open. The two of you keep an eye out" The third said clearly male.

Yang attempted to push herself up hissing due to the pain in her left arm "Did you hear that?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." One of the men replied.

Moving into a kneeling position Yang stood up shakily using the wall for support, she didn't know who these people were or what they wanted with her, but she certainly wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. Despite her injuries, despite the collar they had on her she was Yang Xiao Long, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

The mechanized locks to her cell slid back, the door quickly slid open, Yang rushed forward reeling her good arm back. "Whoa!" A voice called out as Yang's eyes widened.

The person standing on the opposite side of the door was clad in a yellow full body suit the outer forearms and shoulders leading up her neck were black. A pair of claw-like bracers rested on her large spots ran down both sides of her torso adding to the cheetah motif, with a tri-claw emblem present on her chest. The helmet was primarily yellow with a black visor and spot design running up the forehead.

'A Ranger' Yang realized mid-punch

The woman acted quickly blocking Yang's attack, before twisting her arm to the side. Yang grunted in pain before she was released. The yellow ranger caught her before she could hit the floor pulling her into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" She said giving the blond a quick once over, Yang glanced over the yellow ranger's shoulder at the two behind her, one bearing the Black ranger suite Alex used at the dance.

While the other rangers suit was primarily red, a set of Monochrome bands on his wrist and shins and collar a yellow triangle present beneath with a gold belt and holster. His helmet was primarily red with a black visor and Gold band around his forehead, a large black and red lightning bolt hovered over his heart.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

Reaching up she unclipped her helmet resting it at her feet reviling a young woman in her mid-twenties with a pale complexion, shoulder length blond hair, and light green eyes. "I'm Lily, that's Aurico and Adam." She said gesturing to her comrades the black ranger currently working on the controls to open the other two cells "We're here to get you out."

"And we don't have much time." The red Aquitar ranger said as he knelt down next to her "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think. " Yang replied slowly getting to her feet just as the two cells opened Yang turned to greet her cellmates only for her eyes to widen in shock at the sight of the Phantom beast and aged warrior that stepped forth from the dark cell, each had a similar collar to Yang's own on their bodies, Whiger's wrested on his upper bicep while Loyax's was locked firmly around his right wrist.

Both could feel the stairs from the blond brawler who stood a few feet away with the aid of Lily, both recognizing the unease she had towards them. Loyax bowed his head slightly "We did not mean to deceive you about our true identities. Please, we mean no harm."

Yang bit her lip before replying. "I-Its fine I was just, surprised I guess." she said. Loyax sighing in relief while Whiger rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps we should focus on our escape. The time for talking can come later." Whiger pointed out.

"He's right" Aurico spoke up "We don't have long until the Psycho Rangers realize what's going on."

"What about the collars?" Yang pointed out. "If we walk out of here, can't they just turn them on and fry us."

"The frequency they operate on is short range, you'll be fine as long as we don't run into any trouble, Zeltrax and Psycho Yellow are the only ones with remotes that can activate them, stay clear of them and we should be fine either way a friend of ours is running interference on the collars so you should be alright" Adam said patting the blonds shoulder

"Once we get out of here we'll get it off." Lily said before reapplying her helmet.

"Let's get moving." Aurico said.

* * *

And there we have it; the next chapter of Psycho remnant is out along with the identity of our three cloaked figures from the last chapter and is Pyrrha willing to spill the beans on Ozpin and her so-called destiny to become the Fall maiden. Things will be starting to heat up in the chapters to come, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter as always leave a Review, Follow/Favorite and I will see you in the next one.

Also, the ranger in that chapter Dynamo Yellow is part of the fan-dubbed power rangers version of the super sentai series Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. With the induction of super Megaforce, most of the super sentai rangers such as Dairanger and Changeman are cannon to the Power Rangers story but have different names to their Sentai counterparts.

Such as:

Squadron- Diaranger

Super-sonic- Fiveman

Prism- Flashman

Blitz- Maskman


	38. Retribution

Several grinders marched through the forest crushing foliage under boot as they continued their patrol, marching in silence. Two blurs darted above them, hopping from one tree branch to the other, a single grinder paused mid-step turning it optics to the tree line above for a moment there was nothing except the occasional rustling of leaves caused by the wind.

The grinder turned its attention back to its objective resuming its march. From above a pair of dark brown eyes watched the machines as they passed. After they reached a suitable distance she let out a breath reaching up, she tapped her earpiece.

"Cam, you were right about the patrols being more frequent. There moving away from your position, but I wouldn't take any chances we might want to move to a new location." She said

"Already on it Cassie, I'll send an update to the others about the new extraction point." Cam replied, "Start making your way back."

"You got it." As the line cut off Cassie dropped down from her position in the trees she wore a brown jacket with a pink undershirt and dark black jeans Cassie quickly scanned the surrounding area making sure she hadn't drawn any attention to herself, before making her way back towards her partner.

'I hope the others are doing alright.' Cassie thought as she made her way through the dense canopy, she stopped at the foot of a large oak tree analyzing a marking left on one of the trees a four-sided star with a small pair of what appeared to be wings extending from its back was carved into the trunk. At that point, Cassie knew she was on the right track moving on she followed along the path given to her by the trees that bared similar markings.

After twenty minutes of walking and ensuring she wasn't being followed, Cassie arrived at her objective a small cave tucked away behind a fallen willow tree the limbs easily covering the entrance hiding it from plain sight. Making her way inside Cassie was immediately blinded by several spotlights.

"Augh!" She grunted shading her eyes with her forearm before calling out in slight annoyance "Cam it's me!" The high beams shut off revealing a sleek silver and black 18-wheeler the trailer attached to the back bearing the Ninja storm emblem along with a satellite relay dish above.

The driver's side door opened A young man in his late twenties stepping out he wore a full body black Gi with green lining the Samurai Star emblem being present over his heart leaving only his face reviled Cam had short black hair brown eyes and a pair of sleek glasses. "Sorry, Cassie." He said

"Its fine, just make sure it's not one of us before you try to blind them, it's bad enough I'm out there skulking about in the trees, you're the Ninja here shouldn't that be your job." She frowned while rubbing her eyes as the spots faded from her vision. "How are the others doing?" She asked

"Lily, Adam, and Aurico have the prisoners and are working their way out of the mine as we speak." Cam replied as the two walked towards the rear of the trailer.

"What about the rookie." Cassie asked.

"Well, from what I can gather he's tracking the girl, Yang. Which means he should meet up with the others shortly. From there if we're lucky they should be able to get out without any problem." Cam said as the back of trailer opened up, a ramp extending down allowing them entry. The interior being aligned with multiple consoles and computer servers and finally at the front near the entrance three tsunami cycles.

Sitting down in front of the main console Cam pulled up four separate video feeds on the monitor "I hacked into the mines security cameras, we can see everything they see." Cassie focused on the camera feed in the top right-hand corner of the monitor, where she could see clearly see Qrow and Dynamo yellow traversing through the tunnels, they had picked up the pace seeing as Yang was now free from her cell and moving with the others, it would only be a matter of time till they met up with one another and began heading for their extraction.

"What about our eye in the sky, are they ready if things go south?" Cassie asked,

"There standing by for the signal from the other if something goes wrong they'll be there." Cam responded

"Good" Cassie said.

Cassie's eyes moved from one screen to the others looking for any sign of movement, friendly or otherwise from the tunnels. She paused on the one in the bottom left-hand corner "Uhh, Cam who's the freaky lady in the mask." Cassie said

Cam quickly turned his attention to the video feed Cassie was focusing on. His eyes narrowed in worry "Yeah I have no idea. But whoever she is, she's no friend to the Psycho Rangers, I saw her trash a group of Grinders and Xborgs." he said.

"Think she's part of those hunter teams they sent in a while back?" Cassie asked

"Definitely not. Those teams were wiped out" Cam responded bleakly while typing away on the keyboard " I'm sending a warning to Adam and the others to keep an eye out for her, we still don't know what she's doing there."

"Good idea. If you need anything I'll be upfront." Cassie said stepping away from the console to let cam work. Making her way towards the back of the trailer, passing through the door that led to the front cabin of the truck she sat down in the driver's seat, a fresh set of co-ordinates already uploaded to the dash, they began making their way to the new meetup point.

/

"Hold up." Aurico said the others coming to a halt behind him "Patrol up ahead I count five Grinders three Cogs and two X-borgs." Aurico said reaching up for the sword strapped to his back.

Lily turned back towards Yang holding out a familiar pair of gold bracelets "Thought you might be needing these." she said as yang took Ember Celica securing them around her wrist before extending them into their Gauntlet form.

"Thanks" Yang replied.

"Take them out quick, we don't need anyone raising the alarm." Adam said as he summoned The Power axe into his right hand.

"The let's do this quietly, think you and your friends can do that blondie. " Lilly said good-naturedly.

Yang looked back to Whiger and Loyax, the phantom beast extended his skeletal claws dragging them down the wall creating a trail of sparks while the aged warrior grabbed a pickaxe sitting against the wall, testing its weight before nodding to the others. As the grinders drew closer Aurico knelt down picking up a small rock. Tossing it down an adjacent tunnel still under construction a pair of steel supports holding up the ceiling, the stone clattered and skidded across the ground the sound echoing down the tunnel drawing the androids attention.

"Disturbance detected" A Cog stated alerting a pair of grinders and Xborgs "Moving to investigate." the Cog began making its way towards the tunnel the grinders and Xborgs in tow. Aurico nodded to Adam who moved up switching his power axe to its cannon mode. A ball of plasma burst from the barrel/handle of the axe obliterating the steel supports, causing the tunnel to come down on top of them.

One of the remaining grinders turned to the source of the disturbance, only for the end of the pickaxe to puncture through its chest Loyax lifted the android off the ground swinging to the right the body slipped off the axe head sailing through the air and impacting one of its comrades.

Yang rushed forward upper cutting a cog in the stomach it's body curling around her fist, the android fell to its knees arc energy spreading across its body before looking up at the blond brawler who ended its life with one final punch knocking its head from its shoulders in a shower of sparks. Lilly leapt over Yang kicking the weapon from one of the last Grinders hands striking it in the back of the knee with her bow staff forcing it to kneel, batting aside a punch she round housed the android forcing it onto its back before bringing her bow staff down into its head.

Whiger charged forward slamming a Cog into the wall burying his claws into the robot's chest, it began twitching and sparking wildly as Whiger closed his fist around a large bundle of wires and cables ripping his hand free leaving a large gaping hole in its chest, spewing forth oil, coolant and other fluids.

The last grinder pushed its comrade's body aside getting back to its feet, taking one look at its fallen comrades it turned to run only to find itself staring into Aurico's visor "Ah, ah, ah" Aurico chided wiggling his index finger in front of its optics. Quick as a flash he unsheathed his sword delivering one deep slash across its chest, the grinder fell back a shower of sparks bursting from the wound stretching from its left shoulder to its lower abdomen.

"That the last of them?" Yang asked.

"Looks like it, they won't be reporting back anytime soon." Lily noted stepping over the body of a grinder, keeping in step with Adam as they continued down the tunnel towards their objective, after seven minutes of walking with no opposition in their Yang turned to the black ranger and asked

"How did you guys even get here? I thought the portal back in Bellwood was the only way here." The blond inquired

"Your friend paradox brought us here, he contacted me a little while back, filled me in on the situation I offered to help" Adam continued " He asked me to help put a team together, so I made a few calls to some old friends." Adam said. "We got here a little while after the Vytal festival started, Lily actually managed to catch your fight."

"Seriously?" Yang asked looking to the Yellow ranger, Lilly hummed in response before saying

"Yeah, we were told they may have been posing as students I was trying to see if any of the contestants fighting styles matched up with the Psychos own. Although I have to admit you and your team are pretty skilled fighters, although you might want to work on controlling your anger you missed a lot of opening you could have exploited with a cool head" She said

Yang rolled her eyes looking off to the side before grumbling "Great, now you're starting to sound like miss Goodwitch."

"Sorry" Lilly began "I spend most of my time training students back at the Pai Zhuq academy, I'm used to nitpicking these kinds of things around the students" Lilly replied

"Don't worry about it." Yang responded with a shake of her head

"Tell me why only send three of you?" Loyax asked

"Five actually, Cassie and Cam stayed behind and are running support, they got the security camera feed looped, so these guys are none the wiser." Adam said pointing up to one of the camera's positioned on an archway above.

"Five will not be enough" Whiger stated bluntly.

"well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Yang quipped.

A small series of beeps echoed through the cavern Adam paused mid-step raising his communicator to reply. "Go ahead, Cam."

"Adam, we've got a problem." Cam began "The patrols in our area are starting to become more frequent, I think our little friends are starting to figure out something isn't right. Cassie and I are moving position, make your way to the storage depo up ahead you should find one of the maintenance tunnels some of the survivors used to escape when the Grimm overrun the mine. They sealed off the main entrance, but you should be able to find an access point in the storage depo."

"On it." Adam said turning back to the other "You heard him we better pick up the pace."

"Great and just when things were starting to get easier." Yang said jogging behind the others as they followed Cam's directions.

/

Qrow followed close behind Alex who had de-morphed a few moments, a bright yellow bodysuit wasn't exactly the best for stealth. Qrow and Alex came to a halt the sound of metal boots marching towards them came from the tunnel ahead "Another patrol." Alex said

"In here" Qrow said, the two ducked into one of the side storage rooms sealing the steel doors behind them, Qrow and Alex turned to survey the room around them, their eyes widened at what they saw, the room or should they say warehouse walls were lined with dozens of two-story high shelves that brushed the catwalk above, dozens of crates marked with the SDC, White Fang and Atlas military logo's adding to the massive stockpile of weapons, Dust and vehicles. The sight alone painted a grim picture of what the Psycho Rangers had planned.

"Look at all this." Alex said gesturing to the vehicles near the back of the storage depot, alongside them were more tunnels leading out of the mine. The vehicles each bearing a different insignia: Armada, Machine Empire, Tetramand, Galvin and even... Incursion. Alex stared at the small troop carrier his fist clenched, the incursions had taken so many lives that day, innocent people who'd just been trying to live their normal lives the best they could. If he'd have been given the chance at the time he would have ended that fat toad Millieous himself.

"Ozpin and Ironwood are gonna want to know about this" Qrow said snapping a few photos with his scroll pocketing the device the two moved between the line of crates some marked with the SDC moved towards one of the crates marked with a white fang emblem, a layer of dust covering its surface, sliding the lid off he peered inside his eyes widening in slight horror.

"No" He muttered reaching inside pulling the weapon from its case.

"What's up." Qrow turned towards him his eyes focused on the strange silver and cobalt lance he held in his hands.

"This." Alex replied gesturing to the weapon in his hands, reaching back towards the hilt he unscrewed the lower part of the stock revealing a crimson energy cell. "These weapons run on Ether-point energy cells, a very dangerous and volatile energy source. "He explained while Qrow stared at him in confusion

"I take it that's bad. " Qrow said.

Alex facepalmed adopting a serious tone. "Yeah, this tech is level five, despite your advancements in dust and artificial intelligence your world hasn't even achieved space travel yet making you at most a level 2 society. Which makes it way, way too advanced and dangerous for anyone here, this type of tech in the hands of the white fang is only going to lead to more trouble, I'm surprised they haven't blown themselves up yet."

"So, what do we do with 'em? " Qrow asked, he barely understood half of what the kid was saying about this thing. Tec wasn't exactly one of his strong suits but by the sound of it, if the white fang had access to this kind of firepower it could only mean disaster. "Uh, kid?" Qrow asked as Alex began rooting through another crate, pulling out a small gold and black brick purple circuitry, ran across its surface arriving at a small keypad at the center.

"Uh, what's that?" Qrow asked eyeing the device warily.

"A bomb" Alex shrugged setting the device aside turning his attention back to the crate.

"WHAT!?" Qrow yelled out before clamping his mouth shut, ducking down the duo glanced towards the door they came in from in case they had been heard. Looking back to his partner, he found Alex pulling another four bricks from the crate along with what he assumed was a detonator. "What are you doing?" Qrow demanded

"The psycho rangers are gearing the White Fang and who knows who else up for a war." He explained while typing on the keypad syncing them up with the detonator. "And a single squad of White Fang Grunts with some of these" He gestured to the crate of Laser lances." Could burn through a platoon of those knights and at least a team of Hunters before having to change the energy cell."

Alex went on to explain " I can set the charges then blow them once we're out of the mine with Yang. We can destroy a shipment of dangerous weapons to a known terrorist organization while also saving one of our own, two birds with one stone." Alex said as he set one of the charges in between two crates of dust.

Qrow was silent for a moment, before replying "Alright." Alex handed him two of the four remaining charges.

"Set one of them near the motor pool, and the other by the ammo crates." Alex said.

Qrow rolled his eyes "You know this isn't the first time I've done this, right."

"Yeah I know. Back when you were with your tribe right?" Qrow came to a sudden halt.

"What did you say?" He said turning his gaze towards Alex his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I know about your tribe and I know you left them, so did your sister Yang's mom for short time at least." Alex said as he tucked another charge beneath one of the shelves holding several weapons crates.

"How the hell do you know about that." Qrow said in a low demanding voice

"Ok, I'm going, to be honest with you." Alex said turning to face the elder huntsmen" since you probably won't bite my head off for finding out... I may have hacked Beacons student files." Qrow furrowed his brow, causing Alex raised his hands as a sign of peace" Only because I wanted to know how that Psycho bitch even got in!" Alex quickly followed up. "I did some digging to see if there may have been a leek or a mole or something that could get them in, and I found your teams old file. It was detailed, to say the least." Alex said

Qrow sighed. "Its fine, just don't bring it up again. I left that life behind for a reason." Qrow said as he attached the last charge to the bottom lid of a crate of dust. The two quickly began making their way towards the exit on the opposite side of the storage facility.

"My lips are sealed." Alex replied the huntsmen and Omni ranger began making their way towards the exit, only to come to a halt as the magnetic lock disengaged the steel doors swinging open allowing the new arrivals entry.

"Shit" Qrow cursed as the two ducked behind one of the shelves, peeking between two crates Qrow caught a flash of red and Blake pulling back he leaned back against the crates cursing under his breath.

"It's them." He said to his partner

"Think they saw us?" Alex asked

"Don't know. But I'm not staying to find out" Qrow said idly gripping the handle of his weapon. Alex turned back to the elder huntsmen, looking back past the motor pool, it looked clear they could probably sneak out without them even knowing.

"Let's head back the way we came, the patrol will have passed by now we can loop around. it might take a little longer, but we won't have to worry about fighting these guts." Alex said

"Good idea" Qrow said. the kid had a point the more time they wasted dealing with these freaks the less time Yang might have. Hugging the shelf for cover Qrow and Alex started backing up moving back towards the way they'd come in. As the steel doors came into sight a yellow blur leapt down from above "Ha" they cried.

Qrow spun around drawing his weapon Alex summoning a quasar sabre from the morphing grid, the figure landed on the flat side of row sword pushing the blade down into the ground as their bow staff struck the Huntsmen in the face throwing him off balance, the yellow blur dropped down to the floor-sweeping Alex's legs out from under him, and catching Qrow in the face with their boot.

Their backs hit the floor, Qrow's hand lashed out for his weapon only for a knee to pin his arm to the shaft of their attacker's weapon pressed to his throat. Qrow looked up at his attacker his eyes widening as did their own from behind the helmet's visor.

"Lily?" Alex groaned sitting up, while rubbing the back of his head after having it slammed against the floor.

Qrow glanced at Alex before turning his attention back towards the woman currently pinning him to the floor, she was wearing a skin-tight yellow bodysuit that in Qrow's overall opinion didn't leave much to the imagination. It would also appear she'd caught him staring if the knee that impacted his cheek was anything to go on as she rolled off him.

"Perv" She whispered getting back to her feet, turning her attention towards Alex she offered the young man a hand.

Taking it Alex pulled himself to his feet. "what the hell are you doing here, how are you here."

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She said, several pairs of footsteps quickly closed in on their position having been drawn to the commotion.

"Alex, Uncle Qrow." Yang called out to them

Getting back to his feet Qrow turned towards his eldest niece" Hey firecracker." He said letting out a sigh of relief, that he instantly sucked back in upon noticing his niece's condition like the fresh scaring that ran down her left arm, along with the large collar fastened around her neck. Yang was quickly pulled into her uncle's chest the man whispering, "What the hell did those bastards do to you?"

"I'm fine uncle Qrow, really." Yang said pulling away from her uncle.

"Yeah, well I'll be the judge of that" Qrow shot back giving his niece a good once over despite her immediate protest.

Alex turned his attention back towards Lilly and the new arrivals, Alex's eyes widened, he shifted into a fighting stance at the sight of Whiger and Loyax "Easy, these guys are on our side." The black ranger said, once again Alex found himself shocked (and slightly giddy) he knew that voice he'd heard it enough from the ranger archives.

"Your Adam Park." He said in awe." 'The Black ranger' Your...well a legend."

Adam sighed while Lily stifled a giggle "Looks like you got a fan." she said.

Adam stepped forward holding his hand out to Alex "It's just Adam rookie, I take it your Alex."

Alex took a moment to regain his composure before replying "Yeah"

"Alright, introductions aside we've wasted enough time already. We need to find that access panel." Adam said

"Access panel?" Qrow asked

"That's our way out, there access panel to one of the service tunnels leading outside the mine." Aurico explained to them "We just have to find it first"

"I got this." Alex said using his plumber's badge display the tunnel specs, the others gathered around as staring up at the holographic display, Alex zoomed in on their current location, the three-dimensional model rotated showing what appeared to be a shaft, below their feet. "Where standing right on top of it." Alex said looking down at the stone floor.

"There has to be an access panel around here." Aurico said.

"Hold up" Alex said, noting a small point on the diagram where the tunnel seemed to just off to the side. "Keep an eye on the entrance we'll have a look around."

"On it" Yang said, Alex nodded in return and started walking Adam Aurico and Whiger followed behind him, the four stopped in front of one of the shelves of dust. "Help me move this." He said

Dragging out three of the crates the four were treated to the sight of a large steel grate attached to the wall behind the shelves, a gentle breeze blew through the now clear opening causing Alex to smile "Jackpot" Adam said summoning his Power Axe he sliced a rather large opening through the steel, Adam poked his head through the opening staring down the dark shaft below them.

"Looks clear." He said looking back at the others "And by what Cam told us we should have a straight shot out of here."

It would seem things were starting to look up. Suddenly Whiger stiffened, he turned to face the door Alex and Qrow had used to gain entry, there was silence as his ears twitched picking up the faintest sound the others were unable to detect, a subtle beeping... and it was coming from the entrance.

"Down!" Whiger called out as the solid steel door was blown from its hinges sailing overhead, before embedding itself in the wall above them.

"We got company!" Qrow called out followed by several shots from his magnum, the elder huntsmen ducked down as a laser shot past his head singing his hair slightly. Qrow dropped down behind one of the vehicles shifting his weapon into its sword variant as the small platoon of X-borgs stormed the room.

Psycho yellow stood near the back of the group flanked by Zeltrax and Fury, she glanced down a the remote strapped to her waist, for a moment she considered it, she could put most of the fighters out of commission in seconds and then deal with the rest while they most likely tried to aid their comrades. Then again, where was the fun in that.

"Find the interlopers, I want them found and brought to me before nightfall!" Psycho Yellow barked

"As you wish" Zeltrax replied drawing his malachite green blade rushing into the fray, alongside Fury.

"God damn it, just when things were starting to go our way" Alex growled in frustration

"Go help the others, we can handle this here." Adam said gesturing to Alex and Aurico, the two nodded in return darting off towards the fighting Adam and Whiger turned their attention back towards the metal grate.

Alex summoned a small gold/silver mechanical tiki head while a card depicting a red ranger appeared in his left hand. Alex opened the morpher inserting the card" Go, Go Megaforce!" He cried thrusting the morpher forward snapping the tiki-head closed.

 ** _~Morphing sequence~_**

Alex thrust his arms out to the side as his ranger suit from the neck down formed, Alex jumped rolling back mid-air as a red dragon silhouette flew in behind him, Alex landed the dragon closed its jaws around his head forming his helmet.

 ** _~Morphing sequence complete~_**

Megaforce red and Aurico sprinted past the bodies of several fallen androids towards the conflict the sounds of gunfire growing louder, with several Xborgs crashed through the shelf to their left their bodies reduced to mere scrap metal sparking and twitched violently on the floor. Megaforce red turned to his left watching lily redirect her jungle mace the chain wrapping around a grinders neck, pulling on the chain she threw the grinder overhead it's body slamming into the catwalk above. "Could use some help with these guys." She said kicking back a grinder that got to close

"On it" Aurico said drawing his sword the Red Aquitar ranger disappeared into a red blur darted towards several grinders Aurico delivered three quick strikes to one grinder before moving on to the next his unnatural speed he moved from one grinder to the other, Aurico moved his sword up knocking the grinders weapon aside kicking it into one of the shelving units, the impact causing one of the smaller crate to fall from the shelf above the grinder could only look on as the crate crashed down onto its form spilling its contents.

Yang jumped back skidding to a halt alongside the Yellow Ranger, ducking behind a shelf she began loading some of the shotgun shells she'd snagged from one of the open crates, pumping Ember Celica she launched herself up onto the catwalk, drawing the attention of a large group of androids that quickly began arranging themselves into a firing line.

Yang didn't give them a chance, with two quick jabs she fired two explosives flairs into the stacks of crates behind them marked with the SDC logo the robots were reduced to a pile of molten metal as the dust inside detonated. The blond brawler ducked down an energy bolt barely missing her head. "Yang!" Megaforce red called out to her "Pull back I got this" He said drawing his Gosei morpher and a small card with the image of a transparent tornado on the front.

Opening his morpher he inserted the card into the slot, snapping it closed he thrust the tiki forward towards a group of X-borgs

 ** _"Twistornado Card, Activate!"_**

The Morpher's eyes glowed as a large transparent cyclone formed in front of him, the violent winds lifted the X-borgs off their feet slamming them into the shelving units and stone walls their bodies bending at an unnatural angle quickly putting them out of the fight

"That was awesome!" Yang said jogging up beside him.

Megaforce red turned to Yang and said, "Yang you need to pull back with the others."

"No way" She argued, a roar from above drew their attention away from the conversation Yang and Megaforce red leaped back as Fury's sword impacted the ground.

"Dragon sword!" Megaforce red called out, rushing forward his blade crashed against fury's own blade neither one letting up, Alex smiled behind his helmet taking a step back causing fury to stumbled forward before slashing the savage warrior across the back, and kicking him towards Yang the blond brawl delivered a swift punch into Fury's chest simultaneously firing Ember Celica Fury cried out as he was launched through the air crashing into the catwalk.

Megaforce red turned back to Yang and said back to Yang he said. " We don't have time to talk about this, Your Aura is down, you take a hit from one of these guys you might not get back up again." He said before crying out "Duck" Yang slid under Zeltrax's blade, the malachite sword instead clashing against Megaforce reds dragon sword.

Megaforce red blocked a strike from Zeltrax, forcing his blade down before delivering a strong headbutt stunning the cyborg "So, Smitty the Psycho's have you doing their work now." Alex said bringing up his sword blocking an overhead strike from Zeltrax.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me." Zeltrax said jumping back to avoid two explosive rounds fired from Ember Celica. "They gave me life, life your kind stole from me in the past, and now the two of you will repay it with your own!" Zeltrax bellowed. Yang rushed in using her left gauntlet as an improvised shield she knocked Zeltrax's blade off to the side, simultaneously delivering a swift punch to the dark warrior.

Zeltrax slid back into one of the shelves, growling his head snapped towards Yang four ports on the side of his helmet lit up with blue arc energy before unleashing a barrage of energy bolts directed at the blond brawler.

"No! "Megaforce red yelled shoving Yang, out of the path of Zeltrax attack, he was not so lucky. Megaforce red brought his sword up deflecting two of the bolts off to the side the remaining four impacted his chest and the ground around him, the resulting explosion threw him into the shelving unit, the structure collapsing on top of him.

"Alex! "Yang cried out her eyes shifted to red fired Ember Celica launching herself over the attack and towards Zeltrax the Cyborg brought up his shield blocking a heavy punch from Yang her eyes widened hearing him chuckle, Zeltrax bashed the blond with his shield making her stumble, following up with a slash across her midsection.

"Augh!" Yang cried clutching her side in pain her hair burned a bright gold her semblance finally kicking in, Yang cried out in rage launching herself toward Zeltrax, unleashing a barrage of quick jabs and haymakers, Zeltrax brought up his blade and shield blocking and counter other with a kick or shield bash, the attacks only fueling Yang's rage and power. Finally, one of her attacks slipped past his guard, Yang fired her gauntlets as her fist impacted his waist.

Zeltrax cried out in pain as he skipped across the concrete floor, crashing face first into one of the steel beams holding up the ceiling, the black armored Cyborg attempted to rise, only to fall back to the ground unconscious. A lull began to form in the combat, one that Yang took, to take a few deep breaths her eyes fading back to lilac. "Alex." She realized rushing over to the collapsed shelf.

Yang skidded to a halt as two of the crates were pushed aside, Megaforce red rose from the pile of crates and scrap metal, he was just thankful it wasn't dust, that could have ended badly. He turned to Yang the blond winced slightly reaching over to the gash on her midsection. "Crap" she muttered in exhaustion.

"Yang" Megaforce red said in alarm rushing over to her.

"I'm fine" Yang said closing her eyes she focused her aura visibly flared around the wound, the opening knitting itself closed, leaving behind no visible scar tissue. Yang let out a breath, having to concentrate her aura so heavily on one spot, had taken a lot out of her.

"I'm good" She said wobbling slightly, before regaining her balance.

"Let's get back to the others." He said

"Ye-" A gentle hmm filled the air as the lights on Yang's collar lit up, the blond eyes widened in horror before a cry of agony ripped its way from her throat, accompanied by similar bouts of pain from their companions.

"Yang!" Megaforce red called out in horror as the blond collapsed writhing in agony, darting to her side he angled his blade in an attempt to pry the collar off from around her neck, as he got close the energy arced from her body striking him in the chest "Augh" He cried stumbling back holding his now smoking chest.

Yang cries died down as the collar deactivated, Smoke rose from Yang's body as she groaned in pain "Why must you rangers always interfere" a voice said from behind him, Megaforce red spun around razing his dragon sword as he glared at Psycho yellow. "Oh, what's this no witty remarks or comebacks?"

"Shut up" Megaforce red switched his sword into a backhanded grip, standing in front of yang's prone form "You've done enough."

Yellow glanced down at the prone form of Yang Xiao long, she felt some satisfaction seeing a once proud and revered huntress reduced to such a whimpering mess. She smiled beneath her helmet, now there was only one last thing to do. Psycho yellow darted towards Megaforce red, the red ranger sidestepped her delivering a quick slash across the Psycho rangers back.

Psycho yellow disappeared in a yellow blur darting towards the Omni ranger, Megaforce red grunted in pain sparks bursting from his body as he skidded back against one of the shelving units "Two can play at that game." Megaforce red disappeared in a vibrant red blur rocketing into the air, the two collided with one another unleashing a shockwave drawing the attention of everyone present.

The two combatants crashed back down to the stone floor, Megaforce red slid back a few feet as did Psycho yellow the two instantly charged one another reengaging their battle "Qrow" Megaforce red called out to the elder huntsmen as he batted a punch from the Psycho ranger aside striking her in the face with the pommel of his sword, forcing her back.

The elder huntsmen cut don two oncoming Xborgs, before turning his attention to the Omni ranger "Get yang and the others and get out of here I'll buy you some time" Megaforce red unclipped the detonator tossing it to the huntsmen who easily caught it. "If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, blow the charges, no matter what they can't be allowed to target Vale, not again." Psycho yellow rammed into him forcing both of them through the stone wall.

"Kid!" Qrow called out.

"There's no time." Lily said Aurico by her side Yang's unconscious form resting over his shoulder, the cavern around them began to rumble becoming more unstable by the minute "We have to go before this whole place comes down on top of us."

"No." Qrow said moving towards the opening, only for his pathway being blocked by Zeltrax and Fury flanking them were a small army of android, the grunts were now flooding into the storage zone and closing in fast, he glanced back at his barely conscious niece then back down at the detonator in his hands. "Damn it" he muttered through clenched teeth.

/

The yellow and red blur separated after crashing through what must have been the fifth wall, Megaforce red rolled across the dirt, groaning he shook his head pushing himself up onto one knee looking up he scanned his surrounding the area looked somewhat similar to the Amity colosseum although far more barbaric "Not bad you've certainly improved since Anur transyl." she noted from her position across the arena.

"Are you gonna keep talking, or are we actually going to do this." Megaforce red said picking up his dragon sword while drawing his mega blaster from his belt. At first, neither moved both combatants waiting for the first to strike, finally Psycho yellow move forward unleashing a barrage of lightning from her Psycho slinger. Megaforce red brought up his dragon sword deflecting the blast off to the side the ground behind him erupting in a massive explosion.

Megaforce red returned fire pushing forward, the Psycho Ranger flipped and slid under the blasts, Yellow broke out into a sprint towards Megaforce red, the Red Ranger ducked under a roundhouse from Psycho yellow, delivering a quick slash across her torso followed by a vertical cut across her back, Sparks burst from her body.

Growing Psycho yellow dropped down sweeping Megaforce reds legs from under him, spinning on his back Megaforce red delivered a swift kick to the Psycho yellows helmet, giving him time to get back to his feet. Firing three lasers into the Psycho ranger's chest he rushed her following up his attack with an X slash across her chest.

Rolling backwards away from the ranger she thrust her hand out "Psycho Storm!" She cried unleashing a blast of green lightning at the Power Ranger impacting Megaforce red in the chest, his body skipped across the ground before crashing into the stone wall between two serrated spikes. Giving him no time to recover Psycho yellow darted forward.

Slamming her knee into Megaforce reds chest, she slammed his head into the wall tearing one of the spikes from the wall she thrust the jagged piece of metal towards his visor. His dragon sword shot off at the last moment throwing the blade off target embedding it into the wall beside his head. The two-grappled fighting for dominance over the other, Psycho yellow began applying more pressure to the dragon sword pushing their blade back against Megaforce reds throat. "Die" She growled.

"Not on your life" He shot back slamming his helmet into hers, rushing forward Megaforce red delivered three slashes across her chest following up with a point-blank shot to the chest with his mega blaster. Psycho yellow stumbled back her head snapped up as Megaforce reds roundhouse connected with her chin launching her across the arena. "It ends here."

Opening his Gosei Morpher he retrieved a power card from the slot in his belt buckle, placing it inside he closed his Morpher "Sky brothers!" He called out summoning a smaller version of the hawk zord attaching itself to the front of his blaster "Hawk Zord set!" He called out lining up his shot with the Psycho Ranger. "Hawk Blast!"

The hawk Zord was launched high above the arena a trail of red energy following behind it, arcing downward the zord began to spiral increasing its velocity, Psycho yellow raised her arms to shield herself from the attack. The hawk Zord ploughed into the Psycho ranger erupting in a massive explosion, Psycho yellow cried out in agony as her form was consumed by the fire.

Megaforce red brought his arm up shielding his visor from the blast, as the dust cleared he watched Psycho yellow fall to her knees, her helmet was split open what remained falling from her face, revealing what lay beneath. Her skin was a pale grey with two mandibles extending from her cheeks a set of yellow and Black horns curled back behind her head.

"Do... do you think you've won" She choked out "What they have... what your fighting to protect, can't last. NO ONE!... Can hold back the night forever, not even you or the other rangers. Human's, Faunus, Gahh, the inhabitance of this world, they were doomed from the start." She looked up at him "You know I'm right."

"No" Alex replied removing his helmet, so he could look the Psycho ranger in the eyes. "I don't. And no matter what I'll stand by them, I'll fight by their side to make sure that after all this is over, that when the sun comes up, there's still a world for them to call home." Alex replied his helmet turning and walking away.

Yellow Roared in anger" Don't turn your back on me!" she cried charging him, The Omni ranger ducked under her strike countering with a horizontal slash across her torso, Psycho yellow let out a strangled breath falling to her knees Yellow arc energy dancing across her form. "Well played... ranger" She muttered falling forward her body erupting into a massive firewall.

Megaforce red let out a long breath, rising back to his feet he stared up at the opening above glancing to the left he spotted a small raven perched on the side of the cage, its small red eyes watched him in fascination. He couldn't help but feel something off about the small bird, it's actions seemed almost human. Pushing those thoughts aside he turned away thrusting his hand skywards vanishing in a red blur darting off into the sky.

(To be continued)


	39. The Great Escape

Adam brought his power axe down on the grinders head splitting it in two, pulling the axe free he glanced back at the other's Yang was currently laying back against a large oak tree slowly regaining consciousness. The shaft they'd used to escape lead out into one of the maintenance sheds, a small group of Grinders had been stationed on sight most likely to operate the machinery and keep any Grimm that wondered too close from damaging the machinery They'd been dealt with quickly after their arrival.

"Take it easy firecracker." Qrow said as yang attempted to rise from her feet, only for Lilly to push her back down.

"No, you don't." She said

"The ranger is right, you need to rest." Loyax said

"I'm fine" Yang argued pushing Lilly's and aside glancing around the group she asked, "Where's Alex?"

Qrow and Lilly looked to one another before the huntsmen looked back towards the mine in the distance, Yang followed his gaze her eyes widening "He's still there!." she cried in outrage forcing herself to her feet only to collapse after taking two steps.

"Easy." Qrow said catching his niece and moving her back into a sitting position stopping her from worsening any injuries she'd already sustained. "The kid stayed behind to buy us time to escape, I didn't like it anymore then you do, but we didn't exactly have a choice back there... I'm sorry." Qrow said remorsefully

"Alex will be fine, trust me." Lilly reassured them both while offering a hand to Yang, accepting the offer Yang pulled herself to her feet wrapping her left arm around Lilly's shoulders the yellow ranger holding her steady, Yang closed her eyes attempting to focus on her aura, it was slow at first a gold spark here or there across her golden mane as the pain emanating from her waist, joints and upper back slowly faded away.

Yang uncurled her arm from Lilly's waist leaning back against the tree taking a few deep breaths as a new wave of exhaustion washed over her. Aurico turned away from the scene walking over to Adam who was keeping watch on the forest around them, hearing his old friend approaching the black ranger turned to regular him "What do we do about Alex?" Aurico asked

"The rookie was already tracking her when we met up last time if he made it out he'll meet up with us soon enough, we just have to hold out until the others arrive." Adam said staring off towards the mine in the distance, he didn't like this it was too quiet, far too quiet. The psycho rangers had been working to rid this area of the Grimm, but the sheer lack of any wildlife, the chirping of birds the occasional small rodent one might encounter while out in the wilderness was missing, it was rather unsettling.

Adams' head snapped to the side due to a large snap echoing in the distance followed by more like it slowly getting closer to their position, his grip tightened on his power Axe while Aurico's hand rested firmly on his sword. Lilly glanced at Qrow summoning her jungle bow while Qrow shifted his sword into its magnum form moving back to cover Yang while she recuperated, their flanks being covered by Whiger and Loyax.

Adams' eyes narrowed as the possible threat came into view just beyond the trees, his grip slackened on his axe turning back to the group he gestured for them to lower their weapons as the familiar sound of a truck horn greeted their ears.

"Whoa" Yang awed as the massive semi-truck emerged from the tree line before slowing to a halt in front of the Black and Red Ranger. The driver's side door opened a figure hopping out their body concealed behind the body of the truck reviling only their boots, the figure made their way around towards the other Adam and Aurico moving to intercept them as well.

"You guys took your sweet time" Cassie said stopping in front of the two, glancing past them she looked over the group behind them immediately noticing one figure missing. "Where's the rookie?" She asked

"He stayed behind to cover our escape." Adam said his tone regretful. " We got ambushed in the storage depo, Psycho yellow and at least a small battalion of Robots. The rookie went to deal with the Psycho ranger, we haven't heard anything since."

Cassie's face fell slightly looking off to the side with an unreadable look. "Is he…?"

"We don't know." Aurico replied "But he found us once before. If he made it out he will do so again."

Cassie nodded in agreement, the pink ranger turned her attention towards the group of newcomers her eyes stopping on the blond brawler and her uncle, her gaze softened while her fist tightened, at the sight of the young woman in front of her, leaning heavily against her uncle and Lilly for support while they made their way towards the 18-wheeler.

"Aurico," Cassie said turning to the Aquatarian "Tell Cam to get his equipment ready, I'll get our guests some food and water."

/

Ozpin sat back in his chair setting his coffee mug aside, the headmaster stared out the massive bay windows of his office, staring out at the horizon the rising sun reflecting off the few skyscrapers dotting Vale in the distance. The people had been becoming more restless questions were being asked, that neither the council nor he could give answers too.

Not that he could really blame them, the people were scared as one would expect after what they had seen that day, Ozpins hand tightened around his cane as the events replayed over and over again in his mind. Such a brutal display could have one objective in mind, to garner as much fear as they could from the people.

Psycho yellows actions alone made Ozpins worried as much as it infuriated him at the same time, it would seem their suspicions about a possible alliance had been correct. But if the Psycho society were working alongside the ones truly pulling the strings against the kingdom, then it would seem things were far worse than he ever could have imagined.

Ozpin was pulled from his thoughts when his office door opened, the new arrival walking with some hast in their step. "Glynda" Ozpin greeted his second after turning to face the blond woman. "Has there been any word from Qrow?"

"I received a message from him a short time ago, he and Miss Xiao long have cleared the facility... although Mr.-Fi.. Alex remained behind to give them a chance to escape " Glynda replied her tone somewhat softer usual, stopping beside the headmaster her usual professional demeanor returned " But that isn't why I came to speak with you."

The blond huntress began typing on her personal scroll, setting it down on Ozpins desk a holographic display of a large semi-truck hovered in front of them. Alongside it was a small video feed showing the vehicle's current location. " One of James scouts spotted this vehicle moving on the outskirts of the facility, and so far, any attempts made to signal or contact the occupants have gone unanswered."

Ozpin hummed in acknowledgement and some recognition "Interesting " He noted zooming in on the emblem present on the trailer

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked as the headmaster pulled up a video feed taken from the incident at the docks some months prior, the cameras present at the scene had been wiped clean no doubt in an effort to cover the White Fang and Roman's tracks. The footage they were viewing at the moment had been recovered from the bullhead that had crashed at the scene, as the footage played the two professors were treated to a birds-eye view of the battle.

Ozpin fast forwarded the video before pausing the footage, he zoomed in on the yellow-clad warrior currently engaging roman in hand to hand, more importantly, the blade holstered on his back. There on swords guard was an emblem similar to the one shown on the vehicle although slightly blurred.

"Is that..." Glynda said her eyes widening slightly.

"It would seem we aren't the only ones who discovered their location." Ozpin said a small smile gracing his features "Tell James to have his men pull back, I think Qrow and Alex will have things handled."

/

"Hold still, this will just take a second. " Cam said patting the blonde brawler on the shoulder, Qrow had been hesitant at first to allow the young man to tamper with his niece's collar but allowed it after the reassuring look Yang gave him.

Yang sucked in a calming breath laying back in the cot she had been supplied with, a thin wire trailed down from Cam's console and into the side of her collar. The young man adjusted his glasses his brow furrowed as he typed away on the console. 'They really didn't want this coming off' he noted staring up at the lines of coding stretching across the screen in front of him.

Qrow Pocketed his scroll after his talk with Glynda taking a seat in a foldable chair beside his niece keeping a close eye on her as Cam got to work, he glanced up at Whiger and Loyax the monster duo sat across from them on the other side of the trailer after Yang had elected for them to have the collars removed first despite her own condition.

Qrow took a long drag from his hip flask staring down at the detonator in his hands 'If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, blow the charges no matter what, they can't be allowed to target Vale, not again.' Alex words reverberated through his mind.

'Come on kid, where are you?' he thought as he stared down at the device

"Hey!" A voice called out from the front cabin " We got some company back there."

Cam paused in his work pulling up a camera feed from outside the truck "Oh no" he muttered. trailing behind the truck were several demonic beings with red carapace armor, purple pants and black and red armor covering their torso riding on what appeared to be motorcycles made out of Grinders. The most disturbing aspect of these creatures was their face or lack of in this case was replaced by a large open maw with rows upon rows of serrated teeth

"Moogers" Adam said reaching for his helmet

"You gotta be kidding me" Qrow muttered standing from his seat attaching the detonator to the back of his belt.

"Cam" Adam said while securing his helmet in place before making his way to a small ladder leading to a hatch in the roof "Keeping working on her collar, we'll handle the clowns."

Pushing the hatch open the black ranger climbed on top of the trailer Qrow following behind the wind whipping him in the face as they emerged on the rooftop. A hand clamped onto the back of the trailer, the red Mooger and two others like it pulled themselves up onto the trailer, the Mooger drew a large serrated blade turning to face Qrow and the black ranger.

The leading Mooger thrust its blade towards them, barking orders in a guttural language neither of them could understand. The Moogers to its left and right nodded one drawing a large lance from its back, the other drew a sword similar to its commanders from its hip.

The Moogers rushed forward the first sword clashing against Adams axe followed by a number of quick blows the Black ranger easily countered followed by a swift elbow to its gut. The Mooger stumbled back, Adam closing the distance between them in almost an instant at the last moment the Mooger raised its sword blocking the axe head mere centimeters from its face.

The Red Mooger pushed the axe blade aside headbutting Adam forcing the black ranger back, rushing forward the Mooger delivered a swift slash to his chest following up with another Adam easily batted aside grabbing the Moogers wrist he pulled it forward kneeing it in the chest while bringing the flat end of his axe down on its back. Adam grabbed the monster by its collar throwing it off the trailer into a passing tree.

Adam leaned back avoiding the blade by mere centimeters the sword skimming his helmet. Switching his grip on the Power axe Adam moved in close ducking under two swipes from the Moogers sword, the third clashed against the blade of the Power Axe, unleashing a small shockwave as the two weapons clashed together.

Qrow sidestepped the head of the Moogers lance, knocking the lance down with the pommel of his sword the Huntsmen brought the blade of his clever like sword down across the Moogers chest sparks burst from its body as it stumbled back to the edge of the trailer, the monster flailed losing its balance for a second, before quickly regaining its footing.

The Mooger dashed back into the fray with two quick thrusts at Qrow, the first he blocked easily the second rebounded off the edge of his sword slicing through his sleeve, the blade biting into the flesh of his upper forearm.

Qrow stepped back glancing down at the wound his aura quickly dealing with it, turning back to his adversary his red eyes narrowed "You guys are really starting to piss me off!" Qrow started furiously as the gears in his weapon began to spin.

The Mooger took a step as the blade of Qrow's weapon began splitting into sections folding back into an arc taking a scythe-like shape. The blade gained a red sharp edge on the inside while the outside of the blade took on a jagged, tooth appearance due to the folding. Finally, the hilt extended in two places creating the image of a more traditional scythe.

Qrow charged forward with his scythe the Mooger retaliated with its lance thrusting forward with a stab clashing against the blade of Qrow scythe, both combatants pushed their weapons against one another attempting to overwhelm their opponent the Mooger snarled in anger snapping its jaws at the huntsmen, Qrow moved his head to the side as the Moogers Jaws clamped shut, narrowly avoiding a rather gruesome fate.

Qrow glanced over his shoulder at Adam who was locked in close quarters combat with the third Mooger, more of them had pulled up beside the truck one managing to make its way up to the cab reaching out for the door, the driver side door flew open slamming into the Moogers face the impact knocking it off its bike, the bike and body disappearing under the truck's tires.

The sudden jolt forced the two combatants apart giving Qrow the opportunity he needed to end this, aiming the head of his scythe behind himself Qrow launched himself towards his target at astonishing speed. Qrow shot past the Mooger the blade of his scythe catching the creature along its waist dragging his adversary along with him, Qrow skidded to a halt at the rear of the trailer tugging back on his scythe he swung the blade forward, flicking the Mooger off to the side of the trailer it's body exploding in a shower of sparks.

Qrow glared down the group of Moogers slowly edging closer to their transport, Qrow switched to a backhanded grip on his scythe, bending his legs ready to jump and take out the stragglers. Suddenly a glowing red blur burst from the foliage slamming boots first into the lead Mooger knocking it from its bike, sending its body crashing into the one to its left, the remaining Moogers attempted to avoid their comrade and the large chunk of steel that was heading towards them inadvertently crashing into one another and the process repeating again.

Qrow winced slightly as a Mooger was close-lined by one of the unmanned motorcycles.

"Ow" Adam muttered

"What the hell was that things face made of, Ragh" Qrow and Adam spun around facing the source of the voice weapons ready.

"Whoa! Whoa! Friendly " Megaforce red called out waving his hands out in front of him.

Qrow sighed lowering his Scythe as did Adam " Not bad Rookie" Adam said looking back at the pile up back down the road before disappearing behind the trees as they made a sharp turn, Megaforce red crossed his arms over his chest his body consumed in a flash of light as he de-morphed.

"Thanks" Alex replied before turning his attention to Qrow taking on a look of concern "How's Yang doing?" He asked

"She's fine" Adam reassured him "Cam's down below working on her collar... What about Psycho Yellow?"

"She's no longer going to be a problem" Alex replied his tone holding a small hint of satisfaction, Adam and Qrow nodded in response to the young man's words. Alex turned his attention towards Qrow asking "Do you still have the detonator?"

"Yeah" Qrow replied un-clipping the detonator from his belt staring down at it for a second glancing back towards the mine in the distance he asked " You sure about this kid."

"Positive" Alex responded his eyes never shifting from the structure in the distance "I think it's about time we finish what we started?"

"...Sure" Qrow responded his thumb hovered over the trigger mechanism before pressing down. The explosion ripped through the air like a sonic boom, the mountain rumbled as the cliff face began to crumble collapsing in on itself as the small piece of stone and earth were launched into the air, a massive plume of smoke burst forth from within the mountain a mix of violet and red flames were visible from within.

Alex tossed the detonator aside, walking back towards the hatch he slid down the ladder and out of sight. Qrow stared at the hatch for a moment was it just him or did Alex seem a little more pleased with that outcome, granted he would have done the same, destroying that stockpile and the facility before they had a chance to ship those weapons out could save a lot of lives while also removing the risk of the white fang getting their hands on that gear... if they didn't have it already that is.

/

Alex slid down the ladder entering the command center, he froze as something pressed to the back of his neck. "Oh great" He muttered raising his arms out away from his side, as he turned to face her... he had never been so scared in all his life. "Hi... Aunt Lilly" The yellow ranger sighed lowering her bow staff. Before quickly smacking him upside the head with it.

"You are in so much trouble, you would not even believe how angry I am right now." She said glaring at him in a way only he could recognize as caring.

"Can it wait?" Alex asked while glancing over her shoulder at Yang who was sitting back against the wall running her hand over the area of her neck previously hidden by the collar, four small almost unnoticeable burns were located around her neck where the collar had delivered the electric shocks.

Alex sat down across from her in one of the available chairs, the blond didn't even seem to notice her eyes were closed as she breathed deeply, a subtle yellow light surrounded her form slowly growing in magnitude, her hair glowing vibrantly as her aura flared around her, the minor scrapes and bruises covering her body began to vanish the scarring along her neck fading into nonexistence.

Yang shuddered as she breathed out her lilac eyes slowly opening, Yang reached down slowly unwrapping the bandages wrapped around her waist, Yang ran a hand over her midsection were Zeltrax's blade had bit into her flesh, while the wound was healed a faint line was left behind marking her skin the same as her upper right bicep, aura could heal even some of the most grievous of injuries, although it wasn't uncommon for some scarring to be left behind if the wound had been large enough, the mark her own teammate bore being an example of such.

A hand rested on Yang's shoulder causing her head to snap upwards, her eyes widened seeing the smiling face of her friend sitting across from her. "You're Ok!" Yang cried out wrapping Alex in a bear hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Yang" Alex replied recuperating the hug.

Yang broke away from him her look of relief quickly turning to one of panic "Are the others ok?" She asked her voice becoming more frantic by the second "The last thing I remember was seeing Ruby rush into the arena, is she alright are Weis and Blake Ok!?"

"Yang!" Alex said placing his hands on her shoulders snapping her out of her state. "Ruby's fine and so are the others."

"What about Psycho yellow?" she asked

"She's no longer a problem" Alex replied sternly Yang's eyes widened slightly due to the revelation.

"Are you sure she's...dead?" Yang asked in what appeared to be hope.

"Definitely" Alex responded.

"Thank you..." She said her head drooping slightly

"For what?" Alex asked

"For coming to get me?" Yang said her gaze shifting off to the side." Honestly..." Yang rubbed her upper forearm, her fingers tracing the small scars left behind permanent reminders of her ordeal "I thought I was going... I-...I thought I was going to die in there." She choked out sucking in a shaky breath

"Yang." Alex said in a calming tone placing a hand on Yang's shoulder, the blond reached up curling her fingers around his own. "It's ok, you're out she can't hurt you, not now, not ever again." Yang slowly nodded in response to his words. "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah" Yang replied, taking a slow calming breath as she leaned back against the wall behind her. "I'm good."

"I'm going to talk to Adam and Qrow and see what's happening now." Alex said standing up from his kneeling position, scanning the slightly crowded but thankfully still rather spacious trailer for the elder Huntsmen and Black ranger, he spotted the duo near the back of the trailer, as he got closer he started picking up bits of their conversation.

"-he seem a little too happy about what just happened back there?" Qrow asked

"Kids been through allot already, Lilly knows more about him than any of us. You're better off talking to her rather than me." Adam said

Alex coughed, alerting the older men to his arrival. Adam and Qrow shared a glance with one another before they turned to face Alex. "You need something kid" Qrow asked.

"I came to ask what happens now?" Alex asked, looking between the two of them "I mean where do we go from here, once we get back to Beacon there are going to be some questions asked." Alex said

Qrow nodded in agreement " You got a point Ironwood had some of his boys watching this place, they probably already reported back about that explosion and this." Qrow gestured to the Mobile command center around them." Isn't exactly the most inconspicuous thing out there"

"I know, which is why this complicates things" Adam muttered, involvement from the local military or government could only complicate things further then they needed to be. The kingdoms councils may have meant well, but he doubted neither they or the Atlas military would give up the chance to get their hands on the technology inside the Mobile command center, or worse... the Morphing grid.

"How?" Qrow asks.

"We don't answer to any government or military." Adam said, "The public knowing about us, and some of the higher-ups on Vales council and in Atlas could very well attempt to seize our weapons and equipment, all in the name of what they might call "The greater good of remnant." " Adam said with air quotations.

"We've had a situation like this in the past, a company by the name of Collin industries got their hands on some of our tech reverse engineered it and built a super weapon that ended up being on its first mission. Allot of good people died that day, which is why I can't let anyone near our command center if anyone got their hands on our tech, it could only lead to devastation."

"I get where you're coming from." Qrow's nodded in response his respect for the black ranger grew slightly, anyone up in Atlas the SDC especially would kill, and he meant kill, to get their hands on this kind of tech... Well Adam was right it would most likely end in disaster.

"Overall, I'm not against the idea of meeting with Beacons headmaster, I've heard good things about him. " Adam then turned his attention towards Alex." You trust him, don't you Rookie."

"Yeah" Alex responded

Adam nodded in response before turning back to face Qrow " If Ozpin wants to talk, we will, but it'll have to be on our terms, we can't afford to take any unnecessary risks."

Alex glanced at Qrow, the huntsmen stared off to the side in thought. After everything that had transpired over the last few days, it was becoming rather apparent that despite all the effort their brotherhood had put in to combat this effort, they were nowhere close to putting a stop to it. The Psycho society or whatever were like cockroaches no matter how hard you tried they just kept surviving, hell he wasn't even sure dropping a mountain on them was the end of it.

And after everything he'd seen in there, the weapons and equipment these guys were packing, it became rather apparent the would need all the help they could get, taking one last swig from his flask, Qrow turned to Adam replying. "I think we can work with that."

(To be continued)


	40. The Return

A large red blur tore through the academy hallways at breakneck speed, a large trail of rose petals int heir wake, any unfortunate soul caught in its path either quickly hugged the corridor walls allowing the red blur safe passage through or were simply blown off their feet in its wake. Ruby burst through the massive double doors out into Beacons courtyard her disgruntled and rather out of breath teammates not far behind

" Ruby!" Weiss called out to her partner

"Don't bother." Blake said stopping beside the Heiress.

"I knew she was fast but..." Koan said from his hunched position beside the door, the shapeshifter drew in a few much-needed breaths after he attempted to keep up with the overjoyed reaper "...Christ"

"Can you really blame her?" Coco said, a small smile coming to rest on the beret-wearing girls face. They'd all received the good news earlier courtesy of a text from Ozpin a half hour prior to contacting both her own team and JNPR, in any case, Coco was happy to see Ruby out of the slump she'd been in for the last few days, it was nice to see the young reaper back to her normal (if a little weird at times) self.

"Did they tell us how Yang's doing?" Velvet asked coming to stand beside her.

"There wasn't exactly much time, she's alive and the medics on the bullhead are treating her, that's what we know." Coco replied staring up at the bullhead, approaching the docks" Now come on Bun, let's see how the Yellow dragons doing." Coco said tapping Velvets rear as she passed, the Faunus's cheeks tinged a bright red due to action.

"R-right" Velvet replied jogging to catch up with her leader, Yatsuhashi and Fox not that far behind. Koan, on the other hand, trailed far behind the other keeping in step with the person he felt needed his presence most.

Pyrrha glanced to the shapeshifter walking alongside her, the blond glanced towards her offering a reassuring smile as they approached the bullhead dock across the courtyard, she could already see the small crowd that had gathered, most of them those who had been made aware of Qrow and Alex's mission. The others most likely stopping out of curiosity.

She knew what would come after this, the conversation she'd been dreading over the last few days. She hadn't regretted her decision to tell him and soon to be Alex about Ozpins offer and what had surprised her most was that he'd believed her. She supposed that was due to a similar experience like this in the past, though... she couldn't shake the memory of his eyes that night.

While his facial features remained stoic and calm his eyes were quite the contrast, never had she seen such rage in those gentle blue orbs. She hoped to never have to see it again.

"Pyrrha?" Koan asked pulling her from her thoughts

"y-Yes?" She replied glancing at the shapeshifter

"You ok?" He replied noting her nervousness

"I'm...I'm alright" Pyrrha replied, taking a calming breath.

"Are you sure?" Koan asked in concern, it helped... if only a little. "I can talk to Alex about this latter if it's making you uncomfortable?"

"Do we really have to tell him?" She asked.

"Alex know what you're going through right now better than anyone else. It might help if you talk to him about it, plus... how long do you think it'll take him to take notice of how distant you're being with your team."

Pyrrha sighed nodded in agreement to his words, Koan had a point there, Alex was one of the more perceptive people among them, he tended to notice things some of the others certainly didn't, Blakes heritage being one such example. And in her current state of turmoil how long would it take to notice?

The duo arrived at the bullhead docks just as one of the Atlas bullheads started its descent towards the docking area, it was slightly sleeker then most of the other models, beneath the left wing was a small emblem, marking it as a medical transport. The aircraft landed swiftly at the bullhead docks, the bullheads ramp extending immediately after landing.

Qrow and Alex were the first to emerge from the aircraft, the elder huntsmen had little time to react as a small red missile ploughed into him. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried out in joy and equal concern. "What happened out there? Are you ok? Is yang ok?" The young reaper began firing off one question after the other to the man.

"Easy kiddo." Qrow said placing a comforting hand on his youngest nieces shoulder. "She's fine, the doc's giving her a once-over before they started transporting her to the infirmary."

"Is she going to be alright though?" Weiss asked the fact her teammate needed to be wheeled off the bullhead only further to duel her own and no doubt her teammates fear of yang's condition, not just her bodies but her mind as well.

"Doc said she'll make a full recovery, her auras already dealt with most of her injuries, but they still need to keep her overnight for observations, especially after her head injury." Alex said

"Then why did they bring you and Yang all the way back to Beacon?" Velvet asked in a mix of concern and slight confusion "Wouldn't it have been better taking her straight to Vale for treatment?"

"It's for her own safety. "Qrow replied his eyes following the retreating forms of the medical team until they disappeared inside the academy "Jimmy's already arranged for a few of his men to watch over her while she's in recovery, just in case those bastards try something like this again, Beacons probably the safest place for her at the moment."

"No denying that." Coco said, hell even if those bastards did show up in an attempt to finish what they started, not only would they have to fight through Yang's team but her own, JNPR and any other that would no doubt be drawn to the scene by the battle "Did they say anything about if we'll be allowed to see her or not?" Velvet asked

"I would believe as much." Ozpin said as he arrived on the alongside side Professor Goodwitch, the blond combat instructor moving past the others and began talking with the pilot the two-exchanging information via their scrolls "I've already made arrangements for the medical staff to allow your own and Miss Roses team into the infirmary. Though I'd advise you give Miss Xiao Long some time to rest first, after her ordeal she certainly needs it more than anyone else, the medical staff will contact you when she's ready."

"That's good to know thank you, headmaster." Weiss said bowing her head slightly.

"Think nothing of it Miss Schnee" Ozpin replied before turning his attention back towards the new arrivals.

"It's good to see the two of you returned unharmed." Ozpin said his smile dropping soon after " Although it is a shame we cannot say the same for Miss Xiao long."

"Yang's strong, she'll pull through" Alex replied.

"Quite right" Ozpin replied before going on to say" I believe we've kept James waiting for a report on the outcome of your mission long enough, he has some questions concerning your findings inside the Schnee facility. "Ozpin said with a slight sense of urgency as he gestured for them to follow.

"Of course." Alex replied before turning to the others "I'll catch up with you guys later"

"No problem" Coco responded. We're going to head down to the infirmary to check on Yang in a bit, we'll meet up there, ok"

"Sounds good." Alex said before jogging off after Qrow and the headmaster.

/

The ride up to the headmaster's office was quiet, though as they began reaching the upper floors Alex and Qrow couldn't help but notice the rather audible if slightly muffled voice of James Ironwood from the other side of the elevator door. As the doors opened they were greeted with the site of the General pacing back and forth across the room

"Yes, councilor I understand, though the explosion is no cause for alarm. I assure there is no further threat to the Kingdom of Vale" He said into his scroll, Ironwood winced slightly as a rather aged and muffled voice yelled back through the device.

"I understand recent events have the city as well as the council on edge, but I assure you we are already taking steps to end this new threat before they may strike at our allies again." Ironwood looked up regarding the new arrivals, gesturing for them to enter before turning his attention back to his scroll.

"The two I told you about have just returned, I'll ensure the council receive a copy of their report for analysis." The voice on the other end of the line quieted down "Of course, understood. I'll inform you of any new developments councilor, goodbye." Ironwood breathed a small sigh of relief dragging his hand over his face, before turning to face the new arrivals.

"I sincerely hope the two of you had a good reason for what you did back there?" Ironwood asked while glaring at Alex and Qrow "The council are up in arms about this, and it's only serving to feed the peoples paranoia... What in Oum's name were you thinking!?" Ironwood demanded

"James!" Ozpin yelled, the room quickly fell into silence. Ozpin sat down behind his desk before addressing them." Qrow, the message you sent us said you found something resembling an armory inside the facility, I can assume that was the cause for the explosion."

Qrow nodded in response before taking a quick drag from his hip flask" Biggest stockpile of gear I've seen in a long time. I'm talking weapons, explosives, vehicles, dust. Qrow listed off one after the other "Whole nine yards, and that isn't even the worst of it."

"Then what is?" Glynda asked

"These." Alex spoke up using his plumber's badge to display a holographic image, alongside a schematic of one of the laser lances.

"What is that?" Ironwood asked.

"There called laser lances, they project a high-concentrated energy beam that can burn through a good fifteen centimeters of armor plating and can turn any organic matter the beam comes in contact with to dust, aura or not." Alex said a small video feed popped up of an armored figure resembling that of a knight, the weapon in his hands resembled the ones they were shown early although appeared to be damaged, as the man attempted to fire the lance backfired resulting in a small explosion, leaving behind a small crater and no sign of its wielder.

All though present eyed the weapon wearily "These weapons are level five tech, Remnant is only level two... this kind of tech in the wrong hands would have only led to disaster."

"So, you destroyed them, I take it that was the reason for the explosion?" Glynda asked eyeing the weapon wearily "They must be rather robust for the need of such high caliber ordinance in order to destroy him."

"Not really" Alex replied " The power source they use alone is highly volatile, you break the casing on their container and... boom, they're kind of like a double-edged sword. The explosion you saw was us destroying at least a dozen cases of these things. The crate's they were stored in were marked with the white fangs logo, from what I can tell the psychos have been supplying the White fang with them."

"You're telling me the White Fang may be armed with these weapons?" Ironwood asked receiving a nod in response from Alex "Perfect" Ironwood sighed in annoyance the threat they posed against Vale was already immense as they grew in numbers by the day, but with these weapons... he didn't want to think of what they would be capable of.

"Honestly, unless they have someone to teach them how to use the tech properly, they won't be much of a threat. The most they'll accomplish is blowing themselves up" Alex said responded, although he didn't look pleased by the possibility

"All the more reason to ensure these weapons did not make it to their desired location" Ozpin then asked," Is there by any chance a way we can track them?"

"Maybe" Alex responded rubbing the back of his neck "The energy cells they use to power the weapon have a unique energy signature, scan for something more powerful than your own hardware, you're your bound to come up with something."

"Noted" Ironwood replied as he approached Ozpins desk placing his scroll down on the surface displaying an image of the rangers mobile command center. "We know the two of you encountered other like yourself Mr. fissure while on your mission."

"And we'd like to speak with them." Ozpin finished "I understand they arrived here to aid us."

Qrow and Alex glanced at one another, the elder huntsmen gestured to the group in front of them with his flask." So, should you show them or should I, Adam?" He asked receiving a few confused looks.

"Adam?" Glynda asked all eyes turning to the Omni ranger, 'Alex' sighed shaking his head as he reached up cupping his face before pulling forward, his body flickered and began to change in height and size.

Adam stared down at the I.D mask in his hands the kid's plan had worked pretty well, the mask had gotten him past most of the security and the teams he'd met down at the airport no doubt the friends he'd told them about during the ride here.

The black ranger raises his head regarding the shocked faces of Glynda and Ironwood the general's hand had slipped into his jacket, the man gripping the handle of his revolver tightly, while the blond combat instructor had drawn her riding crop moving into a defensive stance. Ozpin, on the other hand, had shown almost no response at all to the action despite the slight widening of his eyes.

Ironwood was the first to recover quickly aiming his revolver at the two men in front of him "Qrow, you better have a good explanation for this!?"

"Hey." Qrow responded leaning back against one of the pillars enjoying the Generals reaction to the scene as it unfolded. "You wanted to have a talk to em Jimmy, and so did they, the whole thing was the kid's idea anyway I'm just the middleman here Jimmy."

"Qrow." Adam said giving him a deadpan look, before turning back towards the headmaster "I'm sorry we deceived you like this, but I thought it would be better if we had this conversation face to face, rather than through a video feed."

Ozpin hummed in response taking a sip from his coffee mug, he seemed more impressed than offended if the small smile he sported was anything to go by, Ozpin gestured for the others to stand down.

Glynda although hesitant at first returned her riding crop to its holster on her boot before coming to stand beside the headmaster although her emerald green eyes never leaving Adams form. After a few moments, Ironwood followed suit holstered his weapon although kept a close eye on the man in front of him

With the now peaceful atmosphere, Ozpin continued "I have no issues involving this meeting Mr.."

"Park, Adam Park" Adam replied taking a seat across from the headmaster. "Again, I'm sorry for calling this little meeting between us under short notice, but under the circumstances, I'm sure you can why it's necessary"

"Yes, I do" Ozpin responded leaning forward on the desk "Although before we begin I feel the need to ask, where is mister fissure now."

The black ranger smirked in response "Where do you think?" he said typing a message into a scroll cam had acquired for him

/

Upon their arrival at Beacons infirmary's Ruby, Weiss and Blake found the ward packed with a number of students from Beacon alongside some familiar faces from Atlas and haven. Koan was sat down beside Pyrrha the two of them had been spending a lot of time together recently especially after Pyrrha lashed out against Jaune when he'd reached out to her when she'd been avoiding her team. Weiss turned away from the scene, whatever was bothering her it wasn't her place to ask and it already seemed like koan was helping her through it.

"Penny!?"Ruby asked in surprise upon noticing the robot girl standing across from the door, to her left was her partner Ciel Soleil. Penny's head snapped up upon hearing her name be called, a smile stretched across her face as her eyes rested on the red-clad girl.

"Ruby!" Penny called out rushing up to her friend enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug while simultaneously lifting her off the ground.

"Penny...What are… you doing... here "Ruby wheezed out, before crying out "Please stop!"

"Oh, sorry" Penny said releasing her friend the secret android looked off to the side rubbing her arm nervously.

"It's ok." Ruby replied catching her breath. "Anyway, Penny what are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"Ciel informed me your sister had been returned to Beacon" Penny said gesturing to her blue beret wearing partner. "We both came to check on her condition"

"Really?" Ruby asked, her question directed more towards the stoic girl to penny's right.

"I thought it best myself and miss Polendina be here for what I have no doubt has been a difficult time for the both of you" Ciel replied a rare hint of concern present in her usual flat tone. The beret-wearing girl glanced back down towards her watch. "The sedatives the medics on board the bullhead supplied your sister with should be wearing off soon, they should let you in to see your sister shortly."

"What about the others?" Blake asked glancing towards the other students. "Did they all come here to check on Yang?"

"Can you really blame them after what happened in the Coliseum. "Weiss said, she shuddered slightly at the memory of Psycho yellow standing over the unconscious form of her friend Weiss shook her head pushed the memory to the back of her mind, Yang was here at beacon safe and sound, and judging by the armed Atlesian soldiers station outside her room, they were aiming to keep it that way.

"Your teammate is correct." Ciel replied gesturing to the other students talking further down the hall, they'd already been here when she and penny had arrived and showed no signs of leaving, a few of them glanced towards the remaining members of team RWBY pausing in their own conversations, some giving a quick nod and looks of support to their young leader. "It's actually rather inspiring, Isn't it? Seeing so many students from different academy's show such a level of comradery and concern."

"Yeah, I guess it is" Blake said, she herself surprised to see so many students, some they didn't even recognize show up and showing their concern for her partner.

The attention of all those present quickly shifted toward the door leading into Yang's room as two of the three medics stepped out sharing some quick words with the guards outside before making their way past the others, most likely to report back to their superiors.

Ruby jogged over to the door stopping in front of the two Atlas soldiers who'd been eying her carefully as she approached "Is Yang awake?" she asked hopefully

"Ruby Rose?" The first asked, eyeing the younger girl

"Y-Yes" Ruby replied tentatively as she was stared down by one of the soldiers

"Beacon I.D " The second asked, receiving a confused look from the young reaper, before speaking up once more. "General ironwoods assigned us to keep watch over Miss Xiao long, I apologies for the inconvenience ma'am. But for her safety we have to be thorough.

"Oh, r-right " Ruby stuttered digging into her back pocket and handing her student identification to the soldier, the man looked over the document before handing it back to her. The soldier turned to swipe his scroll over the doors electronic lock opening it for her

"Go right on in" he said

"Thank you" Ruby replied before rushing into the room. Blake and Weiss soon followed, repeating the same process as their leader had before heading on in, JNPR CFVY and Koan quickly rose from their own position's in the hallway making to follow the large group of students soon crowded around the two soldiers, who looked at each other wearily.

/

The door behind the group of girls slid shut cutting them off from the crowd and growing noise out in the hallway, leaving the room in silence. All eyes were focused on the figure resting soundly in the hospital bed by the window... and there she was. Yang Xiao Long, the proud member and brawler of team RWBY lay motionless areas of her body and hands were wrapped in fresh gauze, an IV line trailing up from her arm to a bag of saline hanging above her, the only sign of life she showed being the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

The third Atlesian medic stood off to the side by the window staring down at the chart in his hands, upon noticing the new arrivals he turned his head his eyes regarding them behind his helmet visor, he nodded once in greeting before turning his attention back towards the chart in his hands. Turning their attention back towards their teammate they began to approach the bed as silently as possible not wanting to disturb their teammate's rest.

Ruby took the seat directly at her sister's bedside, leaning forward she rested her head on the bed's mattress, she reached out taking Yang's right hand into her own. Ruby's shoulders began to shake followed by a small whimper "I'm sorry" Ruby muttered as tears streamed down her cheeks "I'm so sorry, Yang."

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby shoulder gripping it gently offering the young reaper what comfort they could she could. Blake pulled two seats from the other side of the room offering the first to the heiress who responded with a silent "Thank you" before taking her own, the sound of Ruby's soft cries slowly filled the room.

...

...

...

"...Why are you crying, Rubes" a soft voice spoke up.

Startled by the surprisingly weak voice their heads shot up staring at the source in shock that quickly faded into relief. Amber, Sky blue and Silver eyes met a pair of soft violet that stared back at them.

"Yang" Blake said reaching up and wiping a few tears out of her own eyes a feeling of total relief flooding her being.

"Hey... are you guys getting all emotional over little old me, come on your gonna make me blush" Yang replied as a small chuckle slipped from between her lips.

"A-And she's back." Weiss said her tone one of annoyance, but the smile she boar instantly shattered any such notion.

"Yang! "Ruby cried out practically leaping onto her sister's bed, burying her head in the crook of her sister's neck her arms wrapping tightly around her form, as her cries shifted to ones of utter joy. Yang lifted her left arm from under the covers reviling the fresh scaring to her teammates as she wrapped her arm around her sister's waist pulling her a little closer.

"Yang..." Blake began her eyes fixed on the claw and teeth marks spreading up the blond brawler's arm, they were faint but still very much visible to anyone who was looking.

"...What happened to you?" Weiss finished.

"A lot of stuff I don't really want to talk about right now." Yang responded dully, the grip on her sister's waist tightening gently.

"You don't have to tell us." Blake said coming to stand beside the heiress resting her hand on Yang's own "We're just glad to have you back."

Yang tilted her head to the side her usual cocky smirk returning "Since when were you the emotional type?" She asked and to her surprise Blake laughed, a smile spreading across the Cat faunas lips.

"It's a recent development, but I think I like it." She said joining in on the two sisters hug Weiss soon following.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. A large smile spread across Yang's face before changing to a look of confusion "Where are Alex, Uncle Qrow an-" Yang was cut off by Weiss.

"Your Uncle and Alex left with the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch, he said they would both meet us down here once they'd given their report to Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood." Weiss explained.

"Ok" Yang replied nodding in response, glancing at the Atlas medic she then gestured for her teammates to come closer before whispering "But, what about Adam?"

"Adam?" Her teammates echoed Blakes eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah, Adam" Yang replied " Guy around uncle Qrow's age, black jeans and a stripy black and grey shirt. You sure didn't see anyone like that get off the Bullhead?"

"No" Ruby replied just as confused as her teammates, before asking "who is he anyway?"

As Yang opened her mouth to respond another Voice spoke up from across the room "Adam took my place and went with Qrow to talk with professor Ozpin, I came here to check up on and keep an eye on you" The Atlas Medic spoke up, all eyes quickly turned to him.

"H-How did you..." Yang trailed off as the man reached up cupping his face before pulling, the medic's body began to flicker breaking apart into small blue particles.

Alex stared down at the I.D mask with a small smirk before raising his head towards the shocked members of team RWBY " Because I'm right here" Alex said

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked in disbelief after watching the soldier transform into one of her friends.

"I. D masks" Alex explained holding the piece of technology up for them to see. " Some of the plumbers back home use them to disguise themselves as humans when they're out in the field. It's basic stealth Tec, just don't use it in lightning storms, the energy disrupts the masks making it completely useless."

"Can I try it?" Ruby then asked in excitement.

"Maybe later." Alex replied while making his way over to Yang's bedside. "You're looking better" He said

"I feel it too... although that might just be the painkillers" Yang replied laughing slightly at her own joke, "So I take it the plans working out fine?"

"As well as we could have hoped" Alex responded

"Ahem" Weiss coughed raising an eyebrow at the two "Mind filling us in on this 'plan' of yours?"

"And who's Adam?" Ruby asked

"The Black Ranger" Alex replied simply silence soon followed his words

"Wait, you mean there are other rangers here." Blake asked

"Yep" Yang responded popping the P "Apparently Prof Paradox had a talk with Adam and asked him to build a team to help out with the Psychos. When we finally got out he asked us if he could speak with Professor Ozpin."

"What would they want to talk to the headmaster about?" Ruby asked

"An alliance maybe" Blake suggested before all eyes turned to Alex

"Your guess is as good as mine?" Alex shrugged in response to Blake question.

Their conversation was then interrupted by loud ruckus from the hallway. "Sir, Sir! Only authorized personnel are permitted to enter." One of the soldiers called out from the hallway being quickly followed by a small scuffled, his voice was strained slightly as if the two of them were holding back the entire crowd on their own. A few moments later another voice spoke up one Ruby and Yang instantly recognized.

"She's my daughter, I have every right to see her!" A voice called out.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang echoed, Alex, shook his head reapplying the I.D mask once again disguising himself as one of the Atlas medics, pulling open the door a blond figure stumbled into the room.

The man had blond hair with two small strands sticking up at the top with blue eyes, a soul patch, and some small stubble along his jawline alongside that was a tatou of a Chinese dragon on his upper bicep. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve torn off.

The two soldiers out in the hallway made to follow, Alex stretched his arm out blocking the two before they could interfere.

"I can take it from here, get back to your posts." He instructed.

"The General ordered us-" One tried to explain.

"I know what the general said, Private!" Alex interrupted, the two men instantly snapping to attention. "But my only priority right now is the patients wellbeing. The two of you dragging her farther-" Alex gestured back towards Tai-Yang"-out of the room is only going to cause her more unnecessary stress. "Alex squared up to the two men the disguise the I.D mask gave him adding a little more bulk and a few inches over the man." Seeing as this is an infirmary and I'm the only medical officer currently on duty at the moment, you answer to me... so with respect get back to your posts."

"I... I uh... we." He stammered glancing to his partner for support, the other soldier just looked away throwing his friend to the wolf in sheep's clothing. Alex crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the solder with a look of indifference. The action only making the man even more nervous, until finally, they both straightened up standing at attention once more "O-of course, sir"

The two men turned on their heels quickly exited the room, as the door closed behind them Alex let out a small breath "That went better than expected' he thought while turning back towards the others.

"Thank you" Tai-Yang said

"Don't worry about it" He responded, walking off to the far side of the room giving the girls some space while they spoke with their dad. Weiss stood up out of her own seat offering it to the blond man who accepted it with a small nod of thanks.

"Hi, da-" Before Yang could finish her sentence the elder dragon had wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug, Ruby quickly joining in soon after.

"Is that all I'm gonna get firecracker 'Hi dad' really?" He asked "How about a smile eh sunshine"

"Ugh, Dad" Yang groaned in embarrassment hugging back just as strongly a bright smile appearing forming on her lips. "You're the worst."

A small smile made it 'way onto Alex's face although it was hidden behind the stock expression of his disguise, he glanced off to the side a few memories of him and his parents from when he was younger coming to the forefront of his mind. Two days, two more days and they would have been out of Bellwood before any of it happened, they'd been planning the trip for weeks trying to find an opening in their work schedules, two more days and they would have been on the next flight out to the Rockies.

Alex's hand clenched slightly his nails threatening to draw blood...two more fucking days and they'd still be here.

"Are you ok?" Blakes soft voice spoke up breaking him out of his stupor.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He whispered back.

"No... No, you're not." She whispered back, Alex glanced off to the side in response.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"Kind of..." Blake replied glancing back towards Ruby and Yang's farther, she'd have been blind to have not noticed him staring at the scene, there was a mix of mourning and desire in his gaze. Blake reached out taking Alex hand into her own. "They would be so proud of you, for everything you've done ... you know that don't you."

"I know" Alex replied despite the small amount of pain in his voice that struck at Blakes' heart. She couldn't image what it must have been like for him, her parents were back on menagerie even if they hadn't left on good terms they'd no doubt be worried sick the days following her departure, but at least she knew they were safe.

...Alex on the other hand, he must have been what, fourteen, a year younger than Ruby when all this transpired. The incursions invasion, becoming the Omni ranger, the trauma caused by his parent's death and fighting in a war for your species survival... she couldn't imagine what he'd been through and the scars those events left behind.

"If you ever want to talk... I'm willing to listen." She said staring up at the stoic face of the medic.

"Thank you" Alex whispered back. A few moments later a gentle buzz emanated from his jacket pocket, Alex opened his scroll staring at a message notification from Ben. Alex growled slightly in annoyance 'Where the hell have you two been?' He wondered opening up the message reading through its contents

XXX

'Meet us down in the plaza, it is urgent

'Rook'

XXX

"Trouble?" Blake asked

"I'm not sure." Alex replied. "Ben and Rook are waiting down in the Plaza, they said it was urgent."

"Where have they been all this time anyway, we could have really used their help rescuing Yang." Blake said with a hint of annoyance towards the two plumber agents.

"My thoughts exactly, and I intend to find out" Alex replied.

"Wait" Blake said causing Alex to pause mid-step

"Yeah?" He asked

"I think Koan and Pyrrha wanted to talk to you" Blake said "He said it was important"

"Alright." Alex said nodding in response "I'll check in with them, after I see what Ben and Rook want, and maybe get some answers as well."

Blake nodded in response to his words

Ducking into one of the empty classrooms Alex deactivated his I.D mask, an Atlas medic wandering around Beacon would certainly be suspicious to some of the students and any high-ranking officers would most likely demand an explanation. Making his way down the corridor Alex pushed open the two large doors into the Beacon courtyard.

His eyes scanned over a few of the students dotted around the plaza, his eyes eventually settled on a familiar white and green hoodie, its owner staring up at the statue in the center of the academy's courtyard, beside him was a taller figure wearing a dark brown poncho that concealed most of their body except their lower half showing off their armored legs.

A few passing students spared the duo a quick glance before continuing on without a second thought. Alex sighed heavily making his way over towards his longtime friends.

"This place is pretty cool" Ben noted turning his attention away from the statue with a small smile "I get why you like it here so much"

"Where have you been?" Alex asked with a low tone. "You said you'd be keeping your eyes open in case something like this happened?"

"I know" Ben replied softly

"Then where the hell have you two been" Alex demanded

"We've been outside the kingdom of Vales borders for the last four days after our last conversation" Rook began detaching his plumbers badge from the back of his belt, the Revonnahgander glanced up at the surrounding area making sure no one was close enough to see what they were doing. Satisfied with his finding Rook then activated his badge projecting a small hologram" We were using the Proto-truck's computer for a wider ranged scan of the kingdom and the area surrounding it." Rook explained showing an aerial view of Vale and the surrounding landscape.

Several small red dots appeared on the landscape a couple of miles outside of Vale "The scanner picked up several locations with Level three technology and above there are more like then spread across the continent, one of which you visited when rescuing Miss Xiao Long." Rook then pointed to two of the locations marked on their map

"We were investigating these two locations due to their close proximity to some of the settlement outside the kingdom walls at the time of the incident here in Vale, had we known of the attack we would have returned to the kingdom that evening." Rook said solemnly bowing his head slightly in regret " Is Miss Xiao long... recovering?" He then asked

"She's doing ok, guys" Alex reassured his friends his anger long since vanished. " What did you find out there?"

"A butt load of weapons, some of them were tagged and matched a few of the missing weapons from lock up, the other ones looked brand new." Ben replied.

"I found a few cases of Laser lances marked with the white fangs emblem at the mine as well as a few Incursion personnel carriers, judging by the layer of dust they'd been sitting there for a while." Alex said rubbing his chin in thought.

"You don't think..." Ben began

"That the Psycho Rangers are gearing the White Fang up for war, yeah I do." Alex replied looking his longtime friends in the eye "The question is how they are getting the weapons, they wouldn't be able to mass produce them in such numbers here, they're missing more than half the equipment and resourced they'd need to make a functional particle weapon."

"They did construct the original gateway to a remnant by upgrading a mark one null void projector" Rook surmised. "It wouldn't be impossible to do the same in reverse, given they had the time and the resources to create a stable portable device."

"Black had a null void gun when he sent Koan RWBY and I back to earth, we can check that off the list." Alex muttered before sighing "I guess we can add interdimensional weapons trafficking and aiding a terrorist organization to their rap sheets."

"It would be best we get in contact with Magister Tennyson." Rook suggested. "Perhaps the plumbers on earth can investigate the source of the weapons while we continue our investigation here"

"My money on Siphon." Alex said. " He's had ties with the Psycho Rangers in the past, makes sense he'd still be in business with them."

"It is the most likely source of the armaments" Rook replied. "In any case, the sooner we cut off the source of these weapons the safer thing will be for the inhabitants of this world."

"No denying that." Alex said glancing up towards Beacon tower, he had a feeling negotiation would be wrapping up pretty soon and no doubt he'd have some explaining to do. "I'm going to have to get going soon, please tell me you guys are going to stick around Vale for a little while, we could use the back up in case they try something like this again."

"You had to ask?" Ben replied placing a hand on Alex's shoulder "We're staying in one of the hotels down in Vale, if anything goes down we got your back man, always."

"Good to hear" Alex replied before glancing back towards the academy. "Are you guys gonna stick around for a little while, I'm sure the others are going to want to see you."

"Sure" Ben replied Rook nodding in response to his partner's words.

"You might need this" Alex said holding out his I.D mask towards them. "Ironwood posted a few of his men outside the door, Ben should be fine but." Alex trailed off, Rook raised his hand stopping his friend from continuing.

"I understand, there was a course on integrating with a planets inhabitance when the need arose back at the plumber's academy." He said taking the I.D mask from Alex. "The people here would no doubt be fearful of me, it's best we take steps to avoid any confrontation."

"We'll duck into one of the empty classrooms on the way, with classes postponed for the Vytal Festival starting back up in a few days there shouldn't be anyone inside and I doubt anyone will notice us going in." Alex explained, receiving a nod from both Ben and Rook in response, the Revonnahgander quickly attached the I.D mask to his belt concealing it beneath his poncho.

"Good call" Ben said he and Rook following close behind as he leads them towards one of the side buildings where professor port and Oobleck would usually hold their lectures, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from a distance.

Emerald lowered her scroll staring down at the pictures she'd taken of the two strangers the 'Omni ranger' had been speaking with "So any Idea who those two are?" Mercury asked leaning back against the stone archway glancing back towards the trio as they vanished into the crowd.

Emerald quickly forwarded the images to Cinder, the Pyromancer had been attempting to get in contact with their partners since news's of Alex and the Black reapers mission had reached them, they had received no reply and the news of the explosion from the Schnee facility only furthered to annoy her.

"No clue" Emerald replied staring down at the image of the two hooded figures taking note of the armor the taller one wore and the weird glowing watch the shorter one had, were these the allies that those Psychopaths had warned them about. Emeralds scroll buzzed a few moments later the mint-haired girl glanced down to the callers I.D instantly recognizing the number for one of the burn scrolls cinder had on hand.

C: Where are they heading?

E: Infirmary, they're going to check up on that blond bimbo.

A few moments of silence passed as Emerald stared down at the scroll waiting for her instructions, after a few seconds her scroll buzzed once more.

C: Shadow them, try and find as much information as we can on them I don't want any surprises, I'll be checking in with our friends shortly perhaps they will have more answers on this development.

E: There alive?

C: Several of the tunnels collapse sealing off part of the structure, they lost a number of their forces as well as some of the equipment promised to the White Fang in the event as well as the Yellow one to the boy's blade. Keep a close eye on them, especially young Alex, we don't need any more interference from him or any of his allies, Understood.

E: Understood Ma'am.

'To be continued


	41. Unforeseen Revelations

Ben stumbled back with startled yelped a burning red handprint present on his left cheek, Rook winced slightly as Ben reeled back from yet another blow from the Schnee Heiress, as Weiss drew her hand back to deliver another blow, acting quickly Blake reach out snatching the Heiress arm pulling her back before she could continue striking the shapeshifter any further.

"Weiss that enough!" Blake said holding the white hair girl back. "Hitting him won't get us anywhere. You need to calm down"

Weiss let's out a frustrated growl, lowering her hand Weiss sent a could glare Ben and Rook's way "The two of you have some nerve showing your faces here after everything that's happened" The heiress seethed.

"Weiss." Alex said cutting in before Weiss could lash out again, even Blake seemed hesitant about holding the Heiress back any further, her anger over what happened to her partner still fresh, as well as the relief she felt in knowing Yang was safe once more. "Give them a chance to explain, please."

Weiss eyes focused on her friend before shifting back towards the plumber duo, Weiss took a slow calming breath before replying. "You have five minutes" She said her Icy gaze never once faltering.

"Thank you, miss Schnee" Rook replied

"Dude you couldn't have said something before she hit me." Ben asked rubbing the red handprint on his cheek

Alex gave him a deadpan look "Do you think it would have changed anything?" He doubted it and judging by the look he received from Ben he also agreed.

Rook stepped towards the desk in the center of the empty office where one of the infirmary doctors would normally be, they didn't know how long until they arrived retrieving his plumber's badge from his belt and displaying the same map of the region outside of Vale they'd shown Alex. "For almost a weak now we've been outside the kingdom investigating a number of energy anomalies outside the kingdoms we found using the proto-trucks long range scanner"

"What were you looking for?" Blake asked her anger slowly being replaced by curiosity

"The Psycho rangers leave behind a rather unique energy signature." Rook explained. "We were using the proto-truck to boost our scan radius and find a location with a more significant energy signature."

"We'd already found a few traces around Vale, mostly around the docks and the area where the breach took place." Ben picked up "But what we found with the scanner was much worse"

Blake and Weiss glanced at one another "What do you mean, what could be worse than those monsters?" Weiss spat.

Several small red dots appeared on the map, dotting landscape outside of Vale "The scanner picked up several locations with Level three technology and above there are more like then spread across the continent, one of which you visited when rescuing Miss Xiao Long." Rook then pointed to two of the locations marked on their map "We were investigating these two locations due to their close proximity to some of the settlement outside the kingdom walls"

"What did you find?" Weiss asked.

"Like we told Alex, a bunch of White Fang armed to the teeth with tech from our world, most of what we found matched some of the stuff stolen from the evidence vault." Ben said.

"Hang on, you said "some" What about the rest?" Blake asked nervously.

"All factory new munitions all the crates were marked with the White fangs emblem." Alex said much to Blakes growing horror." Judging by the dust they'd been sitting there for a while, so it's not a relatively new operation."

"So then where are they getting the weapons, and how do we put a stop to it" Weiss asked

"Earth seems like the most likely source" Rook said. "It is doubtful they would have the resources nor the equipment to mass produce them here"

"I thought the gateway the plumbers built, was the only way here?" Blake asked.

"The Psycho Rangers have a null void projector." Alex said "It isn't that much of a stretch they augmented it to let them travel from here to earth, and as for stopping it there's nothing we really can do on our end, Ben and Rook already sent a report along with a list of suspects for magister Tenison, he won't let this go on any longer then it has to."

Blake let out a small sigh of relief, that was something at least. In the rather short time, she'd known Max Tennyson he had already proven himself to be a good man in her eyes, she trusted he would do everything in his power to put a stop to this before the White fang could acquire any more weapons. "We should get this information to General Ironwood or my sister" Weiss spoke up" They need to know about this."

"Already way ahead of you, Weiss" Alex replied. " I asked Adam to pass along my findings at the mine to the general and Headmaster while he was up there, they should already know about the weapons by now."

"Good thinking" Blake said "The sooner headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood learned about the White Fangs new weapons the sooner they'd be able to prepare in the event they're ever used." Blakes ears wilted as a feeling of dread welled up inside her. God, it was just like the Atlesian Paladin all over again she couldn't begin to imagine the destruction they could cause if used in tandem with one another, the thought alone made her shudder.

"Let hope it never comes to that" Rook said receiving a few nods from those present

"So, what happens now?" Weiss asked turning her gaze back towards Ben and Rook "Are the two of you heading off to deal with those other locations you mentioned."

"Maybe" Ben began glancing off to the side look torn by the choice they had to make "We were thinking about sticking around to keep an eye on things once the tournament starts back up, it didn't feel right just running off again, not after anything that's happened."

Surprisingly it was Weiss who spoke first, her anger having long since vanished "Are you sure about staying?" The Heiress asked. "If these weapons are as dangerous as you've said they are, we won't hold it against you if you have to go."

"No." Rook said bowing his head slightly in remorse. "I think Ben and I can both agree that for the time being our place is here, we owe you all that much Yang most of all."

"You don't owe us anything, we...I may have overreacted." Weiss said with some embarrassment, her eyes focusing heavily on the burning red hand mark on Bens' cheek, that certainly must have hurt. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Ben replied giving Weiss a gentle smile. " If it were Rook or Alex in that bed, I think I probably would have acted the same." Weiss smiled back in response nodding in understanding.

"You know... the two would actually look cute together, Ice queen."

"What!" Both Ben and Weiss shouted in shock the shapeshifter and heiress turning a bright red as their heads snapped towards the source of the voice.

Koan threw his head back laughing as he leaned against the office doorway, all the while Pyrrha attempted to stifle a small fit of giggles watching as Weiss and Ben stared blankly at the two of them before glancing to one another both turning a deeper shade of red.

"N-no way" Ben said rapidly waving his hands in denial.

"I-I would never date him" Weiss shouted indignantly, before quickly following up with "N-no offence"

"Oh my god" Alex muttered shaking his head in amusement he was actually thankful for the sudden levity, however embracing it may have been for his friends. After a few minutes of laughter, Koan cleared his throat turning his attention towards Ben and Rook.

"Ruby and Yang's dad left to grab them some food from the cafeteria." Koan said "He's gonna be a while so if you guys wanna see her now's the time."

"Are you sure." Ben asked looking to Weiss and Blake for confirmation "What about the soldiers."

"We'll come with you if the soldiers see you're with us, they might not ask too many questions, and if there's any trouble we'll vouch for you." Blake said and after the small riot outside involving team CFVY and JNPR she was pretty sure they'd had enough of the student body pestering them for one day.

"Thank you." Rook replied quickly putting on the I.D mask, his form became distorted and was quickly replaced by a young man in his late teens, he had slightly tanned skin and dark blue hair styled into a ponytail going down the back of his head, his most distinctive feature being his catlike red and yellow eyes identifying him as a Faunus.

"I-It's no problem, really." Weiss said after managing to regain some of her composure, the heiress gestured for the two of them to follow as she made her way towards the doorway Ben and Rook quickly following behind alongside Blake and Alex. Koan stretched his arm out stopping Alex from leaving Blake paused outside the office staring back at them questioningly

"Alex?" She asked.

"It's fine" Alex waved off "I'll catch up" Blake stared at them for a moment raising an eyebrow at Koan's strange behavior, her eyes drifting over to Pyrrha who was stood a few feet away, she knew why they were here, but she didn't expect them to suddenly ambush Alex in the hallway, in any case, it wasn't her place to pry. Nodding to Alex she turned and continued on down the hall quickly catching up with the others.

"What are yo-" Alex tried to ask before Koan cut him off.

"We need to talk." He stressed

"About what?" Alex asked

"Not here, can we talk in the office." Koan said.

"Sure" Alex shrugged turning back into the office Koan and Pyrrha followed him inside, the blond shapeshift closed the door behind them locking it behind them, Koan grabbed a nearby chair placing it under the doorknob before turning and making his way over to the window, quickly closing the drapes before walking around the office checking the cabinets, the bottom of the chairs and desk as well as the potted plant in the corner.

"Ok were good" The shapeshifter said

"Ummm" Alex hummed in confusion staring at his best friend as he practically turned the small office upside down, this was weird even by his standards. Alex turned to Pyrrha who was staring at Koan in equal confusion from her seat beside the desk. "Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked hoping Pyrrha would have the answer.

"It's... it's complicated" Pyrrha said her voice lacking any of the warmth nor the jovial attitude she usually radiated, Pyrrha looked down at the floor her left hand reaching across her body gripping her elbow tightly.

His heart fell" Pyrrha" he asked resting a somewhat comforting hand on her shoulder, she reached up resting her hand on his looking up at him as tears threatened to burst forth, he had never seen those emerald orbs looked so lost, so confused.

"I-I..." She swallowed heavily "I think...I think I need some advice, and you're the only one who might understand why."

"Ok..." Alex said growing more worried by the second, he'd never seen Pyrrha like this. " Pyrrha whatever wrong you can tell me, is it something involving the tournament or your team. "Alex asked he couldn't think of anything that might have made her like this.

"No, no it's nothing like that." Pyrrha quickly amended

"Then what?" Alex asked.

Pyrrha stared at the floor for a good minute before taking a slow calming breath "The day Yang was abducted, the headmaster summoned me to his office, Rubies uncle arrived thee soon after alongside Miss Goodwitch and General Ironwood." Pyrrha said her voice shaking slightly. "They showed me thing... It's hard to explain, but now I've only got until the end of the Vytal festival to make a decision and I have no idea what to do."

Pyrrha slumped in her seat her hands falling between her knees as she stared down at the solid wood floor. "I know it an important decision, but there are risks to it... and... and, I'm so happy with where I am right now." Pyrrha paused. "But if I accept I could lose everything. I don't want to lose my friends or my team, I love them more than life itself, I'm finally happy." She took a deep breath of air, it was more of a gasp then anything." I don't want to not be me anymore."

Alex wanted to speak, he wanted to ask what decision the headmaster wanted her to make. He knew it was serious, but her words gave him very little to go on, he wanted to press, but it was clear she still had far more to say. "I'm not sure what to do now, telling my team would have only caused more problems especially after what happened to Yang." Pyrrha whispered, she looked up at him pleadingly "Koan said out of everyone at Beacon you'd understand better than anyone, that you could help me make the right decision."

"Pyrrha, I don't understand." Alex asked kneeling down in front of the clearly distraught girl. "What do you mean by a decision, what did the headmaster want you to do?"

Pyrrha glanced to Koan, the shapeshifter gave her a gentle smile gesturing for her to continue "I know you haven't been on our world long" Pyrrha began swallowing thickly "But, have you ever heard... Have you ever heard the story of the seasons?

Alex had taken the time to read up on most of remnants history books, recently published novels and other material when he first arrived, it was essential for his cover at beacon especially when the teachers were involved.

If his grades started slipping due to his lack of what may have been common or previously touched upon knowledge he should have learned back in one of the many combat academies he "attended" when he was younger there might have been trouble, and to fairytales weren't exactly at the top of that list was a bit of an understatement.

"No" he replied before asking " Why what does this have to do with anything?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and took a slow calming breath "The story of the seasons has been around for... I don't even know how long, my mother first told me it when I was just a girl" Pyrrha began recalling the story in as much detail as she could.

"The story goes that long ago, there lived a callous old man, one who refused to leave his home only ever viewing the world through a small window. One day, he was visited by four travelling sisters the first was Winter who understood his reclusive nature and urged him to use that time for meditation and self-reflection. Then came Spring who brought the man fruit flowers and tended to his crops reviving his garden."

Alex nodded along listening intently to the story

"The third Summer, warmed the man's heart, convincing him to come outside and see the world around him and all the beauty it holds. And the final sister Fall, compels the man to look upon all that he had and be thankful.

"In return for the kindness they had shown him, the old man granted the four sisters incredible powers mastery over the elements themselves. the four sisters vowed to share this great gift with the people of remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall the Four Maidens."

"So... The Maidens, they're real? "Alex asked receiving a nod in response. "And Ozpin wanted you to become one."

"Y-Yes" Pyrrha answered. "They believe I'm the next in line to receive the powers." Alex sat back against the desk staring down at the hardwood floors.

"Why? And what do you mean "receive their powers" they're what...passed on when the other maidens ready?" Alex asked in clear confusion.

"No" Koan began glancing to Pyrrha with a reassuring look before taking over" The last fall Maiden, Amber was attacked how long ago we don't know Ozpin didn't tell Pyrrha, what we do know that whoever attacked her managed to make off with part of her power."

"What!?" Alex gawked making sure he heard that right, Alex sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your telling me someone out there is running around with the ability to control nature itself? "Alex had to force down his disbelief followed by another sigh" Perfect, another mess I'm probably going to have to clean up" Alex muttered under his breath before turning to address the two of them.

"You said they made off with half of her powers, what about the rest, What about Amber?" Alex asked he might not have known Amber he still needed to know if she'd survived the ordeal.

"She's alive, thought the headmaster doesn't think she'll... live much longer." Pyrrha said her remorse being felt by all those present.

"When a maiden dies there powers are realized and seek out a new host "Alex nodded along listening intently to his friend's words "From what open told Pyrrha the person in a Maiden's last thoughts are the first one on the list to inherit their abilities" Koan explain receiving a lock of shock from Alex, Koan sighed before continuing "I know it's stupid, but that's how it works."

"And If... When" Pyrrha amended though clearly uncomfortable with the grim situation. " She dies they're afraid her powers will seek out their other half and-"

"The person that attacked her." Alex finished

"Yes" Pyrrha nodded

"So how do they plan on doing it?" Alex asked, " Transferring what's left of Ambers powers to you."

Pyrrha looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face. It honestly tore at his heart how she looked betrayed for a second but a moment later it was replaced by the trusting smile that formed on her face. It looked as though she would do whatever he suggested which only added to the current weight on his shoulders

"The general didn't explain everything, " She said " But the technology is from Atlas or at least the machine is. Apparently, its capable of transferring and containing a person's aura, they were planning on transferring Ambers aura to me." Pyrrha explained "But because aura is the soul, there's a chance aspect of her personality... her life could be transferred over to me."

"Wait so they haven't even tested it!?" Alex demanded. Pyrrha winced, after seeing koan's reaction to her story she was expecting something worse, though Alex seemed to be trying to keep his temper in check.

"Not from what I gathered, I don't... Aura...Aura is sacred Alex. I don't think anyone would choose to play around with that, it's a person's soul; their very being Pyrrha said " I don't know if there's life after death, but if someone else were to... devour your aura" Pyrrha cut off there her face twisting into obvious discomfort, though Alex was able to fill in the rest, if someone were to devour another person's aura they would simply cease to exist.

Or, as Pyrrha seemed to worry live on in the body and mind of the other. Would that mean their memories and emotions, a faint echo of someone...someone you had killed? Or something else entirely like a merging of two beings that left the remaining person neither different nor the same but something else entirely and she'd sought him out for advice to help her make a choice and she would have to deal with the consequences of such decision for the rest of her life.

Something that was all too familiar to him.

Alex rubbed his brow, what was he supposed to tell her? If he told Pyrrha to accept the deal he would be pushing right into the crosshairs of the one who attacked Amber in the first place someone who was probably far more experienced with such power, and a professional huntress to boot. But if he told her to say no... well, that opened up a whole new can of worms. No doubt Ozpin had chosen Pyrrha due to her strength and skill as a world-renowned fighter, but if not her then who next, a few familiar faces flashed through Alex's mind a certain blond brawler instantly coming to mind.

Yang was already the second strongest fighter in the school and she was already on her way to recovering from her ordeal. If Ozpin were to play on such an experience it would certainly grant him some leverage over Yang, envisioning that the Psycho Rangers might try abducting anyone else they deemed a threat to their plans was a rather damning and real possibility.

There was no doubt in his mind she would take the deal if it meant protecting the people closest to her, but the same could be said in reverse, she might refuse the deal for that exact same reason, the very large target it would paint on her back as it already had Amber.

The Omni ranger sighed, there were no good options available if Pyrrha said no Ozpin and his co-whatever's might just move onto the next viable candidate available, or Amber would pass before someone willing to accept such a burden could be found and the maidens powers could be lost to Ambers attackers.

After a long moment of silence, Alex spoke "I honestly don't know what to tell you"

"What?" Pyrrha asked

" That there's no real good answer I can give you." Alex began." You already told us how you hated being famous because people treated you for what you were not who you were. It would just be the same thing all over again, you'd be afraid of making friends because of the chance you might think of one of the female ones and pass this burden onto them."

Pyrrha's head fell

"And that isn't right" Alex continued surprising her "You don't want that, and I know you don't. It's obvious you don't want that even now, you sought me out because you had doubts. Because you were concerned about Ozpin's offer from the beginning, that's reason enough to say, no. Say no and that'll be the end of it."

"It, not that easy"

"Bullshit" Alex responded

Pyrrha flinched "What?"

"Bullshit" Alex repeated ensuring that she heard him

"The only one making it harder than it has to be is you!" He shocked her, acting on her current shock Alex pushed on "Your acting like this entire thing is a life or death situation that only you are the only person alive capable of handling it, from what you said Ozpin told you any young woman man would do and that's what fifteen, twenty percent of remnants population. If you say no, then sure, someone else will have to become the Maiden, it's unlikely he would force it on someone against their will. Ozpin gave you a choice, what makes you think he won't give someone else the same."

"But-"

"You're not willing or prepared, when other might be." Alex continued " Ozpin wants someone willing to be the maiden, someone who can shoulder that burden, not someone who's going to regret it for the rest of their life." Alex knelt down to Pyrrha's level taking her hands into his own " Take it from someone who's been through what you're going through, or you can look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't regret it, do it."

Pyrrha raised her head staring into Alex eyes " I-I..." She stuttered trying to form the words as tears formed at the edge of her eyes "I... I can't" She looked away.

"Pyrrha." Alex said tilting her chin up slightly, so he could look at her, he gave her a gentle smile " No one wants you to be unhappy Pyrrha and I doubt Ozpin does either, that's why he gave you a choice. So, for once, instead of thinking about what's best for the people around you so how about you stop thinking you're the only one in the world who can do this because trust me, you aren't."

"I.." Pyrrha laughed. It was a desperate, choked and weak laugh, but laughter none the less. Without really thinking about it she moved forward pressing her head into his chest, Alex hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her shoulders returning the hug. "I suppose I've been rather foolish lately."

"You were trying to do what you thought was right, no one can blame you for that." Alex spoke

Pyrrha pressed her face further into his chest, she didn't cry but took some small comfort from his warmth. "Thank you, both of you." Pyrrha said turning her head towards koan who nodded in response a warm smile present on his face.

Pyrrha pulled back from Alex her cheeks heating up slightly from embarrassment "Sorry" Pyrrha said followed by a small chuckle as she reached across rubbing her arm with her left hand. "I shouldn't have... well." She gestured to him uselessly " I'm sure Blake would be rather upset." she chuckled once more.

"About what?" Alex shrugged. " That I helped out a friend, I doubt it."

"I suppose your right." Pyrrha replied before sending a gentle smile Alex and Koan's way. "Thank you, both of you for hearing me out."

"You don't have to thank us, it was no problem " Alex and Koan responded in kind, a small buzzing quickly drew Alex's attention. Retrieving his scroll from his jacket pocket he opened it to find a message from Qrow.

"What is it?" Koan asked

"Nothing really" Alex replied. "It looks like the headmaster just wants to speak with me."

"About what?" Koan asked

"I don't know, probably just something to do with the mission" Alex shrugged quickly removing the chair blocking the door and opening out into the hallway before turning his gaze back towards Pyrrha one last time "Are you going to be alright Pyrrha."

"Yes, I think I'll be fine for the rest of the day." Pyrrha replied a smile beginning to form on her face "Koan and I going to go check up on Yang... and then I think I'm going to have a talk with my team, there are some things I need to clear up" Pyrrha said "Thank you again, both of you."

"Don't mention it" Koan replied Alex nodded to the mistral champion before exiting into the hallway shutting the door behind him, after everything that had happened he had a feeling she'd be alright.

/

Alex sighed leaning back against the elevator wall he stared up at the digital display counting the floors as they passed, he gripped his left wrist rubbing it slightly stopping the jitters spreading up his arm it wasn't the first time he'd been forced to bury his anger behind a calm facade. Even after everything Pyrrha had told him he still could believe it, he still couldn't believe Ozpin could ask someone to throw their life away like that, even if they claimed it to be for the greater good.

Alex shut his eyes taking a few slow breaths, he needed to keep his cool while he was here his personal feelings on the matter didn't matter right now. A few moments later the elevator signaled he'd arrived at the Headmasters office, the two doors sliding open and into the small foyer outside Ozpins office a moment later, the headmaster's voice accompanied by a few others on the other side.

'Well, this is going to be an interesting conversation' Alex thought as he pushed open the two large double doors. The three Hunters, General and Black ranger turned to face the new arrival. The headmaster smiled, and it took all his patients not to snarl "Ah, Alex... this is Alex I am addressing at the moment and not another one of Mr. Parks cohorts in disguise, correct."

"Yes, it's me." Alex responded making his way towards the Headmasters desk, as they passed one another Adam handed Alex back his badge

Ozpin nodded in response " It's good to see you are unharmed after the events of your mission, Qrow and Mr. Park have already informed us about the events that transpired while you were inside the facility, as well as your findings, how is Miss Xiao Long doing at the moment."

"She's awake, she was asking about the two of you as well." Alex responded, followed by a small sigh of relief from Qrow "There was a small army of students from Beacon and a few of the other academies waiting to see her as well."

"So, we've been told" The headmaster chuckled in response, he could already imagine the scene it would have caused for James men." It is often the darkest of times that bring people together the most."

"It's not as uncommon as you might think." Adam said leaning back against one of the stone pillars with a sigh. "But we aren't here for small talk, now that the rookies here we can get down to business. Preferable how the Psycho Rangers have been hiding among your students, and if any more have been compromised."

"I had my men run background checks on Miss Maze as well as her team, we recovered records concerning both details of their birth as well as their academics, the most recent records show both Miss Maze and her team took part in a scouting mission into the Grimm lands four weeks before their arrival for the Vytal festival, it could be considered a milk run for most huntsmen even the second year and above students...Though now we believe they encountered something 'else' during their mission"

Alex's fist tightened "You're implying the Psycho Rangers killed them and impersonated them in order to sneak into Beacon?"

"Yes" Ozpin finished.

"Do their families know?" Adam asked.

"We've already made arrangements to contact their next of kin" Ironwood replied. "Though after recent events... they may already be aware." A moment of silence passed among the group, four more lives taken by the Psycho Rangers, by those monsters.

"Fuck me" Alex sighed

"Ahem" Glynda grunted raising a slender eyebrow towards Alex.

"Sorry" he responded earning a small chuckle from Qrow, Alex sighed before continuing. "So, what's our next move?"

"For the moment nothing" Ozpin responded

"What?" Adam and Alex replied in shock

"You can't be serious?" Alex said

"I'm afraid so" Ozpin replied, " The kingdom and much of remnant as a whole are still recovering after the events that transpired in the Coliseum, the people are afraid" The Headmaster explained " The council have already received numerous reports of increased Grimm activity outside Vales walls as well as many of the neighboring settlements. The situation at the moment is a delicate one, we cannot risk any further action until the Public have been calmed and the Grimm surrounding the kingdom have dispersed."

"With all due respect, we might not have that long." Adam spoke up" The Psycho Rangers won't just sit by and do nothing, not after what happened to Psycho yellow, there's going to be backlash."

"I'm with the kid and Adam on this one Oz" Qrow spoke up, nodding towards both Adam and Alex

"As am I." Glynda said, surprising both Alex and Qrow.

"Oz, I get where you're coming from" Qrow began "But after everything that's gone down we shouldn't be wasting time, we need to deal with this before they have a chance to push back against Vale."

"I understand your concerns old friend, but for the moment our hands are tied. After Miss Xiao Long rescue and the destruction of the SDC facility the council has ruled to hold any military action until the Vytal festival has passed."

"Wait, the festivals still going on?" Adam asked

"Correct, the council believes it to be a show of strength in such trying times." The General said annoyance present in his tone." They've refused to sanction any more military or Huntsmen related operations within Vales borders until the Vytal festival has passed and the event involving Miss Xiao longs kidnapping have faded from the minds of the people, so for the moment, our hands are tied. Though I've had my men placed on high alert as a precaution"

"Well, that's something at least." Alex growled under his breath, the act did not go unnoticed by those present.

He understood the council's decision, even if he didn't like it, he understood why they had to do it. After what happened to Yang the people didn't know who to trust, and the Paranoia that more Psycho rangers might walk among them would have only worsened the situation for Vale with the Grimm tightening the noose around the kingdom.

The vital festival picking back up would be an easy way for the traumatic events of the past week to fade from the people's minds, the kingdom couldn't afford another incident like the breach and was taking precautions to prevent it.

"I understand your frustration, Alex. Truly I do" Ozpin said as he rounded his desk standing before the young man before him, the headmaster's tone was softer than usual, more sympathetic... Where was that sympathy for Pyrrha, couldn't he see what he was doing to her? " You as well as your comrades have greater reason than most to see that such monsters as these, are brought to justice. But for now, I ask you be patient, the gavel will fall in time, but we must be certain we can protect our own first, before seeking to end this for good."

Alex sighed glancing off to the side.

"I understand it has been a stressful time, for you and for all of us." Ozpin said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, and it took a lot for him not to just slap the hand away "I would suggest you try to get some rest."

"...Fine." Alex said stepping back from the headmaster "If anything comes up don't hesitate to contact me." Turning away Alex made his way back towards the exit Adam moving to follow.

"And that's my cue to leave, I need to report back to the other about this." Adam said nodding to the headmaster and General." Thank you for your time."

"Of course," Ozpin responded as the doors closed behind them, after a few moments of silence Qrow turned to address Ozpin as the headmaster retook his seat.

"We should tell 'em, Oz." Qrow said

"Qrow" The general began "You know we can't take that risk." Ironwood responded

"Funny I remember having the exact same conversation when we were thinking about letting you in on the big secret Jimmy." Qrow shot back, earning a sigh from Glynda though she didn't deny the statement.

"They've already proven themselves trustworthy, James" Glynda stated. "This isn't even their world, their home and yet they fight to protect its people as if they were their own, as we do, surely it would be beneficial to us all if they were brought into the fold."

"Very true Glynda." Ozpin said taking a long sip from his coffee "Though at the moment our concerns must be focused elsewhere, Amber's condition has begun to worsen...she may have less than a few weeks at most" The grim statement ushered the room into silence

"If so, we should have miss Nikos prepared for the procedure." Ironwood said

"She still hasn't agreed to bear such a burden James, we cannot force her." Glynda said, scowling at the General.

"Look at the bigger picture!" Ironwood yelled "We have to do this now while we have time, or we risk the Maiden powers falling into 'her' hands."

"We are all well aware James!" Ozpin shot back "But if we force the matter upon an unwilling subject, then we are no better than her. The finals will conclude this Monday and per our agreement with Miss Nikos we will have our answer, I have faith she will make the right decision."

The General sighed "Fine... For all our sakes I hope your right about this Ozpin"

"As am I old friend"

/

Alex sat back in his chair after finishing up his report to Magister Tennyson before sending it off to Ben and Rook, glancing up at the clock he sighed noting the time, he'd been sitting here for little over two hours, usually this kind of work would take him around fifteen minutes tops, but his mind had been elsewhere.

He still couldn't believe what Pyrrha had told him, let alone Ozpin had been the one responsible for all the turmoil she had been subjected to, he had considered telling Adam in the elevator when he asked about what him had so tense, it would have been so easy to reveal what Pyrrha had told him What Ozpin had done. But out of respect for Pyrrha, he chose not to or risk bringing unwanted attention to the red-haired girl.

"Are you ok?" Circuit asked

"I'm fine!" Alex snapped He wasn't, when he'd first arrived here he'd been forced to trust the headmaster out of necessity but over his time spent at Beacon, he'd come to trust the headmaster on a similar level as he did magister Tennyson.

"Ok..." Circuit replied he didn't sound like he believed him, nor did he.

Alex knelt down to Circuits level " Sorry little guy I've just been under a lot of stress lately I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

A knock on his door drew the Omni rangers attention, it was already late in the afternoon Ruby and the others were still with Yang in the infirmary the visiting hours didn't end for another hour and he was certain after everything that happened they'd be spending as much time with their teammates as they could. Alex turned his gaze to circuit tilting his head towards the bathroom, the small robot owl took off flapping his stubby wings and disappearing into the bathroom.

Moving to the door he twisted the handle pulling it open expecting to find some random student, or perhaps even Qrow.

"Blake?" he said surprised by the Faunus girl's presence. "I thought you would be with Yang?" he said opening the door wider, so she could come in.

"They were wondering where you were" Blake shrugged stepping through the doorway. "Koan said you'd gone to see the headmaster but when you didn't come back I thought I'd check here."

Alex sighed "Sorry I've been a little swamped after the mission, things were a little crazy out there." He said taking leaning back against the wall "You can come out circuit" said robotic owl emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later floating over to his perch on Alex's desk

"Hey, little guy" Blake greeted petting the robotic blue owls head.

"Hi, Blake." Circuit responded flapping his stubby wings in greeting, earning a small chuckle from the cat Faunus before turning her attention towards Alex.

"Anyway, is what Yang said true?" Blake said taking her seat across from him on the bed " Is Psycho yellow…"

"Yeah" Alex responded there was little that needed to be said on that subject.

Blake's brow furrowed slightly "Are you ok? Yang said you were acting a little weird afterwards."

"I'm fine, really." Alex said offering her a comforting smile, one that Blake returned in kind, his smile faltered and faded a moment later. " There just a lot on my plate at the moment, after everything that happened on the mission and with the Vytal festival starting up again, I'm just worried I might have brought the Psycho's wrath down on Vale."

"I know." Blake replied. She was pretty sure they all knew in one way or another it was a possibility and an inevitable one at that. When Yang had been taken the first thing the headmaster and General had done was organize a mission to rescue her, they had retaliated not only destroying their base but also taking one of their lives in the process. This was war, even if the council were trying to hide it as a way to maintain order, no matter how you looked at it " Things are going to get worse before they get better"

"There's no doubt about that." Alex replied taking a seat beside her on the bed "Adam and the others are going to be monitoring things around the kingdom, but it's the people inside the kingdom's walls that I'm worried about."

"You think they had help?" Blake surmised

"The Psycho Rangers have been here for a few months at the most, it's not enough time for them to pull all this off, sneaking into the tournament is one thing. "Alex explained. "But the breach, as well as their alliance with the white fang and Torchwick is another thing entirely, they had to have help to have done so much in such a short time."

Blake nodded along with his words, and despite how hard the idea was to accept it, to believe someone would be so willing to make a deal with what might have well been the devil himself, it was true. Someone had willingly sold out the academies, the kingdom, hell the whole planet to those monsters "I'm already working on a list of suspects, Torchwick and the White Fang seems to be the most likely..."

"But you think it might be someone else." Blake surmised

"Bingo." Alex responded earning Blakes full attention "Do you remember what Coco told everyone after the doubles rounds, she said she'd been seeing and hearing things that weren't even there, like when she called out to Yatsuhashi when he was fighting mercury" Blake hummed agreement." Later that night she and Velvet showed up at my dorm, Coco said Psycho Red appeared in front of her, just before Emerald got the drop on her."

"You think she had something to do with it, her semblance maybe?" Blake asked

"Exactly what I was thinking, usually that wouldn't raise any red flags but the fact it was Psycho red in particular doesn't add up" Alex explained "Emerald was there at the dance when Psycho gold attacked, but how could she have known about Psycho Red." Holding his plumber's badge out before them the holographic screen displaying one of the reports taken involving the events from the breach.

"Right here." Alex said pointing to one of the lower paragraphs, Blake's amber eyes skimmed over the lines of text, he'd highlighted. "The Military reports from the Breach state she and mercury apprehended Torchwick at least five blocks away from where we were attacked, nowhere near where we were when things went down and any footage involving our fight was scrapped by Circuit."

"Then how did she know about him?" Blake asked beginning to connect the dots.

"She couldn't have, Circuits thorough he went through most of the online media sights and scrubbed anything to do with the Psycho rangers off the network." Alex said any evidence concerning the existence of others like gold was all but non-existent until recently. By all "official" accounts that fight we had with Psycho red didn't exist, no else but your team, JNPR and CFVY, Koan and I were present for it, none of it adds up."

Blake hummed in response to Alex words "If they are involved, we can't just confront them about it we don't exactly have much in terms of evidence besides what Coco told us and the reports from the breach."

"I know" Alex replied "Right now Yang's out of commission for the festival and I doubt any of you are going to leave her until she's back on her feet?" He asked earning a nod in response from Blake. "Good. The only problem we have left is Mercury and his team he's still participating in the tournament and so's Pyrrha, she needs to know they might be a threat."

"Once things have settled down I'll talk to her." Blake said a calculated look in her eyes" If your right about them they'll be keeping a close eye on you after what happened at Mine."

"Good call, once you're done with that stick close to your team I have a feeling this isn't over yet." Neither did she, despite what others might like to believe situations like this never seemed to have a happy ending, Blake took a step forward pulling Alex into a small hug that he immediately returned, they stayed like that for a few moments more, holding one another in a gentle embrace before finally separating from one another.

"Stay safe" She said pulling open the door

"You too." Alex replied the door shut Alex turned towards the Blue robotic owl perched on his desk " You know what to do little guy, bring up everything we have on team Carmine." Alex said taking a seat beside Circuit, setting his plumbers badge out before him the holographic screen coming to life a moment later.

"Already on it" He chirped the red LED's on his forehead flashing twice, a stream of data alongside team Carmines transcripts appearing on the screen a moment later.

'Let's see what we've got.'

* * *

Well, things have certainly started to kick off here and it'll only get worse with whats to come. Lines are being drawn, suspicions are high and the trust between our hero and those around him have been pushed to the brink as we get closer and closer to the end, things are about to get crazy for our group of young heroes and I'm pulling out the big guns.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Psycho Remnant and I apologise for the large gap in between chapters recently, I took a short break from writing over the summer but things should start going back to normal starting September, leave a review, favourite and follow if you feel like it and I will see you all on the flipside.


	42. The Beginning Of The End

Ozpin pushed open the doors leading into his office a troubled expression present on his face, while things had quieted down considerably since the event involving Miss Xiao Long's kidnapping had passed. The reports of her rescue and recovery had reached the media a few days prior the news had eased the public nerves, though there was still a feeling of foreboding in the air and he was certain everyone could feel it.

Despite their best efforts, the people were on edge expecting the next catastrophe to that would affect the kingdom may be right around the corner. Ozpin sighed as he came to a halt in front of his desk, his tired eyes rested on the tea set laid out across his desk something he had asked Glynda to prepare for him on his way back up from the vault.

Filling his mug with its contents he turned his attention towards the holographic display on his desk as the tournaments roulette system spun up beginning the selection process for today's finalists, followed by the voice of one Bartholomew Oobleck." Alright" he began "It's time to begin the randomization process for the next fight"

Peter's voice followed as Ozpin took his seat "It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon." The headmaster sipped from his mug preparing to watch, hopefully, the tournament would help improve the public's mood.

/

Despite the Coliseum being the scene of Vale's growing list of narrowly avoided tragedies, the crowds surrounding her still roared with excitement, though that did little to calm Pyrrha's nerves, a look of hesitance slowly began creeping onto her features. She knew once the finals concluded the headmaster would undoubtedly expect an answer from her, she still wasn't sure she had one for him.

Her talk with Alex and Koan a few nights ago had helped relieve some of the stress that had been bearing down on her though as the finals grew closer they' returned with a vengeance. Even if his opinion on Ozpins request was... less than supportive, he hadn't blown up as Koan had. Instead, he'd sat there in silence listening to her words, offering whatever comfort he could when it became too much and when she needed it most had delivered some hard to accept but ultimately necessary truths that had helped open her eyes on the matter.

Her opponent, Ruby's friend Penny stood across from her. They had spoken maybe once or twice while visiting Yang in the infirmary, she was rather amiable and kind if a bit dense at times a sharp contrast to her Partner Ciel's often Monotone and by-the-books personality, the two made for a rather unorthodox pair, though that hadn't seemed to stop either of them.

Looking past the red-haired girl she spotted her teammates, sitting alongside them was the beret-wearing leader and Faunus of team CFVY with Ruby, Weiss, Alex and Blake sat beside them, the young leader of team RWBY was currently on her scroll most likely checking in with her bedridden Sister still confined to the academies infirmary. Yang's team had insisted they stay by her side until she'd fully recovered, although the blond brawler seemed to have had other ideas insisting they attended her fight, with Koan opting to stay with her while the others attended the festival.

Pyrrha took a slow calming breath, her friends had only asked one thing from her before she left this morning. That she wins one for Beacon, and she wasn't about to disappoint them.

/

"Go Pyrrha!" Nora Pumped her fists into the air, before wrapping her arms around her partner pulling him up with her. "Come on Renny, we gotta make sure Pyrrha can hear us!" Ren rolled his eyes at his longtime friend's antics, a small smile spreading across his usually stoic face before he too let out a quick cheer alongside his longtime friend.

A few seats to their left Ruby sat with one finger plugging her right ear as she strained to hear her sisters voice over the roar of the crowd. " Are you sure you're ok with us being here?" She asked.

"It's fine Rubes, besides Koan and Circuit are here with me, the little guys pulled up the fight for us so we're not missing anything." Yang replied her voice muffled slightly by the roar of the crowd. "We'll talk again after the fights over, ok."

"Ok" Ruby replied "... I love you"

"Love you too sis" Yang responded. "I'll see you and the others later, Bye." The call ended there, and Ruby quickly pocketed her scroll turning her attention back towards the fight in front of her.

"Was that Yang?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, I was just checking on her you know." Ruby replied rubbing her arm slightly "It didn't feel right that we came to watch Pyrrha and left her behind."

"Ruby, Yang said she was alright with us going, besides Koan and Circuit are there with her." Weiss replied before placing a comforting hand on Rubie's shoulder offering her leader a small smile. " She's fine."

"I know, I'm just a little worried." Ruby responded

"Don't be. With all the security the General put in place, especially with Rook and Ben keeping an eye on Beacon, it wouldn't be worth it to even try to attack her again." Blake explained sending a small smile her leader's way "Try to enjoy yourself while we're here."

"I guess." Ruby shrugged

"It's just the one fight, once it's over you can head back to see her ok." Alex said nudging Ruby's shoulder.

"Ok" Ruby replied

"Hey, there starting" Jaune called out to them, all eyes turned towards the fighters below as they approached the center of the arena.

/

"Sal-u-tations Pyrrha Nikos, it is good to see you again." Penny greeted earning a small smile in response from Pyrrha

"Likewise, Penny" She replied with a friendly nod to the red-head.

"I've heard much about you and must admit, I'm honored to be your opponent." Penny's comment stabbed at Pyrrha's heart causing her smile to falter slightly, once again someone thought her above them, they thought she was their better due to her reputation.

"As am I" Pyrrha replied respectfully pushing those thoughts aside.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Penny gushed in anticipation.

Pyrrha reached up drawing Miló and Akoúo̱ from her back shifting her stance slightly preparing herself as Oobleck began counting down.

"3!"

Within the stands, James Ironwood leaned forward in his seat watching as the competitors readied themselves, a few rows away Alex alongside the Members of JNR and RWB cheered on their teammate and friend.

"2!"

Across the arena Emerald leaned forward in her seat, her cold red eyes focusing on the Mistral champion.

"1!"

Time seemed to slow down for Pyrrha as her muscles coiled like a spring ready to react at a moment's notice whether it be to dodge an oncoming attack from Penny or thrust forward with her own, the world around her seemed to fade away as her eyes focused on the red-haired girl across from, Penny's gaze locked with her own, her eyes flashing a vibrant Green with her gentle smile turning vicious a second later.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in response a single tear falling from her eye. "No..." she whispered, they... they couldn't have.

"Begin!" Oobleck announced followed by the roar of the crowd.

Penny's backpack opens deploying a dozen swords, following Penny's gestures the swords hover around her before she launches a small volley of swords towards Pyrrha. Overcoming her shock and horror she charges forward leaping between the blade's and deflecting any that came to close. The swords changed direction mid-flight flying back towards her once again.

It couldn't be true, this had to be some sort of Nightmare. She and Penny had seen each other, spoken with one another only a day prior and yet that unnatural glow in her eyes, it was something she'd seen only once before in the playbacks of Yang's fight against Psycho yellow while she was still disguised as Yazmin.

Returning Akoúo̱ to her back Pyrrha twirled Miló blocking each of the swords sent her way by Penny. Penny's eyes narrowed as one of her swords dipped slightly lower than the others, with Pyrrha's attention focused on the remaining elven she failed to notice as the other broke through her defense delivering a swift slash across Pyrrha's abdomen forcing her to drop her weapon as she somersaulted away.

"My word!" Port stated in awe "What a tremendous display from miss Polendina!" The crowd erupting in cheers soon after unaware of what was truly transpiring in the field below.

Pyrrha's hand lashed out towards her javelin a black glow surrounding her hand, as the weapon flew back into her grasp. Her jaw clenched as her eyes zeroed in on Penny the small unnatural smirk she wore making Pyrrha's grip tighten on her weapon as her eye hardened like diamonds, anger and grief present in her gaze, though the first steadily began to outweigh the latter.

Once again, those monsters had struck taking away another innocent soul, as they had done to Yazmin and her teammates, as they had attempted to do to Yang and had now done to Penny so that they may achieve whatever horrific goal they had planned... She wouldn't allow it, they had already taken the life of an innocent that day, the life of a friend.

Her gaze drifted back to her team to her friends who continued to cheer her and 'Penny' on, she would not let them take another, not while she still breathed. Pyrrha rushed forward leaping onto an incoming sword, leaping from blade to blade she closed in on 'Penny' bringing her weapon down on the girl, with her semblance adding some extra force to the blow.

Several of Penny's swords move in front of her halting the blade, though the force behind it pushing Penny down onto one knee, Pyrrha's semblance spread to the swords as they attempted to push back keeping her opponent pinned." Give in and accept your fate monster, you've already taken the life of my friend this day and I will not allow you to have another." Pyrrha growled through gritted teeth.

The unsettling smile on Penny's face only grew. "We already have" Penny whispered back "And your little boyfriend is next."

The words sparked a fury inside her "Shut up!" Pyrrha bellowed using her resemblance to roll her shield down her arm, with the added strength of her semblance she pushed Penny's swords aside and slammed her shield into the side of Penny's face. "You won't touch him."

Penny reacted well dropping her Blades ash she rolled back into a crouched stance keeping her eyes her opponent's spear as it thrust towards her chest. Penny's blocked it although that allowed Pyrrha to followed up with a swift knee to the abdomen that launched the small girl into the air, resulting in a massive cheer from the crowd.

As 'Penny' reached the peak of her flight Pyrrha launched her shield towards her opponent, several swords burst out from behind Penny three rushed forward batting Pyrrha shield back towards its user while the others embedded themselves into the concrete bellow pulling Penny back to the ground. Penny thrust her hands forward sending a barrage of swords towards her opponent.

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as the swords drew closer her eyes catching a faint glimmer of light on a set of wires attached to the blade, acting as a cheap imitation of 'Penny's' semblance. Pyrrha moved forwards dancing between the first two blades cutting through one wire and then another one of the swords flashed by her but Pyrrha deflected it off her shield, then brought her weapon down on the wire rendering it useless as she moved closer to her opponent, with now only half of her blades remaining Penny moved back opting to use her weapons ranged variant.

Pyrrha huffed as if she would allow that "This ends now"

/

Rubies hand gripped the railing in front of her. The fight was Brutal, Beautiful and filled with unbridled aggression that even the blindest in the audience could feel radiating from the Mistral champion. Whatever words had crossed between them, Ruby could see they had influenced Pyrrha, who had increased the tempo of her attacks and wouldn't give penny even the slightest opening. Still, there was something about this situation that made her grip on the metal bar tighten. something that made her mouth run dry.

"Something wrong " Jaune said wincing as Pyrrha ducked into Penny's guard her elbow slamming into the red-haired girl's cheek "something isn't right about this"

"What do you mean?" Velvet's asked her eyes flickering over to the blond

"Pyrrha isn't normally like this." Jaune continued "Look at her, that's way too much aggression even for the tournament."

"Jaunes right." Ren spoke up " I've never seen her fight like this in the past. Her opponent looks both confused and concerned, but Pyrrha hasn't reacted in the slightest."

"Pyrrha's strong." Weiss said it was a fact, and no one among them could say otherwise. "I spared against her before in class, but it's nothing like this. She's so quick, so relentless so..."

"Angry" Alex finished. "Pyrrha's losing control and If things keep up like this for much longer it isn't going to end well for anyone."

"I don't get it, Pyrrha's usually so level-headed in spars she'd never go this far." Jaune said his partner had been nothing but kind to the people around her, even after he threw his lot in with Cardin she'd forgiven him without so much as a second thought. But the way she fought Penny, the sheer amount of ferocity in her strikes was worrying.

"Wait, let me try something." Velvet said

The Rabbit Faunus's ears twitched slightly as she strained to listen over the roar of the crowd, despite how many people had tormented her in the past for the fluffy appendages attached to her head her ears had proved time and time again to be one of the greatest advantages she had as a huntress, there had been a few times in the past where her advanced hearing had saved the lives of her teammates from a surprise attack when they were out in the Grimm infested territory surrounding Vale.

Velvet narrowed her eyes as Penny leapt back from her opponent her swords retracting into a defensive line as she spoke, velvet could just pick up the two girls words over the roar of the crowd.

"Pyrrha. "Penny said the look of terror on the young girls face struck a nerve in Velvet. "I do not know what I have done to cause this, but I am sorry, please this isn't like you."

"Wipe that damn smile off your face!" Pyrrha leaped towards her opponent swatting Penny's swords aside "You were a fool to show yourself and after what you and the rest of your kind did to Yang. You'll find no mercy in me!" She bellowed stabbing her spear forward past the girl's guard, penny moved to the side at the last second the tip of Pyrrha's spear slicing through her sleave.

"Yang" Velvet whispered in horror realization dawning on her. "... She thinks Penny's one of them."

"Velvet?" Coco asked shaking her partners should.

"We have to stop her" Velvet whispered before turning to her partner eyes wide with fear. "We have to stop Pyrrha."

"Whoa, whoa!" Coco said attempting to calm her frantic teammate, while the others looked at one another wearily." Vel, slow down. What did you hear."

"It's Pyrrha something wrong, s-she thinks Penny's one of them." Velvet stammered "A Psycho rangers"

"You're sure?" Alex asked

"I don't know" The rabbit Faunus responded. " Penny was trying to make her calm down, but from how she reacted it sounded like Pyrrha heard something else entirely."

Ruby's eyes widened "Like how Coco heard her teammate call out to her even though he wasn't there." The red-cloaked girl pointed out, ushering the group into a tense silence.

"You think it's the same thing?" Alex asked, "You think Pyrrha's being hit with whatever made Coco see those things during her fight."

"You did warn us to watch out for something like this." Weiss responded her eyes scanning over the crowd for the one who could be responsible for this. "And the similarities between this and Coco's fight, are far too coincidental."

"Then we need to stop the fight." Coco said, " Whatever this is, it's far worse then what happened to me, they're riling Pyrrha up and eventually she's gonna snap." Rising to her feet the fashionista placed her foot against the railing ready to dive into the fray below, Alex reached out pulling her back from the edge.

"Hold up, we can't just jump down there." Alex said "If this anything like what happened to you no one else can see what's going on down there. We need to think this through before rushing in, there's nothing to prove this is even happening. We need some kind of evidence or we'll be the ones seen as being in the wrong."

"We don't have time for that." Coco shot back. "We can't just leave Pyrrha down there."

"We're not going to" Ren spoke uprising to his feet he pointed across the arena. "The last time something like this happened only one team benefited from it."

Ruby followed Ren's finger, in the stands opposite to them was a familiar green haired girl she had once thought of as her friend. "Emerald" Alex muttered under his breath. The green haired girl was sitting alone her teammates nowhere in sight, her attention focused entirely on the match below, her dark red eyes narrowed as she whispered something under her breath.

Nora rose up beside her partner, she didn't look pleased "Break. Her. Leg's" The red-haired bomber growled warping the metal railing with her iron grip.

"Uh, uh. She's mine" Coco said dodging Alex attempt to stop her she began pushing her way through the stands towards, the green haired girl a fire burning in her dark brown eyes.

"Is this safe" Jaune asked. "If we're wrong then we could all get in serious trouble."

"Coco might be a little rash at times, but she isn't an idiot" Velvet responded watching as her partner moved through the crowd, towards the almost deserted area Emerald sat in. "Whatever it is, I'm sure she has a plan." Coco stooped down snatching a soda can from one of the Haven students who cried out in response, Coco paid them no mind as she lined up her shot and tossed the can through the air.

Emerald was too focused on the battle below to see it coming. Sailing true the soda can struck Emerald in the back of her head, earning a cry of both shock and slight pain from the green haired girl, the impact was accompanied by the cold liquid splashing all over her causing her to gasp as she grasped the back of her head the back of her head in pain.

She stood up attempting to find the one responsible, but another soda can strike her in the face knocking her back and over her seat. Velvet gaped at her partner as did several other students "Or she could do that" Alex said before turning his eyes back towards the arena below. "We need to get down there, now."

/

Pyrrha thrust her spear forward clashing against the two swords, Penny had attempted to shield herself with. The tip of the Pyrrha's spear pushed past Pennies swords edging closer and closer to the girl's throat. Pyrrha snarled glaring into the imposters glowing green eyes, as her spear grew closer to its mark Penny's face began to flicker.

The girl's mocking sneer and fluorescent green eyes vanished, the whispers of threats and insult that had fed her rage were replaced by the visage of a terrified girl begging for her life. "Pyrrha, please!" Penny said as the tip of her spear hovered over her throat "Whatever I have done to cause this, I am sorry, truly I am. Please, please stop!"

Pyrrha stumbled back, clutching the side of her head in pain as Penny's form continued to flicker between the two before finally settling on the terrified girl standing before her three swords raised in front of her defensively. 'What?' Pyrrha wondered Penny's almost instantaneous transformation had caught her by surprise. No, it hadn't been almost it had been instantaneous. One moment she had been cruel and mocking, the next terrified beyond all belief.

There was no change in her expression, no shift in her emotions, just a blink and everything changed. It shouldn't have been possible.

"You said..." Pyrrha shook her head pushing aside the robbing feeling in the back of her skull so she could focus "You said you would hurt the others."

"No." Penny said taking a tentative step back watching the emerald spartan warily. "They're my friends, you're my friend, at least I think you are. I would never try to hurt them."

But...she'd heard

"The illusions" Pyrrha whispered Alex and Blake had warned them about the possibility of someone influencing the fights, was this their doing. Penny narrowed her eyes taking the chance at Pyrrha's distracted state she sent two of her swords forward towards the action pulled Pyrrha out of her thought, clumsily raising her shield she batted the attack aside before attempting to put some distance between the two of them.

"Penny, wait!" Pyrrha called out of the girl. "Somethings wrong."

"I am aware" Penny replied sternly though there was some worry in her gaze. "Your heart rate has altered drastically in the last five minutes, and your previous state leads me to believe you have suffered from a Psychological issue" The red-haired girl surmised raising her remaining swords towards Pyrrha "I understand you are in a delicate state at the time being and as such I will attempt to restrain you, for your own safety and others."

Penny's sword lashed out towards Pyrrha who dove aside "Damn it" Pyrrha growled clenching her teeth she pushed two more swords aside with her semblance, parrying the next blow she closed in on Penny driving her shoulder into the young girl's chest when she was open knocking her back, the distance between them would give her time to think, however brief it was.

The illusionist, the one responsible for her actions, the one Alex had asked Blake to warn them about while he dug deeper in hope of uncovering their identity.

Why influence her with illusions, what possible purpose could it serve?' They were trying to make me angry. They threatened my team, my friends... Jaune. Something they knew would force me into a fury, but why?' It wasn't like, the fight would have continued once penny was defeated, would it?

Instead of seeing a defeated foe once the battle had concluded, would she see her opponent pressing on and in her anger strike her down without a second thought believing in doing so she would protect her friends, no, her family at Beacon and in doing so achieve their goals for them

They wanted her to strike down her opponent for whatever reason they may have had, she didn't know, nor did she want to. But whatever that may have been she knew she wouldn't allow it.

"Stop the fight" Pyrrha grit out. Penny continued her assault her strength unwavering with each blow, she would admit pennies endurance was impressive as was her discipline in combat, the red-haired girl showed no signs of growing tired, her breathing was even as ever a sharp contrast to her own heavy gasps as she dodged another sword "Someone used their semblance on me!" Pyrrha yelled. "Someone's trying to control the fights."

"I sense no such thing. Pyrrha this is for your own safety as well as other, please stop resisting, I do not wish to harm you." Penny replied.

"Penny I'm not lying to you." Pyrrha growled, catching pennies sword on the flat of her own Pyrrha whipped the blade to her side, spinning in a circle ensuring her opponent's sword was wrenched from her grasp. There were still more, many more. Penny moved her arms in an arc crossing over her chest the eight swords surrounding her quickly converged on Pyrrha's position.

A black aura surrounded Pyrrha's hands as she thrust her arms out to the side, the same aura surrounded Penny's swords pushing them aside and into the concrete around here " Penny this is serious, it could very well involve the security of the entire kingdom."

The wires attached to the gingers backpack began retracting propelling the shorter girl towards her opponent. Acting quickly Pyrrha raised her shield bracing herself, Penny slammed feet first into the bronze shield the impact generating a small shockwave never the less Pyrrha held firm against the attack, following up with a horizontal slash with Miló.

"General ironwood has that under control" Penny replied as she stepped out of the path of Pyrrha's weapon "You needn't worry about that."

"I beg to differ." Pyrrha responded pressing one foot against Penny's chest and kicked her away before the girl could react Pyrrha launched her shield with an underhand throw "Catch!"

And so, she did Penny's hand lashed out stopping the bronze shield in its tracks, glancing down at the bronze surface she replied "You missed"

"No," Pyrrha said raising her hand a familiar black glow coating her limb "I didn't" Whipping her hand down the shield was brought down to the arena floor earning a startled yelp from the girl dragged down with it her right arm pinned to the stone by it. The weight of the shield aided by her semblance made it impossible to move even for her less than natural strength.

In panic Penny whipped her blades towards Pyrrha, those too came under the power of her semblance and were crushed into the arena floor, the crowd cheering in response. "It's over," Pyrrha said closing in on her opponent "You've fought well, now surrender and let me speak with General Ironwood."

"No I... I am not defe-" Penny tried to speak before Pyrrha interrupted her.

"Yes, you are" Pyrrha replied increasing the force of her semblance slightly ensuring it was the girl's arm she had pinned by the shield and not her chest, the worst she'd face would be a broken arm maybe a few fractures, though only if she continued to struggle like this. "Penny I don't want to hurt you, you're beaten, if you keep struggling you're only going to hurt yourself... Please"

However brutal it might have seemed at the time it was a necessary precaution, she needed to speak with General Ironwood, they needed to know what had just happened to her and she couldn't waste time, not when the safety of the Coliseum and everyone in it might be at stake. The ginger-haired girl stared at Pyrrha for a few seconds before going still.

"I... I" She struggled to form the words for a moment " I guess this is it. I Surr-"

Gunfire echoed across the arena.

Pyrrha found herself blown off her feet, her aura flaring as the air forced from her lungs.

Her breath came out strained and heavy, her lungs burning as she attempted to clamber back to her feet. She couldn't make out the world around her, only the pounding of her heart in her chest and a distant roar.

"What are you doing!?" She heard Penny scream still pinned to the floor by the weight of her shield "Stop!"

Another blast struck her in the side pushing Pyrrha onto her back, one hand clutched her chest while her head tilted to the side. A lone figure wearing the familiar white armor of the Atlas military approached, his weapon levelled towards her.

He'd... He'd shot her.

"Bomb!" He screamed in alarm" She's one of them! She has a Bomb!"

'A bomb?' Pyrrha attempted to reach for her sword, though her hands refused to stop shaking. This didn't make any sense How could he think she was... The illusions, of course. They'd failed on her and in response had sought out a new target, and the next best thing at that, a soldier. "Stop!" Pyrrha tried to yell, instead, it came out more like a frantic gasp" Whatever you're seeing it's not real, your..."Pyrrha swallowed thickly " Your hallucinating."

Behind the soldier she could see general Ironwood vault over the barrier into the arena below, stumbling as he landed he rushed towards the soldier no doubt to take him down. "It's a semblance" Pyrrha tried once more.

The soldier snarled raising his weapon towards her. "I won't let you harm these people" Her aura was low, from both the fight and his initial assault she wasn't sure how many shots she could take from his weapon before they eventually broke through. Her muscles strained as she tried to move her arm, so she could redirect his weapon towards the ground, she could barely move her arm rather than the weapon.

"Drop it!" The general yelled

"I won't let her!" he cried squeezing the trigger.

Pyrrha clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain that would follow.

"No!" She heard penny scream alongside a sound similar to rusted gears grinding against one another until finally there was a resounding snap. A shadow quickly covered her accompanied by the crack of gunfire. In the distance, she was certain she heard someone call out her name as the crowd screamed in horror.

She expected pain, agony, all of the above to spread through her body as her life was taken from her, but it never came. "Th-there... is no device" Pyrrha cracked open her eyes staring up at the source of the voice. Penny stood before her left arm stretched out to cover Pyrrha's body, her right laying a good 10 feet away crushed beneath Pyrrha's shield.

There was no blood, no pain present in her voice. What there was, on the other hand, was a large assortment of wires and metal, accompanied by a strange green fluid dripping from the stump just below her bicep. "Are you injured." Penny asked turning back towards Pyrrha

I'm... I'm ok" Though she wasn't so sure about the girl in front of her, several holes were spread across her form from when the bullets had penetrated straight through the young girl's body. "Are... Penny, what are you?" She asked.

"I... I am Penny, your friend" She said extending her remaining hand forward offering to help Pyrrha up. "I believe you may have been right when you mentioned something wasn't right, I am sorry." Tentatively Pyrrha reached out accepting the offer

"I... I don't understand" Pyrrha said rising back to her feet. Looking back towards the soldier, who was currently pinned to the floor by Ironwood his right arm bent uncomfortably behind his back while the general's knee rested firmly on the soldiers back as two more grunts quickly approached from the rear cuffs in hand, the situation apparently under control.

Though that assumption soon proved to be false as a loud static screech echoed through the arena, drawing all eyes towards the main screen hovering above. The logo for the Vytal festival was replaced by a black queen chess piece, the background fading to a crimson red.

" _Another tragedy narrowly averted... another disaster caused by the incompetence of the people who would claim to protect us all._ "

The voice was familiar, and yet for the life of her Pyrrha couldn't place it. The crowd's murmurs began to grow louder and louder, Pyrrha looked towards the stands her team alongside the others stared up at the feed, Alex's hand tightened on the railing as he spoke into his plumber's badge.

 _"The council, Atlas_... _the Huntsmen. One need only look back less than a week to see the results of such blind faith in our so-called protectors. A promising student abducted by a creature impersonating as one of their own, all under the watchful gaze of Atlas."_

 _"And what pre-tell have our noble protectors done to root out these pretenders, these wolves in sheep's clothing, nothing? Once their own had been returned to them, safe from harm, they sat idly by twiddling their thumbs as the people turn on one another in the aftermath._ "More voices began to erupt from the crowd.

 _"Now we have this..."_

Many of the spectators turned their gaze back towards the scene below. _" On this very stage, a weapon of war masquerading as an innocent child, engaging in brutal combat with children. What casual disregard for the safety of the children saw it pitted against them._ "The voice chuckled _" Or is it because they simply don't care? Afterall they can call upon your children time and time again, a never-ending supply of young fools with dreams of grandeur all willing to give their lives for those who wield power."_

"Penny?" Pyrrha asked turning towards her opponent " Is it true... are you a weapon?"

Penny glanced off to the side refusing to meet Pyrrha's eye "No, it's... it's more complicated than that. I..."

" _Our academies headmasters wield more power_ than _most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to their power in the name of peace, justice and yet time and time again they fail to uphold it. The white fang allowed to run rampant across Vale, a terrorist attack that unleashed the Grimm into the heart of the city."_

The crowd's started to move. People rose to their feet, many discussing what they were hearing, others shouting out in anger, denial, despair. Many more glared down at them, more importantly, the general and those under him, Penny most of all.

 _"This is what happens when you place your trust, your safety, the lives of your children in the hands of men who claim to be our guardians, but in reality, are nothing more than men."_ The sheer force of it all was enough to make Pyrrha take a step back, despite the crowd's rage focused elsewhere.

 _I_ ronwood tapped his earpiece once more "Shut the broadcast down, now!"

"We can't" The voice of one of the coliseum technicians came back through. The man's voice was frantic, enough so that both Penny and Pyrrha could hear it." We can't control the... Sir, we have reports coming in from squads across Vale, it's the Grimm, our men are being overrun!"

"WHAT!" Ironwood yelled turning his gaze back towards the broadcast, and then to the civilians present in the crowd. The whole thing was a damn beacon for the Grimm "There are too many people crammed into a small space if something were to set them off any further..."

Pyrrha understood immediately, how could she not? The people were angry, afraid and a full-blown riot was a very real possibility at the moment, and all that negativity would act as a beacon for the Grimm. If the negativity from Vale had been enough to draw them all towards the city, then she could only imagine what fifty thousand souls in one place would cause.

 _"Now it comes to this, the Vytal festival, an event meant to show camaraderie between the four kingdoms, to promote peace and understanding. Instead, an unfeeling machine substituted for a student, a marvel of Atlas's engineering that no person could match, and when one brave student grows close... An Atlas soldier fires upon her. Is victory so crucial, so important that the lives of our children should be sacrificed?"_

 _"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war and yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark to fend for ourselves. So, I ask you: when the first shots are fired...Do you really know who you can trust?"_

The woman speech ended there the screen began to flicker once more before almost in slow motion changed to a bright orange. She saw the words and understood them immediately, as did everyone present. That didn't stop Pyrrha from reaching out as if she could stop it all with her semblance, she could not, and a few seconds later a siren blared

 _ **"Alert. Incoming Grimm Attack. Threat Level: Nine."**_ The siren had one purpose, to warn those of the oncoming threat" Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." With everyone already on edge, the siren provided only one unified reaction.

Fifty thousand people began to scream in terror.

(To be continued)


	43. The Fall Part 1: Darkness Rising

High above the Coliseum, a great battle raged on. While many of the avian Grimm had been drawn towards the gathering below the others swarmed the three Atlesian battleships watching over the event from above, three nevermore clung to the far right ship their talons and beaks attempting to break through the ship's hull and to the men inside with little to no success.

"Damn it" The fleet commander growled as his ship shuddered. He was a dark-skinned man with greying brown hair and a well-trimmed moustache, wearing one of the standard Atlesian naval officer uniforms. The video feed from the Coliseum cut off, turning back towards the main console he opened a channel to the other two vessels under his command.

"This is blue four. Blue's Two and Three, fall into defensive positions." he ordered

"Roger. Blue three in position" The ships pilot responded, although the other ship remained silent, something wasn't right.

"Blue Two. What's your status?" He ordered

/

"Blue Two, come in" The Commander's distorted voice echoed through the ships empty command deck. A lone Atlesian soldier dragged himself across the command deck towards the scroll laying a few feet away clutching his left side as a trail of red began forming behind him.

His fingers grazed the edge of the device when a boot slammed down onto his hand the grunt gasped in pain his head tilting up to the perpetrators a monster right out of his worst nightmares and his multicolored accomplice the ones that had slaughtered his comrades, just in time to see the blade plunge down.

Psycho Gold pulled his spear from the body beneath him before turning his attention back towards the controls, typing away at the console he pulled ups several camera feeds from across the ship, most notably its holding cells. "Neo" Psycho gold said drawing the diminutive woman's attention " He's on cellblock C level five, I'm unlocking the way for you now. I'll deal with the pest, give Roman my best won't you"

Neo smiled, nodding her head to the Psycho ranger she turned and made her way out of the command deck and into the elevator to the right the doors shutting behind her. Gold turned his attention back towards the console, the airship shuddered once more gaining altitude as it turned towards the others, the ships com channel came back to life a moment later.

"Blue Two! What the hell are you doing"

Psycho gold activated the comm relay on his end as a bright red cross-hairs appeared on the main screen showing the weapons were locked on the remaining two ships "Blue Two is no longer with us I'm afraid, only me, Goodbye" he said

/

"Grimm!" Ruby cried pointing skywards as a nevermore attempted to break through the energy barrier and into the arena below, the avian Grimm's assault on the barrier only furthering to fuel the growing panic throughout the Coliseum as thousands of people attempting to flee.

"All the negativity must have attracted them." Ren said rising to his feet. Looking out towards the crowd frowning at what he saw " All this panic isn't helping matters either if this doesn't stop more Grimm will show up."

"That's easier said than done" Weiss replied eyeing the chaos around them as people shoved past one another desperately trying to make their way to the air docks." Civilians panicking, that's normal. A level nine attack on the other hand, that hasn't happened in any kingdom since... since, I don't even know." Weiss looked to her teammates and friend a rare look of fear on the heiresses face. "There's never been this magnitude of Grimm recorded, ever."

The implications of those words were lost on nobody, Vale had never face an invading force of this size anytime throughout its history, they doubted anywhere else had and survived to tell of it, no doubt Atlas and Beacon were doing all they could to hold back the massive hoard, thought the steady growing presence of Grimm surrounding the coliseum painted a rather bleak picture on how that was going.

"Doesn't matter" Alex spoke up

"He's right." Blake said rising to her feet beside him "We need to get Pyrrha and the other and help with the evacuation."

"We have to stick together" Weiss reminded them "We still don't know who's behind this or if the Psycho Rangers might take advantage of this."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror. "Yang and Koan are still at Beacon, we have to hurry and get back there."

"We will." Alex said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder "But right now there are people here that need us first. If anything does go down, they'll have Ben and Rook as backup."

Ruby nodded if a little nervously "R-Right."

"Our lockers are enroute." Weiss said staring down at her scroll tracking her team's weapons mid-flight.

"Ours too" Jaune replied

"Great, we just have to hold out unti-" Weiss was interrupted by the sound of a glass-like substance shattering above, and to their collective horror the nevermore burst through the barrier shielding the civilians from the Grimm. Several of the atlas Ak-200's turned their weapons skyward as did the trouper accompanying general Ironwood opening fire on the new threat, though the Grimm paid them little mind circling the arena once before converging on the only real landing site available, the arena below.

Directly in front of Pyrrha, Penny and General Ironwood, the impact blowing them across the arena, the soldiers accompanying the general were knocked out on impact with the arena floor. Rising back to his feet Ironwood quickly put himself between two girls and the nevermore as more avian Grimm began to stream through the opening in the barrier.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called in horror, Alex vaulted over the railing a moment latter Jaune moving to follow.

"Didn't you hear me, we can't afford to split up!" Weiss said.

"My partners down there!" Jaune snapped back "She's already split up from the rest of us and now so is Alex." The blond Knight shoved past the heiress and disappeared over the railing behind Alex. Ren and Nora shared a glance with one another before they too vanished over the edge. The rest of the audience continued to flee, with several students a certain monkey-tailed Faunus and his partner among them, attempting to make their way through the crowd towards the battle happening below.

"I can't believe this!" Weiss said slamming a hand down on the railing " Am I the only one who realizes Alex is the only one of us who is armed."

"I don't think they care." Coco said, glancing down at her own scroll impatiently

"Where's Emerald?" Weiss asked in concern.

"Bitch gave me the slip." Coco responded clenching her fist. "Alex wasn't wrong about her either, the second she saw me she backed up into the crowd and then there were twelve of her. By the time I realized what really happened she was already gone."

"Forget about her. Right now, we need to stick together" Blake said " We could do that on our own with just the five of us, or we can get down there and stick together as eleven."

"Blake has a point" Velvet piped in "Were strongest together."

"Alright then, what do you say Ruby." Blake asked turning to the young leader. Ruby looked around panicked, but they all stood ready waiting for her command even Coco and velvet. None of their classes had ever covered something like this, not in their first year, she doubted any of the teachers thought something like this was possible.

And yet here they were, the world in chaos and no one else to give them answers, this was up to her.

"Let do it." Ruby said approaching the railing." Once we're all together we can start helping with the evacuation, then make our way to Beacon and protect it. Professor Ozpin will know what to do from there... He has to." A blinding white light shone from the center of the arena a moment later, forcing them to shield their eyes.

"What the hell was that!" Coco yelled as the light faded

/

The Academy shook as Koan rounded the corner sprinting in the direction of the academies infirmary, he'd left Yang's room to go grab some more snacks from the cafeteria when the fight between Pyrrha and Penny looked like it had toned down a little. On his way back, he'd noticed a large crowd gathering inside one of the student common rooms and moved to investigate.

Well over a dozen students were crowded around the monitor as the woman delivered her message to the entire planet, the sirens had started blaring a few moments and not long after, all hell broke loose.

While many of the teachers had departed from the academy to aid in the defense of the city several bullheads bearing the emblem of the White Fang docked at Beacons airport the second there doors opened Grimm poured from the aircraft and onto the academy grounds, the few soldiers that remained to watch over the academy were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of Grimm, quite literally dropped on them.

Rounding the corner Koan reached into his back pocket Koan pocket the two gold bracelets he'd taken from the locker room. Pulling out his plumber's badge "Ben, Rook where are you guys." Gunfire echoed over the com channel before Rooks' face came into view.

"Auditorium" he replied followed by a large explosion in the background.

Chroma stone, one of bens transformations stepped into view firing energy bolts at a small squadron of White Fang and Xborgs taking cover behind the large statue in the center of the courtyard.

His body was dark purple, with several dark lines and spots, he wore a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and green-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His hands and face were formed from a magenta crystal, with shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head resembling a horn with four smaller spikes running along the side of his head. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

"Were pinned" Ben replied raising his left arm to shield his face from debris as a bright red beam struck the pillar, he was taking cover behind" We'll try and hold them here, what about you?"

"I'm going to find Yang and get her out while there's still time. Has there been any sign of... them?" Tone asked his tone growing more serious.

"The Psycho Rangers were not present for the initial attack." Rook said, leaning around the pillar he fired towards a group of White Fang forcing them back behind cover. "Though I would advise you stay on guard, in the event they do show themselves."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Be careful out there, from the looks of things the White Fang may have breached the southern and western wings of the academy." Rook informed before leaning out of cover, firing an energy bowl at a small group of white fangs that had attempted to flank them, binding the squad together while delivering a small electronic shock rendering them unconscious.

"Got it, you guys stay safe out there, ok. " Koan replied before the feed cut off, pocketing the badge he continued on down the hall growing closer to his destination by the second, but as he did the sounds of violence only grew louder, along with a few muffled voices. Skidding to a halt Koan hugged the wall glancing around the corner, glancing around the corner his eyes landed on three white fang grunts each armed with a Laser lance. "Shit" Koan cursed under his breath.

"Did you hear that." The female Faunus of the group asked the two dark red fox ears peeking out from under her hood twitched slightly as they attempted to locate the source of the noise. The two Faunus behind her raised their rifles approaching the end of the hallway cautiously. None of their brethren were meant to be on this floor, so that left only two options for them, more humans that needed to be dealt with or one of the 'allies' their leader had mentioned, the ones responsible for their new weapons.

A bright crimson flash shone from around the corner causing the three Faunus to burst into a sprit, rounding the corner they raised their new rifles as they confronted the unknown combatant.

The three grunts froze as a dark figure rose above them it's three pulsing red eyes staring down at them menacingly, the creature let out an earthshattering roar as it thrust its left arm forward, several vines burst forth three of which wrapped around the barrels of the white fangs weapons tearing them from the Faunus grasp, the remaining four vines lashed out wrapping around the three unlucky Faunus coiling tightly around their bodies.

The beast whipped its arm to the side bringing the captured White Fang members with it, their bodies crashed into the stone walls the vines holding them burrowing into the wall coiling and expended around the grunts body's trapping them in a cocoon of green until only their head remained free. The captured Faunus attempted to break free but froze as the creature stepped into the light looming over them, the simplest way they could describe it was, a walking tree

It's massive upper body slouched forward resting on its knuckles, moss, mushrooms and other forms of vegetation clung to its form sprouting out of its upper back and chest, concealing its ruff bark-like hide beneath, resting between its shoulders were two hollow trunks, expelling a pungent green mist into the air, as the monster drew breath.

The creatures head was tiny in comparison with its body with three pulsing red eyes, one present on each side of its head while the third was located on its forehead, it's mouth split into four separate mandibles revealing rows after rows of serrated white teeth and a long slender tongue, the Nemetrix resting around its slender neck.

A low growl slipped from the Methaurside as it passed the White fang members daring them to make a move. They did no such thing, the three sat silently in their cocoons frozen with fear as it strolled passed them, only when the creature rounded the corner did, they all release a shaky breath in unison.

Koan continued down the hallway his massive form shaking the school's foundations, the floorboard beneath his feet creaking as they struggled to support his new forms weight, their protest ceased as a crimson flash enveloped him once again. "God those guys are annoying" The blond muttered pushing open the door into the infirmary.

Dashing down the long hallway he skidded to a halt outside Yang's room. "Yang" he called out slamming his fist against the door the electronic lock disabled a few seconds later granting him entry. Yang was sat against the edge of her bed lacing up her combat boots, her hospital gown had been discarded and was replaced by her usual combat attire, minus the jacket that was hooked into the guard at the foot of the bed, circuit sat close by a holographic screen projected in front of him showing a security feed from the hall outside.

"Have you heard anything from the others?" She asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I couldn't get through on my scroll" Koan responded

"Same here" Yang responded her face twisting into a scowl, she glanced out the window towards the Coliseum.

"Ruby will be fine Yang, Alex is with her and the others." Koan reminded her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" I know" Yang replied, pulling her eyes away from the Coliseum and back towards the others blond. "How are things looking out there?"

"The White Fang are all over the school." Koan said glancing out the window, the sky outside had been blackened by both the large numbers of Grimm and the smoke rising from Vale in the distance. "Ben and Rook are holding most of them back at the auditorium but they won't be able to hold out much longer. What happened to the soldiers meant to be guarding you?"

Yang glanced off to the side her head falling slightly. "When the alert was sounded, they told me to stay put while they went to make sure the infirmary was locked down... I haven't heard back from them since."

"Are you sure you're ok to move?" Koan asked

"I'm fine" Yang responded hopping up from the bed she grabbed her scroll from the nightstand, pulling up the controls for her rocket locker "I just need to get my gauntlets from my locker and I'm set."

"Already taken care of." Koan replied holding out Ember Celica in their compact form towards her, Yang smiled in response, quickly securing them around her wrist pumping her arms she shifted them into their gauntlet form. "Ready when you are." she said

"Good" Koan turned his attention toward circuit "Circuit can you patch us through to the Coliseum or something, what's the situation like up there."

"Not good" Circuit replied as the display split into four separate screens showing a live camera feed of the chaos inside the Coliseum, as Atlas attempted to hold of the Grimm assault as the civilians were evacuated." The Grimm are swarming the coliseum they've already broken through most of their defenses, the soldiers are doing what they can but... It doesn't look good."

"Has there been any word from the others?" Koan asked Circuit shook his head in response.

"What about Adam or Lilly what are they doing about this?" Yang asked

"Lilly is at the Coliseum already, she went there to keep a close eye on the fights after what happened to you" Circuit explained, one of the small screens expanded outwards showing lily fighting off a gryphon, with her signature bow-staff while a group of Atlas soldiers escorted a small group of civilians away from the conflict. "Cam and Cassie are already heading there to help her with the evacuation, the last I heard from them Adam and Aurico is that they were in the city when the attacks started, I haven't heard back from them since."

Yang and Koan shared a glance, that definitely wasn't a good sign.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked, " The others are stuck up there we have to do something?"

"And we will" Koan responded walking towards the window he stared won at the courtyard below, as more Bullheads carrying White fang reinforcements arrived dropping into the school grounds and the rooftops above, Koan's eyes narrowed in response. " If... When the others make it out, they'll be heading straight for Beacon. The White Fang are swarming the docks, Ben and Rook are helping Atlas keep the Fang from pushing further into the school, but when help finally does arrive we need to make sure the ports are clear."

"So, we meet up with Ben and Rook and help them take back the bullhead port, sounds easy enough." Yang responded.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, the doc was going to discharge me later on today anyway." She said waving his concern off " I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Koan asked once more, yang rolled her eyes taking a step closer to him "After everything that's happened, you know you don't have to do this, rig- mph!"

Yang's lips were upon his own her hands gripping his collar pushing her body into his own, her half lidded Amethyst eyes stared into his dark ocean blue. Koan's wide eyes began to droop, his arms slowly wormed their way around Yang's waist settled around the small of her back, the chaos of the world around them fading into nothingness.

After what felt like an hour the two blonds pulled away for air Yang pressing her forehead against Koan's staring into his eyes "You and Alex always worry too much, you know that." Yang said

"Grble..." was his reply making her snicker and his face going even redder as he tried to form an intelligent response. Rolling her eyes Yang pressed a finger to his lips shushing him. "I'm doing this, ok. Beacons our home and I'm not just going to sit by and let those bastards get away with this, whether you're with me on this or not."

Koan swallowed thickly, finally managing to get the color of his face under control. Yang stared up at him a slender eyebrow raised expectantly, waiting for any protest he might give, he knew there would be no arguing with her, not at this point, she was stubborn that way... guess that's why he liked her so much.

"I'm with you." Koan replied firmly "But we stick together out there alright, I'm serious."

"You coming with, little guy?" Yang asked turning her attention back to Circuit

"Don't worry about me. If anything goes wrong, I can just Fall back into the morphing grid." Circuit said. "Koan I've connected to your plumber's badge, I still have some control over most of the camera systems that are still active across Beacon, I'll contact you if somethings up."

"Alright." Yang responded sauntering towards the door, cocking her gauntlets " What do you say we show these guys, why it was a bad idea to mess with our school."

/

The nevermore snapped its beak at them, Pyrrha, Penny and Ironwood lept to the side out of the Nevermore's path. Ironwood drew his revolver, his eyes shifted back to Pyrrha and Penny, the taller girl had pulled Penny behind her the remnants of the android girl's swords hovering around them coated in a black aura, angled at the nevermore towering over them.

Ironwood raised his revolver, firing two shots at the Grimm attempting to draw it attention away from the students the first shot impacting the nevermore shoulder the second just above its right eye, the Grimm shook its head the impact of the hit making it stumble back slightly, tilting its head towards James it unleashed an earsplitting screech as it reared back preparing to charge once more.

The general stood firm taking aim at the Grimm once more, pulling back the handle on his revolver. If he should have to die to ensure the students had time to reach a safety, then so be it.

Though it would seem fate had other things in mind, a glowing white missile collided with the nevermore, the Grimm screeched in both surprise and pain as a steel blade slashed into its chest, the figure kicked off the nevermore sending it skidding back across the arena before landing in front of the three of them.

"You want them, you gotta get past me first. " Alex said pointing the longsword gripped in his right hand at the nevermore. The sword's blade was a dark grey with several glowing blue runes engraved on the flat side of the blade leading from the black and grey cross guard to halfway up the full length of the sword.

Although what drew the generals attention the most was the hand gripping the blade, more importantly, the grey armor plating covering his hand and continued to grow up his forearm, forming a white hourglass dial on his wrist, beneath that spreading up to his elbow was a black skin-tight mesh with a hexagonal design that ended at his elbow.

The nevermore rose up once more, taking flight it circled around the arena before diving back down towards the Omni ranger, Alex's grip tightened on the hilt of the sword, shifting into a defensive stance he stared down the approaching Grimm. The Nevermore was struck in the back by one of Beacons rocket lockers, the Grimm cried out in pain as one after another the steel missiles rained down on its form effectively pinning it to the arena floor before the final locker struck it in the back of the head rendering it unconscious.

The lockers sprung open revealing a large array of weapons belonging to various students, including Crocea Mors, Gambol shroud, Ren's Storm flower and Crescent Rose. The owner of said scythe pulled her weapon from its locker and was quickly joined by many others Yatsuhashi, hoisted the large cleaver-like sword over his shoulder, Sage twirled his flintlock while adjusting his grip on his cutlass while his partner sage pulls his own sword from the locker Neptune and Sun stood beside them and was quickly joined by the remaining members of CFVY, ABRN, Flynt coal and Neon Katt of team FNKY and Weiss Schnee and Blake belladonna of Team RWBY, standing alongside one another.

"Those guys certainly know how to make an entrance." Alex muttered resting his longsword over his shoulder, it was definitely a sight to behold, all of them, here, together.

The nevermore began to shift underneath them as it regained consciousness and attempted to rise back to its feet, they weren't about to allow that. Ruby kicked of the nevermore alongside Ren and Blake, twisting mid-air Ruby fired sending a dust round into its left eye, the nevermore reeled back screeching in agony. Ruby landed on the balls of her feet, already moving as the Grimm tried to crush her beneath its talons.

Angling her scythe behind her Ruby fired once more the recoil of her shot pushing her out of the path of the Nevermore's attack, while simultaneously hitting it in its right leg making it stumble allowing Blake and Ren to rush forward peppering the Grimm's body and head with gunfire, several of its shots struck it's already injured eye making it real back in pain allowing Ren to rush past its guard and deliver three slashes along its neck and upper body while Blake slid under its massive form slashing at its exposed underbelly and injured leg forcing it down.

Arslan hooked her rope dart around the Nevermore's neck swinging down to pluck Yatsuhashi off the ground, a black glyph appeared beneath the Nevermore's body trapping it in place, the Grimm began to struggle violently as attacks came from all sides. Taking advantage of its state Nora ran up the back of the Nevermore's neck bringing her hammer down onto its head firing a grenade from her weapon upon impact adding to the force of her blow slamming its head into the stadium floor.

Reaching the peak of her flight Arslan whipped Yatsuhashi into the air, Sage leapt into the air joining him, the two broadsword wielders slashed down onto the back of the Nevermore's neck the force of their strikes doubled by the speed of their decent. The Grimm's neck muscles and bone gave only the briefest of resistance as the two swords tore through its neck decapitating it, it's body crashed to the arena floor and began disintegrating into black particles.

Ruby stepped back from the Nevermore's body glancing around the arena frantically 'Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright.' she repeated in her head before her eyes locked onto the forms of Pyrrha and Penny, the latter sat leaning against the wall of the arena, Alex was knelt down beside them while general Ironwood stood a few feet away pacing back and forth scroll in hand.

Ruby twirled her scythe shifting it back into its compact form, spinning on her heels she sprinted away from the Grimm's carcass a trail of rose petals behind her as she dashed towards two of her closest friends. "Penny!" Ruby cried out skidding onto her knees beside the two redheads. "a-Are you ok!?" She asked frantically her eyes locked on the stump dripping green fluid onto the arena floor.

"I am ok, Ruby." Penny responded offering what she hoped was a comforting smile to her friend " My diagnostics are showing no critical damage to my systems, given time I should be able to recover."

"This is all my fault" Pyrrha muttered "I should have known something was wrong from the beginning"

"Pyrrha you couldn't have known." Alex responded

"You warned us something like this could happen." Pyrrha snapped back at him, her head falling lower " The signs were all there. I should have known something was wrong, I should have seen it sooner, now... Penny, I'm so sorry" Tears threatened to fall From Pyrrha's eyes.

"You're wrong."

All eyes turned towards the source of the voice, and saw Jaune approaching them Miló and Akoúo̱ in hand, stopping in front of them he continued " Whoever was on that microphone... There the ones that caused this, not you. And we have to make sure they don't get the chance to try and take anyone else from us." Jaune held out Pyrrha's weapons towards her, rising back to her feet she took her weapons back from Jaune the two sharing a look of determination with one another.

Weiss coughed " I don't mean to interrupt but Jaune has a point" She gestured to the sky above, several dark shapes flying about the stadium "Most of the spectators have already started evacuating, but we need to figure out what we're going to do."

Penny pushed herself up onto her knees, Ruby reached out wrapping an arm around her friend's waist helping her back to her feet. "Standard procedure dictated students are to aid in the evacuation of civilians in the area before joining them, you are not expected to risk your lives in such a situation."

"What! We can't just run away." Sun said in disbelief

"I know" Penny replied flexing her right shoulder," I said it was standard procedure, although I expected you'd all be combat ready and prepared to fight. Although defending this position is now pointless"

"She's right." Blake responded, " The coliseum's going to be empty soon, we should focus our efforts on getting back to Beacon."

"Beacon" Pyrrha muttered her gaze drifting over to the general knelt down beside his men who had started to come around, their eyes met for a split second before he turned his attention back towards his scroll, even from the distance between them she recognized the caller ID as the headmasters, the general hung up his scroll a moment later before he and his men began making their way towards one of the exits, the general paused glancing back towards Pyrrha sending a nod her way. Was all of this fates way of telling her that what Ozpin had told her, what he had shown her was meant to be her destiny?

" I... I agree" Pyrrha spoke up her voice slowly regaining its confidence" It would be for the best we head back, there are people there who might need our help, not to mention the school itself. There are other stands and stalls down there as well, there could be innocent people watching." She received no argument from the others, the very thought of fleeing hadn't crossed any of their minds, she was certain of that much at least.

"Pyrrha" Alex spoke up sending a concerned look her way "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't think there any other way." Pyrrha replied "And if it can help me protect my team. Protect Beacon, then it's well worth the risk."

Ruby shared a look with her teammates, hoping they might have an answer sadly they seemed just as confused as she was.

The moment ended as several roars echoed down from above all eyes turned towards the source, several Gryphon's sat perched on the edge of the Coliseum the leader of the pack stood out the most due to its larger size and more developed armor, there pulsing red eyes locked on the hunters below, the lead gryphons roared once more signaling for its brethren to take flight, heading straight for them.

"Anyone got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked readying his weapon as the gryphons circled them from above. The alpha swooped in low, its eye locked on the smaller group disconnected from the others, standing defensively around Penny. Alex and Ruby moved to intercept the Grimm when suddenly an explosive dust round struck the alpha in the face blasting it aside.

The students all turned to the source, Professor Port and Oobleck.

"Students" Professor Port began "I believe it is best for you to leave"

"Professor, we can still f-" Jaune tried to say

"Mister Arc!" The historian interrupted " This day will surely go down in remnants history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it. So please..." he gestured towards the exit "Do so."

Ruby nodded in response "Let's go." Ruby ordered jogging towards one of the exits leading off the field, followed close behind by the others as the jovial laughter of Peter Port echoed behind them.

"One final match, eh, Bartee!" Peter said standing back to back with his longtime friend and co-worker as the gryphons began to swarm around them. "Ha, Ha! Place your bet's!"

/

Civilians continued to flee in panic towards the air docks, those who were already present crowded around the entrance point to several airbuses Atlesian soldiers stood to the side directing the civilians into the aircraft.

However as more and more civilians arrived, more Bullheads bearing the White Fangs emblem arrived depositing more Grimm into the docking bay. Two Atlesian knights escorting General Ironwood towards his ship effortlessly gunned down an Ursa, before moving forward to deal with the rest. Suddenly one of the white fang bullheads heading for the docking bay exploded mid-flight, scream's erupted from the crowd of civilians as debris rained down on the docking area, followed by a low rumble as something landed on the dock.

As the smoke began to clear the massive lumbering form of a Beowolf Alpha emerged, although what caught the Generals eye the most was the twelve glass cylinders running up it's back connected together by several cables and tubes, the cylinders twisted clockwise followed by a hiss as glowing silver liquid filled them before thrusting down into the Beowolves back.

The Grimm slouched forward it's body shaking rapidly as its muscles flexed and grew in size, vein's bulging across its body, its eyes snapped open glowing vibrantly as it reared back on its hind legs howling to the shattered moon above. The Atlesian knights opened fire, rounds peppering the mutated Beowolves body although their attacks seemed to only annoy the Grimm more than hurt it.

The Grimm lunged forward crushing the first knight beneath its massive form, it's left arm lashed out snatching the second off the ground, slamming the knight into the ground twice before lifting it high above its head, it's massive paws gripped the upper body and legs of the Knight and pulled tearing the android in half with little to no effort.

Ironwoods eyes narrowed, and he began moving towards the altered Grimm drawing his revolver from his coat as he gradually picked up speed, charging the chemically enhanced Grimm. The monster saw him coming and charged towards him on all fours, as the Beowolf pounce the General dropped down sliding under it, raising his revolver he fired two rounds into its stomach.

The Grimm charged Ironwood again, taking three more shots to its body as it closed the distance between them, swiping at the general who lept back out of the way, the Grimm charges at him again reeling its left arm back furrowing its claws before swiping at him once more, Ironwood brings up his right arm blocking the attack, the force behind the enhanced Grimm's blow pushing him down to one knee.

The general grit his teeth in pain, before bringing his gun up and firing into the Grimm's leg, the resulting explosion causing it to go airborne, gripping the Grimm's paw, Ironwood swings it back down onto the ground, dragging the abomination back to its feet ironwood jammed the barrel of the revolver beneath its chin and fire's, the Grimm falls limp in his grasp and Ironwood drops the body and turns to head back towards his ship, he glances back down at his right arm, clenching and unclenching his hand, the movement was much slower and forced then before, perhaps the Beowolves strike did more damage than the first thought .

The Beowolves eyes snapped back open, the chemicals in its system forcing it to fight on. Climbing back to its feet it lunges once more at the General, Ironwood eyes snapped back towards the supposedly dead Grimm, he raises his revolver and fired off two more shots on the third trigger pull, his eyes widen as a resounding click sounds from the weapon acting quickly, he spun his weapon round using the barrel as an impromptu shield against the creatures attack.

A chain lashed out wrapping around the Beowolves neck yanking it back, the large weight attached to the end crashing into its jaw, knocking a few of its teeth out. the chain was grasped in the hands of a blond woman in her late twenties, she slammed her heel down onto the chain keeping it taught as the Beowolf gasped for breath, its paws clawing at the chain tightening around its neck attempted to free itself, taking the chance Ironwood emptied his revolver slotting in a fresh eight rounds.

"Shoot it!" She called out to the General who in response placed the revolver against the Beowolves forehead and emptied his weapon into the monster until nothing remained above its shoulders, the chain retracted allowing the Beowolves body to flop forward burning away into black particles.

Ironwood sighed " Thank you." He said looking back towards the Huntress.

"Don't mention it. " She replied holding her hand out to the general "Name's Lilly."

The general shook her hand in response "James. I take it your one of the others mister Park mentioned"

Lilly chuckled "Is it that obvious?" She asked glancing past the general "Heads up, looks like the cavalry's here." Ironwood turns back to find the students exiting out of one of the arena hallways into the air docks, Ruby nudged Alex's shoulder pointing the general's way the young man eye's flicked to the woman next to him and he seemed to do a double take before moving towards them the others following close behind.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked

"The Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang have invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... Vagabond has seized one of my ships." The general said glancing back towards his personal flagship that continued to rain down death on any other that dared grow to close." Until we gain command the skies are out of control."

"Where are you going then?" Alex asked

"To take it back. I understand many of you may have a similar objective in mind." The general answered casting a glance towards Pyrrha though he did not miss the small glare Alex sent his way, stepping onto the ramp of one of the bullheads he paused once more he turned back to address them all. " You all have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." Ironwood said, "No one will fault you if you leave." he added concern present in his tone.

Turning on his heels he boarded the bullhead alongside a squadron of HK200's, for Alex and the other students, there was little thought needed to make their decision. "I mean come on." Sun commented.

"There are a few shuttles still hanging around, we should be able to take one to Beacon." Alex said gesturing to some of the few remaining shuttles still taking on passengers.

"Good a plan as any" Lilly commented as the students sprinted off towards several different shuttles, reaching the entrance ramp to one of the airships Ruby turned her eyes focusing on Beacon in the distance several plumes of smoke rising from the school accompanied by a bright amber glow.

"Ruby" She turned back towards Weiss Blake and Alex standing at the top of the ramp waiting for her. "Let's not keep Yang and Koan waiting." He said, Ruby smirked they were going to find Yang, they were going to save Beacon and nothing out there would stop them.

/

Roman paced back and force in front of the console, so far, the boss ladies plan had gone off without a hitch his position might not have been the most glamorous in the beginning, though at least he was far away from that mess below, the air defenses Goldie had activated also made the possibility of any Grimm interfering in their affairs next to none.

Turning to his multicolored cohort he said: " You know, all these buttons are fun and all..." He droned on waving a hand towards the console "But where's the big one?" he asked. Neo smirked wickedly drawing a custom black scroll from the Atlas uniform she'd "borrowed" from one of the female crew members a few hours prior, holding it out to Roman the master thief smirked.

"Oh, ho, ho" Roman chuckled inserting the scroll into a loss on the control panel " This one of yours Goldie, the boss lady mentioned you were good with tech."

Psycho gold chuckled "He's a friend of mine"

"He?" Roman asked as a small bar appeared on the screen showing the download had begun. "What, you got lonely a built yourself a friend or something." Roman asked mockingly. Silence was golds only response his helmet tilted up towards the screen as he typed away at the console.

The main screen went black before the entire command deck was bathed in crimson light, both Roman and Neo raised a hand shielding their eyes from the light. The light faded a few moments later leaving a large unblinking red eye staring back at the display from the display, the eye zeroed in on the occupants of the room, a deep booming voice echoed from the display.

 _ **"Download complete, full system override in progress, system override complete." The robotic voice said. The red-eye zeroed in on the occupants of the room. "Psycho Gold, I trust things are going as planned?"**_

"Of course." Gold replied, " Did you doubt me."

 ** _"No, the probability of your success was determined to be at ninety-six percent, factoring in the possibility of failure due to the inefficiency or incompetence of the Organics you have aligned yourself with." The program responded._**

"Standing right here, Hal" Roman said narrowing his eyes at the tin can bad mouthing him.

 _ **"Roman Torchwick, age 33, born November 16th 46 AVD in southern Vale."**_ It said the massive red eye looking the criminal up and down _**"Wanted on multiple accounts of Theft, Counterfeiting, Grand larceny, Murder in the first, second and third degree."**_

"What?" Roman asked his eyes widening in alarm as did Neo's, this thing shouldn't have known anything about his Romans eyes narrowed " Goldie what the hell is this."

The Psycho ranger chuckled stepping back from the console "Roman, Neo." Psycho Gold said gesturing towards the screen "Meet Venjix, a self-aware computer virus I came into possession with a year back, he's been most helpful with our endeavors in Vale."

" Yeah, nice story." Roman waved off "Are we finished here or what?" Roman asked eyeing the computer virus wearily, something didn't feel right about all this. Once the program had been uploaded, he was supposed to watch over the ship with Neo and Goldie in the event any of the crew they might have, or one of Ironwoods specialists boarded and tried to retake the bridge, that was the task he'd been given, that was the whole point of him being captured.

"Not yet" Gold replied evenly, turning back towards the console he typed away at the controls before looking back towards Roman and Neo Venjix following his gaze "There are still a few loose ends that need tying up."

" _ **Organic infestation detected. Initiating Extermination protocol**_ " Venjix replied, the doorway into the bridge opened allowing nine Atlesian nights entry their face visors glowing a similar red as Venjix eye.

"What!" Roman said in shock raisins his cane gun at Psycho gold, with Neo's sword extending out her parasol. " You backstabbing piece of..." Before he could finish Romans, cane was sliced in half, Golds boot struck him in the chest launching him over the row of consoles behind him.

Gold stepped back as the tip of Neo's blade thrust past his left eye, his hand shot out grasping the short woman's wrist twisting her arm to the side he slammed her face first into the display a large crack forming along its surface, his knee shot up striking her in the chest with the force of an Ursa Neo hacked flecks of blood flew from her mouth splashing against the screen, her aura flared around her before flickering out of existence.

Gold seized Neo by the back of the neck, arc energy down his arm and across her body Neo threw her head back unleashing a silent scream of agony, this lasted for a few seconds before her world dark and her body slumped in his grip.

Psycho gold lowered Neo back onto the floor before turning his attention to the scuffle a few feet away. "Get off of me!" Roman growled struggling against the two corrupted Knights forced roman to his knees before Venjix and Psycho gold, his eyes drifted over to Neo's still form showing a rare ounce of concern.

"Don't worry she's still alive" Gold reassured him "I'll need her that way for later."

"You touch her I swear-" Roman began

"You'll what, Roman?" Gold replied kneeling down in front of the master thief "What will you do now, hmm, in case you haven't noticed yours in no position to be making any threats." Roman reared his head back before slamming it into Gold's, the Psycho ranger stumbled back the androids raised their weapon towards Roman.

"You're a real fucking idiot, you know that." Roman spat a small trail of blood running down his face, the attack had done as much damage to him as it did to gold, never the less he smiled. "You really think all this, is going to get you anything but a knife in the back, you think old Cindy's just going to sit by and let you cross her. I've known I was expendable since the beginning, we all are to her. And when she finds out about your little coup..."

Psycho Gold threw his head back and laughed, his hand shot out grasping roman by the neck raising him off the ground "Roman." He began " I'm not crossing Cinder, I'm not trying to take power, this is the completion of stage four." He said his grip tightening around Romans throat the master thief clawed at Golds arm, his face beginning to turn a shade of dark blue" And you've outlived your usefulness to Cinder, and to us." Gold twisted to the side a low crunch emanating from the master thief's neck his body twitched slightly before going limp.

Gold tossed Romans lifeless body aside the rush he felt from the kill fading not long after, turning his attention back towards Neo he scooped the diminutive girl up into his arm.

 _ **"Why do you insist on keeping the female alive?"**_ Venjix asked in a mix of curiocity and disgust

"You spent your entire existence attempting to eradicate the people of Corinth and yet you still failed." Gold stated rising back to his feet he made his way towards the exit " You should know better than anyone of both their resourcefulness and tenacity. With the right motivation they can be a better weapon then any android you could hope to create." He tilted his head to the side staring down at Neo's unconscious form "Especially, this one." Pausing in front of the door he turned back to the virus " I trust you know what to do from here, old friend."

 ** _"Very"_** Venjix replied

/

Glynda thrust her crop out a telekinetic blast launching a Beowolf through a storefront, ducking under a lung from another she whips her crop towards the Grimm lifting it into the air before slamming it down on two of its brethren. Qrow jumped down behind her beheading an Ursa before slicing a Creep across the chest and kicking it into a wall.

Qrow and Glynda stood back to back cutting down any Grimm that came in their direction, a small squadron of Atlesian Knight stood close by covering the two Hunters flanks. After gunning down a charging Ursa the six Knights halted and lowered their weapons their facial visor turned a bright red, their grip on their weapons tightening, their heads snapped back towards the two hunters.

Qrow thrust his sword forward burying the blade into a Beowulf's chest, a gunshot rang out, the round struck Qrow's sword drawing his and Glynda attention. Both turned to find the knights stood single file the weapons trained on the two of them.

"What!" Glynda said in alarm.

 ** _"I am Venjix."_** The six androids said in unison

/

In Beacons courtyard, a different battle raged on between the White Fang and the school's defenders how few in number they may be. Yang leapt over the statue in the center of the courtyard firing two explosive shells from Ember Celica towards a squad of White fang grunts taking cover behind some overturned benches exploding at the feet of a squad of White Fang, launching them back.

Two grunts rushed her from the side machete in hand ready to cut the blond down, the first he hadn't taken two steps from his hiding place before being pinned to the cobblestone path by electro webbing courtesy Terroranchula. A black cable wrapped tightly around the second's upper body and pulled taught, orange arc energy spread down the cable and into the grunt rendering him unconscious.

Rook retracted the cable back into his Proto-Tool ducking under to energy bolts sent his way. "I gotcha partner" Chroma stone said dropping down in front of Rook his body absorbing the energy bolts without issue before sending them back at their adversary the resulting explosion incapacitating the remaining white fang. A crimson and Green flash enveloped Ben and Koan returning them to their human forms.

"That looks like the last of them here" Koan noted as Ben gathered the unconscious white fang together, rook tying them together with a tether from his Proto-Tool, the sound of metal boots on concrete came from there left Yang perked up slightly at the sight of a dozen Atlesian knights approaching their position.

"Hey, looks like back up's finally he-" The knights raised their weapons and opened fire.

"Down" Koan cried out tackling Yang behind one of the overturned benches and out of the line of fire.

 ** _"I am legion"_** They chanted

/

General Ironwood typed away at the console in front of him attempting to open a secure channel to his men down below in an attempt to organize their counter-offensive against the Grimm while still in route to his flagship. The knight's position for launch in his drop ship's cargo hold, reactivate their visors turning bright red as they joined the ranks of Venjix's new army.

Turning back towards the cockpit two knights approach the general from behind, hearing them approach Ironwood looks back at the androids in confusion just in time to see them raise their weapons towards him **_"Your world is now mine"_**

"No!" The general yelled

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_


	44. The Fall Part 2: Battle for beacon

Ruby stared out of the airship large windows watching in horror as the Generals dropship suddenly began to lose altitude, accompanied by two flashes she quickly identified as the mussel flash from a weapon. The dropship banked right twisting into a spiral as it plummets towards the city below. The students who also witnessed the sight gasped in horror watching helplessly as Ironwoods ship disappeared beneath the clouds.

No, no... this couldn't be happening, who could have even done something like this. Ruby's eyes trailed up to the remaining command ship hovering in the distance, the same ship Torchwick had most likely been held on, her hands tightened into fist's...someone had to do something about this.

Ruby backed away from the window, glancing towards her teammates who were crowded around Alex alongside a few other teams, Alex held out his plumber's badge in the center of the crowd showing a holographic display showing a live feed from what she assumed to be from Beacon.

"Once we land, we'll need to focus on taking back and holding the air docks. There are gonna be a lot of injured people from the fairgrounds and the school itself that are gonna need medical attention, Atlas will already be scrambling its forces to start evacuating people, so we need to make sure they have a safe place to land and do their jobs." Alex said earning a few nods from the teams around him. "Once we've done that we can start pushing further into the school"

The violet-haired leader of NDGO spoke up "There's still gonna be a lot of Grimm and White fang in that area and once more people start arriving, we're gonna have to get them out of the line of fire and fast." Nebula stepped forward pointing towards one of the toppled archways shown on the hologram surrounding the landing site. "We could move anyone who's unarmed or injured behind there and out of the way until help arrives. The archway looks like its blocking any Grimm from being able to scale up the part of the cliffs towards the air docks or get close without any of us seeing them first, it's also giving us some cover to work with while we're down there dealing with the white fang."

Alex nodded along with her "I like you're thinking." he said before turning his attention to the android girl among them "Penny how about you, are you up for this?"

"I can fight." she confirmed." I feel at least partially responsible for this, if I had listened to Pyrrha at the time much of this may have been avoided."

With the others distracted Ruby slowly turned towards the rear of the aircraft, her small frame weaved through the crowd of students some staring out the windows at the flaming form of Beacon in the distance, others sat off to the side looking over their weapons getting ready for the oncoming battle. Arriving at the back of the airship Ruby moved towards the controls for the entrance ramp.

A hand reached out from the side grasping her arm bringing her to a halt "And where do you think you're going?" The woman dressed in an Atlas soldier uniform asked raising a slender eyebrow towards Ruby.

"I... um, well." Ruby fumbled over her words rubbing the back of her head nervously.

The woman sighed before placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder "Your school, your friends... Your sister" Ruby's head snapped up towards the woman "Are going to need all the help they can get if you're going to pull this off, you're better off here then you are up there, so let the pro's handle this one" The woman said

"How did you know Yang was at Beacon?" Ruby asked taking a step back she stared at the woman wearily her hand slipping back towards her weapon. The woman's lips twitched up in response her face shimmered and glitch and for just a second it was replaced by a pink helmet with white highlights, a black visor and Silver mouthpiece.

Despite the current situation outside the aircraft Ruby's eyes widened in awe "You're a..." the woman pressed a finger to her lips before she could finish.

"Call me Cassie." She said retracting her hand.

"r-Ruby" The red-clad huntress responded

"Cassie" A voice spoke up from behind the two. The pink Ranger and Ruby turned towards the blond woman leaning against the ship and sent a nod her way.

Cassie turned back towards Ruby "Head back to your team. "We're going to be landing soon so you're going to want to get ready."

"But what about Torchwick?" Ruby Asked glancing out one of the massive windows towards the Atlesian battle cruiser in the distance.

Cassie placed a reassuring hand on the fifteen-year-olds shoulder "We've already got someone handling it. Get back to the others they're going to need you for the fight to come."

Ruby glanced one more towards the battleship, she could still try and get aboard but then what? Even if she did somehow beat Torchwick it's not like she knew how to fly an airship and judging by how it was still firing on anything that got close Grimm or Airship alike she doubted her locker idea would survive a second trip and if what Cassie said was true there was already someone like her and Alex heading to take care of it.

Cassie was right, her team, her friends, her sister were all heading or already at the academy the best place she could be right now was right alongside them fighting to defend Beacon. "Right" Ruby nodded casting one final glance towards the coliseum below before jogging off towards the others.

The Pink Space Ranger turned from watching the young girl go towards Lilly, greeting the yellow ranger. "It's good to see you made it."

"Likewise," Lilly responded before asking "Have you heard anything from Adam or Aurico, they were in the city when everything started to go to hell?"

Cassie shook her head. "There's been some chatter over Atlas's comms about a red and a black-clad figure fighting off the Grimm but that's as much as I got before everything went to static." Cassie turned her attention towards the airship in the distance "Anyway we have a bigger problem at the moment, Venjix is onboard the flagship."

"What? Venjix thee Venjix." Lily asked wide-eyed, the yellow ranger kept her voice low as to not draw any attention from the students. "I thought Scot and the others destroyed him back in Corinth?"

"So, did I." Cassie said, the very idea that even a fragment of the original program remained active was a terrifying thought.

"Then what's the plan?" Lilly asked

"Cam's already on it." Cassie replied. "He's managed to isolate the airship from the rest of the network before Venjix could spread any further, it's the most we can do for the time being, at least until orders been restored to the kingdom." But that still left him access to a lot of fire-power, the Knights the paladin's everything connected to that airship was under his control.

She didn't like this, they were out-numbered and out-gunned from the beginning that wasn't anything new to her or anyone else like them. Now their own allies weapons were being turned against the people they'd been built to protect, she'd heard stories from the RPM rangers about Venjix and his hatred and cruelty towards organic beings, if any of them were true they were in for the fight of their lives.

/

"Ragh!" Yang cried out sending one of the Atlesian knights skidding across the courtyard into two of its comrades, several more androids marched into the courtyard from the direction of the auditorium opening fire on the four combatants. Rook rushed forward darting between the oncoming fire from the Knights using his proto-tools shield variant to block any shots that got too close, shifting its proto-tool into its sword variant, sliding between the line of androids severing the legs from two androids and the barrel from another's weapon, kicking it back into its comrades.

A Green flash of light shone behind the Revonnahgander, the light faded a second later revealing a large roly-poly like alien with yellow armor on his back, shoulders, backs of his four fingers long clawed hands and the sides of his legs. He is mostly white with some black on his upper half. He has a black stripe doing down his chest behind the Omnitrix.

Cannonbolt sped past him using a slab of fallen rubble as a ramp launching himself into the air above before crashing down on a squad of knights, crushing most of them beneath his weight, the few knights that remained backed up from the shapeshifter and opened fire, their bullets harmlessly bouncing off the hardened shell around his body.

Curling into a ball he rolled on the spot whipping the remains of the knights he had crushed towards their comrades, peppering them with the debris the smallest fragments acting as improvised bullets tearing through the knight's armor plating and into the components within, their bodies began to spark and twitch before exploding blanketing the area in smoke. "That's gonna leave a mark." Cannonbolt remarked

Across the courtyard another battle ensued, Yang, stepped back ducking under the butt of a knights rifle, responding with an uppercut knocking it into the air she leapt up punching the android in the chest firing her gauntlet as her fist met its chassis sending the android skipping across the courtyard. Yang fire her gauntlet launching herself further into the sky before allowing Gravity to pull her back towards the earth, landing Yang slams her fist into the ground creating a shockwave that launches the knights into the air, a shadow passing over her in the process.

Koan in his Panuncian form, lept from one android to another lashing out with his claws he tore through the armor plating covering their chest, sparks, oil and coolant spewed forth as multiple wires and tubing were severed, causing their visors to turn dark. Approaching the final android koan pounced pinning the knight to the cobblestone path knocking its weapon aside, his jaws clamping shut around its neck, whipping his head back he tore the androids head from its shoulders, reducing it to scrap metal.

The four fighters stood back to back examining their handy work "Think that was the last of them." Yang asked pulling a strip of red cartridges from her belt using the lull in combat to reload Ember Celica with a fresh strip of concussive shells.

"I thought these guys were supposed to be on our side?" Ben asked picking up the severed head of one of the Atlesian knights, Rook stepped forward shifting his proto-tool into a scanner, kneeling down he held it over one the few androids still intact.

The Revonnhaganders eyes narrowed. "This units central processor was overridden by an outside source, inverting its primary orders to protect the civilians."

"Wait, you're saying they were hacked?" Yang asked glancing down at the robot

"The diagnostics show most of its firewalls have been breached so, yes." Rook replied

"You think it's them?" Koan asked

"Most likely." Rook replied rising to his feet. "And it seems these knights weren't the only ones affected, look." Rook responded pointing towards a group of Atlas soldiers attempting to fight off one of their own paladin's the weapon of war swing its arm throwing the soldiers across the courtyard. Unlike the one Yang and her team had fought on the highway this one was far sleeker design with a white and Black color scheme, the cockpits glowing an ominous red showing it too had been corrupted by Venjix.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Yang clenched her teeth cocking her gauntlets.

Before any of them could move to aid the soldiers, an explosion ripped through the sky above, one of the White fangs bullheads quickly started losing altitude it's left engine bursting into flames as an armored Beowolf leapt from the aircraft landing in the courtyard below in front of a crowd of civilians.

"Oh, come on, don't these guys ever know when to quit." Ben said cycling through the Omnitrix interface, Ben slammed his hand down on the dial engulfing his body in a flash of green light shrinking his form down in the process. "Humungousaur!" A minuscule voice cried out, all eyes turned down to the small yellow insect creature that barely reached the height of Yang's boot. It was primarily yellow in color with small black eyes and green pupils. It had four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna, the Omnitrix sat on a green and white brace around its neck.

"Aww" Yang couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the little guy.

"Huh?" Ben muttered looking his new form over. "Ball Weevle?" He asked rubbing his head with his front right leg. "Not who I was going for, but this guy should be able to do the job, come on partner! "Ball Weevil called back towards Rook, spitting out a small green ball of goo clamoring on top and started rolling towards the carnage in the distance picking up chunks of debris and a few broken knights in the process.

Rook turned back towards Yang and Koan "Ben and I will start gathering civilians and pulling them back towards the airstrip" He said. "I trust the two of you can handle the mech"

"We'll be fine." Koan replied the elder plumber agent nodded in response before following behind Ball weevil as he and Yang broke out into their own sprint heading towards the Paladin, all the while the blond shapeshifter wondered. 'Alex, where the hell are you?'

/

Team's RWBY, CFVY, JNPR NDGO and ABRN stumbled from the airship as it hit the fairgrounds. The landing had been rough, both due to the avian Grimm crowding the skies above and the battle that raged below. Flames rose and fell around the forest clearing where tents and stalls for the festival goers once stood, beacon itself didn't seem to be fairing any better.

For those who had lived there, who had made the academy their home the sight of it in such a state was like an arrow through the heart. Pyrrha felt it too. Beacon had been the home Mistral could never have been. Here she had her teammates, her friend, people who saw her not as the invincible girl so many media outlets and fans had plastered her as over the years, here she was just... Pyrrha, it was a dream come true.

And as she stared out over the landscape around them, she realized that dream now lay broken at her feet, Pyrrha's gaze drifted back towards the academy whatever doubts she had before slowly evaporated, Ozpins offer was still available to her... maybe, maybe there was still time for her to set things right.

"No..." Blake whispered pulling her from her thoughts " Why would the White Fang do this? The Huntsmen protect all people, Human and Faunus alike why would they support something like this, it doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know" Alex replied his eyes scanning the treeline around them, there were enough of them to be able to dispel any real threat, but their nerves were on edge and as such, they all most likely radiated negativity drawing more Grimm to them. Turning back towards the others "We all heard the reports back on the air airship, the knights have all gone haywire, so keep your eyes open we need to deal with any androids we come across."

"Where are we heading from here?" Weiss asked

"We stick to the plan." Ruby replied." We make our way to the bullhead port in the academy courtyard, make sure it's safe for the Atlas reinforcements to land in and when they do, we start helping them get people to saf-" Pyrrha stopped listening after that. It was a good plan, despite being one they'd spent the journey here coming up with, still, they didn't really have time for anything else. Pyrrha's gaze drifted back over to the large tower in the distance, the others could handle things while she was gone there was still time, she could still do it.

She took a deep breath before letting it go, calming her nerves "Pyrrha." A soft voice spoke up from behind her a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. She looked back to find Jaune, his gentle sapphire eyes met her own.

"There's still time." She said her eyes trailing down to the forest floor

"Are you sure?" Her partner asked. "There might be another way, you don't have to go through with this."

"We can fight" Ren added coming to his leader aid "If the battle can still be won through more mundane means, then you won't need the headmasters offer."

"Pfft, since when am I mundane" Nora scoffed "But I'm pretty sure we can all kick enough but on our own, no fancy magic girl powers needed."

Pyrrha didn't know what to do, her heart ached and sang. She wanted to laugh, to cry all at once. They were trying to show her there was another way, that she didn't have to go through with it she didn't have to risk losing her memories, her personality everything that made her who she was all for the possibility that it might save their lives.

She didn't want to either; the thought alone had terrified her to no end.

How long had she dreamt of finding people who cared for her, not for her status, nor her skill, but who she was in general and here they were, it felt like the cruelest torture in history. But... she had to do this, there wasn't any other option that presented itself to her, either she accepted the headmaster offer now and be granted the power that may help her save countless lives and the place she had come to call home, or she could refuse and Beacon may very well fall and in the end, the fall maidens would pass on her power seeking out its other half belonging to her attacker.

Her eyes narrowed "I need to do this... I want to do this." She said with conviction.

Jaune looked at her, she knew he didn't believe a word she said, the frown he now wore only confirmed that. Nevertheless, her partner stepped a little closer to her showing that he was here for her. "Whatever you decide...We're with you."

"Thank you." Pyrrha looked up towards the academies main building, several figures fought outside the front but there in the doorway she thought she could see Ozpin, despite the vast distance between them she could feel his eyes watching her and her alone.

A scream ripped through followed by a large explosion the air drawing the attention of all those present. No huntsmen or huntress would scream in such a manner, then they realized the scream wasn't done out of pain, but fear.

"Are there still civilians here?" Blake asked in alarm " Why didn't they leave with the other's."

"Maybe they didn't have time." Ruby said " If they were still trapped when the robots turned then..."

"Then that's our cue" Nebula stepped forward alongside her team drawing her crossbow off her back as she turned towards Alex. "If there are still civilians in the area it's better if we split up." Alex opened his mouth to object, but Nebula cut him off. " I know it's risky for us to be dividing our forces, but we can't take back the air docks and protect civilians at the same time."

"She's right" The blonde leader of team ABRN spoke up "With the sheer scope of our enemies we cannot afford to waste time, not with so many lives hanging in the balance" Aslan turned towards Nebula "My team and I can help you find those people and then escorting them to be evacuated."

Alex wanted to object, to say it was a bad idea. But they were right they wouldn't have the time or the manpower to combat all their enemies forces at one and protect any civilians they might come across along the way and judging by the looks of determination the others bore he doubted he'd change their minds anytime soon.

"Alright... You and your team Go with NDGO and help them deal with any problems they might come across." Alex said before turning back towards the others "We'll head back to Beacon and make sure the ways clear for you guys on the way back, any objections?" He asked, Pyrrha wanted to speak up but from his previous reaction to Ozpins offer she doubted Alex would agree.

"Alright then." Alex said offering his hand out towards the two leaders " Stay safe, stay together and for love of god... Don't die."

Nebula snorted " Who do you think you're talking to, we won't be taken down by some random terrorists, Grimm or robots. We'll be done and ready to back young guys up in less than half an hour."

"Same here" Arslan agreed her lips twitching up slightly forming a smirk.

"Hell Yeah" Brolin stated, resting his bow staff on his shoulder " Just make sure there are a still a few guys for us to knock around when we get back."

"We'll do our best" Sun replied

"But~" Nora shrugged "No promises"

The two parties hesitated, committing each other's face's to memory. Despite the bravado shared between them, they all knew this could be the very last day they saw each other alive. For Pyrrha, with what she planned to do the probability of that may as well be absolute, and as such she let her eyes run hungrily over those around her, her teammates, her friends...no, her family.

The tear's building up in her eyes only stung more because of it.

/

All across Beacon Academy, dozens of students did battle with the seemingly never-ending legions of Grimm marching on the school. For many of them, this may very well be the last battle they and their teams would fight, regardless of that possibility, none of them were willing to go down without a fight. Alex rushed forward with an upward swing up his great sword decapitating a Beowolf, stepping back he narrowly avoided being mauled by one of its packmates.

Neon rollerbladed past him a Boarbatusk hot on her heels, passing Coco, Blake and Ruby, the fashionista raised her minigun opening fire on a passing Griffin above peppering its dark body with hundreds of rounds a second.

The two members of team RWBY rushed past her double-teaming an Ursa, the duo delivering a number of slashes across its body ending with Blake backflipping away while simultaneously kicking the Ursa in the chin knocking it back, the Grimm rose up on its hind legs unleashing a roar before charging towards the duo Blake and Ruby smirked, leaping out of its path the Ursa was met with the sight of a grinning Nora her grenade launcher at the ready, the red-haired bomber blasted the Grimm across the courtyard ending its life soon after.

Ren stood a few feet away from his partner opening fire on the retreating form of a Beowolf, Velvet darted past him kicking a Creep into the air Weiss leapt into the air after it forming several glyphs around the Grimm bouncing from one another delivering a barrage of slashes and stabs across its body.

Meanwhile, high above the ensuing battle below Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Psycho Red stood atop one of the dormitories looking out over the academy at the carnage below the silver-haired boy capturing it all on his scroll.

"Beautiful" Cinder commented as she strolled towards the edge.

Emerald stared out over the chaos a sorrowful expression on her face. "It's almost... Sad" She said

"It's horrendous" Cinder breathed

"Are you getting all of this?" Psycho red asked

"Yep" Mercury responded

"Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Cinder ordered Mercury.

"Don't worry, I'm getting everything." the silver-haired teen responded almost gleefully.

"Good" Cinder smiles as she starts to leave "Continue the broadcast until the end " Suddenly the ground beneath them tremored causing emerald and Mercury to stumble Psycho red turned his head to the amber-eyed woman following her gaze towards the mountain in the distance. "And do not miss what happens next."

/

Glynda thrust her riding crop forward unleashing a telekinetic pulse launching an Ursa through the window storefront of a burning building, behind her Qrow decapitated two corrupted knights to his left before thrusting his sword through the chest of a third knight. Suddenly the ground beneath their feet tremored making the two hunters stumble, Qrow plated his sword into the ground using it to stay on his feet

Glynda stumbled but quickly managed to right herself, her wide emerald eyes turned towards the mountain in the distance "No..." she whispered

/

High above the battle below Ozpin stood behind his desk watching the battle on three holographic screens. One showing a bird's eye view of the battle going on in Vale, another of a group of Atlas soldiers barely holding back a deathstalker pushing further into the school grounds, and the last showing a group of civilians cowering on a rooftop the Grimm below slowly scaling the side of the building closing in on them.

Another screen appeared on his desk this one showing a video feed from the vault under beacon alongside a heart monitor system displaying Ambers vital signs, they were dropping and fast the machinery would keep her stable for now, but they had a few hours at most and with their current situation it didn't really matter, they were out of time, all of them.

It was time to call on their guardian.

Ozpin stood up from his desk, grabbing his cane he proceeded towards the elevator. However, he halted in his tracks as, yet another tremor shook the tower beneath his feet.

/

The abandoned city of mountain glen's ruins began to crumble further as another tremor shook the land its source coming from the very peak of the mountain that began to crumble as several cracks spread out across its surface, the mountain peak burst outwards blanketing the entire area in a thick cloud of dust, a low growl echoed from within the opening in the mountain as six fluorescent red eyes opened.

An ear-splitting roar echoed through the skies above as the dragon emerged from within the darkness, its massive form dwarfing any previously discovered Grimm in human history. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It's large bat-like wings spread open and with a single beat of the two mighty appendages, the Grimm dragon took flight.

The dragon roared as it flies over the remains of mountain Glen, closing in on its destination Beacon Academy. As it flew over the Academy the dragon's body began to secrete a strange tar-like substance which began raining down on the city of vale below, and from these tar pits spawned various types of Grimm.

Team SSSN and JNPR stood alongside one another ready to combat the oncoming hoard. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged looks the emerald spartan striking a similar pose to her partner. Team SSSN rushed forward into the fray, but before JNPR could join them Pyrrha froze, her eyes locked on the headmaster stood in the doorway of the tower.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked following her gaze to the headmaster.

"It's time." She said

"Oh..." Jaune said, without saying another word Pyrrha began walking towards the headmaster.

"Jaune?" Nora asked looking between him and Pyrrha in worry.

Jaune gaze remained locked on his partner before straightening up giving his teammates their orders. " I'm going to go with Pyrrha. You and Ren stay here and keep fighting with the others, we'll meet up with you and the others once this is done." Jaune turned back towards his partner and the headmaster just as the two of them disappeared inside the tower

"Good luck." Ren said Jaune nodded to his friends before racing off after the headmaster and Pyrrha.

All unaware of the amber-eyed woman watching them from above, Cinder stood atop one of the buildings overlooking the courtyard surrounding the CCT tower, watching as Jaune, Pyrrha and Ozpin enter the tower she closed her eyes a subtle laugh slipping past her lips as Psycho red walked up behind her.

"Found what you were looking for?" He asked

Cinder opened her eyes an unnatural glow shone within them. "Very."

* * *

 ** _And here we have it folks the second part to the fall of Beacon were closing in on the end of Volume three and things are starting to get a lot more interesting. It would seem despite our hero's best efforts and that of her teammates our favorite invincible girl has just about accepted her fate, we'll see just how that all plays out in the next chapter._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Psycho remnant, as per usual remember to leave a review if you feel up to it constructive criticism is accepted and well appreciated on my part, and I will see you all in the next one this is Nightstalker33 signing out._**


	45. The Fall Part 3: Together We Rise

The army of corrupted Atlesian knights and Paladins continued their march across the kingdom laying waste to the City of Vale and Beacon Academy with no end in sight to their paths of destruction, the resulting negativity from their attack and the supposed betrayal by Atlas only furthering to fuel the negativity across the kingdom drawing more and more Grimm to the ongoing fight between the huntsmen, White fang and Grimm, the first of the three factions quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Vel!" Coco cried out as her partner was swatted aside by one of the paladins surrounding them and the others, the strike sending the rabbit Faunus skidding back into the center of the courtyard the fashionista grit her teeth turning the barrel of her minigun towards the paladin and opened fire her round pining off the weapon of wars armored chassis.

The corrupted paladin swiped its left arm towards Coco striking her in the chest, throwing her back into her partner as Neon shot by them, the rollerblader weaved around the griffon Ruby, Penny, Blake were engaging as Alex thrust his blade into one of the corrupted knights chests, while another attempted to get the drop on the Omni ranger while he was distracted by its comrade.

"On your six!" Neon called out as she skated into its path, leaping into the air she used the android's body as a springboard launching herself above the line of Atlas Knights Ren effortlessly gunned down.

Landing she slid under the gryphon fighting Yatsuhashi, cracking her nunchaku in the process activating the ice dust stored within the luminescent green light they gave off shifting to an icy blue as she closed in on the paladin charging Coco and Velvet, skating between its legs she struck the Paladins right leg with her weapon freezing it to the ground making it stumble. Seeing this Weiss summoned a glyph behind her, spinning the revolver barrel on her weapon selecting a cylinder of lighting dust before launching herself towards the Paladin yellow arc energy flowing down Myrtenaster's blade.

The ice holding the Paladins' leg shattered followed by its sensors picking up the incoming threat, with almost impossible speed the paladin spun to face the heiress Weiss cried out in pain as she was swatted aside by the Paladin.

"Weiss!" Neptune called out to her in alarm.

Yatsuhashi brought up his sword blocking a punch from one of the paladins, pushing back against the machine with all his strength managing to hold the paladin at bay for a few seconds before its massive strength overwhelmed Yatsuhashi slamming its fist and the flat of his own sword into the gentle giants face knocking him out. The paladin then turned its attention towards the green-clad ninja of team JNPR reeling its left arm back.

"Look out!" Nora cried shoving her partner aside taking the hit for him.

"Nora!" Ren called out to the unconscious bomber before being blindsided by the paladin, the green-clad ninja groaned rolling onto his back as a large shadow passed over him, his eyes widened as the paladin closed in on him.

" ** _Insect._** " A deep robotic voice echoed from the Paladin drawing the attention of those close by.

Ruby turned away from the gryphon towards the source of th voice her eyes widening at what she saw. "No!" she cried out as the paladin raised its foot to stomp down on Ren, only then did she realize her mistake something her uncle had warned her never to do during one of their many training sessions, she'd taken her eyes off the Grimm.

The Gryphon swatted Blake into Penny its pulsing red eyes zeroing in on the red-clad reaper immediately taking advantage of her distracted state rushing Ruby while her back was turned. "Ruby!" Alex called out in alarm shoving the red-clad reaper aside putting himself into the path of the Gryphon bring his sword up as its beak snapped at him clamping down onto the blade of his longsword.

"No, you don't chicken wings!" Alex said pushing back against the Grimm refusing it give it an inch, pulling his blade from the Gryphons jaws followed by a kick to the face stunning the Grimm before slashing the Gryphon across the chest knocking it back a few feet. "Go help them" Alex called out to Ruby and Blake "Penny and I can deal with this prick!"

"On it!" Ruby responded she and Blake sprinting in the direction of the paladin, Ren rolled out of the path of the paladin's foot and then rolled to the right once more as its first came down on his left, Ruby's eyes narrowed her body engulfed by a hurricane of rose petals, they'd already lost so much today they weren't going to lose someone else.

darting across the courtyard Ruby slid between the paladins legs tackling Ren out of the path of the paladin's attack that crashed down where Ren once lay shaking the earth, Coco raised her Gatling gun peppering the paladin's body with hundreds of rounds a second alongside Neptune and Blake their combined attacks doing little to no damage to the war machines.

"Uhh, this is bad." Neptune said as the two paladins started to close in on them.

"Don't let up." Blake replied focusing her shots on the paladin's sensors hoping her attacks might be able to blind it. "They're strong but if we keep up our attacks they'll go down."

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any" Coco halted her assault on the paladin and turned towards her partner "Velvet!"

"Really!?" The Rabbit Faunus asked excitedly

Coco smiled and replies "Just make 'em count."

Velvet nodded and begins walking towards the paladin, just as Weiss began to regain consciousness "W-What is she doing" The heiress demanded as she stumbled to her feet, Ruby rushed over from her position beside ren and Nora to help support her while Weiss regained her footing "She's going to get hurt!"

"Don't worry" Coco reassured her. "Just watch."

As she approached the paladins the box strapped to Velvets lower back began to glow, she held her hand out to the side as five beams of light emerged from the box congregating in Velvets waiting hand, the beams spread out and began knitting themselves together forging a hard-light copy of Crescent Rose.

As one of the paladins took aim charging up its cannon velvet, she smirked. The paladin fired, and velvet leapt high above the blast, she spun mid-air the moon at her back the copy of Crescent rose crossed behind her back, the spitting image of Ruby own form when fighting. "Ha!" Velvet cried performing a triple overhead spin slicing down the front of the paladin with her scythe.

Her weapon disintegrated upon landing but was quickly replaced by a copy of Myrtenaster, the paladin reeled back its fist and her sword shot up forming a flaming barrier between her and the mechs fist as the attack connected, Velvet backflipped out of the reach of the paladins mechanical fists, adjusting her stance she thrust her copy of Myrtenaster forward launching herself toward the Paladin delivering three swift slashes across its chassis.

Following up with an aura fueled punch, both her forearms now encased in hard light replicas of Ember Celica. Velvet kicked off the paladin as it stumbled back cocking her gauntlets as she landed taking on a stance similar to Yang's own before firing three shots that the paladin blocked with its arm, following up with another swing of its massive limbs towards the Faunus. Velvet slid under the paladin's fist in a similar fashion to Blakes movements a hard-light copy of Gambol shroud and its sheathe appearing in her hands.

Backflipping into the air she stabbed the blade of her gambol shroud into the paladins arm the mech upper torso spinning a full three hundred and sixty degrees in an attempt to shake the huntress off. Velvet leapt off the paladin's arm hanging on to the bow attached to the end of her gambol shroud using the moment created by the paladin's movements to spin her around its body with each pass the bow wrapped more and more around the paladin's legs Velvet's feet met the ground and she skidded to a halt, she spun around facing the paladin pulling the ribbon in her hand taught causing the rest wrapped around the mechs legs to constrict making it topple onto its side.

The second paladin rushed Velvet from behind, Velvet ducked under its punch while simultaneously hacking off its upper forearm with Gambol shrouds sheath. The paladin glanced down at its severed limb before looking back toward the one responsible, just as Velvet threw gambol shrouds sheath embedding it in the center of the paladin's cockpit before opening fire on the damaged paladin with a copy of her own partners Gatling gun.

The paladin pushes on raising its arm to shield itself from the barrage of bullets, pulling its free arm back as it closes in on velvet. The Gatling gun vanished from her grasp, more beams of light spread up her arm's forging a familiar pistol and gauntlet combo in each, Velvet leapt over the punch "Drive Vortex!" thrusting her right arm down a miniature tornado forming beneath her propelling her into the air, the force from the sudden cyclone pushing.

"Drive Defender!" Velvet took aim opening fire on the mech peppering its upper body with energy bolts, the miniature tornado came to an end and velvet dropped down towards the Paladin switching her copy of Alex's drive defender to its sword variant, landing on the cockpit velvet glared at the pulsing light from within delivering several slashes to the mechs upper body, flipping on top of the mech she thrust her sword down into its right shoulder severing the arm at the base rendering it useless.

Velvets gaze shifted to the first paladin as it began to rise back to its feet, spreading her arms wide a hard light copy of Penny's backpack formed on her back eight hard light blades emerging from within hovering over velvets shoulders, the rabbit Faunus flipped off the mech using the blades to sever the paladin's legs as she landed, the mech fell back flailing its remaining limb around like a newborn child, velvet shifted her weapons into their energy weapon variant charging up an attack to finish the first paladin.

However, the first Paladin rushed in from the right sucker-punching velvet, knocking her away.

"Velvet" Coco called out. Velvets vulnerable state prompting Blake, Neptune Coco and Ruby to open fire on the Paladin hoping to draw its attention away from their friend.

Weiss stood behind the others watching the whole thing, there two strongest fighters were either out of the picture, her gaze turned to Yatsuhashi unconscious form laying a few feet away from his teammates or occupied elsewhere with Penny and Alex busy holding back the gryphons her teammates had left behind to aid with the paladins and despite their combined efforts they weren't even making a dent in the Paladin.

She had to do something.

'Emotions grant you strength' Her sister's words echoed through the back of her mind. Weiss glanced down to her rapiers, it was risky and with little chance that it might actually work. But that didn't matter right now, she had to try something if she didn't... her hand tightened around the hilt of Myrtenaster, she didn't want to think about that.

Weiss' eyes snapped towards the paladin fury burning in her eyes as she rushed into the fray, several velocity glyphs appeared beneath her granting her the speed needed to reach her injured comrade, as she closed in on Velvet and the paladin a second Glyph appeared above her this one far larger and more complex in appearance than the others.

Skidding to a halt in front of Velvet, Weiss raised her rapier eyes shut jaw clenched waiting for the pain the would most likely follow, only it never came. Sky blue eyes cracked open and instantly widened at what they saw, hovering above Weiss was her summoning Glyph the arm of what appeared to be knight extending out from its center its sword blocking the paladin's fist.

The arm forces the paladin's arm to the side slamming its fist into the concrete the arm raised its sword high before splitting the paladin down the middle the two halves toppling to the opposite side of one another. Weiss couldn't believe it, she stared up at the glyph, more importantly, the arm and sword extending from it, true it was a full summons but as she sat there panting, she realized that didn't matter in the slightest to her. She'd done it. She'd actually performed a summon.

A sudden flash of a camera replaced Weiss awed expression with one of clear confusion, turning back to Velvet she found the rabbit Faunus staring down at the camera variant of her weapon, a chipper smile present on her face.

The moment ended as quickly as it began the ground beneath their feet shaking as something else closed in on their position, another paladin this one far sleeker than the first two with an insectoid-like body rushed in from the western courtyard skidding to a halt in front of them, it's 'eyes' flashing a deep red hue as it shifted its arms into their cannon variant.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun cried out slumping forward at the sight of the new threat. The paladin steamrolled towards them with no sign of stopping, two compartments opening up on its shoulders revealing four rows of what appeared to be missiles on each side as it's duel energy cannons charged up to fire.

Those among them still standing raised their weapons prepared to take on this new threat, the ground beneath them shook once more a deep rumble echoing through the academy the pathway beneath the paladin burst out launching the mech into the air, six piercing red eyes shone from the fissure below, their owner bursting force it's massive beak-like mouth closing around the paladins midsection eight insectoid legs closing around its limbs trapping it in place.

The huntsmen's eyes widened as the giant worm erupted from the ground beneath them, none of them could tear their eyes away from the colossal beast in front of them. Its hide was a deep lavender with a white underbelly, horizontal burgundy stripe ran down its back alongside over a dozen grey spikes beginning from the Nemetrix secured around its neck and ending in a pincer-like set of spikes at the end of its tail.

The monster thrashed its head side to side its jaws closing further on the paladin's chassis sparks, oil and coolant spewing forth as its body was crushed in the worms massive jaws, the worm tossed its head to the side one more time throwing the paladin broken form aside before turning its piercing red eyes towards the Huntsmen below.

"Ohhhh, come on!" Sun cried out. "First the paladins now some giant worm Grimm!"

The worm's body was consumed in a bright crimson light blinding those in the surrounding area, Koan emerged from the light spitting a glob of black sludge off to the side "A thank you would be nice, I'm going to be tasting motor-oil for a week." Koan said rubbing his tongue on the sleeve of his straitjacket while thoughts previously unaware of the shape-shifters abilities stared at him in both awe and intrigue, he ignored them for now, turning his attention to Alex, more importantly, the longsword in his grasp.

"So, you pulled that old thing out of the closet huh? Well, can't say now isn't a better time than any." He said before smiling at his longtime friend "Good to see you're alright man. When we heard about what happened at the Coliseum, we didn't know what to think."

"Likewise." Alex said before asking "Where are Yang and the others?" His question was answered when a voice cried out from their right

"Ruby!" Yang sprinted across the courtyard to her little sister scooping her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby cried in joy returning the hug in full burying her head into her sister's shoulder. "You're ok."

Yang chuckled "What? You think a bunch of angry robots and Grimm could stop me?" she asked playfully.

"Is anyone going to explain what the heck just happened?" Scarlet asked looking to the others hoping for an explanation.

"I'll explain later" Koan said before turning to address the others. "For now, we need to start making our way to the air docks, Yang and I managed to set up a perimeter with Atlas grunts they called in air support and are going to start evacuating people."

"What about NDGO and ABRN they stayed in the fairgrounds to help evacuate civilians." Blake pointed out "We can't leave them behind."

"Were not" Yang spoke up placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. "NDGO and ABRN showed up a little while ago with a bunch of civilians, said you guys were making your way there but got caught up with the paladins, we came to back you up."

"Well, its appreciated" Coco replied taking the time the lull in combat created to reload her minigun. "We've got a few wounded, Yatsuhashi and Nora are out cold and Ren's' arm is dislocated, we could use a hand clearing the way to the air docks from here."

"Then you've got it" Koan said before glancing around the crowd of familiar faces noting two absent from the group "Wait?" He asked. "Where are Jaune and Pyrrha?"

"We don't know" Ruby replied in clear concern for her friends, Pyrrha could handle herself without a doubt, but despite how far Jaune had come with his training sessions with Pyrrha he was still the most vulnerable out of all of them. "They were with us when we left the fairgrounds, but we haven't seen them since."

"Do you think they got separated along the way?" Velvet asked

"I don't know" Alex replied

"She took the deal, Alex" All eyes turned towards the green-clad Ninja of JNPR cradling his partner's unconscious form in his good arm.

"Deal, what deal?" Blake asked turning her gaze towards Alex, he appeared conflicted his face morphed into an unreadable expression, his hand tightening around the hilt of his longsword " Alex?" Blake asked all eyes quickly turning to the Omni ranger.

A sigh slipped past his lips "There with the headmaster, I don't have time to explain right now but if everything going the way I think it is, I don't think I'll have to." Alex said he didn't like not one bit and judging by Koan's darkened expression neither did he, but it wasn't their choice to make, it was Pyrrha's and there was nothing they could do to change that. "Pyrrha and Jaune are safe, but there are still people here who need our help."

"But we can't just leave them." Sun argued taking a step towards Alex

"Sun, he's right." Ruby spoke up, Pyrrha and Jaune were with the headmaster probably the safest place they could possibly be at the moment, but all the negativity those people at the air docks were producing was going to act like a beacon drawing in more Grimm.

"There are still people trapped in the school and Nora and Yatsuhashi aren't going to able to fight anytime soon, our best bet is to link up with the others and start helping with the evacuation." Ruby said. She still didn't know what this deal was Pyrrha made was but if it involved Ozpin then it might be something that could help turn the tide of the battle against the Grimm and corrupted Atlesian knights.

Sun was conflicted, they had a choice either rush off to aid in evacuating the wounded leaving not only their friends but the headmaster behind in the process but the headmaster as well. Or they could split up and try to search for them, halving their numbers in the process and making them a much easier target for the Grimm. He didn't like either choice but wasn't blind to the fact one of them would mean most of his friends would live.

Ruby reached out placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "There with the headmaster, they'll be fine." She hoped so because right now that's all any of them could do. The brief moment of peace ended as a massive shadow enveloped the school grounds drawing all eyes skyward, the highjacked Atlesian battleship had moved in above the school, many among them held their breath expecting the ship's cannons to be turned towards the school, instead several hatches lining the bottom of the aircraft opened, the students could do little more than watch in horror as Atlas's android army rained down on the academy below.

" We need to get moving " Alex spoke up breaking the others out of their horrified stupor "NOW!"

/

Glynda swung her riding crop in an arc, her violet aura spreading down her weapon culminating at the tip, thrusting her crop forward Glynda unleashed an orb of violet energy towards a group of Creeps charging towards her, the ball of aura split apart into four energy bolts intercepting oncoming threats ending their lives with little to no effort.

Qrow lept down from above thrusting his blade into a corrupted knights chest pinning it to the floor, his head snapped towards two more Knights raising their weapons towards him, Qrow pulled his weapon from the knight's chest darting towards them, the Knights opened fire on the Black Reaper, Qrow strafed in between in between their shots, switching to a backhanded grip he slashed the first android across the chest.

Ducking under another shot from the three remaining Knight he slashed upwards with his sword severing the knight's arms following up with an overhead swing cleaving the android in half, shifting his weapon into its magnum variant he opened fire on the androids, the rounds punching two holes in their chest plates.

Cardin vaulted over some rubble charging into the fray, swinging his mace Cardin caught a minuscule Ursa cross the jaw the impact knocking its head back a sickening crack echoed through the air as it flopped to the side its neck bent at an unnatural angle, the young man stared down at his handiwork in satisfaction unaware of the android duo closing in behind him.

The knights cocked their weapons alerting the leader of CRDL to the threat behind him, the young man spun on his heels his eyes going wide as he stared down the barrels of the android's weapon, their fingers squeezing the trigger. A Gunshot rang out, the lead's android head was knocked from its shoulders its command turned towards the source suffering a similar fate as another shot rang out.

Making their way through the smokescreen the figure flicked open the cylinder on their revolver loading in a fresh set of eight rounds, snapping it shut as they emerged from the smoke James Ironwood stood before the army of corrupted knights, the remnants of dress uniform hung loosely from his upper body revealing the extensive cybernetics that made up most of his torso and right arm.

Raising his revolver he took aim and fired, cutting down the first three androids in his path the force of each shot knocking them back into the squadrons behind them, the fire dust infused in each shot igniting upon impact reducing the corrupted knights to scrap metal, the remaining few left active but unarmed in some cases literally, began rushing the general from all angles in a last-ditch ditch effort to end this new threat.

Ironwoods eyes narrowed taking aim he fired at the first android on his left punching a hole through its chest plate, taking aim at another the concussive rounds severing the android's legs upon impact, tossing his weapon in the air Ironwood caught it by the barrel as he ducked under a Knights punch thrusting the rear of his weapon into its chest the strength supplied by his aura and cybernetic limb making the knights outer armor crumple inward on it chassis.

With the threat dealt with Ironwood called out to the hunters present "This area is clear we need to-"

"Ironwood!" A voice called out drawing the three hunters attention towards the robed figure's sprinting towards their position at unnatural speed. Unaware of the robed figures intentions Glynda and Qrow raised their weapons towards the unknown figure alongside the General

"Stand down!" Ironwood commanded, the robed figure ignored his warning and continued their charge, violate arc energy spread down the cloaked figures arm, culminating in the palm of their white-gloved hand, before spreading out forming a familiar black and bronze axe in their right hand, while the other drew a short sword from the seethe strapped to his back, Ironwood raised his revolver towards the oncoming threat ready to fire.

Qrow's eyes widened recognizing the iconic weapons almost immediately" Adam, Aurico wait!" he called out as the first shot tore through the air, his eyes snapped back towards the General widening further when he saw the gryphon already mid-pounce and he moved "Jimmy!" Qrow yelled darting towards the beast his weapon already shifting to its scythe variant but even he knew at this distance he wouldn't have enough time to prevent the attack, but maybe enough to prevent the Grimm before it could do any serious damage.

The duo darted out of the path of the generals first shot violet and red arc energy spreading across their bodies, they vanished into duel beams of violet and red energy closing the distance between their target in seconds, emerging above Ironwood in a flash of light the robe's around him disintegrating into embers reviling the Black and red ranger beneath, following their movements the general's eyes widened at the sight of the Grimm closing in on him.

"Izza!" Aurico cried delivering several slashes across the gryphons body severing its left arm and wings in the process, before vanishing back into a beam of red-light making way for the Black ranger above.

"Power Axe!" The axe blade glowed white as Adam swung down, bisecting the Grimm down the middle the two halves sailing over the cyborgs head crashing down into the street behind him. The black ranger rose back to his feet turning back to face the trio of huntsmen resting his axe over his right shoulder.

" ...Thank you" Ironwood replied followed by a heavy sigh, rubbing his brow as Glynda approached from behind resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Adam responded nodding his head to Qrow and Glynda in greeting. "Sorry we're late"

"You're here now, so better late than never." Qrow turned back to face Ironwood leaning against his scythe as he spoke. "So, what's the plan General?" He asked

Ironwood straitened up addressing those present "Someone's done the impossible and taken control of my machines and is using them to lay siege on Beacon. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school." whether that be from the high amount of negativity from those still trapped there... or something else entirely. Ironwood turned towards the blond combat instructor to his left " Glynda, form up with the local huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow I'm leaving that to you and my men."

"I still have to get aboard my ship there's a certain individual being held there, and I'd rather not see slip away in all the confusion." His eyes turned towards the Black and Red rangers stood close by "Mr. Park can I count on you and your comrades support in our efforts."

"Aurico and I will help set up the safe zone" Adam replied " Two of our own Cassie and Lilly were at Amity when all this started, we haven't been able to get in contact with them, but Cam on one of the camera's boarding an airship heading for Beacon, he's still trying to get a lid on all this since your bots went haywire." Adam gestured to the remains of the Atlesian knights surrounding them.

Ironwood nodded in response, though he didn't like the idea of someone outside the Atlesian military poking around his machines there was little he could do on the matter here and if they were able to shut down the Knights before they could cause any more damage. "Then there's little time to waste" Ironwood replied stepping away from the group "Qrow " The red-eyed huntsmen sent one final nod toward Glynda and the others before breaking away from the others.

'Hold on just a little longer' Qrow thought ' Cavalry is on its way kiddos'

/

Blake slid under the oncoming fire from one of the corrupted knights, kicking back up and disarming it with her heels leaping back wrapping Gambol shrouds ribbon around its neck and dragging it into the path of a Beowolf that had tried to murder her from behind, its existence coming to an end its head was crushed inside the Grimm's Jaws.

The Grimm had little time to celebrate its victory before its skull was pulverized by Yang's punch, her partner leapt ahead of them punching her fist forward unleashing a barrage of explosive shells from her gauntlets carving a path through the Grimm and to the main courtyard ahead.

The plaza was in ruin, several craters of varying sizes marked the landscape whether they were from explosives or the android army dropping in from above, the stone archways running around the edge of the courtyard had collapsed toppling several lampposts dotting the cobblestone path the remains of one of the corrupted paladins half buried beneath the rubble, the statue in the center of the courtyard once a monument portraying the two hunters standing over the defeated Grimm, lay in ruins.

The sight alone struck at the heart of each student that called Beacon home, memories of the day they first arrived at the academy their feelings of awe and nostalgia only adding to the pain of seeing somewhere that had become a home to many of them reduced to a war zone. Despite this, they pushed on, there could be time to grieve later, right now they still had to meet up with NDGO and ABRN.

"The others are just across the courtyard." Yang said as they passed under the archway and true to her words, they could already make out the young women of NDGO alongside a small group of twelve Atlesian soldiers mopping the last of the androids.

"Let's give them a hand" Koan said. A crimson flash enveloped the blond shapeshifter, Buglizard lept forward crashing down on two of the knights, his tongue lashed out latching around another's neck whipping his head to the side tossing it into one of its comrades sneaking up behind Dew.

"I see you found the others." Nebula kicked one of the corrupted knight's back before slashing it across the chest in an X pattern. "Glad to see you guys still in one piece."

"What?" Yang quipped firing her gauntlets into another's chest "You thought these buckets of bolts could take us down."

"They have the numbers and the firepower" Dew replied pulling a knights legs out from under it with her spear, twirling her weapon she stabbed down into its torso the crimson light of its visor growing dark "Better to be cautious than cocky right now." Yang rolled her eyes in response to dews reminder as she pounded two androids into the ground.

A flurry of rose petals passing by her, Ruby emerged behind three androids twirling Crescent Rose she swung her scythe in an arc cutting all three in half "Anyway, the situations just about what you'd expect, Gwen behind you!" Octavia called out, there was a small yelp as Gwen spun on her heals ducking under as wipe from a corrupted knight, stabbing one of her throwing knives into its knee joint forcing down before stabbing it through the visor with another. " We've got some civilians who were visiting the academy further down the path, Arslan and her team are keeping an eye on them while we help set up a perimeter here."

"Do you have any injured?" Weiss asked

"Nothing more than a few cuts and bruises on the civilians, one of the Atlas medics are looking over them just in case." Dew replied " A couple of guys showed up a little while after you left, looked like one of them took a pretty big hit his friend was practically carrying him." Dew turned to Alex and Koan." They were asking about you as well."

"What did they look like."

"One was a Faunus with Blue haired and this weird armor, never seen anything like it." Dew noted "The other was a guy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white hoodie.

"Ben and Rook?" Ruby said in slight horror.

"Yeah that's them, do you know them?" Nebula asked Alex glanced down towards the docks half of which was concealed behind a fallen pillar from the archway, without another word Alex broke off into a sprint towards the safe zone they'd helped create "I'll take that as a yes, you guys better go on through, we can hold things here for now."

"We'll be back once we've dropped off the injured, save some Grimm for us, ok." Coco said to her fellow leader as they passed.

"You had to ask?" Gwen called back to her, as Coco jogged after the others.

Alex gained a short lead in front of the others, Dew may not have been specific on the extent of their injuries but the fact one for them was carrying the other screamed urgency, Ben and Rook were some of the best fighters he knew, there weren't that many individuals who could match them in a fight, if it was the Psycho rangers they would have come after him and the others as well, regardless of their numbers.

As the group grew closer the barrels of several weapons popped up over the top of the pillar baring their view of the docks, skidding to a halt the students raised their weapons towards the pillar. "Huntsmen hold fire!" A voice called out followed by an atlas grunt stepping out from behind the pillar signaling for them to move forward "Wounded over by the left." He instructed as they passed gesturing to an area off to the side, he and his men had reserved for injured. "They'll be airlifted directly to Vale once air support arrives."

Yatsuhashi made his way over to the makeshift field hospital the soldiers had set up depositing an unconscious Nora onto the ground, Ren collapsing down beside her one of the atlas medics moved over to them a few moments later. Yatsuhashi jogged back over to his teammates drawing the massive sword from his back as another explosion shook the four moving to back up NDGO alongside SSSN.

"Are these all the people who made it?" Weiss asked, there had to be what two maybe three dozen people hunkered down on the fields surrounding the platform, a group of White Fang grunts sat off to their arms bound behind their backs, their eyes seemed to be locked onto Blake faces twisted into a fierce snarl, the word traitor was whispered among them.

Blake scowled turning away from them, they'd all made the choice to attack Beacon, flooding it with Grimm killing countless innocent people in the process, it was not the kind of fate anyone deserved, though she was certain those Atlas managed to take into custody would answer for it, her brothers and sisters of old had chosen to start this, now it was her job to finish it.

"There could still be people trapped in the academy." Ruby spoke up, despite the situation they were facing she sounded hopeful "Or maybe they managed to escape before the robots went haywire, we can't assume the worst."

"Yeah...good point sis. "Yang said although she didn't sound confident in her sister's words, there had to have been hundreds of people visiting the Academy and the fairgrounds when the attack began and after everything, they'd seen on their fight to get here, it seemed very unlikely.

"Alex" A familiar voice called out to the Omni ranger.

Alex turned in the direction of the voice, his eyes immediately locking on Ben the Omnitrix bearers white hoodie making him stand out among the crowd of civilians. "Ben!" He called out to the older teen, weaving in between the passing soldiers and civilians. Ben was knelt down beside Rook, a bloody bandage wrapped tightly around his left forearm, though it was Rook who was worse for wear.

The Revonnahgander lay beside his partner, several darkening bandages wrapped around most of his chest and upper left shoulder. The Id mask he'd been wearing at the time was still intact securing his identity his proto-tech armor, on the other hand, lay off to the side, the chest plate was scorched the armor plating melted in an arc matching the injury across Rooks' chest.

Alex skidded down beside them "Dude you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys." Ben said

"What the hell happened?" Koan asked as Ruby and her teammates crowding around Alex and Ben.

"We ran into a couple of White fangs inside the cafeteria" Ben began leaning back against the stone pillar behind them, rubbing his bandaged forearm. "We managed to push them back and gave the people hiding their time to run here, at the time it looked like we won. The Omnitrix dialed out and then the next thing I know there's this red flash, at first I thought it was you and Yang coming to back us up then Rook shoves me out of the way and we both get blown across the room."

"Was it them?" Weiss asked

Ben shook his head "It wasn't one of the Psychos. A creepy guy dressed in all black, with red hair and bull-horns swinging around a red sword and a bunch of White Fang backing him up, looked like he was calling the shots, I grabbed rook and got out of there before the dust settled." Blake's eyes widened as Ben finished his description, why would Adam be here, he had nothing to gain by leading an attack on Beacon, unless... Had he come for her?

Adam wouldn't have accepted her abandoning their mission on the train as anything less than a betrayal, not just to the White Fang but to him and everything they were to one another... no, what they had or at least what she'd thought they had together at the time, it wasn't right, it wasn't real. He wasn't the man she thought he was, his actions on the train were proof of that, as well as all the "accidents" on the missions he led long before that.

And because of her betrayal, he'd turned his sights on beacon when it was at its weakest point, he would tear through everything and anyone who got in his way to get to her. Blake's eyes flicked over to her friends, if Adam came for her, they would all stand in her defense, they hadn't faced anyone like Adam before and while her friends may hold back, he wouldn't.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are still with the headmaster. " Ruby realized

"If the White fang are pushing in from the cafeteria, then they're going to cut them off from the rest of us." Koan added rising to his feet. "We need to find them, now."

"We don't even know where they went?" Weiss pointed out, causing Alex to clenched his teeth. She was right, despite their talk about making the deal with the headmaster of all the things Pyrrha had covered about the maidens, the machinery and Ozpins brotherhood, she'd neglected to inform them where the procedure would be taking place.

"Then we buy them time to get here." Alex said "If we can-"

Blake stopped listening as cold shiver shooting up her spine. If Adam knew she was at Beacon he would know about her teammates, her friend's... about her and Alex. A vision of the two facing off against one another flashed through her mind, along with the bloody climax of their battle, Alex was a skilled swordsman, and his ranger abilities only added to it.

He could fight Adam, maybe even beat him, but there was that small voice in the back of her mind whispering, "what if?".

What if the Psycho Rangers were with him?

What if Adam got a lucky hit in?

What if Alex lost?

If she stayed the others would be in danger, if she ran, then the result would be the same... Unless she did something crazy

Calling on her semblance she took a step back from the others leaving a shadow clone in her place, to them it would seem like she'd never left at least until the deed was done. She turned on her heels making her way through the crowd of civilians gathered near the edge of the platform her hand slipping towards the hilt of Gambol shroud.

Drawing her weapon from her back she knelt down by the edge glancing backwards making sure no one else saw her, and she jumped. The wind whipped her in the face blowing her hair back as she fell, shifting Gambol shroud into its pistol form Blake rolled onto her back lashing her arm out towards the cliffs, her weapon discharged as it left her grasp, the recoil from the shot adding to her weapons momentum, as her weapon made contact with the cliff face she pulled the black ribbon in her hands taught.

Her heels connected with the uneven surface of the cliff and she started running, her weapon acting as an anchor as she moved across the cliff face building up more momentum with each step, pushing off the cliff she pulled on the ribbon in her grasp pulling gambol shroud free, flicking the ribbon forward she embeds gambol shroud back into the cliff, repeating the same process over and over again as she navigated her way across the cliffs.

After she was certain she'd passed the main courtyard she pushed of the cliffs pulling on the ribbon once more and swung herself up dislodging gambol shroud from the cliffs in the process and landed beside the river connecting to Beacons waterfalls, rising to her feet she sprinted across the field in the direction of the cafeteria hugging the toppled archway surrounding the courtyard, concealing her presence from both friend and foe.

True to Bens words as she got closer to the structure, she could start to make out a few White Fang Grunts, three from what she could see although there may have been more inside. Scouts most likely, Ben did mention he and Rook managed to push back their main force before Adam intervened, they must have been making sure that there were no more surprises waiting ahead. If she dealt with them here, they wouldn't be able to report back to the others, delaying their advance further into the academy.

Moving into the foliage lining the cobblestone path she drew Gambol shroud from her back, pulling back on the slide of her weapon she ejected one of the dust bullets into her hand, rolling it between her fingers she flared her aura pushing a small amount into the bullet, not enough to make the dust inside detonate in her hand, but enough to make it unstable.

She flicked the brass casing into the center of the path, it bounced once, then twice, quickly followed by a small but bright flash of red and a resounding crack as the round discharged. The lead grunt a bear Faunus judging by the pair of dark brown ears sticking from his hood ducked his head down in response to what sounded like a gunshot, his eyes darting around the surrounding area as he drew a large red machete from his back, the two behind him one sporting a pair of deer antlers the other's forearms covered in dark maroon scales stretching up from the palm of his hands to his elbow mimicked his actions as they moved to investigate.

Blake sat in silence watching as the three Faunus closed in until their leader stood directly in front of her, Blake edged forward causing the foliage around her to rustle slightly, the bear Faunus ears twitched slightly picking up on the rustling to his left he turned towards the source his dark hazel eyes locking with the pair of bright amber glaring at him from within the brush.

Blake leapt forward driving her knee into the grunts chin the force behind the blow whipping his head back and sending his body sprawling across the cobblestone path, the two remaining grunts rushed forward the dear Faunus slashed at Blake with his machete, using her weapons sheath she parried the blade off to the side driving followed up by driving the hilt of Gambol shroud into the side of his head.

Ducking under the last grunts machete she flipped over him, slamming her heel into the back of his knee, the grunt cried out in pain as he was forced down his world turning back as he was struck across the back of the head by the flat side of gambol shrouds sheath. Blake caught the Faunus as he fell dragging him into the bushes and out of sight doing the same with his comrades.

Emerging from the bushes she shifts Gambol shroud into its pistol form, running over to the cafeteria she hugged the stone wall edging her way towards one of the openings in the side of the building, she paused her ears twitching as she listened for any sign of movement inside, there was nothing, taking a deep breath she made her way through the opening and was met with a gruesome sight.

The several bodies lay scattered across the cafeteria three she was able to identify due to their Atlesian military uniforms the remaining four looked like civilians... moving further inside she knelt down beside the closest body a student judging by the black Haven uniform her blazer was stained a dark red a large gaping wound present on her abdomen.

Blake pressed two fingers to the girl's neck hoping against all odds that she'd find that familiar rhythm...nothing.

"You're wasting your time." A voice spoke up and Blake immediately froze her terror-filled eyes turned towards the man that inspired more fear in her then any Grimm could hop too, looked at her with an ominous smile.

"Hello, my darling" Adam said eerily.

* * *

To be continued


	46. The Fall part 4: Divided We Fall

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before I managed to draw you out of hiding." Blake backed away staring in undisguised horror as her old partner stepped closer towards her.

"Adam" She whispered

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love! A Coward." Adam asked as several white fang Grunts entered behind him raising their Laser Lances in Blakes direction, she dared not raze gambol shroud in fear of them firing, Alex had warned them about what those weapons were capable of and she wasn't fond of the idea of being turned into a smoldering pile of ash.

Adam raised his hand "No" He began his words halting there advance " This one is none of your concern my brothers and sister, I'll deal with her myself, the humans cowering at the docks still need to be dealt with. "The grunts nodded and quickly began making their way past Blake giving the cat Faunus a wide berth denying her any easy means of escape and avoiding their leaders semblance if he were to use it on the traitor.

"Adam you can't, those people have done nothing wrong!" He scoffed at her words and Blake took a step towards him "Why are you doing this?" she asks

"Why!?"Adam snapped back at her "It seems your time among humans really has made you soft. You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were the ones destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam boasted drawing Wilt from its sheath as he stepped closer, Blake tensed as he pointed the tip of his sword towards her "Consider this..." He waved his sword towards the bodies surrounding them "The spark."

Blake darted across the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash she slashed at Adam three times and each attack he blocked the first easily and parried the next two off to the side with little to no effort, on the fourth strike Gambol shroud came down clashing against wilt "I'm... Not... Running, not this time." Blake growled pushing against his sword with all her might, for a second, he almost looked surprised by the fire that had been lit inside his beloved.

Adam snarled, where had that been all those months ago... no matter "You...will!" He said kicking Blake in the stomach knocking her onto her back. A nearby Creep burst in through one of the destroyed windows making a beeline for the downed huntress, only for it to be shot by Adam.

"But not before you suffer for your betrayal to both our cause and to me...my love." The Bull Faunus said a cruel smile coming to rest on his lips as he walked towards her.

/

Back at the air docks, Ben, Ruby Weiss, Yang and Koan had formed a small huddle around Alex, his plumber's badge held out in the middle of them displaying a map of Beacon from above so that they could strategize.

"Ben If what you told us is accurate the White fang's main force should be moving in from towards the cafeteria and into the academy." Alex said as a dozen or so small red dots appeared on the map giving them a rough idea of the White fangs movements through the academy from what they'd been able to a gather from Ben, Yang and Koan "We didn't see any around Beacon tower or when we passed by the auditorium. So Right now, it looks like their holding position around the infirmary."

"There probably waiting for the Grimm and the androids to soften us up before moving in." Koan said Their current position, while defendable from any land base forces, was still incredibly open to an aerial attack and recent events had shown the Fang currently possessed a surplus of Bullheads they could use against them, and the general's airship had ceased its barrage on the academy taking up a new position behind Beacons mane tower.

Still, why not drop in more troops? He doubted whoever was onboard had already burned through their numbers in the initial attack at the very least they could try firing on them, it wasn't like they were out of range, so what were they waiting for? Whoever the piolet was had one of the most advanced war machines on the planet hovering just a few miles over their heads, it wouldn't have been hard to end them right here and now, fortunately, its weapons were currently focused on the avian Grimm still attempting to breach its hull.

"I don't like this" Ben said crossing his arms over his chest glancing back towards the academy "Something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said "It gotten way too quiet"

"Have Coco and the others checked back in since they left?" Ruby asked

"Arslan and Reese went to check on them a few minutes ago." Weiss said trying to set her partner at ease " If anything was up, we would have heard something by now." Ruby nodding in response to her partner's words.

Alex's eyes moved to two familiar faces among the crowd, Lilly was knelt down beside a small family and although he couldn't hear what they were saying by the look of it she was trying to console them, trying to keep the hope that they would make it out of this in one piece alive, and judging by the adult's faces they seemed to believe her, even the kids who a few moments ago had been bawling their eyes out seemed to have calmed down slightly and were paying apt attention to the woman in front of them.

Cassie was standing off to the right alongside three other Atlesian troopers speaking to the one in charge, a sergeant if the emblem on his shoulder plate was anything to go by, was pacing back and forth as they spoke, the man paused mid-step before his hand moving up to the comm link on the side of his helmet.

He nodded along with the voice on the other end before turning towards Cassie and the other three troopers they shared some words before they and the pink ranger in disguise snapped a sharp salute, turning on her heels Cassie started making her way towards the crowd of civilians crowd of civilians while the others began making their way down the cobblestone path, Cassie paused by Lilly whispering something into her ear, before moving to the center of the landing platform

"Hey, check it out." Ben said bumping Koan's shoulder alerting him and the others to the new development.

"Everyone, listen up!" Cassie called out drawing the attention of the pads occupants toward her. "We just received word that a safe zone has been erected in Vale, and they are sending a small squadron Bullheads to start evacuating people from the academy, we've already activated a beacon, so they know our location." A collective sighed of relief echoed from the crowd of people at the notion this hell might just be over. " When they arrive Woman, children and any injured will be the first to board and be transported to the safe zone, I ask that you all remain calm and be patient just a little while longer."

"Looks like things are finally starting to look up" Yang said as Cassie speech came to an end, pretty soon there job here would be done and they'd be on their way out of this hell, but that did beg the question, what would happen after all this?

Beacon was for all intent and purposes lost to the Grimm and after a siege of this size Vale's huntsmen population would be short in number and now the kingdom would lack the ability to train more until the Academy could be reclaimed, or a new one built in its place. In that time any surviving teams would most likely transfer to the neighboring kingdoms academies in order to graduate, overall the future of Vales huntsmen community wasn't looking so good.

Two small beeps echoed from Koan's jacket pocket drawing his and the others attention, the Blond shapeshifter pulled his plumber's badge from his pocket the center flashing indicating an incoming communication.

"Circuit?" He asked in both surprise and concern.

"Koan thank goodness!" The blue owl's childlike voice came through the feed "Is Alex with you?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm here." Alex said moving beside his best friend. "What's up?"

"It's the White Fang." Circuit said immediately drawing the attention of all those present except for one. "I spotted a large number of them moving past the cafeteria and through the auditorium on the security cameras, it looks like they're closing in around."

"You're sure." Alex asked for confirmation

"Positive" Circuit replied Koan's badge displaying a small security feed showing the small army of familiar Grimm mask wearing group moving through the academy grounds with no sign of stopping.

"Why would they attack now?" Weiss asked, "These people have been sitting here for over an hour why wait until more hunters showed up."

"The evacuation" Yang released Coco and the others would have already stating making their way back to the landing pads, meaning the fang would be able to move in without being spotted by the huntsmen on the perimeter "Didn't they just send some guys to start bringing the others back to the pad, they'll be able to get close without anyone noticing." And when they did, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Shit" Koan cursed "We have to warn them."

"Agreed." Weiss said, "Ruby and I can run ahead and make sure Coco and the others know what's coming." receiving a nod from her partner as she deployed Crescent Rose.

"I'll back you guys up" The Omnitrix bearer said.

"What about your arm?" Ruby said her silver orbs landing on Bens' forearm

"It looks worse than it actually is." He said shrugging off Ruby's concern for his injury. "Besides, we don't know if those freaks might be packing another ace like the one Rook and I ran into." Weiss couldn't help but agree.

"I see your point" She'd had her own run-in with a white fang lieutenant back on the train, while she may have gotten in a few good hits of her own, the strength and savagery of his attacks had quickly overwhelmed her.

While she doubted someone like that would be much of a threat to four teams of hunters-in-training on their own, an opponent of such caliber with the backing of a small army of White Fang armed with weapons from earth could quickly shift the tide of that battle, as such Bens abilities may help even the odds. "You can come with us" Weiss began. "But. If your injury starts to become a hindrance, I suggest you start pulling back, I... -We don't want you putting yourself at risk if you're not at one-hundred per-cent."

Ben nodded, both thankful and a little embarrassed by the usually frosty girl's concern for him. The trio of young heroes vaulted over the fallen pillar sprinting down the cobblestone path to warn Coco and the others of the oncoming threat.

"What about us?" Yang asked

"Blake" Alex began turning back to the Faunus "You're the resident expert on the White Fang if they're going to start a skirmish, we need to know what we can expect from them?" Alex asked, the stoic cat girl of team RWBY remained silent her head bowed slightly a complicated look on her face, as she stared out towards Vale.

"Blake, you ok?" Yang asked in concern, her teammate has always been the more reserved among them, even if she had been more open over the course of the festival, she'd been a lot quieter than usual after Ben mentioned that guy they fought at the cafeteria.

Alex stepped forward reaching out towards her "Blake?" He asked his hand settling on her shoulder, Blake form rippled and fluxed before vanishing. Alex stepped back in surprise as did Yang and Koan, he blinked once, then twice before his shock faded and his head snapped side to side frantically searching the landing pad for her.

"Blake!" He called out

"You don't think she went after the White Fang?" Koan asked

"Why would she go alone?" Alex asked, "This isn't the first time we've fought them, she knows we can take them."

"What about that guy Ben talked about, she was super on edge when he described him and then she just went quiet." Yang pointed out to them "Do you think she left because of him?" The blond brawler asked.

"Maybe" Alex replied, he didn't sound sure, but right now it was the only lead they had and any time they waisted the more it could put Blake in danger. His head turned back towards the two blonds "But the more time we spend standing around, the more Blake could need us." he said jogging backwards in the direction of the Cafeteria.

"What about the people?" Koan asked

"They'll be fine." Alex said looking past the duo "The soldiers are here with them, the others will be dealing with the Fang coming from the auditorium, and we'll push through the ones coming from the cafeteria, now come one!"

"Don't have to tell us twice." Yang replied cocking her gauntlets as she and the others sprinted in the direction of the cafeteria Alex leading the pack, there weren't that many people out there that could stand toe to toe with Ben, but the fact this guy could take out Rook and knock Ben out of one of his alien forms proved he was stronger than any of the White Fang they'd gone up against in the past and the thought that Blake Blake might be fighting this guy on her own made him pick up the pace.

/

The elevator doors slid open Ozpin sprinted out into the vast hallway spanning the length of the vault, Pyrrha and Jaune following close behind the Headmaster, the blond knight's eyes roaming over the interior of the vault, even after everything Pyrrha had told them about the offer Ozpin made to her, after everything he'd seen up until now, he still couldn't believe all this was really happening. "So..." Jaune began tearing his eyes away from their surroundings and back to his partner "This is-."

"The Vault." Pyrrha finished, looking back over her shoulder at the blond knight meet his worried gaze with her own. As the trio came to a halt in front of the machine Jaunes eyes roamed over the contraption as well as the young woman sealed inside one of the pod's, he felt his heart ache at the sight of Ambers pained expression, no one deserved something like this.

Jaunes eyes flicked from her back the headmaster as he approached the console, those usually gentle sapphire orbs hardened as his grip on Crocea Mors tightening. "Jaune" Pyrrha said drawing his eyes back to her. "It's going to be ok." She didn't know who she was trying to convince Jaune, or herself.

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin called out to her drawing the mistral champion attention towards the free pod as the glass cover slid open. "Get to the pod's" Pyrrha spared one final glance towards Jaune before following the headmaster's order and making her way towards the open pod. "Mr. Arc" Ozpin asked drawing the blond knights gaze from his partner "If you'd like to help, then you can stand guard here."

Jaune nodded silently, turning back towards the elevator at the end of the hall raising his shield he took up a defensive stance.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked from beside the pod

The headmaster who was busy typing away at the control panel working quickly to bring the machine online paused in his work sighing heavily "We..." he began before resuming the activation process. "Do nothing" The machines let out a few small beeps followed by a long buzz, the pod hissed a jet of pressurized air spew from the opening as the glass casing lifted up "You, Miss Nikos." Ozpin paused turning back towards the red-haired girl "Have a choice to make."

Did she really?

Pyrrha turned towards the pod- she couldn't help but draw similarities between it and a coffin- sitting there patiently waiting for its user to enter, she glanced back towards Jaune one last time a single tear rolling down her cheek, she sucked in a calming breath through her nose, wiping the tears from her eyes Pyrrha turned back towards the pod stepping inside she lay back against the cold metal interior the glass cover closing moved back down sealing her inside

/

This could have been our day! Can't you see that!" Adam bellowed in outrage his blade still locked against Blakes own.

Blake pushes Adam back attempting to rise back to her feet, saying "I never wanted this! I wanted peace! I wanted equality! " She raised her sword the blade folding down, shifting her weapon into its pistol variant, she fired three shots at Adam, the bull Faunus drew Wilt from its sheath blocking each shot effortlessly.

"What you want is impossible!" Adam growled snapping his sword back into its sheath, reeling his hand back he struck Blake across the cheek knocking her on her side. Blake reaches up rubbing the large bruise forming under her right eye as Adam approached her. Blake stared up at him in fear ", But I understand. Because all I want is you, Blake"

Blakes tried to raise gambol shroud only for Adam to kick her weapon out of her grasp knocking Blake onto her back. "A shame your new love couldn't be here to see this." Blake's eyes widened before her hand lashed out to the side, fingers curling around the closest thing she had to a weapon, a broken piece of glass, she thrust the makeshift knife forward.

Adam caught her wrist before she could embed the shard in his abdomen, he glanced down at the appendage his face twisted into a snarl as he curled his fingers around Blakes own.

"I would have enjoyed cutting that arrogant human down for laying his filthy hands on what wasn't his." The bull Faunus squeezed Blakes hand in his own, she screamed as the glass shattered under their combined grip imbedding dozens of tiny shards into her hand. As Adam released her Blake rolled onto her side clutching her now bleeding appendage to her chest.

Adam knelt down beside Blake staring into her terrified amber eyes " But know once I set out into this world and delivers the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love, starting with him."

"Blake!"

"Blake it's us!"

"Blake!"

Three voices called out drawing their attention towards one of the broken windows, showing Alex, Koan and Yang stood in a circle outside the cafeteria fighting off a group of White fang grunts.

"Blake where are you!" Yang cried out firing a concussive blast from her gauntlets into a grunts chest throwing him back. Terroranchula leapt down from atop the cafeteria pinning four grunts that tried to rush Yang from behind to the ground with his webbing.

"Koan, you got anything!" Alex called out blocking a machete with his longsword

"Notta!" The shapeshifter called out batting another grunt aside with one of his legs " I heard her a few seconds ago she couldn't have gotten far, let's deal with these guys and start looking."

Adam looked back towards Blake seeing her terrified expression before turning back towards the others

"Then again..." He began drawing wilt from its sheath as he rose back to his feet "Why wait?"

/

Ozpin typed away furiously at the terminal before him, the school above them rumbled raining a thick layer of dust down upon them, Ozpin looked up from the panel towards the ceiling of the vault, he could only imagine what was happening up there, turning towards Pyrrha he asked the big question "Are you ready"

The invincible girl grits her teeth and nodded back silently.

Ozpin turned back towards the console his hands hovering above the keyboard, hesitant to continue with such a life-changing process, for the first time in years he didn't know what would happen after the process was finished. Would miss Nikos remain unchanged after inheriting what was left of the Fall Maiden power or would Ambers consciousness be transferred over as well assuming control of its new body rendering Pyrrha non-existent... or would they be someone else entirely.

" I... I need to hear you say it." Ozpin said. He wanted no regrets no wishes of what could have been, for him and Miss Nikos.

Pyrrha turned her head back towards him one final time "Yes" She confirmed

"Thank you Miss Nikos" Ozpin replied typing the final commands into the terminal beginning the transfer, the second pod rose up Ambers aura flared around her the girl shifting slightly in her comatose state as what remained of her was pulled from her own body, a moment later his ears were greeted by Pyrrha's screams of utter agony.

"Pyrrha" Jaune cried turning back to see his partner thrashing around wildly inside the pod, he rushed over to her standing alongside the headmaster who looked on emotionlessly.

The emotionless mask the elder huntsmen wore cracked and he looked away "I'm...so sorry" he said.

An arrow burst through the glass casing of Ambers pod embedding itself in the fall maidens chest, her eyes snapped open her dark brown orbs locked on the woman in red standing at the end of the corridor. Pyrrha gasps while Jaune stared wide-eyed at the woman Ozpins own expression showed both shock and some fear, Cinder lowered her bow a triumphant smirk forming on her lips.

/

Adam thrust his sword down stabbing Blake in the abdomen just above her left hip, Blake shrieked in agony drawing the trio's attention to them.

"Huh?" Terroranchula's head snapped towards the shriek

"That sounds like-" Yang said as she and the others turned towards the source of the screen watching as Adam pulled Wilt from Blakes flesh and turned to face them

"Blake!" Alex yelled Blakes' head shifted to the side and he was certain she was looking right at him

Time slowed for the Omni range the scene became warped and shifted and he was back in the catacombs under Zy'Skayr's palace, a red armor-clad figure lay across from him, smoke rising from the hole burned through her chest plate as she struggled to draw breath.

This...This couldn't be happening...Not again

"Get away from her!" Yang screamed in utter fury breaking Alex out of his momentary trance

Blake reached out towards them helplessly "No... please" She begged

Adam smirked sheathing his sword. Yang screamed her hair bursting into flames eyes shifting to blood red.

"Yang, no!" Terroranchula yelled attempting to block her path, Alex blinked coming back to his senses his hand lashed out to grab Yang's arm, but she was already gone. Leaping over Terroranchula she fired her gauntlets crashing through what remained of the cafeteria window, drawing her fist back tears burning in her eyes.

Adam draws wilt from its sheath a red glow enveloping the blade as he calls upon his semblance, the bull Faunus slashed in an arc unleashing a wave of energy impacting the blond brawler, Yang flies through the air her eyes fading back to violate as they drooped closed, the lower half of her right arm separated from her body.

Koan looked on helplessly as Yang almost lifeless body tumbled onto the stone floor, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the rage inside him building to a breaking point his consciousness slipping away and being replaced by something more...Monstrous.

/

The arrow embedded in Ambers' chest disintegrates leaving the dying maiden gasping for a few scant seconds, before her head falls to the side her eyes lifeless and empty dropped closed, Cinder being the last woman in her thoughts. Ambers body glowed brightly, as the now free power burst from her body shattering the glass in its path quickly joining its other half inside its new host, Cinder.

The newly anointed maiden began to hover off the ground, two long trails of fire bursting from her eyes, as three wisps of energy darted around her body. Jaune charged Cinder, readying his sword for an overhead slash.

"Stay back!" Ozpin warned, Cinder smirked thrusting her arms out her body unleashing a burst of pure energy throwing the blond Knight to the headmaster's feat.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried pounding her fists against the inside of the pod, Pyrrha planted her palms against the glass a black aura surrounding the pod, Pyrrha pushed her hands out tearing the cover from the pod and sending it careening towards Cinder, a dark figure leapt down from above slashing the cover down the middle, the two halves landing behind Cinder.

Psycho Red rose back to his feet resting his Psycho sword on his shoulder. Pyrrha leapt from the pod a black aura surrounding Miló and Akoúo̱, pulling them into her grasp, she rushed forward to engage Cinder, the headmaster thrust his arm out stopping her in her tracks "Take Jaune and get out of here!" He turned to Pyrrha "Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away "He turned back towards the Psycho ranger and Fall Maiden "The tower cannot fall."

"But I can help." Pyrrha tried to argue

Ozpin slowly turned his head to Pyrrha, looking her in the eye and said, "You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment before scooping up Jaune and running away "Run along kiddies, the adults need to have a little chat." Psycho red called out to them as Cinder descended to the floor watching them leave alongside Psycho red as the flames surrounding her body and eyes vanished.

The newly anointed Maiden turned her attention back towards the headmaster." This whole time..." She began taking a few steps towards Ozpin, Psycho red moving around to the headmasters left, the ageing huntsmen's eyes darted between the two his grip on his cane tightening. " Right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder says her eyes narrowing in disdain

Ozpin twirls his cane around, staring at Cinder and Psycho red hard.

Cinder shook her head slightly "Such, arrogance."

/

Adam turns to finish Yang when Blake suddenly leaps in front of him, he stared at her futile attempt to protect her friend in disappointment " Why must you hurt me, Blake?" he asks his sword to swing down on Blake, she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable.

An ear-splitting screech echoed through the cafeteria as a grey blur darted across the cafeteria. Terroranchula tackled Adam aside slashing at him with his front legs, the bull Faunus brought up his sword blocking each strike, though the strength behind each hit making him stumble slightly as he attempted to backpedaled away from the feral shapeshifter.

Blake screamed for Koan to stay back but he didn't listen his rage taking over both blinding and deafening him from the world outside of ripping the person in front of him apart. He swung wildly snapping his mandibles at the bull Faunus, the bull Faunus blocked each strike effortlessly countering with a vertical slash across Terroranchula's abdomen and a horizontal slash across his legs severing one of the large claws at the end.

Blake stared on in horror as her friend lashed out wildly at Adam "Blake" Alex called out pulling her attention away from the fight as Alex skidded down beside her and Yang. "Please, please, please" He muttered, his hand darting to her neck, he sighed in relief after feeling a faint but steady rhythm, he tore his jacket from his shoulders ripping it into three strips of fabric tying them around her bicep as a makeshift tourniquet.

Alex turned towards Blake with an unreadable expression "What the hell were you thinking?" he whispered reaching out to touch her bruised cheek, in all the time she'd known him he'd never sounded so distraught. Blake looked away shame welling up inside her, she'd caused this, in her attempt to protect the others from Adam she ended up almost getting them killed.

"I-I'm sorry" Blake whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. "I- I thought I could-"

"Stop" Alex cut her off "Yang needs a doctor, we need to get her to the docks, and I can't carry you both, I need to know if you can walk at all?"

Blake's eyes widened at the implications of Alex's words "I think so." she replied pushing herself up onto her knees, Alex wrapped his arm around her waist pulling Blake back to her feet, earning a small hiss from the cat Faunus. An earsplitting screech echoed through the cafeteria drawing the duo's attention back towards the fight between Adam and Koan.

The two of them watched as the bull Faunus pulled his sword from Terroranchula's chest, the attack having no effect on the monster before him, he glanced away from the monster in front of him and back to Blake, the boy, Alex, stood over the blond huntress his arm wrapped around Blakes' waist as she steadied herself against him.

He snarled, she was not getting away from him, not again.

Adam slashed Terroranchula across the face, the shapeshifter reeled back in agony as the blade's edge sunk into his left eye, taking the opening Adam leapt back sheathing wilt he channeled the energy he'd collected from Koan's attacks into his sword.

Koan charges towards him his remaining eye burned with utter fury, Adam smirked in response drawing wilt and slashing towards the shapeshifted unleashing an energy arc towards Terroranchula, a crimson flash enveloped the insectoid alien just as Adams attack connected resulting in a large explosion of aura, the shockwave kicking up a large cloud of dust in the center of the room.

Adam smirked before turning his attention back towards Blake "Now..." He began stepping towards them with his blade drawn "Where were we, my lov-"

"Ragh!" Koan leapt from the smoke, Blake and especially Adam were more than surprised by this with Adam slashing at the shapeshifter intent on removing his head, Koan ducked under wilt driving his fist into Adam's gut, the force behind the punch forcing the air from Adams' lungs and launching him back through one of the destroyed windows.

Koan stood their blood streaming down from the massive gash running the length of his chest, Koan tilted his head towards them, there was an almost predatory look in his eyes. "Koan?" Alex asked

His best friend chuckled maniacally "Guess again" he said in a sing-song tone flashing a toothy grin Alex's way

"DJ..." Alex sighed in exasperation

"Yeah fuck you too Fissure" DJ replied flipping Alex off, before turning his attention back towards the cafeteria window "Get the girls to the docks, I'll handle this prick!" He called out, although neither of them wanted to leave koan behind, not in his current state.

Blake then asked worriedly "What about yo-"

"Just get Yang out of here!" DJ yelled slamming his palm down on the Nemetrix his body was consumed by a crimson flash, DJ emerged in his Panuncian form unleashing a monstrous roar he bonded across the cafeteria towards the broken window Adam had been launched through

"Come on." Alex said tugging on Blakes' wrist the cat Faunus remained rooted to the spot her tears filled eyes locked on the window her friend disappeared through, that is until Alex stepped in front of her "Blake" he said tilting her head up so she could look him in the eye, she blinked once, then twice her amber orbs shifting from the window back towards him "Koan will be fine but if we don't hurry or Yang is going to die."

That one word snapped Blake out of her trance, she sucked in a quick breath before responding "R-right" She said even if she was still reluctant to leave one of her friends behind to face Adam alone, she knew it was a death sentence for Yang if she kept wasting time. Alex knelt down scooping Yang up into his arms before he and Blake made a run for it in the direction of the docks.

/

Adam groaned shaking his head lightly, broken glass and other small forms of debris falling from his body as he rose back to his feet. The Bull Faunus dusted himself off as he turned back towards the cafeteria gripping the hilt of Wilt as footsteps grew closer, a vibrant crimson glow shone through the cafeteria window illuminating the area outside where he stood.

Adams' eyes widened behind his mask and he dove aside narrowly avoiding being trampled by Crabdozer as the alien rhino ploughed through what remained of the cafeteria wall, skidding across the grassy field surrounding the cafeteria Crabdozer came to a halt his eyes locked firmly on the Faunus supremacists.

His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared releasing a jet of steam. With a deafening roar, Crabdozer steamrolled towards him trampling over any and all foliage, Grimm or White Fang members that got in his path.

Drawing wilt Adam shifted its sheath into its more compact shotgun form lips peeling back into a snarl, this human had power, yes, but so did the hunters that had attempted to take his life before, he had not fallen to them, nor would he fall to this one. Adam sprinted towards the beast firing three shots from Blush, the rounds bouncing harmlessly off Crabdozer's hardened shell.

The alien rhino swung its head to the side attempting to impale the Faunus supremacists, Adam slid under Crabdozer's horn delivering several slashes across his neck and underbelly as he passed under him, rolling onto his feet Adam fired four more shots from Blush, once again they bounced harmlessly off Crabdozer's shell.

Adam ejected the magazine from blush slapping in a fresh clip in as the monster turned back to face him, he clenched his teeth tightly none of his attacks had so much as scratched the beast shell. Crabdozer's eyes settled on Adam taking note of his irritated expression, his eyes narrowed, and a strange warble emanated from deep inside his throat, he was starting to enjoy this.

The bull Faunus eyes hardened behind his mask, despite the unnatural noise emanating from the creature, he recognized it almost immediately... Laughter. From a human that wasn't anything new, his people had been degraded, mocked and pushed down for centuries, he was no stranger to such treatment growing up, it was what molded him into the man he was now, someone who would bring justice for his people, someone who would put humanity in their place, starting with this one.

His opponent judging by his reaction to the blond huntress being injured was clearly unhinged, he could use that to his advantage.

"Enough!" Adam yelled his face twisting in Fury and the sound ceased "Are you that much of a weakling that you can't even face me without relying on the power these forms granted you or are you simply too much of a coward to face me without them!" A low growl emanated from the back of Crabdozers throat, and Adam returns wilt to its sheath readying himself for the beast to charge.

"Coward..." Crabdozer spoke his monstrous voice a mix between Koan's own and a deep guttural growl echoed across the courtyard. Despite the shapeshifters tone, Adam could sense no malice, nor anger in his words just... amusement. "You know, coming from someone like you I'll take it as a compliment, but you know what."

Crabdozers body was consumed in a crimson flash, DJ emerged from within marching towards Adam " If that was a little too much for you, I can just kill you like this I really don't-" Adam form glowed red as he drew Wilt from its sheath slashing towards DJ "-care" he sighed as the energy wave impacted the blond shapeshifters chest launching him back across the courtyard.

Adam returned wilt to his sheath staring at the blond fools prone form, he'd used the last of the energy he'd absorbed from their fight to finish him, it had been strong enough to leave him in two like he wanted but the result was still to his liking. He raised his head up from the blonde's body and began walking in the direction Blake and the other humans had fled in, his men would have already begun the attack Blake would be cut off from the others, he still had time to finish what he'd come here to do.

As he passed the blonds corps, DJ's arm shot out grabbing Adams leg "Not bad" he said with a bloodied smile he lashed his arm out to the side dragging Adam's feet out from under him and flinging him through the air. Adam slammed back first into one of the pillars holding up the archways lining the outskirts of the cafeteria. DJ rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto one knee, the large gaping wound spreading from his lower left abdomen to his upper right chest knitting itself back together.

DJ spat out a glob of blood as he rose back to his full Hight alongside Adam, for a few seconds the Bull Faunus stared at him in utter shock, even with what little energy he'd managed to store in his sword at the time the wound should have been fatal, he shouldn't have survived, schooling his features his hand returning to Wilt, it would seem there was more to this human then he first thought.

"So" DJ knelt down picking up a fallen White Fang grunts machete, tilting his head to the side a maniacal smile formed on his lips as he strode towards Adam "Ready for round two."

"Are you?" Another voice spoke up from behind him, a green bolt of lightning struck DJ in the back making the blond shapeshifter stumbled forward, a beam of black light bolted past the shapeshifter sweeping his legs out from under him, Psycho Black skidded to a halt following up his assault with a roundhouse kick that sent DJ careening through the air, and through the brick wall into the cafeteria, the structure groaned followed by a large chunk of the ceiling above the new opening collapsing into the cafeteria and onto the young man inside.

The Psycho ranger turned his attention away from the cafeteria and back to Adam, the faunas scowled at him and Black scoffed " What no thank you." He said mockingly, Adam glowered in response.

" Why?" He asked

"If it were anyone else, I would have left you be" Psycho Black stated glancing back towards the cafeteria "Unfortunately, dying is a little beyond that one's capabilities and you remaining among the living means you are... of use to my brethren and our allies."

Adam drew wilt from its sheath pointing the blade at Psycho Black " I am no one's puppet. "

" No " Black responded evenly " But your little revolution is something we both desire." A sudden flash of red from inside the structure followed by a muffled roar signaled their opponent was getting back to his feet. " I'd suggest running along now, after what you did to the blond, I doubt Seinaruyami will be all that merciful." The ground beneath Psycho Black rippled and the Psycho ranger sunk into the cobblestone path vanishing from sight.

Adam returned wilt to its sheath his eyes lingering on the spot for a few moments before a low rumble drew his back to the cafeteria as a jet of fire burst through what remained of the roof illuminating the night sky above, the White fang agent took a step back, perhaps there had been wisdom in the monster's words.

/

Jaune and Pyrrha stumbled out of Beacon tower the muffled sounds of the Headmaster battle with Cinder and Psycho red behind them. "Okay..." Jaune said between his heavy pants, swallowing he took a calming breath reclaiming Ozpins instructions before they'd been forced to run. " I think I have Glynda's number. " he muttered turning away from Pyrrha as he flicked through the list of contact on his scroll searching for the blond combat instructor. "Oh, where is it."

Pyrrha stood beside him staring up at Beacon tower vacantly, they were too late, she waited too long to take the deal and now the maidens powers were in the hands of humanities enemies, this... everything leading up to this, Yang's abduction, the incident in the Coliseum and now the white fangs assault on Beacon it was all so that this woman, Cinder, could claim the powers for herself.

And she and Jaune had all but led her and Psycho red right to it.

Pyrrha was pulled from her thoughts by an explosion that erupted from inside the tower, the silence that followed was nothing short of defining, and the implications of that silence were clear to both of them, despite the headmasters best efforts it was clear Ozpin hadn't been able to walk away from that fight.

"Ozpin..." Jaune muttered his shock mirroring his partners, the blond blinked once then twice the reality of their situation quickly setting in, shaking his head a growl slipped past his clenched teeth " Where is that stupid Number! " he yelled while Pyrrha stared up at Beacon tower in silence.

"There's no time." Pyrrha muttered to herself, her gaze drifting back towards Jaune before snapping back up towards the tower, shaking her head she turned back towards Jaune, adopting a determined expression " Go " She said " Go to Vale and call for help. "

"Huh? What are you going to do?" He asked, wordlessly Pyrrha turned back up towards Beacon tower, following her gaze realization quickly dawned on what his partner planned to do. " No...no, Pyrrha, you can't. You saw how powerful she is." He said trying to convince her " No, Pyrrha I won't let you do- "

Pyrrha rounded on Jaune grasping his chin in both hands, silencing him with a long passionate kiss. After a moment of hesitation Jaune gently pulls her in returning the kiss in full, after a few tender moments they embraced one another, Pyrrha brakes off the kiss allowing Jaune to see the tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said placing her hands against Jaunes chest a black aura engulfing the armor covering his torso, using her semblance she pushed him into an open rocket locker behind him, the door slamming shut from the impact.

" Hey wait! Stop, stop! Pyrrha please don't do this." Jaune pleaded as Pyrrha walked over punching the desired co-ordinates into the keypad. She looked up at him for what felt like the last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away vanishing into the distance. Pyrrha clenched her fist's turning back towards the tower entrance once again she adopted a determined demeanor as she walked into the tower.

Ozpin had chosen her to shoulder the burden of becoming the Fall Maiden because he believed she was capable of handling such power, that she was worthy to become something more than just a huntress, that she was destined to be one of humanities greatest protectors like Alex was to his world.

And it was time she played the part.

* * *

 _ **Oh, Pyrrha... *Sigh***_

 _ **Well, that concludes part four of the fall of Beacon, the next chapter will bring about the end of it all. Tears will be shed, friendships will be pushed to their very limits and a knight will fall. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Psycho remnant, feel free to leave a review any and all constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


End file.
